La sombra de Arbu
by Shilderico
Summary: Tus acciones tienen consecuencias, y tarde o temprano sus ecos regresan para ajustar cuentas. Incluso si las hiciste por un fin noble, si son para proteger lo que crees correcto, o incluso si eres la mayor heroína de los yermos, tus acciones tienen consecuencias... Y como uno de esos ecos, no descansare hasta hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste. Basado en Fallout Equestria
1. Introducción

**_FALLOUT EQUESTRIA_**

 **ARBUS SHADOW**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

 _Valla, por fin despertaste. Rust Armor ¿no es así?_

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

 _Digamos que soy como tu abogada. Por cierto, necesito que me hables un poco de ti, así podré pensar en algo para defenderte tu juicio._

¿Una abogada para un juicio? ¿Pero de que estás hablando?

 _Todos debemos enfrentar uno en algún momento, pero te explicare eso más adelante. Ahora necesito que me hables de ti; algo general para poder empezar a trabajar._

Está bien… pero espero una buena explicación. Estos últimos días han sido un poco confusos para mí.

 _Todo a su debido tiempo pequeño. Comienza cuando quieras._

De acuerdo. Para empezar, me crie en una granja muy al sur de Equestria, más allá de New Appleloosa. Vivía con mi abuelo y una cebra, a la cual llamaba Sr cebra. Aprendí a trabajar la tierra y a sembrar todo tipo de plantas; los días siempre eran largos y aburridos, solo trabajar durante horas en la misma monótona rutina. Afortunadamente, por las noches o cuando mi abuelo no estaba, el Sr. cebra me contaba toda clase de historias. Las más maravillosas provenían de un libro café y hablaban sobre una yegua que abandonó su establo y logro salvar a Equestria de la tiranía de ojo rojo, la maldad de la diosa y la destrucción que causaría el enclave.

Todas las historias eran sorprendentes. En ese momento me era casi imposible llegar a imaginar tales cosas, no solo por tratarse de un potro que vivía en una granja aislada del mundo, también por tratarse de un pequeño flanco en blanco.

Por desgracia muchas de las historias eran cortadas de golpe cuando mi abuelo llegaba a la granja. Por alguna razón a él no le gustaba que el Sr. cebra me leyera o contara cualquier tipo de historia. Según mi abuelo "no era necesario llenarme de mierda la cabeza", y después de una muy larga discusión el Sr. cebra dejó de contarme historias, pero en cambio me enseñó nuevas cosas, como leer, dar uso a muchas de las plantas que cultivamos y otras actividades.

 _Eso suena interesante, pero no es suficiente. Tu cutiemark es muy curiosa ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?_

Bueno, pasaron unos años para obtenerla. La recibí después de poner una rueda dentada unida a un contenedor de semillas detrás del arado de la granja. Esto permitía abrir el suelo y plantar las semillas inmediatamente, ahorrando un montón de trabajo y de tiempo, lo cual me resultaba muy útil porqué mi abuelo ya no podía realizar trabajos fuertes por su edad.

Tanto para él como para mí fue una sorpresa, no solo por como la obtuve, también al ver lo que era; un pequeño mango de color rojo con varias cosas saliendo de él. En su momento mi abuelo dijo que era una multiherramienta, un objeto que los unicornios solían usar en los talleres para realizar trabajos simples sin necesidad de cambiar de herramienta.

 _Debiste estar muy feliz por tenerla es algo muy importante para todos._

La verdad es que sí, pero esa no fue una alegría completa. Siempre quise que el Sr. cebra estuviera para verla, pero él se marchó después de una muy larga y ruidosa discusión con mi abuelo. Afortunadamente me dejó un regalo antes de irse; la llave para abrir su cobertizo, además le prometí que no la usaría hasta obtener mi cutiemark.

Una vez mi abuelo se fue de la granja abrí el cobertizo; no quería hacerlo con él cerca porqué siendo algo del Sr. cebra, sabía que él no tomaría bien el regalo. El lugar era impresionante, había una gran de cantidad de objetos extraños, entre ellos una estatua de madera que el Sr. cebra golpeaba todas las noches, un montón de cajas y un pequeño estante con libros, siendo el más interesante, un libro con una vieja cubierta café.

Tal como esperaba mi abuelo se molestó por verme ahí, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a que el lugar fuera mío e incluso toleraba que pasara una tarde entera leyendo, golpeando aquella estatua o que durmiera ahí en lugar de en la casa.

 _Ese cobertizo suena como un lugar especial; debes mantenerlo en muy buen estado._

Así fue por unos años, pero en una noche con lluviosa un rayo cayó generando un incendio. Recuerdo despertar a mi abuelo de un grito. Salimos de la casa en medio de la fuerte lluvia y corrí sin pensarlo para tratar de rescatar todo lo que fuera posible.

Lo primero que busqué fue el estante donde estaban los libros, tratándose de un incendio mi prioridad era salvarlos del fuego. Tomé el primer libro que vi y lo lancé fuera del ardiente lugar; gire y tomé otro libro para lanzarlo.

El calor era sofocante y el humo hacia arder mis ojos y nariz decidí salir por algo de aire fresco, pero cuando mi mirada cayó sobre la estatua de madera envuelta en llamas, sin razón, mi cuerpo se bloqueó impidiendo que saliera.

¿Y cómo escapaste de ahí?

Fue gracias a mi abuelo; él me hizo reaccionar lanzándome una piedra y una vez fuera colapsé en el suelo cubierto de lodo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dentro, pero mi nariz y mis ojos estaban muy irritados por el humo. Miré la puerta e intenté levantarme para volver a entrar, pero parte del techo colapsó, bloqueando la entrada y sellando el destino de todo lo que estaba al interior del cobertizo. No pude hacer más que ver cómo, en medio de una fuerte lluvia, los recuerdos de mi mejor amigo eran destruidos por el fuego.

 _Eso suena muy impactante. Creo que tengo una base para empezar, más no es suficiente para armar una buena defensa… Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que estos últimos días fueron muy confusos. ¿Te molestaría hablar al respecto?_

No en realidad, tal vez así también pueda organizar un poco mejor mis ideas. Aunque han pasado como tres semanas, ¿Tendré suficiente tiempo para contarte todo?

 _No te preocupes, tenemos suficiente tiempo para que me lo expliques todo._

De acuerdo. Todo comenzó hace como tres semanas… el día en que murió mi abuelo.

 **CAPITULO 0**

-No… No puedes dejarme- dije a mi abuelo- Él estaba enfermo desde hace una semana, había usado muchas medicinas diferentes y toda clase de recetas, pero no lograba curar su enfermedad.

-No hay nada que hacer muchacho. Enferme de aquello que no es posible curar- el viejo pony estaba recostado en su catre; él soltó un fuerte y seco tosido al terminar -Eres un buen chico Rusty. L-lamento no haber sido un mejor pony contigo-

-No. Podemos salir de esto. Buscare otra receta o algo. Aún… Aún hay cosas que puedo intentar-

Las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos, mi abuelo rio levemente antes de toser otra vez. No podía verlo así, quería hacer más para tratar de curarlo, había intentado todo lo que podía hacer con base a mi libro de plantas, pero nada parecía funcionar.

-Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar por más que lo intentemos. No creo tener mucho tiempo… Debes revisar mi caja personal. Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo. Pero… Lo lamento-

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre has sido directo, solo dime lo que quieras- No sabía de qué estaba hablando, la tristeza y la confusión inundaba mi mente con muchas preguntas. ¿Qué quería decirme?, y si era tan importante ¿Por qué en este momento?, ¿Por qué tantas disculpas? Sabía que la muerte estaba asechando a mi abuelo y él también era consciente de ello, acaso… ¿acaso estaba despidiéndose?

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada sobre tus padres… O… Sobre Arbu-

Su frase detuvo en seco mi tren de pensamientos. Primero, nunca supe nada sobre mis padres, mi abuelo solo se limitó a decir que mi madre me dejo a su cargo desde que era solo un bebe y nunca menciono nada sobre mi padre. Por otra parte estaba la cuidad de Arbu. Siempre sentí una gran conexión con la ciudad aunque no recordaba estar ahí, al parecer era solo un bebe cuando nos marchamos. Mi abuelo hablaba de ella todo el tiempo y ocasionalmente nos contaba historias sobre sus días como cazador de radiodrilos. Siempre me pregunté por qué se fue de la ciudad, sus historias nunca mencionaron ningún conflicto con sus compañeros o ningún problema, salvo la escasez de agua. A veces me atrevía a preguntarle, pero él desviaba el tema o decía estar ocupado.

Una vez leí sobre un incidente en Ciudad amistad donde un soldado del enclave vaporizo a un potro que provenía de la ciudad. Pregunté sobre aquel caso, pero como de costumbre, el solo desvío el tema.

-Encontraras lo que buscas si vas ahí. Eres un buen pony Rusty, no dejes que nadie cambie eso…- dijo el anciano pony sonriendo levemente antes de dar un profundo suspiro y cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Abuelo…? ¡ABUELO!-

Colapsé al lado del catre de mi abuelo, podía escuchar como una tormenta empezada a caer, a veces el estruendo de algún rayo coincidía con la caída de mis lágrimas en el suelo.

Levante mi mirada por un momento para mi alrededor, un rayo cayó cerca iluminando el lugar, permitiéndome ver toda la habitación. Primero estaba mi abuelo, el pony marrón quien tenía una hoz como cutiemark estaba totalmente relajado, parecía feliz, como si solo descasara después de un productivo día de trabajo. También vi el pequeño librero al lado su catre, donde estaba la caja de la que me hablo.

Saque la caja del mueble y la puse en el centro del cuarto. Había muchas cosas: Un paquete con tres orbes de memoria, una pistola, una gran cantidad de hojas de papel y una bolsa de tela donde encontré un sobre sellado, un registro de audio y una foto.

La foto fue lo primero, la obscuridad no me permitía ver muy bien, pero note a dos ponies sonriendo en la imagen, parecía tener algo escrito en ella, pero no podía leer que era. La deje de lado y tomé la cinta, la cual tenía una pequeña nota pegada.

" _Ponme en la pata delantera izquierda"_

Aunque esto era algo raro, sabía lo que quería decir. Al ver la pata indicada recordé que mi abuelo metía estas cosas ahí y luego se ponía algo en su oreja. Me acerque al cadáver y tome la pata, el frio metal brillo con la luz de los rayos en el exterior, permitiéndome ver donde debía insertar el registro, tomó un poco descubrir la manera correcta de insertarlo, pero cuando lo hice algo salió desde el lado de la ranura. Sabía que era, así que presione el pequeño botón y el audio empezó a reproducirse.

 _Hola Rust._

 _Si estas oyendo esto es porque estoy muerto…_

 _Debe ser confuso muy para ti, además_ _debes tener preguntas sobre muchas cosas. Bueno… Sé que no es la forma correcta de enterarse, pero tienes que saber esto._

La voz de mi abuelo era muy extraña, como si sintiera mucho dolor por lo que tenía que decir.

 _Desde que abriste el cobertizo me has preguntado sobre por qué nos fuimos Arbu o que paso con tu madre. Siempre evadí el tema porque no_ _quería contarte el horrible fin que tuvo nuestra ciudad natal… Pero creo que estás listo para saber la historia._

 _Nuestra ciudad estaba al norte Manehatan, era una ciudad pacífica que comerciaba con carne de radiodrilo y daba asilo a quienes nos lo pedían. Todo fue así hasta la llegada de la habitante del establo al pueblo, como costumbre le ofrecimos asilo sin pensarlo, aún más teniendo en cuenta de quien se trataba, después de todo,_ _no queríamos ser la ciudad que negó asilo a la gran heroína de los yermos. Estábamos felices por su presencia... Pero todo se fue a la mierda al llegar la noche. Sin aviso, ni razón, ella y sus seguidores empezaron a atacarnos, masacrando a todos en la ciudad._

 _Exceptuando_ _a quienes logramos escapar, todos en Arbu_ _murieron a causa del plomo y el fuego de sus armas… Incluyendo a_ _tu madre. Ella se sacrificó para darnos tiempo de escapar; le rogué que escapara contigo y que yo me quedara, pero no me hizo caso; ella siempre_ _fue muy terca._

 _Después de salir de allí, vagamos_ _por un tiempo hasta toparnos con una caravana, la seguimos un par de meses hasta dar con esta granja donde conocimos a Lynx y hemos estado aquí desde entonces,_ _ya_ _conoces el resto de la historia… Excepto tal vez por una parte. Recordaras aquellas discusiones que teníamos por sus historias, especialmente aquellas sobre la yegua del establo o la que controla el clima. Resulta que todas son ciertas. Lynx no lo sabía, pero aquélla yegua que salvó a los yermos es la misma que destruyó nuestro hogar._

 _Hablando de él, recordaras que poco después de irse se formó una tormenta, una semana más tarde un caravanero me dijo que encontraron a una cebra que fue alcanzada por un rayo, no tarde en darme cuenta de quien se trataba, lamento que te enteres así, pero ya te lo dije varias veces "El clima no es tan caprichoso como parece"._

 _Quiero_ _pedirte una cosa muchacho… ¡Acaba con ella!_

 _Ve a Ciudad amistad y busca a un pony llamado Healthy Fromage. Él también tiene motivos para deshacer de ella, además parece conocer a alguien que puede ir al proyecto pegaso solo._

 _Eres un buen muchacho Rust y sé que harás lo que te pido. Tal como decía tu madre, sé que harás lo correcto._

Baje mi casco con furia hacia el suelo, rompiendo algunas de las tablas con el golpe. La ira que inundo mi mente me hizo me olvidar del frio y el ruido de la lluvia.

Había pasado toda mi vida admirándola, quería ser como ella; sus hazañas, valores y acciones me inspiraban para trabajar duro y seguir adelante; pero ahora no podía soportar que ella fuera mi inspiración. Por otra parte, saber que ella era quien controlaba el clima me hizo más fácil enlazar mi odio, las fuertes sequías, las repentinas heladas o las inundaciones siempre destruían las cosechas y, poco a poco, la salud de mi abuelo.

Salí de la cabaña y me pare en medio de la lluvia mirando el cielo, las gotas de agua recorrieran mi rostro reemplazando lo que antes fueron lágrimas. Estaba muy obscuro, el cielo era negro, excepto cuando algún rayo cruzaba las nubes y desgarraba a través de la noche.

-IRÉ TRAS DE TI PERRA. NO ME IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE RECORRER TODA EQUESTRIA, APRENDER A VOLAR O A LEVITAR COSAS- grite en medio de la tormenta mientras me paraba en dos patas. -Pagaras lo que le has hecho a mi familia, a mi pueblo y a mí. ¡Pon el clima en mí contra si quieres! pero llegare hasta donde estas, cueste lo que cueste-

Puse mis cascos nuevamente en el suelo y al girar, un rayo cayó cerca de la granja, justo detrás de la casa, haciendo temblar el suelo.

 _Así que recibiste el mensaje_.

Volví a la habitación para tomar la caja. Al entrar noté que el audio no se había detenido.

 _No confíes en tu abuelo mi pequeño, el no siempre es de fiar. Para él, solo aquello que le traiga algún beneficio es correcto…_ _Pero sé que tú no serás así, sé que serás mejor que todos nosotros. Lamento no poder compartir más contigo. Nunca te rindas, sé que tú restauraras nuestro…_

-¿Nuestro qué?-

-Energía insuficiente. Desconexión automática- dijo una voz desde la pata antes de expulsar la cinta.

Estaba muy confundido por esta última parte del audio. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Por qué no quería que confiara en mi abuelo?, ¿Por qué era tan… Familiar? Mire por el cuarto tratando de dar sentido a esta última parte, viendo el sobre me acerque a él y lo abrí esperando aclarar todo; supe que lo había escrito mi abuelo por la letra y a diferencia de la foto, podía leerá a pesar de la obscuridad, aun así decidí acércame a la ventana para poder ver mejor.

 _Hola Rust, si lees esto es que debo estar muerto. No sé si ya oíste la cinta, pero antes de cualquier cosa necesito que me hagas un favor._

 _Quiero que retires mis prótesis y las lleves a Clowstep, es un pequeño asentamiento al norte de aquí. Toma mis patas y llévalas al encargado de la tienda, un hellhound color negro llamado Nushbil; que_ _no te asuste su aspecto._

 _Debes estar atento, según Lynx, desde mucho antes que llegáramos, el imbécil trato de hacerse con esta granja varias veces; una vez te vea con mis patas sabrá que paso y tratara de engañarte para que se la des. No caigas en sus trucos, como comerciante puede llegar a ser muy convincente cuando se lo propone. También recuérdale sobre el regalo que deje para ti hace unos años; se supone que te lo daría cuando tuvieras tu cutiemark, pero olvide hacerlo._

Nunca _te rindas muchacho, sé que harás todo en tus cascos para vengar a nuestro pueblo._

-Quiere que haga ¿qué…?- dije, toda la ira se disipó dejando lugar solo a la confusión. Casi no pude insertar la cinta aun cuando había visto a mi abuelo hacerlo y ahora debía retiras las 4 prótesis de su cadáver, además aún estaba esa fracción de audio, no podía sacar aquella voz de mi cabeza. Por otra parte el audio era un poco raro, era muy ruidoso, como si alguien estuviera hablando bajo la voz de aquella yegua, fuera de algunos fuertes sonidos de fondo como gritos y varios disparos; creí que la carta podría darme alguna pista, pero solo me confundió más.

Toda la información asaltó mi cansada mente haciendo que cayera sobre mi panza. Era mucho que procesar, las patas, las voces, el ruido de la tormenta (que ahora era una pequeña llovizna). Estaba totalmente cansado, no solo por el día de trabajo, también por toda lo que acababa de encontrar y que luchaba por atención.

Decidí descansar para salir en la mañana, me recosté en el suelo y puse mi cabeza entre mis cascos, mientras mi vista se obscurecía y el sonido de la lluvia despejaba mi mente.

Desperté más temprano de lo normal y me levante del duro suelo para preparar mi viaje, el sol aún no era visible, pero su luz bañaba la tierra lo suficiente para poder orientarse. Lo primera que hice fue tratar de retirar las patas de mi abuelo, gracias a la luz, pude notar un pequeño botón rojo que permitía liberar las patas.

Siempre fue un misterio para mí como las obtuvo, aun antes de que se fuera el Sr. cebra, sus patas traseras ya eran metálicas, ninguno de los dos me dijo porqué o como había pasado, pero siempre me causo curiosidad. Posteriormente, al día siguiente de obtener mi cutiemark, él obtuvo una nueva pata metálica, nunca me explico por qué, y deje de preguntar cuando amenazó con golpearme con ella, la última de sus patas naturales desaparecido un mes después del incendio, esa vez ignore el tema; sabiendo que no habría ninguna respuesta, dejé pasar la ocasión.

Fui a la habitación de las herramientas para tomar un arnés y la vieja mochila de mi abuelo, puse las patas en el arnés y empecé a recolectar todo las cosas que considere útiles para el viaje. Pensé llevarme alguna de las herramientas como arma, pero todas estaban rotas o en muy mal estado.

Lo primero que puse en la mochila fueron los libros, quería llevar un recuerdo del Sr. cebra, y a pesar de sentir algo de odio por el libro café, no podía negar que tenía información útil para el viaje además de unas hojas en blanco, también guarde el contenedor con los orbes y algunos papeles que había en la caja, finalmente guarde varias latas de comida y muchas semillas.

Al ponerme la mochila, vi que una pequeña hoja callo desde algún lugar, noté que se trataba de la foto de anoche, esta vez pude detallarla mejor. En ella había 2 ponies, uno de ellos era una versión más joven de mi abuelo; él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si celebrara un gran acontecimiento. A su lado estaba una pequeña yegua color azul claro y con una crin marrón, la joven unicornio también sonreía, pero no parecía estar feliz, era como si el logro de mi abuelo fuera una tragedia para ella. Al mirar una esquina de la foto, note un pequeño escrito "La primera presa de mi pequeña", no sabía a qué se refería, así que guarde la foto en mi mochila para analizarla después.

Camine hasta la caja para sacar la pistola cuando un escuche un fuerte ruido detrás de mí.

-¿Es enserio?- dije mientras miraba el gran agujero en el fondo de la mochila, todo el contenido cayo y ahora estaba desparramado por el suelo de la habitación. Cerrar el hueco me tomaría mucho tiempo, especialmente sin los materiales necesarios para la reparación, mi mirada vago por la habitación buscando alguna solución hasta que vi la caja metálica.

Recogí todas mis cosas y las puse en mi mochila improvisada, había tomado la correa de la mochila rota y la pase a través de las agarraderas de la caja, era un poco pesada, pero no tenía nada más al alcance del casco. También se me ocurrió amarrar un poco de cuerda a la bolsa de tela para usarla como un pequeño bolsillo en el cual puse algunas hojas y las semillas. Coloqué todo en su lugar y camine hasta la puerta, tenía todo listo para salir, pero aún había una cosa que hacer.

Enterré a mi abuelo al lado de los restos del cobertizo y puse una capa de roca sobre su tumba, también rompí el mango de la pala para dejarla a modo de lápida, hice lo mismo como tumba simbólica para el Sr. Cebra, esta vez acomode los restos de madera quemada y utilice un azadón como lápida. Sabiendo que ambos estaban muertos creí que, a pesar de las discusiones, los dos amigos querrían ser sepultados el uno al lado del otro y antes de irme, levante una plegaria a Luna por el descanso de mis amigos y tutores.

Caminé hacia donde salían las caravanas, no sabía si era la ruta que tomaban, pero sentía que estaba en la dirección correcta.

Ni las historias del Sr. cebra, ni el mapa que estaba en el libro, ni nada me había dado una idea de que tan basto era el yermo, aunque desde la granja era posible ver hacia el exterior, nunca me atreví a cruzar la cerca.

Vi un pequeño parche verde en medio de la nada, sabía que gracias a un proyecto de la preguerra, una buena parte de la radiación había sido purgada de la tierra, lo que permitió que crecieran más plantas en el yermo o al menos eso me habían dicho. Mientras iba en dirección al pequeño parche, sentí una ligera vibración bajo mis cascos, no le preste mayor importancia y seguí hacia el lugar, al llegar, me senté en medio del pasto.

Aproveche el descanso para tratar de guiarme, había caminado por un rato sin encontrar nada, incluso consideré la idea de volver a la granja, pero al dar una mirada a mi alrededor noté que… No sabía hacia donde estaba.

Una nueva vibración salió del suelo haciendo que me levantara, no me pareció una coincidencia, por lo cual decidí desenfundar el arma.

-Pareces perdido muchacho- dijo una voz desde ninguna parte, mire al rededor en busca de la fuente, pero no había nadie. De repente, dos agujeros se formaron frente a mí, de los cuales salieron dos enormes hellhounds. Era usual ver uno o dos llegar a la granja con una carreta para comerciar, curiosamente cuando ellos se iban, podía encontrar libros o revistas cerca de la puerta. Solía tomar los más interesantes y guardar notas que luego almacenaba en el cobertizo, lamentablemente, todas estas se perdieron con el incendio.

Nunca había visto un hellhound en pony, aunque si veía a mi abuelo cuando comerciaba con ellos. Siempre me impresionaba su tamaño, ya que eran dos veces más grandes que mi abuelo; quien era ligeramente más alto que yo.

-Veo que llevas una carga interesante. ¿Puedo verla?- dijo uno de los hellhound mientras acercaba una de sus garras a las patas metálicas.

Di un salto hacia atrás y apunté mi arma a la criatura gris. Estaba asustado por la repentina aparición y aunque no sabía exactamente como accionarla, esperaba asustarlo o al menos hacerlo retroceder.

-Que linda arma… ¡esta es la mía!- dijo el otro hellhound mientras desenfundaba un gigantesco rifle y lo apuntaba a mi cabeza. El arma era casi tan grande como quien la usaba, cuando el enorme orificio del cañón toco mi nariz, mi boca se abrió dejando caer la pistola, mis orejas bajaron… Y…

…

Rust Armor:

Beneficios:

Escáner – Tienes muy buen ojo para usar lo que tienes al rededor. Puedes tomar la chatarra que encuentres en el entorno y crear objetos que puedan ser útiles en cualquier momento.

Conexión vegetal – Tu laso con las plantas es sumamente fuerte. Cualquier medicina que uses y esté hecha exclusivamente con plantas será un 50% más fuerte de lo normal.


	2. Capítulo 1: Trato o truco

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **TRATO O TRUCO**

Desperté en medio de una pequeña habitación sintiéndome un poco desorientado. Traté de recordar que había pasado, pero a pesar del esfuerzo, lo último en mi memoria eran los hellhounds frente a mí.

Me levante del colchón en el que estaba y revise a mi alrededor. La habitación era más pequeña que la que tenía en la granja, aun así, había suficiente espacio para un colchón, un casillero y un pequeño estante; en el cual estaban las patas de mi abuelo y una pequeña nota a su lado. Esperando encontrar respuestas, estire mi casco y tome la nota para verla.

 _Tus cosas están en el casillero. Ve al restaurante cuando despiertes._

 _-Zber._

 _¿Quién es Zber?_

Abrí el casillero y saqué mi mochila, encontré todas mis cosas al revisarla, salvo por la pistola. Puse la mochila en su lugar y también las patas, estas eran un poco pesadas, pero la caja ayudaba un poco a compensar.

Al girar hacia la puerta me vi un espejo detrás de ella. La imagen era muy curiosa, a mi izquierda estaban las patas, que parecían un arma de múltiples cañones y a mi derecha estaba la caja, que era muy similar a una de las monturas que veía en las revistas que aparecían en la puerta. Por último estaba yo, un pony color beige oscuro con una crin púrpura. Giré para verme completamente, dejando la caja metálica hacía el espejo; como no tenía uno de estos en la granja, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Mi crin estaba echada hacía atrás y los mechones de arriba recordaban una sierra para cortar madera. Al ver un poco hacia atrás vi mi cola, estaba un poco desordenada, pero aún conservaba el estilo tradicional de los ponis agricultores, finalmente me enfoque en mi cutiemark, aquélla multiherramienta con un mango rojo y 5 accesorios: un martillo, un destornillador, una llave y dos hojas, una de sierra y otra lisa.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, esta recordaba a un pony parándose sobre sus cascos traseros, el destornillador y la llave eran las patas delanteras, ambas hojas las traseras y el martillo, desplegado por encima, parecía la cabeza, además el mango estaba un poco inclinado, aumentando el parecido.

-Sólo nos falta una armadura metálica y un casco para parecer un Steelranger- dije a mi reflejo mientras me paraba en mis cascos traseros y mantenía mis patas en el aire. Sin darme cuenta las prótesis se deslizaron hacía atrás, saliendo del arnés y cayendo con un fuerte ruido. Rápidamente las recogí, las puse en su lugar y salí de la habitación, no sin antes sonreír a mi reflejo por el pequeño incidente.

* * *

Me encontré con un pasillo con varias puertas a lo largo, camine hacia el extremo que daba al exterior y me topé con un grifo tras un estante. Le pregunte donde estaba y como había llegado. Por suerte para mí estaba en Clowstep y aquél hellhound gris me había dejado en la habitación hace como una hora.

Una vez fuera de la posada busque el restaurante. Tal como dijo mi abuelo, Clowstep no era muy grande, aunque si había muchas casas; la mayoría eran de tela aunque unas pocas tenían sus paredes de madera. Por otra parte la población era muy interesante, a donde mirara, solo había grifos o hellhounds. Según el grifo de la recepción, aquí no vivía ningún pony, de hecho, en caso de ver alguno, era porqué debía haber una caravana cerca.

Camine un poco hasta dar con el restaurante, se trataba de una casa con un gran patio delantero y que tenía un gran trozo de tela tendido para hacer sombra. Había varios clientes en el lugar, al acercarme a la entrada vi una garra agitanarse en el aire; supuse que la señal era para mí, así que me dirigí a la mesa. Al adentrarme en el lugar los clientes me dieron un vistazo rápido, tal vez por mi aspecto o mi carga, aunque pensándolo bien, no es usual ver a un pony cargando unas prótesis por todos lados.

Al llegar a la mesa descargué mi mochila y tomé asiento, frente a mí estaban los hellhounds de esta mañana. El hellhound amarillo estaba comiendo alegremente un trozo de carne, mientras que el otro tenía sus garras sobre la mesa y me miraba muy seriamente.

-Eres el ayudante de Stone, ¿no es así?- dijo el hellhound gris rompiendo el silencio en la mesa. -¿Qué te trae a Clowstep con esa carga tan interesante?-

-S-soy su nieto… - la criatura gris levanto una ceja, al parecer mi respuesta no lo convenció del todo. -Vine a darle estas patas a Nushbil…-

-¿DEJASTE SOLO A UN ANCIANO SIN PATAS?- el hellhound gris se levantó y golpeó la mesa con una de sus garras, dejando el lugar en silencio, mis orejas cayeron por su grito y me desvié la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Él... él murió anoche- dije sintiendo una gran tristeza mientras la imagen de su cadáver volvía a mi mente. Al verme así, el hellhound tomo asiento de nuevo y suspiro, recobrando la calma.

-Lo siento mucho muchacho, él fue un buen pony, uno muy gruñón y algo tramposo… Pero un buen pony- sonreí al escuchar lo de tramposo. -A sí que… ¿vienes a darle esas patas a Nushbil?-

Asentí a la pregunta mirando a la criatura gris, él pareció recobrar la misma expresión seria que cuando llegue a lugar, por otra parte, su compañero sostenía su plato en una de sus patas, el cual había saltado cuando la mesa fue golpeada. Viendo su tranquilidad, supuse que no era la primera vez que ocurría.

-Mi turno empezara pronto, Xish te llevara hasta la tienda- el hellhound amarillo me miró y sonrió, dejando ver algunos trozos de comida entre sus dientes -Escucha muchacho, él no es de fiar, solo entrega esas patas y vuelve a tu granja-

-Pero no puedo volver…- Los dos hellhound se miraron uno al otro, parecían algo confundidos. -Debo ir a Ciudad amistad-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Les enseñe la cinta y la carta a los hellhounds y les explique su contenido lo mejor que pude, ellos parecían un poco intranquilos cuando terminé.

* * *

Antes de que Zber saliera a su turno, dijo que los buscara nuevamente en el restaurante después de la "reunión". Asentí sin preguntar que tenían en mente y Xish me guió a la tienda, a pesar de su brusco aspecto, él era muy agradable, hizo algunas bromas de camino al lugar, incluida una sobre mi desmayo, e igual que su compañero, me indico que no confiara en Nushbil.

La tienda era una de las pocas de madera, tenía una gran puerta frontal y si tamaño era similar al del restaurante. A pesar de estar soleado afuera, todo estaba muy obscuro, solo algunos pequeños rayos de luz se colaban por el techo iluminando un poco el lugar y revelando algunas vitrinas y un mostrador al fondo. Traté de no estrellar nada con las patas o la mochila mientras avanzaba lentamente por su interior.

-Que carga tan interesante muchacho.- dijo una ronca voz desde el fondo de la tienda, miré alrededor en busca de la fuente y vi una gran silueta negra desde detrás de una mesa. -Dime ¿hace cuánto murió el viejo?-

-¿Nushbil...?- La silueta era un poco borrosa, estreché la mirada para tratar de verla mejor, pero no logre detallar la figura que me hablaba.

-Parece que tienes problemas para verme… Déjame encender la luz-.

Mis ojos dolieron por el abrupto cambio de luz, pero después de unos segundos, mi vista se normalizo y pude detallar todo el lugar. Era más fácil reconocer las herramientas, como las guadañas y las palas, además de todas las armas que había en los estantes. Estaba sorprendido por la gran cantidad de objetos que había en la pequeña tienda.

Mi vista vagó hasta recaer sobre el tendero, al verlo, di un paso hacia atrás y entendí porque mi abuelo me advirtió sobre su aspecto. Tal como él dijo, Nushbil era un hellhound negro un poco flacucho, aunque olvido mencionar la gran cantidad de cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo, además de los parches calvos en algunos lugares y, para empeorar su aspecto, las varias placas de metal adheridas a su piel, incluso tenía algunos cables que recorrían su piel y se adentraban en la carne.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? nunca viste a un hellhound-

 _Incluso algunos de sus dientes son de metal,_ pensé mientras él mostraba una muy afilada sonrisa.

\- No hablas mucho eh. Como sea, dame las patas que le preste a Stone y lárgate de mi tienda-

-¿Un préstamo?- pregunte llamando la atención del hellhound.

-Claro, ¿Crees que un campesino inútil como él podía costearse unas prótesis como esas?- Fulmine a Nushbil con la mirada. El me miro sin expresión alguna, sin darme mayor importancia. - Como sea, él dijo que su nieto las traería cuando estirara la pata… Aunque nada me asegura que seas su nieto-

Incline la cabeza un poco confundido por su última frase, algo no se sentía bien al respecto.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes muchacho? Por aquí hay toda clase de escoria buscando una manera fácil de ganar chapas- Eso tenía mucho sentido, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hacia mi abuelo con estas cosas, sería normal pensar que cualquiera las robaría para de venderlas. -Por suerte, él dejó una prueba para su nieto-

-¿Qué clase de prueba?- pregunté. Estaba un poco inseguro de que quería decir realmente, no solo por las advertencias que me hicieron sobre él, también por el extraño gesto que hizo con sus garras al decir "prueba" _._

 _-S_ olo dame un momento _-_

* * *

Nushbil me indico que me sentara en una mesa a la derecha del mostrador mientras él guardaba las patas y buscaba "la prueba".

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre una prueba?,_ _¿Será alguna de sus artimañas?_

Esta sección de la tienda era un poco diferente, al frente había cosas normales, objetos que cualquiera necesitaría como medicina, comida o herramientas, pero lo que había aquí era rarísimo: rocas talladas, estatuillas de hueso e incluso partes de algunos animales, como caparazones de radiarachas, alas de parasprite e incluso la cabeza de una hormiga.

-Pareces hambriento- dijo Nushbil mientras dejaba caer una bandeja metálica con una cúpula sobre la mesa. Después de estremecerme por el repentino estruendo asentí; tenía hambre a pesar de haber comido hace poco.

-Me alegra saberlo. Espero que te guste-

Me sorprendí a ver un filete cuando el levanto la cúpula. Como cualquier pony mi comida principal eran plantas, aunque también comía carne en lata o la carne de las radiarachas que llegaban a la granja, incluso desde antes de la partida del Sr. cebra. Pero esta vez era diferente. Como la carne en la allí era escasa, siempre tratábamos de repararla de la mejor manera, pero en este caso era carne cruda.

Tome el filete con mis cascos y le di una mordida, su textura era muy esponjosa y el olor era un poco raro; debí masticar por un rato antes de poder tragar el bocado, lo que no fue nada agradable. Mire al hellhound quien no parecía estar a gusto con mi reacción hacia el platillo. _Tal vez deba comerlo todo._ Pensé mientras daba una mirada a pedazo de carne verde y la acercaba para darle otra mordida.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?- dijo Nushbil llevando una garra a su frente. -Olvidé añadir el ingrediente secreto-

El tomo una bolsa de un estate cercano y esparció parte del contenido sobre el filete. El color verde de la carne ya la hacía muy desagradable de ver, ahora había un líquido rojo extendiéndose sobre la pieza. Nushbil me indico que diera otra mordida, sin pensar mucho en la idea tome el filete nuevamente, aquel líquido fluyo por mis cascos y se adentró un poco en mi pelaje. Di una mordida más pequeña, esta vez el sabor no estaba tan mal, incluso su olor era agradable.

Trague el trozo de carne y me prepare para dar una mordida más grande, pero al bajar por mi garganta, un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mi visión empezó a tomar un tono rojizo. Mire al hellhound, el cual se desvaneció hasta no ser más que una silueta, el brillo metálico de sus dientes me indico que sonría, como si disfrutara ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Veo que disfrutas la sangre pony muchacho-

 _¿La qué…?_ Trate de protestar a la silueta, pero mi boca no respondió, intente moverme, pero mi cuerpo entero estaba paralizado. Caí de la silla, el cosquilleo era cada vez más fuerte y un intenso rojo nubló mi visión. _¿Q-qué está pasando?_

* * *

Desperté tirado en el suelo, totalmente adolorido y sin energía, además tenía un fuerte mareo. Me levante lentamente, casi cayendo en el intento, mi cabeza daba vueltas y me dolían los ojos, puse un casco tras mi nuca para tratar de aliviar el malestar, pero en lugar de eso sentí un agudo dolor, como si tuviera una herida en la nuca.

Miré al alrededor; la repentina sensación de dolor despejó un poco mi visión. Estaba en otro lugar de la tienda, en el centro al parecer, nuevamente la obscuridad inundaba el lugar, salvo por los algunos destellos. Aún con la poca luz podía ver algunos estantes caídos y varios objetos tirados en el suelo.

 _¿Qué… Paso aquí…?_

Me tambalee hasta llegar a la mesa y me senté de golpe, áun me sentía cansado y el mareo estaba presente, pero no sabía por qué. Intenté recordar, pero solo la imagen del filete verde llego a mi cabeza.

-Veo que volviste… felicidades- dijo Nushbil mientras dejaba caer un paquete sobre la mesa, el fuerte ruido golpeo mis oídos haciendo más fuerte el dolor de cabeza.

Sobre la mesa estaba una mochila café con un refuerzo de color negro es su borde, la correa era de un café más claro y un grabado en forma de hojas la recorría. El diseño de la tapa también era impresionante, la correa de esta tenía una pequeña hoja grabada, la cual coincidía con el seguro y justo en el centro de la tapa estaba… ¿mi cutiemark? Esta estaba perfectamente grabada y tenía una costura blanca como refuerzo en su interior. Al estirar un casco para tomarla, Nushbil la retiro rápidamente de la mesa.

-No tan rápido muchacho. Aún tenemos algo que discutir-

-¿D-de qué hablas?- dije con la mirada aun en la mochila.

-No te hagas el inocente. Sé que no vienes solo a entregar estas patas, Stone me dijo que te ordeno hacer- mire al hellhound muy sorprendido, él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus brillantes ojos mostraban satisfacción. -El me lo contó hace años. Sé muy bien que no habrá nadie que cuide la granja-

Permanecí en silencio, no entendía por qué él sabía sobre mi misión, y aún más de que se hubiera enterado por mi abuelo, _si él no era de fiar, ¿por qué decirle algo tan importante?_

El hellhound puso sus patas sobre la mesa entrelazando sus garras, su ligera sonrisa dejaba ver un poco sus dientes y sus brillantes ojos estaban mirando directo a los míos. -¿listo para negociar?-

* * *

-! No te daré la granja ¡- grite al hellhound golpeando la mesa con uno de mis cascos.

Nushbil intento algunas cosas para que le cediera la granja: dijo algo sobre un trato con mi abuelo, una deuda con Sr. cebra e incluso, que él fue el primero en tomar el lugar. No podía creer nada de lo que decía, las múltiples advertencias y lo que ocurrió desde que llegue fue suficiente para desconfiar.

-Sabes que no tienes opción, si te quedas no cumplirás tu deseo-

Ese era un buen punto, si dejaba la granja sola, cualquiera podría tomarla y hacer lo que quisiera con ella, lo cual destruiría mi hogar, pero si no la dejaba, no cumpliría la última voluntad de mi abuelo. Pensé por un momento para ver que podía hacer, ninguna de las soluciones que se me ocurrían parecían ser buenas, además, la sonrisa del hellhound no ayudaba.

-Y si… ¿y si otro pony se hace cargo de ella?- dije repentinamente, Nushbil me fulmino con la mirada mientras su sonrisa desaparecía, al parecer él no pensó que algo así se me ocurriera.

-¿Otro pony…?- el levanto una ceja cambiando su expresión, parecía un poco intrigado por la idea; ahora yo era quien sonreía. -No es mala idea… Como sea, dudo que un campesino como tu logre convencer a alguien para que cuide esa mugrosa granja. Podrías tomar un mes y ningún pony en Equestria tomaría tu lugar-

\- Apuesto a que lo encontrare en una semana-

-Tienes agallas muchacho. ¿Qué tal 3 días?- el estiro su garra hacia mí para cerrar el trato, confiado, extendí mi casco sonriendo, él lo agarro y lo sacudió levemente. Estaba feliz por llegar a un acuerdo, pero algo no se sentía bien.

Nushbil me indico que lo esperara cerca de la puerta, tome mis mochilas y avancé. Tanto el mareo como el cansancio ya habían desaparecido, pero el dolor aun persistía, especialmente en mi nuca. La tienda estaba muy desordenada, varios objetos de los estantes estaban tirados por el suelo, pregunté a Nushbil sobre lo ocurrido, pero el solo dijo que le tomaría un rato organizar el desastre.

-Toma este temporizador- dijo tirando el objeto frente a mí, -Dáselo al nuevo "encargado" de la granja y dile que venga aquí antes de que se active. Sí lo hace y él no ha llegado, si quien lo trae no es un pony o si después de salir de aquí, regresas bajo cualquier circunstancia, me quedare con tu granja.-

Asentí y mire el objeto, era como un pequeño ladrillo con una pantalla con una cuenta regresiva. Tomé el objeto y al tratar de ponerlo en la mochila noté que tenía una hoja pegada.

-Por cierto muchacho, necesito un favor-

 _¿Un favor?_ Pensé mientras tomaba la hoja, era un pequeño mapa, el cual tenía señalado a Clowstep en el centro, más abajo había un pequeño punto el cual intuí era la granja, finalmente arriba y un poco a la izquierda había una marca.

-Al noroeste de aquí hay una refinería al interior de una cueva. Ellos me traen medicinas y algunas... "especias", pero se retrasaron en su entrega. Ve allí y averigua que sucede- asentí mientras guardaba la hoja y el temporizador en mi mochila, aunque no confiaba en el hellhound, su propuesta me pareció interesante, después de todo no podía rechazar algo de experiencia.

* * *

 _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí dentro?_

Me sorprendió ver lo tarde que era, había entrado en la mañana y ahora era casi medio día. Dejando de lado la hora decidí volver al restaurante para verme con los hellhounds. Clowstep parecía ser menos activa en las tardes, mientras recorría el pueblo noté que la mayoría de las casas estaban cerradas y las calles estaban casi vacías. Llegue al restaurante antes de darme cuanta, este tenía mucha actividad y tal como en la mañana, una garra en el aire llamo mi atención, entré al lugar pasando totalmente desapercibido esta vez.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?- pregunto Xish al verme.

-Pues… ahora tengo una nueva mochila- respondí mostrando mi nueva adquisición.

-¿Casi 6 horas por una mochila?- Zber parecía algo molesto por mi respuesta. Tal vez esperaba algo más de mi reunión. -Como sea, necesitamos un favor-

 _¿Por qué todos aquí necesitan un favor?_

-Xish dejó un paquete importante en una arboleda al norte de aquí- Zber dijo mirando a su compañero seriamente, por su parte, Xish levanto sus patas y me lanzo una inocente sonrisa. -Ninguno de los dos puede ir por él, así que necesitamos que busques y traigas el paquete-

Pensé por un momento y asentí. Les debía una a ellos 2, después de todo, me trajeron al pueblo… Aunque también fueron culpables de que me desmayara, pero no fue su intención… ¿Verdad?

Zber me indico hacia donde estaba la arboleda y me dijo que tenía que buscar una caja de municiones muy similar a mi mochila, solo debía extraer su contenido y luego volver a Clowstep.

* * *

Llegue a la arboleda y me adentre en ella, todo alrededor estaba lleno de árboles negros y había una gran cantidad de ramas en el suelo, era difícil cruzar sin recibir algo de daño o enredarse con las ramas. Debía ser rápido en encontrar el paquete para poder salir lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué hacía Xish en este lugar?- me pregunte mientras apartaba una rama, al soltarla, esta regreso y golpeo fuertemente mi costado. En un pequeño ataque de furia, di una fuerte patada con mis patas traseras al árbol, el cual, en venganza, dejo caer aún más ramas sobre mí, al apartarlas todas noté que había un pequeño claro cerca, en el cual vi una gran caja justo en el centro.

Abrí la caja y noté que estaba casi vacía, solo tenía una nota, un pequeño estuche negro y otro temporizador en su interior. Saqué todo y lo puse a un lado, el estuche era pequeño y, por su peso, parecía tener algo a dentro, intente abrirlo, pero estaba cerrado con llave, no tenía manera de forzar la cerradura, así que la hice a un lado y tome la nota.

 _Hola muchacho._

 _Lamento decirlo, pero esto es una pequeña trampa o una pequeña prueba si prefieres. Si tienes en mente salir al yermo, debes ser capaz de adaptarte a cualquier lugar. Hay un talego con cosas en alguno de los árboles, te recomiendo que lo bajes para hacer más fácil la estadía._

 _Hacemos esto con los guardias novatos, salvo que a ellos les ponemos algo para que no usen sus garras o sus alas según el caso. Solo activa el temporizador y vuelve cuando suene. No olvides el estuche, lo que hay dentro será tu recompensa si cumples la prueba._

 _-Zber._

Puse un casco en mi frente al terminar de leer. Me sentía engañado y también un poco estúpido por caer tan fácil. Dejando de lado mi frustración, active el temporizador y empecé a buscar el saco. Recorrí el pequeño claro mirando cada árbol hasta notar un bulto en las ramas de uno de ellos. A pesar de ser un árbol pequeño, no podía trepar para bajar el paquete, así que me senté en frente de él y pensé que podía hacer.

Sin nada en mente me recosté contra el árbol para descansar, estaba agotado por la caminata y según el temporizador debía estar aquí 2 horas. Una capa de nubes cubrió levemente el cielo, anunciando una llovizna. Sin aviso una pequeña rama cayó en mi cabeza, abrí mis ojos y fulmine la rama, quise romperla en venganza, pero antes de hacerlo tuve una pequeña idea.

Me puse de pie, de espada al árbol y respire para concentrarme. Con un largo suspiro libere una potente una patada, haciendo caer varias ramas. Vi como el talego se estremeció por el golpe, así que di una patada más fuere. El árbol crujió, haciendo caer una gran rama junto con mi premio

-! SI...!- Dentro había latas de comida, combustible para fogata y una brújula, estaba feliz por lograr mi pequeña meta, ahora solo debía esperar a que sonara el reloj.

Hice un pequeño campamento cerca del árbol, tome el combustible y varias de las ramas para hacer una fogata; tomo unos minutos, pero por fin tenía una fuente de calor para ahuyentar el frío y cocinar. El cielo seguía nublado y algunas gotas empezaron a caer. Anticipando una llovizna tome unas ramas largas y con la tela del talego hice un pequeño campamento para mantenerme seco, además de un pequeño colchón con ramas pequeñas.

-Tal vez los yermos no sean tan malos- dije mientras me recostaba sobre las ramas y cerraba mis ojos. Estaba cansado, pero feliz por la pequeña hazaña.

* * *

Un trueno me despertó de golpe, aquella pequeña llovizna resulto ser el inicio de una gran tormenta. Mi fogata estaba arruinada y el fuerte viento destruyo el refugio, dejándome expuesto a la furia del clima.

-¿ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES?- Grite mirando al cielo – No renunciare con algo tan simple, ¿me oyes?-

Tal como la noche anterior, los rayos cortaban las negras nubes en el cielo, iluminando el suelo lo suficiente como para tomar mis mochilas, guárdalas en el baúl y buscar un árbol donde escapar del agua. La tormenta parecía tomar más fuerza mientras más pasaba el tiempo.

-Una simple llovizna no me detendrá- dije para mí mientras me recostaba bajo un árbol, parecía ser el lugar más seco en el claro. Me acurruque y cerré mis ojos para descansar, el frío era implacable y estaba temblando. Vi el temporizador buscando algo de ánimo, pero mi espíritu se rompió al ver que aún faltaba una hora. No quería admitirlo, pero en este momento deseaba estar en casa.

* * *

-¿Qué tal la lluvia muchacho?- Dijo Zber con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de estar de muy mal humor, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad al ver la sonrisa del frío hellhound.

Mire seriamente a Zber, temblaba por el frío y aún estaba empapado. La tormenta pareció eterna, solo podía cerrar mis ojos para tratar de descansar un poco y mirar el reloj cada que un rayo explotaba en el suelo. Cuando este empezó a sonar, tome mis cosas y el mapa para regresar a Clowstep, para ese momento la tormenta se redujo a una pequeña llovizna y una vez fuera de la arboleda el camino de vuelta fue bastante sencillo.

-¿Tienes la caja verdad?- asentí mientras sacaba el paquete de mis mochilas. -Bien, debemos esperar a Xish, él es quien tiene la llave. Por cierto, tome tu pistola para darle un vistazo. Es un arma muy interesante, aunque de haberla disparado te hubieras volado la mandíbula-

 _¿Cómo pude olvidar que no la tenía?_

El tomo la caja y me entrego la pistola en su funda, tome el arma y puse la funda en mi pata, esta lucía mucho más brillante que cuando la tome, también pude ver un pequeño patrón cebra en el cañón y un grabado en el cargador; la palabra "JYNX" escrita en cebra.

Decidí organizar mis mochilas mientras esperábamos, quise hacerlo desde que salí de la tienda, pero siempre hubo algo que me lo impidió. Deje las mochilas en el suelo y vacié primero la caja metálica, todo parecía en orden, a pesar de estar bajo la lluvia el baúl protegió muy bien su contenido, incluso la pequeña bolsa de plantas.

-¿Cómo no note que eso faltaba?- dije mientras ponía la bolsa en mi otra pata y abría suavemente la mochila de cuero, dentro de ella habían 2 cosas: primero, un sobre cerrado con un sello de cera azul, el cual tenia en su centro había una marca muy similar a un plato con hojas sobre él.

El segundo objeto era una caja de cristal con una estatuilla en su interior, la figura metálica de un Steelranger; sus dos patas delanteras estaban en el aire, su cabeza miraba hacia el frente y sus armas apuntaban al cielo; una era una ametralladora y la otra era un rifle anti-maquinas, la base de la estatua era de madera y tenía una pequeña banda dorada debajo. Sonreí al ver la pose y recordarme a mí mismo frente al espejo.

Con una sonrisa guarde la caja en la mochila de cuero y también guarde ahí la carta, aunque quería saber que decía, no me sentía dispuesto para leer, también guarde los libros y los documentos en ella, por el otro casco, las medicinas y la comida fueron a la caja metálica, procurando dejar más pesada la mochila de cuero para evitar cualquier molestia.

Xish cruzo la puerta con su poderoso rifle en la espalda. Justo cuando el intento saludarme, una figura cayo en medio de nosotros, levantando una pequeña cortina de polvo. Al desaparecer, vi al grifo encargado de la posada, quien lucia bastante molesto.

-No te iras sin pagar estúpido- él dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. Mis ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa, mire a los hellhound buscando respuestas, pero ellos se me miraron como si se dijeran algo.

-¿Olvidaste decirle?-

-Creí que tú lo harías, después de todo fuiste el último en verlo-

-No me importa quien olvido que- dijo el encargado acercando peligrosamente su pico a mi cara -Este estúpido me debe 100 chapas-

-¿100 chapas un día? N- no tengo tanto-

Escuchar eso no le gusto al grifo, quien levanto una de sus garras en el aire para golpearme.

-Creo que podemos llegar a un mejor acuerdo- dijo Zber sujetando la pata del grifo, él lo fulmino y de un tirón se liberó del agarre.

-¿Qué propones?-

-He visto que te gustan las peleas. Siempre eres el primero en llegar al bar cuando ocurren- El grifo miro al Zber interesado. La idea de una pelea llamo mucho nuestra atención. Xish se acercó y se paró a mi lado, el también parecía interesado en lo que dijo su compañero.

-Bien Zber… Acepto. Podrá irse sin pagar si puede durar 3 minutos contra tu compañero-

-Acepto- dijo Xish antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa. -No te preocupes, no te haré mucho daño-

* * *

Fuimos a un corral detrás de la posada. Pensé que el gusto por las peleas del grifo lo llevo a construir este lugar, pero según Zber, aquí era donde los guardias practicaban su técnica de combate. El corral era muy simple, solo un gran espacio vació con un cerca de madera y con una pequeña fila de sillas alrededor, lo cual no me tranquilizo en absoluto.

Deje mis mochilas fuera, al igual que mi arma y la bolsa de medicinas, en frente de mí estaba Xish, él tenía algo en sus garras, tal vez aquello que mencionaba la nota para que los novatos no usaran sus garras en el entrenamiento.

-Sólo son 3 minutos, has que valgan la pena- dijo Xish saltando dentro del corral. Estaba asustado, a pesar de haber practicado algunas técnicas con la estatua del cobertizo, no lo hacía desde hace años, además de nunca hacerlo sobre nada vivo… o consiente.

-COMIENCEN- grito emocionado el grifo.

Cargue hacia mi oponente y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lancé un golpe con mi casco delantero. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Xish bloqueo el ataque con su pata y con un empujón me lanzó hacia atrás.

-Piensa mejor lo que haces-

Caí sobre mis cuatro cascos, no me esperaba esa respuesta, me acerque nuevamente, esta vez trote al rededor y me lance desde un lado, pero nuevamente Xish rechazo mi ataque con sus enormes brazos; haciéndome caer sobre mi costado esta vez.

-Creo que es mi turno- La criatura amarilla se acercó rápidamente y dio un zarpazo, logre levantarme y salté evadiendo por poco el golpe, pero rápidamente él mandó su brazo al frente, haciéndome retroceder; mis patas levantaron pequeñas nubes de polvo mientras me deslizaba. Antes de reincorporarme, vi la otra garra de Xish elevarse, esta vez no puede evitar el golpe, el cual cayo en mi costado izquierdo, la cobertura en sus garras evitaron que fuera partido por la mitad, pero no evito que sufriera un gran daño.

El fuerte golpe me derribo y me hizo rodar hasta que golpee la cerca, sentí un gran dolor en mis costillas y casi perdí el aliento. Como pude, me levante para esperar el siguiente golpe. Xish cargo hacia mí, cuando vi que estaba lo suficientemente cerca di media vuelta y lance una patada manzanera. El poderoso golpe impacto en el pecho del hellhound deteniéndolo y dejándolo sin aliento.

Según mi abuelo, desde mucho antes de la guerra se usaba esta técnica para tirar la fruta de los árboles, él decía que los ponies más experimentados podían cosechar un campo entero sin siquiera cansarse e incluso que la mismísima yegua del ministerio de tecnología Applejack la usaba antes de la guerra.

-Así que tienes algo decente- él dijo jadeando mientras llevaba una garra sobre su estómago. Solo lo mire con una ligera sonrisa mientras lo rodeaba buscando una oportunidad para atacar, aun si retirar la garra de su vientre el seguía mis movimientos muy atentamente. Tenía una idea un poco loca, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionara.

Cargue directo hacia el hellhound, como esperaba él se agachó y se preparó para arrojarme otra vez. Al verlo, salté esquivando el golpe. _! Funcionó¡_ pensé mientras aterrizaba y golpeaba su cabeza con mis cascos delanteros, haciéndola bajar bruscamente. Él se reincorporó rápido y se sacudió por el golpe, al mirar hacia arriba me encontré con una mirada de furia y una pequeña línea de sangre que corría entre sus ojos.

-L-lo siento-

-Nunca te disculpes con el enemigo- Dijo el bruscamente.

El hellhound lanzo un duro cabezazo, tirándome inmediatamente al suelo, al girar cabeza pude ver como Xish levantaba sus garras y las juntaba en el aire para atacar. Me levante rápidamente y lancé un golpe con mis cascos delanteros. No fue muy fuerte, pero al menos hizo que él bajara los brazos. Ambos no alejamos uno del otro, estaba adolorido y mi visión era un poco borrosa, aunque Xish no se veía mejor, al parecer la patada inicial le hacía difícil respirar y el golpe en la cabeza lo dejo algo confundido.

Tome aliento y corrí para lanzar otro ataque, el hellhound amarillo se acomodó para bloquear, saltar sería muy obvio, así que pensé en otro cosa. Como lo esperaba, el lanzo una brazada; en respuesta me di vuelta y lance una patada manzanera. El impacto me arrojo de frente hacia el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo cuando mi cabeza golpeo la tierra. Aún sin levantarme giré para ver a Xish, él sostenía su brazo izquierdo y tenía una clara expresión de dolor.

-! Exquisito!- Grito el grifo desde la cerca, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus garras estaban incrustadas en la madera. - No creí que ese inútil durara tanto-

Xish y yo cruzamos miradas antes de salir del corral. Estaba totalmente adolorido y era un poco difícil respirar. Xish tampoco estaba bien, mis golpes fueron más fuertes de lo que esperábamos y había causado mucho daño en su brazo. Aunque desde el principio no me agrado la idea, fue la única solución rápida para malentendido, además, este pequeño juego me enseñó a pensar mejor en el combate.

* * *

Fuimos a la posada a cenar, el grifo estaba sumamente feliz por nuestro "espectáculo". Muy amablemente, él nos dio algunas medicinas para nuestras heridas. Le ofrecí mi poción a Xish, se lo debía por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lo del brazo, pero él rechazo la oferta. Por otra parte, Zber estaba alegre por lo que acababa de ver, era raro creer que al hellhound le gustara un evento como este.

Discutimos por un tiempo hasta que me sentí mejor para salir, el grifo me ofreció la habitación para la noche, gratis esta vez, pero rechace su oferta; no podía perder más tiempo en buscar a quien cuidara la granja, además, gracias a él recordé que no hay ponies en Clowstep, y no podía volver para protestar.

Xish y el grifo me dieron algo de comida y medicina para el viaje, no era mucho, pero era un bonito gesto. Por otra parte, Zber me dio el estuche que saqué de la arboleda, me dijo que lo abriera después. Al igual que yo, él sabía que no podía perder tiempo. También me aconsejo que mantuviera en secreto "mi misión". Aunque para ellos el tema no era de mucha importancia, nadie en Equestria se tomaría bien que alguien quiera matar a la salvadora de los yermos.

Guardé las cosas en sus respectivas mochilas, salí del pueblo y fui hacia el norte, aún debía hacer el favor a Nushbil y buscar quien cuidara la granja, por suerte el cielo estaba despejado y la luna iluminaba mi camino.

* * *

Rust Armor: Level up

Nuevo beneficio: Coz I – Tanto tiempo pateando árboles secos tiene su recompensa. Podrás descargar una potente patada sobre tu oponente, haciéndolo retroceder. Tu técnica es equivalente a la de la pequeña Apple Bloom. Fuera de combate podrás usar esta técnica milenaria para bajar cosa de lugar altos o derribar estructuras pequeñas.


	3. Capítulo 2: Bajos instintos

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **BAJOS INSTINTOS**

Caminé hacia el norte un rato antes de toparme de nuevo con la arboleda, al verla decidí dar un vistazo en busca de cualquier cosa útil que aún quedara por el lugar. Aunque no podía darme el lujo de perder el tiempo, tampoco podía desperdiciar ningún recurso.

Una vez en el claro me topé de nuevo con el baúl, el cual aún tenía algo de agua en su interior, además de algunas estacas clavadas alrededor, que de alguna manera había ignorado cuando estuve aquí en la tarde. Mientras me acercaba a una de ellas para revisarla noté que una sombra se proyectaba en el suelo.

-Así que ahí estabas- dije al ver el talego enredado en las ramas de un grueso árbol. Este aún estaba mojado y bastante entero a pesar del fuerte viento y haber quedado ahí. -Tal vez me seas útil-

Intente bajar la lona con una patada manzanera, pero el golpe solo logro hacerme estremecer, al ver el viejo árbol noté que solo tenía la marca de mis cascos en su corteza; el grueso tronco siquiera reaccionó y sus ramas ni se movieron. Miré hacia el suelo tratando de pensar en algo, otra patada solo me desgastaría, además, el tronco era demasiado grueso como para intentar escalarlo y demasiado algo para tratar de saltar.

Sin nada en mente me recosté contra el tronco, un pequeño destello plateado en el suelo llamó mi atención, al estrechar la mirada noté que se trataba de una de las estacas que había por ahí y, en un arranque de... brillantes, revisé por si había más, sonriendo poco a poco al ver que no era la única.

La mayoría de las estacas estaban en pésimas condiciones salvo por cuatro, las cuales clave en la madera con una roca; procurando no incrustarlas mucho para recuperarlas después. Estas tenían un gran ojal en su extremo por el cual pase un par de ramas para formar una pequeña escalera que parecía ser fuerte, aun así preferí retirar mis mochilas para hacerme un poco más ligero.

A pesar de la nueva altura, aún estaba un poco lejos de mi objetivo, estire mi casco tanto como pude para alcanzarlo, pero como no dio resultado, me recosté contra el árbol para tratar de pensar en que podía hacer.

 _Tal vez debería hacer otro escalón o..._

 _CRACK_

Las ramas en las que estaba apoyado empezaron a crujir y a doblarse, sintiendo esto me apoye contra el árbol y lo patee con fuerza para saltar lejos de él. Gracias al impulso llegué lo suficientemente lejos como para alcanzar la lona y sujetarla con mis dientes, sintiendo un escalofrió cuando algo de fría agua salió y recorrió mi costado. Por otra parte, el pequeño vuelo me hizo balancear, aflojando un poco la lona.

 _Tal vez esto funcione._ Pensé mientras movía mis patas traseras para balancearme, provocando que la lona se deslizara entré las ramas poco a poco. _Bien Rust, no falta mucho, un par más y... un momento, ¿Qué pasará cuando se desenrede?_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, con un último balanceo, la tela se liberó de las ramas y ambos caímos; el dolor en mi espalda fue muy similar al que sentí cuando Xish me lanzo contra la cerca, pero el sonido de la tela golpeando el suelo me hizo ignorarlo.

La tela estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada por una gran mancha de agua, esta era suficiente para hacer un pequeño refugio, un colchón básico o algo para el camino, y a pesar de la molestia en mi espalda, sonreí por lograr mi objetivo.

Puse la tela al lado del baúl para que se secará, mientras tanto, me dediqué recuperar las estacas; tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero pude las recuperar todas. Al guardar las estacas en mi mochila noté el pequeño estuche de los hellhounds, el cual tenía una etiqueta a su lado.

 ** _Esto irá bien con tu estilo_.**

Al abrir el en estuche me encontré con una pequeña hacha y una funda; la cabeza del hacha brillaba con un intenso color plateado, que contrastaba con el gris opaco del mango y la venda negra de la agarradera, por otra parte la funda era bastante simple, solo una montura marrón que permitiría cargar el hacha en una de mis patas. Con una sonrisa puse la funda en mi hombro izquierdo, arriba de la bolsa de semillas, tomé el hacha con mis dientes y la moví en el aire, esta resultó increíblemente ligera y su mango muy cómodo, pero lo más curioso era el gran agujero en su hoja.

Noté que faltaba poco para que se ocultara el sol, así que enrolle la lona alrededor de las ramas y até la nueva carga con la cuerda que tenía en mi mochila para llevarlas en la espalda; pero a pesar de escurrir mucha agua y de estar un rato al sol, esta seguía húmeda, generando algo de incomodidad… y frío.

* * *

Gracias a la luz de Luna podía orientarme y revisar tanto el mapa como la brújula. Tristemente el panorama no era muy diferente a la que tenía desde la granja. Lo único que veía era un vasto espacio desierto, salvo por algunos distantes parches verdes, un ocasional árbol o alguna solitaria roca que aparecían de manera espontánea. Lo único realmente interesante, era estar cada vez más cerca de las montañas Macintosh y por ende, del yermo.

Mientras caminaba en dirección hacia donde, se suponía, estaba la cueva noté, a lo lejos, una hilera de ponies alrededor de una carreta.

 _¿Irán a la cueva?_ Pensé mientras me ocultaba tras una gran roca y observaba la caravana.

Impulsado por la curiosidad decidí seguirlos manteniendo una buena distancia. Era algo extraño para mí que una caravana tuviera más de 3 ponies siguiéndola, además, entre más me acercaba, más extraña me parecía su conducta. Cada que algún pony se detenía o caía al suelo era golpeado y luego obligado a tirar de la carreta; de vez en cuando algún guardia se quedaba atrás vigilando que nadie los siguiera, pero gracias a las rocas o alguna nube ocasional que bloqueaba la luna pude pasar desapercibido.

Pasado un rato, la caravana llego hasta una cueva, y ya que durante el camino no encontré señales de otra, supuse que era la que me indico Nushbil. Tal vez sin ellos nunca hubiera dado con el lugar, pero su comportamiento no me daba confianza; fuera de una ocasional jeringuilla o frascos de Buck, no era raro encontrar u oler de sangre al lado de las huellas de la carreta. Sólo por precaución, espere un rato antes de entrar al lugar, acomodé la carga que tenía en mi espalda y alisté mis armas por si acaso.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la cueva mi sombra se fundió con la penumbra del lugar y, al igual que en el yermo, capte sangre en el suelo y las paredes, el cual se hacía más fuerte con cada paso hacia adelante. Una luz de una lámpara al fondo del túnel me permitió ver que daba un giro cerrado a la izquierda y que a medio camino había una columna, justo al lado de muro, la cual dejaba un pequeño espacio entre la pared y ella.

El sonido de cascos al fondo del túnel me hicieron ocultar tras la columna, y al ver por el espacio entre esta y la pared, noté como una sombra bloqueaba la luz y empezaba a avanzar hasta que, del fondo del pasillo, salió un gran pony quien giró en dirección a la puerta; él tenía puestas varias correas de cuero a modo de armadura, una mochila y una vara en su espalda.

Nada más verlo caminar en mi dirección saqué mi pistola de su funda y me preparé para disparar, la empuñadura se ajustó muy bien a mi boca y pude sentir el gatillo sobre mi lengua, listo para ser usado.

El pony se detuvo justo a mi lado, a no más de medio metro. Él era un más alto que yo y emanaba un fuerte olor a sangre, las correas de cuero de su armadura estaban conectadas en la espalda y el pecho con hileras de clavos recorriéndolas y la vara en su espalda estaba llena de clavos retorcidos. Él miro de derecha a izquierda en busca de algo extraño. Su mirada se detuvo muy cerca de donde yo estaba, contuve mi respiración al ver que se enfocó en algo, estrechando su mirada unos segundos, antes de gruñir.

-No es nada-. Dijo él antes de girar para regresar al pasillo pero, poco antes de avanzar, se detuvo con una expresión graciosa en su rostro…

 _Achu..._

-Salud… - _¡idiota!._

El guardia giro rápidamente en mi dirección, encontrándose con el cañón de mi arma apuntando directo a su cara.

-¿Pero qué…?- Cerré los ojos y hale el gatillo interrumpiendo al saqueador, escuché un fuerte crujido cuando la bala atravesó su cabeza, haciendo que algo de sangre salpicara mi rostro.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con una horrible escena. El cuerpo del pony estaba en el suelo con la parte trasera de su cabeza abierta y una gran mancha de sangre que se extendía por su espalda, al ver la pared noté otra pequeña mancha de sangre en la roca.

 _Acabo... acabo de matar un pony..._

-¿Oíste eso?- Dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

Aún sin procesar lo que había hecho, me oculté detrás de la columna al ver que la luz al fondo del túnel empezó a moverse. Dos ponies aparecieron al final del pasillo, ambos tenían armaduras de cuero y uno cargaba una lámpara en su boca.

-¿Pero qué mierda paso aquí?- Dijo una unicornio mientras desplegaba una escopeta recortada y lentamente caminaba hacia el cuerpo mientras que su compañero se quedaba atrás con una varilla de metal.

 _Vamos Rust… piensa en algo…_

El mismo truco no serviría otra vez, y fuera del arma de fuego, había un pony extra en esta ocasión, además, no podía dispararle desde aquí y si salía para apuntar, me atacarían sin pensarlo.

Al mirar al suelo encontré una roca frente a mí y la lancé para distraer a la unicornio; ella disparó dos veces, mandando a volar la roca en otra dirección. Conocía el arma gracias a las revistas y sabía que ella debía recargar, así que salté de mi escondite con el arma lista: capté una pequeña marca verde al lado de la agarradera por el rabillo del ojo y, suponiendo que era una señal, halé el gatillo estrechando la mirada. Un estruendo llenó el túnel nuevamente, seguido de un chillido y un crujido.

-Maldito hijo de perra- Gritó el otro pony mientras cargaba hacia mí con su varilla; me asusté por su sorpresiva reacción y disparé a la nada. Él se acercó lo suficiente para golpearme en mi hombro izquierdo, haciéndome apretar mis dientes por el dolor, disparando al suelo otra vez. -Necesitaras algo mejor que eso, mariquita-

Retrocedí mientras veía fijamente al saqueador, quién empujó el cuerpo hacia la pared golpeándolo con su arma. Aprovechando el espacio guarde mi pistola y tomé el hacha, ya que sería más efectiva en un combate cerrado. Por su parte, mi rival se levantó en sus patas traseras con su arma como apoyo y por alguna razón, una gran y maniática sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro.

Corrí hacia él y giré con fuerza mi cuello para atacar, el saqueador simplemente saltó hacia atrás, evitando por completo mi ataque y estiró su casco, golpeándome en la mejilla, justo sobre el mago del hacha. Puse mi casco en donde fui golpeado y lo fulmine con la mirada, sin generar nada en él, salvo una sonrisa aún más grande.

Intenté atacar de nuevo, esta vez él uso su arma para golpear mis patas delanteras; me detuve a tiempo y las levanté para evitar el golpe; su varilla giró rápidamente para golpear mi cabeza pero, con un inesperado reflejo, me agaché evitando que me golpeara y dándome suficiente espacio para saltar y darle un cabezazo en el pecho al pony, quien a pesar de toser por la falta de aire, logró empujarme con su pata delantera hacia una pared con suficiente fuerza para hacerme soltar mi hacha.

Aún sin aliento el saqueador lanzó un fuerte ataque. Rodé a un lado, sintiendo pasar la varilla cortando el aire a su paso, esta golpeó violentamente la pared de la cueva, haciendo que él se tambaleara y la soltara, y viendo la oportunidad, me paré a su lado y descargué una patada manzanera directo a su cuello.

Con un ligero "Crack", el pony azul oscuro cayó al suelo con sus ojos seguían abiertos y una ligera expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, aun así no parecía seguir vivo.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus burlas?- dije viendo al pony, antes de el cabezazo, él parecía muy confiado y mantuvo esa molesta sonrisa en su rostro, la cual crecía con cada golpe, como si se burlara de mí.

- _Puerta, informen su situación… ¿puerta?_ \- dijo una voz desde el cuerpo de la unicornio, al acercarme a ella noté que había una pequeña radio en su armadura y la tomé para revisarla. - _!ENVÍEN REFUERZOS, TENEMOS UN POLIZÓN!_ -

El repentino grito hizo que soltara el aparato de golpe, la idea de más saqueadores en camino no me agradaba en absoluto, rápidamente tomé el arma de la unicornio y alisté las mías, además tomé la lámpara que trajo el pony azul por si la necesitaba más adelante. Debía admitir que tuve mucha suerte con estos tres guardias, especialmente con este último.

* * *

Encontré una puerta con una pequeña ventana al llegar al final del túnel, rápidamente me acerque y vi a través de ella. Del otro lado había una gran habitación con mesas, un par de camillas y algunas lámparas de aceite, similar a la que tenía. Justo en frente, al fondo de la cámara, había una puerta de metal, además de algunas barricadas de sacos de arena y varios frascos tirados por todo el lugar.

Una vez dentro de la cámara me agache tras la barricada más cercana y miré la puerta metálica, una luz verde se encendió sobre ella y varios ponies salieron desde un elevador; la mayoría tenían armaduras de combate pintadas con un fuerte color azul, salvo por una unicornio caqui con una crin color canela, quien usaba una simple armadura de cuero. Antes de agacharme, vi como alguien tiraba una de las mesas para cubrirse detrás, mientras los demás se escondían tras las barricadas del fondo.

-!AHÍ ESTA!- dijo algún pony mientras una ráfaga de balas golpeaba la barrera.

Tomé la lámpara con mi casco y la lancé, escuchando un grito del otro lado de la barricada. No muy lejos vi a un pony envuelto en llamas y le disparé sin pensarlo; al parecer el fuego debilitó su armadura, ya que la bala entro en su pecho y exploto, acabando con su sufrimiento.

-Traigan a ese estúpido. El jefe necesita un nuevo blanco de practica- varias armas levitaron sobre las barreras y apuntaron en mi dirección, obligándome a agacharme nuevamente mientras otra oleada de balas trató de golpearme.

* * *

 _¿Qué pasó en este lugar?_ Pensé mientras disparaba desde una de las columnas a una lámpara de aceite, haciendo que el ardiente líquido cayera sobre otro guardia; en algún momento uno de los guardias lanzó una granada a mi escondite, obligándome a buscar un nuevo refugio.

-Espero que te guste, hijo de puta- grito una pony.

Una manzana metálica rodó hasta detenerse justo a mi lado, rápidamente guarde mi arma y me alejé de la columna con un salto, me agaché para evitar la explosión… pero nunca llego; me sentí muy confundido hasta que un fuerte dolor en mi pata me hizo caer al suelo.

-El seguro estaba puesto, imbécil-

Gire mi cabeza en dirección a la voz y vi a la unicornio en armadura de cuero. Su arma levitaba a su lado con una pequeña columna de humo saliendo desde el cañón. Quedé paralizado en el lugar al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, y con una mirada fugaz comprendí mi error.

-!SORPRESA!-

Un pony salió de la nada y me golpeó en el estómago con un gran martillo, arrojándome hasta la pared de la cueva; pude escuchar como algunas de mis las ramas en mi espalda se quebraron por el golpe. Caí sentado, con mi cabeza se descolgada hacia en frente y mis patas delanteras totalmente adormecidas; era difícil respirar y el dolor en mi pecho era insoportable; quería levantarme, pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía.

-No dañes el nuevo saco de pruebas del jefe-

El pony del martillo me dio un fuerte golpe, mis patas se cruzaron sobre mi pecho y tosí fuertemente. Algo empezó fluir en mi boca y escupí, a pesar de eso, como la sustancia aún estaba presente decidí tragarla, de repente, mi mirada empezó a ponerse borrosa y rápidamente miré el suelo, donde vi una mancha de sangre.

Un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, similar al que sentí en la tienda de Nushbil… pero más fuerte. Mi visión rápidamente se tornó roja y el dolor empezó a desaparecer. Miré en todas direcciones frenéticamente hasta que mi mirado cayó sobre una mancha negra en el lugar, el dolor ya casi había desaparecido y solo podía ver un fondo rojo con algunas manchas negras. Quería gritar y también moverme, pero no podía controlar mi cuerpo.

* * *

-El seguro estaba puesto, imbécil - dije al intruso antes de dispararle, el muy estúpido saltó de su escondite al ver la granada a su lado y quedo expuesto.

-!SORPRESA!- grito uno de mis camaradas, quien corrió hasta el polizón y lo golpeó con su martillo de guerra, mandándolo a volar contra una de las paredes de la cueva. El sonido de sus costillas fracturándose me hizo estremecer y aunque no podía demostrarlo, también sentía algo de lastima por él, tal vez era sólo un viajero que buscaba suerte, un pony que quería comprar medicinas o uno de muchos carroñeros del yermo; no era fácil de procesar, pero me tenía que acostumbrar a este tipo de cosas.

-No dañes el nuevo saco de pruebas del jefe-

Mi camarada golpeo al polizón con el mango de su arma y mientras regresaba hacia nosotros, se detuvo al lado del primer pony que murió; las llamas aun cubrían su cuerpo y consumían lo que quedaba de su crin y su armadura.

 _Grrrr_

-¿Oyeron eso?-

El extraño gruñido silencio las risas y murmullos en la cueva, nerviosamente todos empezaron a buscar la fuente del sonido. Habíamos despejado el lugar cuando llegamos, recolectando suministros y encerrando a los ponies que había aquí; era imposible que algo se nos hubiera pasado hasta ahora.

 _GRRRR_

Mire en dirección a donde estaba el intruso sintiendo una corazonada. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver como aquel pony moribundo empezaba a levantarse torpemente mientras su pelaje beige cambiaba a un marrón oscuro y un color plateado brillante reemplazaba el púrpura de su crin.

 _!GRRRR!_

El pony o... cosa gruño fuertemente y se lanzó al guardia del martillo, rápidamente él blandió su arma y lo golpeo en el costado, mandándolo a volar nuevamente. -No se quedan ahí !DISPAREN...!-

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mis ideas y empecé a disparar como los demás. No podía apuntar bien y mi magia era inestable, no podía creer que ese pony prácticamente resucitó frente a nosotros.

Eso se levantó como si nada y corrió hacia el guardia del martillo, las balas llovían sobre él, pero estas no parecían tener ningún efecto.

El guardia se paró sobre sus patas traseras y preparó su arma para bloquear, la bestia saltó para atacarlo, pero él la empujó hacia atrás. Una guardia disparó su escopeta a una de las patas de la bestia, haciéndola caer; aprovechando esto el guardia dio un pequeño salto para todo el peso de su martillo sobre su cabeza. Antes del golpe cerré mis ojos; escuchando únicamente un fuerte "crack".

-No... No es posible...-

Abrí mi ojo tímidamente y mire hacia el guardia, su incrédula expresión y la falta de disparos me obligaron a buscar a la bestia. Mi magia colapso al ver el mango del martillo roto y su cabeza frente a la cosa, la cual, estaba mirando hacia abajo con sus ojos cerrados.

 _¿Ga-ganamos...?_

De repente, eso abrió sus negros ojos y derribó al guardia con una embestida; él intento levantarse pero, rápidamente, eso se lanzó sobre él y propinó un fuerte mordisco a su cuello.

Me agache detrás de la barrera completamente aterrorizada por lo que acababa de ver; el sonido de los disparos, los huesos rompiéndose y los gritos de mis camaradas llenaron la cueva.

 _Esto... esto no puede estar pasando... tal vez... estoy dormida... esto no es más que una horrible pesadilla._

Algo me golpeo en la cara devolviéndome a la realidad, frente a mí estaba la radio de mi camarada de al lado; al voltear a verla note que ella estaba gritando, pero el miedo y las explosiones me impedían escucharla, aun así pude entender que era lo que quería.

-Ba-base... necesitamos refuerzos...- dije con voz temblorosa.

- _Debes estar bromeando-_ gruñó el pony en el receptor. _-¿Cómo es que cinco ponies y tú no pudieron contra un triste intruso?_ -

-¡Este no es un pony normal...! Al menos ya no. Algo... algo pasó y ahora él...-

 _¡NOOOO…!_

La pony de al lado estaba de espaldas a la pared con esa cosa en frente; ella intento dispararle, pero de un rápido movimiento eso desvió el arma y pateo su cuello. Ella puso sus cascos en el lugar y cayó al suelo mirando en mi dirección; paralizada por el terror, no pude hacer más que ver como esa cosa arrancaba un pedazo de carne y empezaba a comer

- _¿Olvidaste lo que el jefe le hizo al último que jugo con la radio?_ -

Las orejas de la bestia se movieron y, al captar la estática de la radio, él dejo cadáver de mi camarada mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia mí, olfateando el aire. Con un impulso de valentía use mi magia para tomar la radio; si esta cosa me asesinaba, al menos debía advertir sobre el peligro.

- _RESPONDE ESTÚPIDA_ -

 _¡GRRRR!_

-¡AYUDA!- grite antes de lanzar la radio a su rostro, pero él siquiera sintió el golpe, y paso sobre ella rompiéndola con uno de sus cascos sin el mayor esfuerzo.

La cosa se lanzó hacia mí, intente usar mi magia para sujetarlo o desviarlo, pero la poderosa embestida me arrojo al suelo, dejándome de espalda y anulando mi hechizo, antes de darme cuenta él ya estaba sobre mí, algunos pedazos de carne estaban en su boca, enredados en sus dientes con forma de sierra y podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, negros como el carbón.

Intente usar mis patas para escapar, pero él era muy pesado, demasiado para su tamaño, en de mi intento de alejarlo él mordió mi pata delantera izquierda; grité de dolor mientras sus colmillos se enterraban en la carne hasta llegar al hueso; con un brusco tirón y varios pequeños "crack", él la arrancó de mi cuerpo.

 _¿Cómo es que un pony se convirtió en... eso...?_

Un proyectil golpeo a la bestia en el pecho mandándola a volar unos metros; aprovechando el espacio me arrastré para tratar de ponerme a salvo… hasta que me topé con algo. Al mirar hacia arriba vi al último de mis camaradas con un una extraña montura de combate; él soltó una poción que tenía en la boca y extendió su casco para ayudarme a levantar.

-Ve por el jefe- dijo viéndome fijamente, sentí como él se despedía con su mirada.

* * *

Bajé por una escalera en tallada en la roca, recostando me en la pared y usando mi magia como apoyo, mi pata dolía, y cada escalón revivía aquella sensación de mis huesos astillándose.

Al llegar aquí a algunos nos pareció una estupidez que alguien se molestará en mantener estas escaleras estando disponible un ascensor, pero ahora agradecía su existencia. Los disparos y los gritos de mis camaradas en la planta superior me advirtieron que debía bajar un poco más rápido.

Un brusco desnivel en un escalón me hizo tropezar, rompiendo mi hechizo y haciéndome rodar por las escaleras, al llegar al final, un fuerte ardor en mi pata me advirtió que la herida se abrió de nuevo; a pesar de haber tomado aquella poción, esta no funcionó correctamente.

A unos pocos metros estaba la puerta del elevador y, frente a esta, la puerta de la oficina.

Antes de nuestra llegada, la habitación funcionaba como bodega, pero ahora era la oficina principal del jefe además, a la derecha de esta, había una pequeña habitación donde encerramos a los ponies que sobrevivientes.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y avancé hasta caer en medio de la habitación, sintiéndome un poco mareada por la pérdida de sangre y los golpes en mi cuerno. Los guardaespaldas del jefe, dos ponis terrestres en armadura metálica me miraron sin siguiera moverse, unos metros atrás estaba el jefe, quién trabajaba en la terminal de la oficina.

-¿Qué pasó ahí arriba novata?-

-No... No lo sé. Atacamos a un pony que entró en la cueva, creímos que habíamos acabado con él cuando uno de los nuestros lo derribo de un martillazo, pero...-

El gran pony azul oscuro en servo armadura se apartó de la terminal y caminó hacia los guardias, él se paró entre los dos y les dio una sería mirada; ellos asintieron y caminaron mientras preparaban sus monturas.

-Que Celestia se apiade de ti- dijo uno de ellos al pasar a mi lado.

Dos enormes patas metálicas bajaron frente a mí, al levantar mi cabeza me encontré con la mirada del jefe, llena de odio. Él estiro su pata para desplegar su arma, un látigo eléctrico que, según los demás guardias, él podía convertir en un bastón, con el cual golpeaba y electrocutaba a los ponies cuando peleaba o se aburría.

-Eres una incompetente... recuérdeme por qué no te elimine con el resto de tu caravana-

La electricidad fluyo a través de su látigo y las chispas saltaron desde su arma y desde las bobinas incrustadas en su armadura. Sabiendo lo que me pasaría, puse mi pata sobre mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos pata esperar el golpe.

-Parece asustado- interrumpió uno de los rehenes.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- respondió el jefe.

-Pues sus escoltas no están, y ella ya está aterrada, ¿A quién más le hablaría?-

La electricidad dejó de fluir y mire hacia donde estaban los rehenes. Entre algo de niebla vi como un unicornio color crema con una bata de laboratorio miraba al jefe con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Yo sentir miedo?- el jefe avanzo hacia la jaula guardando su arma -Yo soy Thunder Whip. He recorrido el yermo desde hace años y no le temo a nada ni a nadie-

 _El unicornio sonrió aun más al ver la respuesta del jefe, ¿qué le pasa a ese pony? No sabe a quién se enfrenta._

- _¿Central? responda Sr. Whip_ -

-Tú, responde-

Me levante y torpemente avance hasta llegar a la radio, la pérdida de sangre no solo estaba afectando mi equilibro y algo de mi visión, también mi magia fallaba cuando trataba de usarla. Una vez frente a la radio apreté el botón, eliminado la estática inundaba el espacio.

-A-aquí central... ¿Qué su... sucede...?-

- _Nada, de hecho no hay nadie aquí. Parece que lo aquella cosa ya se fue... Bajaremos de inmediato_ \- sentí una fuerte presión sobre mi cabeza y al girar noté como el jefe me veía fijamente. Sabía que cuando los guardias bajaran, él me encerraría y me usaría como ejemplo para los nuevos reclutas... si es que sobrevivía. - _Aunque esto es muy extraño. Todos aquí están muertos, incluso quienes subieron hace poco... Disculpe mi atrevimiento Sr. Whip, pero debemos salir de aquí_ -

Escuchar me tranquilizo, pero no mucho. Por una parte, eso podía disuadir al jefe de ejecutarme, pero por otra, que uno sus ponies de confianza quisiera irse dejando todo el botín, y aún a costa de una represalia, no era una buena señal. Aunque tenía mucho sentido, debíamos huir mientas teníamos tiempo.

- _¡Qué es eso...!_ \- gritó el otro escolta, seguido de un fuerte rugido y varias rondas de escopeta.

* * *

El silencio inundo la habitación hasta que un estrepitoso sonido metálico provino desde el pasillo, acompañado por varios disparos de escopeta. Sin aviso, uno de los guardias cayó de espalda frente a la puerta. Él empezó a patear para tratar de levantarse, pero el peso de su armadura le impedía hacerlo.

Una familiar figura saltó sobre de la nada y ataco rápidamente el cuello del guardia, deteniendo de golpe sus erráticos movimientos. Su aspecto era aun más espantoso que antes, la sangre cubría su pelaje y pedazos de carne aun colgaban de su boca, además, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por heridas, las cuales parecían cerrase cada que tragaba un poco de carne.

La criatura olfateo el aire y entró en la habitación; sus negros ojos rápidamente me ubicaron; y a pesar del mareo, podía sentir su fuerte mirada sobre mí.

-¡Ven a mí!- grito el jefe captando la atención de la criatura -No te entretengas con esa inútil escoria-

La criatura se abalanzo sobre el jefe, quien sin dudarlo, desplegó su bastón eléctrico y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras. La criatura saltó para atacarlo, pero en medio del aire, el jefe le dio un fuerte golpe con su arma, desviando por completo el ataque y dándole una poderosa descarga. Aun temblando por el choque, la bestia corrió para envestir al jefe; rápidamente él se paró sobre sus cuatro cascos y se acomodó para recibir el golpe. Un fuerte sonido metálico lleno la habitación cuando la criatura se estrelló de frente contra la armadura del jefe, quien retrocedió unos metros levantando algo de polvo mientras esta se tambaleaba por la descarga que le dio la armadura, la cual tenía una hendidura en el área del pecho.

-¿Cómo una cosa tan simple acabo con mi unidad?- el jefe cambió al modo látigo de su arma y dio varios azotes a la criatura hasta que el arma se enredó en una de sus patas y liberó una fuerte descarga; provocando que cayera al suelo con un fuerte chillido. -Ponies incompetentes-

Mis sentidos fallaron de golpe, tirándome de la silla, mi alrededor se tornó oscuro y era difícil escuchar lo que ocurría a mi alrededor; sabía que alguien hablaba en la habitación, pero no podía entender nada por más que me esforzara por entender; como si tuviera agua en los oídos.

La gran silueta del jefe se puso en dos patas, su bastón estaba apuntando hacia abajo, listo para descargar su furia sobre aquella criatura.

Bam…

Un estruendo lleno la habitación e inmediatamente el jefe cayo con un fuerte sonido metálico. Intente ver que había pasado, pero mi vista estaba demasiado oscura y empezaba a sentir mucho sueño.

* * *

Rust Armor: Level up

Nuevo beneficio: Frenesí – Una poderosa fuerza en tu interior se ha desatado, transformándote en una bestia insaciable. Al probar tu sangre o la de tus semejantes, entraras en un estado salvaje, ganando gran fuerza y resistencia al daño a costa de tu capacidad de razonar.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Hola, al habla Shilderico. Tengo en mente usar esta parte para compartir un poco con tigo y hablar sobre mi experiencia en cada capítulo en cuestión, dar algunos avisos y, ocasionalmente, pedir tu ayuda.

Quiero iniciar con una pequeña anécdota. Si viste mi perfil, sabrás que tengo unos cuantos capítulos pre-escritos, los cuales necesitan ciertos cambios y correcciones antes de salir. Resulta que... durante una de las primeras revisiones a este capítulo, a mitad de camino olvidé que estaba corrigiendo y para cuando me di cuenta, ya había terminado de leer.

Por otra parte, ¿Notaste el cambio de narrador? ¿Qué tal te pareció?


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **GUARDIÁN**

Desperté sobre una superficie plana y fría, muy diferente a la roca; la cabeza me daba vueltas, mi visión estaba borrosa, un ligero zumbido atacaba mis oídos y una capa de dolor cubría todo mi cuerpo.

 _Donde... ¿dónde estoy?_ pensé mientras, con algo de esfuerzo, me ponía en pie, casi cayendo por la fuerte sensación de mareo. En medio de las nauseas vi una pequeña luz en frente, e ignorando todos los síntomas, traté de caminar hacia ella en medio de tambaleos.

-Auch-

Un repentino golpe en mi nariz aclaró mi visión, disipando las nauseas lo suficiente para ver algunos barrotes frente a mí. Al ver alrededor me di cuenta de que estaba en un tipo de habitación, además, solté un pequeño chillido al ver que no tenía tenía ni mis armas, ni mis mochilas.

¿ _Me capturaron?_ , _¿Porqué no puedo recordar nada?_

-Parece que ya despertó Sr. Wood-

-¿Enserio? Acompáñeme a ver cómo está?-

Retrocedí hasta el fondo de la jaula al ver las siluetas de dos ponies acercarse; una de ellas parecía tener algo flotando a su lado, mientras la otra parecía ser un robusto pony con armadura de combate. Froté mis ojos para ajustar mi visión y tratar de ver mejor de quiénes se trataba. Ambas siluetas se aclararon con unos parpadeos, uno de ellos era un unicornio con bata blanca; una capa de magia rodeaba su cuerno acompañado de un arma muy familiar flotando a su lado. Unos pasos tras él, había un pegaso, el cual tenía puesta una montura de combate.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté ganándome una confusa mirada del unicornio, él bajo lentamente su… mi arma y se acercó un poco más a la puerta

-Interesante... después de todo si es un pony razonable- el unicornio guardo el arma en un bolsillo de su bata y luego sacó una libreta junto con un lápiz. -entonces, no recuerda nada, ¿verdad?-

Negué sacudiendo mi cabeza, una idea no muy buena ya que eso provocó una pequeña molestia. El unicornio anotó algo en su libreta y se acerco apoyó sobre la puerta. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero el pony de atrás cargó su montura, haciéndome desistir.

-Parece sufrir un tipo de amnesia. ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerda?-

-Bien… recuerdo saltar desde una columna... luego recibí un disparo en mi pata antes de ser golpeado por un gran pony y… - hice un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar algo más, pero mi último recuerdo era ver la sombra de aquel pony del martillo. Me concentré para forzar un poco más mi memoria, pero sólo agrave mi dolor de cabeza. -¿Por qué estoy en una jaula?-

-Véalo como una medida de seguridad- dijo el unicornio mientras seguía tomando notas en su libreta. -Teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo arriba, es mejor tener ciertas precauciones-

-¿Y qué se supone que hice? No es como si mágicamente hubiera acabado con todos después del matillazo-

-De hecho fue algo así. ¿Enserio no lo recuerda?-

Mis orejas cayeron por la impresión y un nuevo ataque de nauseas hizo colapsara en el suelo dando una mirada incrédula al unicornio; él permaneció en su lugar sin moverse, creía que estaba bromeando, pero su actitud me daba a entender lo contrario. -¿Qué fue lo que hice...?-

-Según la yegua que sobrevivió al ataque, después del martillazo escucharon un fuerte gruñido, acto seguido, usted los ataco transformado en un tipo de Guecho... Pobre chica, tuvo mucha suerte de solo perder una pata. Aunque ver como son devorados... -

-¡DEVORADOS!- grite haciendo explotar la magia del doctor.

-Tal como lo escucha. Hubiera creído que era una sobredosis de drogas de no haber visto como usted asesinó a un pony de un mordisco en el cuello antes de entrar completamente cubierto de heridas y de sangre.-

Puse mis cascos sobre mi cabeza intentando procesar la información, la confusión disipó el dolor, pero también dejó espacio a las preguntas. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, y mucho menos entender que transformé en un monstruo o aun peor… que había devorado a otros ponies.

-Debe entender porque la jaula-

-¿Puedo salir?-

-Teniendo en cuenta que ya no luce como esa cosa de hace unas horas, su extraño cambio de color y que parece un pony razonable no le veo el problema, aunque le recomiendo que repose hasta que se sienta mejor. Por otra parte, si sale y hace algo extraño, le disparare-

Me puse de pie y asentí al doctor, él solo dio media vuelta y se alejó. En cambio, el pony de atrás no me quitó la mirada de encima hasta que el unicornio pasó a su lado.

-Al menos sera más fácil tomar las muestras sin la jaula-

 _Que bien... Un momento ¿muestras?_

* * *

Sobe uno de los puntos que dejó una de las agujas en mi pata, el doctor dijo que, además de unas muestras de sangre, inyectó algo de Med-x para reducir el malestar y que no debía preocuparme. Por la vestimenta de los ponies y su comportamiento, intuí que no eran saqueadores; pero sabiendo que cualquier movimiento extraño me haría ganar un disparo, preferí ser colaborativo con la "toma de muestras".

El doctor preguntó si era la primera vez que pasaba algo así; sólo hasta ahora tenía este tipo de síntomas; la vista roja, el fuerte cosquilleo, la perdida de consciencia... aunque haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, recordé una ocasión en que me desmayé cuando era un potro, no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, salvo despertar en mi habitación y ver a mi abuelo al lado de la cama.

-Interesante, es como un síndrome de abstinencia, pero al revés, Aunque nunca antes vi una reacción tan violenta. ¿De dónde proviene Señor?-

 _¿Señor...? Nunca llamaron así antes._

-Bien... vengo de una pequeña granja al sur de Clowstep, donde vivía con mi abuelo... hasta ayer-

-¿Y de dónde era él?-

-Él era de Arbu- La magia del doctor colapso dejando caer el lápiz y la libreta. La repentina reacción del pony me dejó un poco intrigado, ya que hasta el momento, él mantuvo la misma actitud mientras hablábamos. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, no es nada- dijo el unicornio antes de levantar las cosas con su magia. -A sí que un descendiente de Arbu… No había oído ella en un tiempo-

Mis orejas se levantaron y di un paso al frente, ganándome una fría mirada del doctor, y tomando eso como una advertencia, me relaje un poco y di dos pasos hacia atrás.-¿Sabe algo sobre la ciudad?-

-Según tengo entendido, Arbu está al norte de Manehattan y durante mucho tiempo los habitantes sobrevivieron gracias al consumo y venta de carne de radiodrilos, hasta que la mayoría de ellos fueron masacrados hace casi 20 años-

-¿Y qué pasó después?- dije en medio de un gruñido.

-Dos años después de la batalla de la caverna del dragón el lugar se convirtió en una prisión para los criminales de guerra y jefes de bandas de saqueadores. Todo marcho de esa manera hasta hace 6 años, cuando un demente ataco la prisión y varios convictos escaparon. La RNC intentó re acondicionar el lugar y ponerlo de nuevo en funcionamiento, pero terminó dejándolo a su suerte-

Mis orejas cayeron y mi mirada fue al suelo por la frustración. La ciudad que mi abuelo amaba y de donde proveníamos, no era más que una cascara sin vida, ni siquiera una sombra de su antigua gloria.

-¿Cómo pudo hacernos ésto? Maldita pe... - detuve mi frase de golpe al notar lo que estaba por decir; el doctor levanto una ceja y me miro fijamente para que terminara. -Quise decir... ¿Qué pasó hace 20 años?-

-No se sabe a ciencia cierta. Hay quienes dicen que fueron los steelrangers que había en una base cercana o el enclave cuando iniciaron su invasión, otros que fue un crecimiento súbito de radiodrilos e incluso hay quienes dicen fue ojo rojo.- dijo el unicornio con cierta inquietud. -En todo caso, nada explica por qué la mayoría de los ponies jóvenes sobrevivieron o que casi todas las víctimas tuvieran cicatrices sobre su cutiemarks-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi condición?- pregunté. Ya sabía, por las historias de mi abuelo, que las habitantes de la cuidad se dedicaban a la caza, pero él nunca mencionó nada sobre marcas en las marcas. De hecho, siempre creí que aquella cicatrices en sus flancos eran producto de un accidente de cacería o algo similar a la que tenía el Sr. Cebra.

-Dado el consumo de carne durante generaciones, el organismo de los residentes pudo adquirir una necesidad biología a su consumo. Tal vez uno de sus padres interrumpió esa cadena, lo que provocó una fuerte necesidad por la carne... Aunque me sorprende que sea tan violenta-

El doctor se acerco a una mesa cercana y dejo su libreta encima, no sin antes arrancar una hoja con su magia y levitarla frente a mí. Tomé la nota con mi casco y empecé a leer... o al menos lo intente, sin importar cuando girará la hoja para dar sentido a los garabatos en ella, todas las palabras parecían estar escritas en un idioma diferente al pony o al cebra.

-Ese es su diagnostico. En resumen, si prueba la sangre, perderá la conciencia y entrará en un estado frenético, además cambiará bruscamente de color. Afortunadamente, parece tener cierta vulnerabilidad a las armas basadas en electricidad.-

-¿Afortunadamente?, ¿Cómo ser vulnerable a algo es bueno?- pregunte un poco confundido.

-Al atacar con un arma de ese tipo, una descarga eléctrica recorre el cuerpo del objetivo. En su caso particular, si esa descarga es lo suficientemente fuerte producirá un tipo de reinicio en su sistema nervioso, lo que va a regresarlo a la normalidad después de un tiempo-

Asentí a pesar de no entender muy bien lo de la descarga eléctrica y busqué mis mochilas para guardar la nota, éstas estaban al lado de la mesa donde estaba el doctor y al abrir la mochila de cuero, vi el contenedor de orbes de memoria.

-Doctor ¿Podría ayudarme con esto?- dije mientras sacaba el estuche de los orbes y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

-Creo que tenemos algo para reproducir esas cosas para su raza. Sólo espere un momento-

* * *

Viendo que el doctor estaba tardando en volver aproveché para limpiar mis mochilas y tratar de retirar el fuerte olor o sangre.

Tomé algo de tierra y empecé a frotarla sobre la mochila metálica, la sangre estaba seca, así que el polvo y la arena la retiraron con facilidad, por otra parte, como el olor aun persistía, usé algunas de las hojas de mi bolsa para intentar disiparlo, y al ver que bastante bien, hice lo mismo con la maltratada lona. En su caso las manchas estaban impregnadas en ella y también tenía varios agujeros, tal vez de bala o de las ramas que se rompieron cuando golpeé la pared. No tarde en notar que las manchas no saldrían así que las camufle con la tierra.

Escavé para tener y poco más de tierra y acerqué mi mochila de cuero para hacer lo mismo, pero salvo por el olor a sangre, esta estaba misteriosamente limpia. Dado el caso, tomé algunas hojas para cubrir el olor y usé el resto para mí, curiosamente, al igual que la mi mochila, estaba limpio... demasiado limpio para lo que describió el doctor; después de un pequeño baño de tierra y antes de poner todo en su lugar, hice una pequeña revisión en busca de heridas; encontrando sólo un punto en mi pata y una hendidura en mi costado.

 _Valla, esas medicinas deben ser muy efectivas..._

-Se ve mejor Sr. Ésto le ayudara con ese orbe- Dijo el doctor desde la nada, haciéndome estremecer por su repentina aparición. Él se acercó levitando un casco con un soporte en forma de garra en su parte superior.

Luché un poco con el casco, pero logre ponerlo gracias al doctor y mientras lo acomodaba él me explico el porqué del extraño aparato. Gracias a su magia, los unicornios podían abrir los orbes de memoria sin problemas, salvo en casos especiales. Pero como los pegasos y los ponies terrestres no podían hacer esto por si mismos, el ministerio de moral desarrollo estos aparatos para la recolección y lectura de memorias.

-Escoja bien el orbe Sr. Armor. Éste lector es algo viejo y tal vez logre reproducir sólo un orbe antes de dañarse-

Asentí y sin saber con que me encontraría tomé el que me pareció más brillante y familiar; un orbe marrón que recordaba el pelaje de mi abuelo.

Levanté la esfera con mi casco y se la mostré al doctor, quien asintió, lo colocó en su lugar con sus patas y tocó un botón al lado del bajo el soporte. Una pequeña sensación de calor recorrió mi cabeza junto con un cosquilleo que erizó mi crin. Respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos; el cosquilleo se hizo más intenso, mi cuerpo se estremeció como si la tierra temblará y una cegadora luz apareció frente a mí.

* * *

Me sentía muy cansado, me dolían varias partes del cuerpo sin razón, especialmente mis patas traseras, donde había un punzante dolor a la altura de las rodillas, junto una ligera molestia en mi pata delantera derecha.

Estaba en un habitación familiar; una vieja pared de madera y un desgastado librero estaba en frente, y el lugar estaba en silencio, salvo por una pesada respiración a mi espalda.

Traté de girar para ver mejor mi entorno, pero sin importar cuanto quisiera moverme, no obtenía ningún resultado; sentía que hacía un gran esfuerzo, pero era como si estuviera paralizado.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?- dije involuntariamente con algo de tristeza. -Ya sabia yo que esa magia rara no traería nada bueno-

Mi huésped giró dando la espalda al librero, al ver las paredes confirmé que estaba en la granja, me sorprendió ver el gran desorden frente a nosotros, parecía como si hubiera caído una tormenta al interior de la casa. Por otra parte, al oír un par de "clops" metálicos, supe que estaba en el cuerpo mi abuelo.

-¿Pero qué te hice?- la tristeza era evidente en el viejo pony, de lo que sea hablaba le causaba un gran dolor y algo de frustración. Era muy extraño ver a mí abuelo así y aun más sentir de manera tan viva sus emociones.

Al bajar su mirada me topé con una extraña figura. Frente a nosotros había un potro tirado en el suelo, su pelaje era marrón obscuro y su crin plateada, el pelo al final de sus patas se se había caído, dejando ver unos cascos negros, además, él tenía la boca un poco abierta, lo que me permitió ver unos afiliados dientes. Nuestra mirada recorrió al pequeño pony hasta caer en su cutiemark.

 _Soy… ¿soy yo...?_

Mi abuelo intento levantarme con sus patas delanteras para arrastrarme, pero no pudo; sin pensarlo mucho, él se agacho y uso su boca para tomarme por la crin; esta era muy rígida y áspera al contacto, como si mordiera un papel de lija, ademas, mi cuerpo se sentía increíblemente pesado, casi como el arado de la granja.

El esfuerzo de mi abuelo para arrastrame era evidente, los músculos de su cuello se tensaban con cada tirón, y a pesar de no haber avanzado mucho, el sudor ya comenzaba a recorrer su frente mientras, con cada paso, un creciente dolor surgía en sus patas traseras.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación, él me arrastro hasta mi catre; abrió su boca, uso su casco para limpiarla y se acerco a la ventana para mirar el exterior. Estaba atardeciendo y la luz del sol teñía las nubes de un tenue rojo. Por otra parte, la imagen de mi abuelo se reflejaba en el vidrio, su cara tenia más arrugas de las que recordaba y su rostro mostraba una fuerte determinación a pesar de estar sufriendo mucho dolor; aún así, sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza, como si lo que cruzaba por su mente le causara remordimiento.

Él salio nuevamente a la sala y levanto algo del suelo, al ver su pata delantera derecha noté que había algunas marcas en su, como pequeños círculos punteados, especialmente cerca de su casco.

-Que bueno que le compre esto a Nushbil. Le diré que la instale en mi siguiente prótesis, pero antes…-

Él tomo un arma con sus dientes, se entró en su habitación y fue hacia el estante del al lado de su colchón, de donde sacó una bolsa de tela grande de la parte baja. Mi abuelo abrió la bolsa, puso aquel aparato en su interior y saco una familiar mochila de cuero.

-… Debo cumplir la promesa que te hice-

* * *

Sentí una cálida sensación en mi cabeza y pude percibir un ligero olor a quemado. Rápidamente lleve mi pata a mi cabeza para retirar el lector de memoria y tiré el aparato, del cual surgió una pequeña llama acompañada de una pequeña columna de humo al golpear el suelo.

El poder moverme a voluntad y mirar lo que quisiera resultó muy extraño luego de estar privado de ello; una vez leí sobre los orbes y su capacidad para almacenar recuerdos, pero el articulo nunca mencionó la manera de ver el recuerdo.

Al estirar mis patas para camina noté un objeto extraño adherido a mi pata delantera izquierda; quise revisar de que se trataba, pero el sonido de pasos acercándose me hizo olvidar la idea.

-¿Vio algo interesante en su orbe Sr.?-

Asentí al doctor; quien lucía un poco sucio y cansado.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte apuntando al objeto.

-Eso es un Pipbuck Sr. es una herramienta muy útil para cualquiera que decida salir al yermo… Permitame ponerlo en marcha-

La magia cubrió el cuerno del unicornio blanco y un pequeño rayo de energía salio disparado hacia el aparato, envolviéndolo en una brillante aura. Pasados unos segundos él me indicó que levantara mi pata. La gran pantalla se ilumino y un montón de letras empezaron verdes a recorrerla mientras un ligero escalofrío atravesaba todo mi cuerpo. De repente, con un destello, las letras fueron reemplazadas por la imagen de un pony con varias barras y números a su alrededor y ese feo color verde cambio por un blanco un poco brillante.

-Añadí un pequeño dispositivo al pipbuck para monitorearlo desde lejos- baje mi pata y mire un poco confundido al doctor. -Sé que tiene mejores cosas que hacer ahí fuera, y aunque me encantaría estar cerca para saber más sobre su alergia, tengo mis propios problemas-

-¿Que tipo de problemas?-

El doctor acomodo su bata y empezó a hablar. Después recolectar todo lo útil en la cueva tenían ir a Clowstep para entregar la mercancía que debían y luego buscar un nuevo lugar para establecerse. Aunque este lugar era cómodo no podían estar aquí mucho tiempo. Al parecer, apenas pudo caminar, la unicornio sobreviviente extrajo algunos documentos de la terminal y huyo, lo que hacía probable que volviera con refuerzos, a modo de represalia, además de que muchos de los equipos sufrieron daños durante el ataque.

Viendo la frustración en el rostro del doctor no pensé mucho en ofrecerme para ayudar a organizar las cosas en la cueva. Después de todo, este desastre era en parte mi culpa.

Antes de ir a la planta superior le explique al doctor lo que vi en el orbe y le pedí que lo revisara; él sólo asintió, tomó el objeto con su casco y me indicó que subiera por las escaleras.

* * *

La planta superior era un absoluto desastre; aún había mucho desorden y un olor a sangre muy fuerte a pesar de que los ponies empezaron a organizar desde muy temprano. Al notar mi presencia, todos dejaron de trabajar y me miraron fijamente, les di una ligera sonrisa y avancé entre sus miradas y murmullos. El doctor me había dicho que ayudara a los ponies de la carreta a cargar las provisiones y las armas de los guardias que encontrara por ahí.

Recogí un par de pistolas antes de toparme con un montón de cuerpos apilados en una esquina. No podía creer lo que veía, los cuerpos estaban brutalmente destrozados; la carne y huesos sobresalían de todos partes , especialmente en el área de las cotillas, ademas de un penetrante olor a sangre que emanaba de ellos. Lentamente acerque para ver con más detalle, aquellos ponies con armaduras de combate o de cuero tenían serias heridas en su cuello y pecho, sus armaduras estaban desgarradas como si una pesada cuchilla o algo no muy afilado las hubiera cortado, en cambio, quienes usaban armadura de metal tenían sus heridas principalmente en las patas y el cuello.

 _¿Y-yo hice esto...?_ pensé mientras volvía a trabajar para trataba de eliminar esa idea de mi cabeza, aunque para mi mala suerte, tanto lo que vi en el orbe, como aquel evento en la tienda me confirmaban que, de algunas manera, yo había hecho esto. _Ya veo por qué mantienen cierta distancia... Será mejor que haga lo mismo._

Poco a poco me arme de valor para hablar con los ponies cercanos, pero ellos desviaban su mirada o cambiaban de dirección bruscamente cuando me acercaba; salvo por aquellos que estaban junto a la carreta, quienes luego de un par de palabras empezaron a sentirse suficientemente cómodos como para conversar un rato. Al hablar con ellos supe que, tal como dijo Nushbil, esta era una modesta fabrica de medicinas y drogas, además de que también distribuían su mercancía en las ciudades y asentamientos cercanos; al parecer nunca tuvieron problemas con saqueadores hasta ahora.

Al preguntar sobre aquella unicornio que escapó, ellos me dijeron que el doctor Wood le dio una prótesis rudimentaria y que curó sus heridas. Él le advirtió que no duraría mucho en el yermo en esas condiciones, pero de un momento a otro simplemente desapareció, no sin antes llevarse un par de armas, munición y varias medicinas.

No podía dejar sentir lástima por ella. Asaltante o no, nadie merecé ver morir a sus compañeros y menos de una forma tan atroz. Sabía que no era mucho, pero elevé una pequeña plegaria a Luna por su bienestar.

* * *

Uno de los ponies de la carreta me indicó que el doctor se estaba acercándose, él encendió su cuerno y sacó un par de cosas desde su bata; una de ellas era mi pistola y la otra era un tipo de brazalete azul pálido con un gran tubo a un costado.

-Vi el orbe y parece que la electricidad si es útil para controlar su condición- dijo el doctor mientras me daba ambas armas; puse la pistola en mi pata derecha, pero mantuve el brazalete en mi casco mientras le daba un vistazo. Éste era similar al pipbuck en mi pata, sólo que un poco más largo y menos robusto, y además del tubo a su lado, también tenía un tipo de articulación en la parte de arriba- Esa es el arma del jefe de los asaltantes, un tal Thunder Whip o algo así, con ella podrá administrar la descarga que necesita; aunque le recomiendo que busque a alguien para que lo ayude en esos momento-

Al guardar el arma en mi mochila metálica noté que algo brillaba en su interior; mis ojos se agrandaron al ver el contador de Nushbil. Había olvidado que lo tenía y aunque marcaba casi dos días, no estaba seguro de encontrar al alguien para hacerse cargo de la granja.

-¿Pasa algo Sr.?- pregunto el doctor al ver mi nerviosismo.

-¡Si! Hice un trato con un hellhound llamado Nushbil y...- mi mente se detuvo unos instantes mientras caía en cuenta de una cosa -Me dijo que tenían que buscar un nuevo lugar para quedarse ¿verdad?-

-Ciertamente ¿Conoce algún lugar?- Asentí con un sonrisa al doctor y le entregue el temporizador, él lo tomo con su magia y empezó a darle un vistazo -Por cierto Sr., acaba de mencionar a un hellhound llamado Nushbil, ¿Qué tiene que ver con él?-

-Nada en realidad. Sólo me envió para preguntar sobre el retraso en su entrega-

-Así que ese viejo hellhound sigue engañando a ingenuos para hacer su trabajo sucio- El cuerno del doctor se encendió nuevamente, sacando su libreta y lápiz desde su bata para levitarlo frente a mí. -Estábamos a punto de enviar el pedido, pero justo antes de la entrega llegaron dos ponies con algunas heridas. Quisimos ayudarlos, pero aquellos ponies en armadura azul nos invadieron y no pudimos ofrecer mucha resistencia-

El doctor apretó sus dientes con fuerza por la gran frustración. Traté de acercarme, pero el rápidamente levanto un casco deteniéndome. Él guardo el temporizador en su bata y la acomodo con su magia. Con una seria mirada el unicornio nos indico a mí y a el pegaso que estaba en la carreta que le ayudáramos a mover la terminal que estaba en el cuarto hasta el ascensor.

* * *

Salvo por los ponies de la careta, el doctor y yo, todos los ponies fueron hacia Clowstep, y a pesar de que la mayoría aún estaban incómodos con mi presencia, uno de ellos se acerco a mí, tomó mi casco y me agradeció por sacarlos de esa situación.

La mayor parte de la carga eran contenedores con diversos líquidos, aunque también había un par de cajas con comida y otras provisiones, además de una caja con el equipo de los asaltantes; mayormente pistolas y, a pesar del atroz estado, sus armaduras. Una de ellas destacaba del resto, una servoarmadura de color azul con varias bobinas incrustadas en ella. Traté de convencer al doctor para quedarme con ella, pero me dijo que no era posible, no sólo por ser demasiado grande para mí, también porqué sin el entrenamiento adecuado no podría siquiera moverla, y si trataba de forzarla podría terminar con una extremidad rota... o peor.

En una última revisión al suelo me topé con aquélla infame granada que causó todo este lío. No sabía si maldecirla o agradecerle, pero en todo caso, junto con la escopeta recortada sería lo único que obtendría de los saqueadores... Al menos por mi cuenta.

-Le debemos mucho Sr. Gracias por la ayuda-

-No fue nada. No podía quedarme quieto viendo como organizaban mi desastre- respondí mientras sacaba el temporizador y el mapa. Mí intención no era que estos ponies trabajaran ahí e hicieran las tareas que me correspondían, pero al menos estaba seguro de que la granja estaría a salvo y de que ellos tendrían un buen lugar donde vivir. -¿Cree que Nushbil respete nuestro pacto?

-Tal vez él sea algo avaro y embustero, pero es muy honrado en esos asuntos. ¿Qué hará ahora Sr.?-

-Iré al el norte, hacia a las montañas Macintosh y buscaré la manera de llagar a Ciudad amistad-

-No es una mala idea; aunque sería mejor ir hacia el noreste-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-En esa dirección está Ringrock, es la última ciudad que hay antes de los yermos. Debería pasar por ahí y abastecerse para un viaje tan largo, además los pedidos de la cuidad aumentaron últimamente y puede que alguno de sus habitantes quiera irse...- dijo el doctor mirando hacia el pipbuck. -... También oí que tienen una biblioteca donde preservan libros de todo tipo, incluso sobre historia-

Asentí y me acerqué a el doctor para despedirme, él encendió su cuerno y saco una pequeña bolsa del tela llena de chapas desde su bata.

-¿Pero qué hace Sr.?- él dijo con una notoria expresión de confusión en su rostro al ver como, con una sonrisa, vaciaba las chapas sobre una roca.

-Ustedes necesitan más las chapas que yo- respondí empujando la roca hacia él -por otra parte, la bolsa me sera útil-

* * *

Caminé hasta que se oculto el sol; me sentía cansado y aunque revisaba constantemente la brújula, no estaba seguro de ir en la dirección correcta. Vi una gran roca a lo lejos y decidí acercarme; noté que había varios huesos esparcidos por el lugar, pero teniendo en cuenta que cada tanto encontraba algún esqueleto, no le preste mucha importancia.

Nada más llegar me recosté contra la roca para descansar, saqué algunas de las ramas que rotas que conserve y encendí una pequeña fogata; vi aún más huesos alrededor gracias a la luz, además, la roca tenia unos extraños arañazos sobre ella, como si algún pony hubiera usado algo para marcarla. Algo no se sentía del todo bien, pero estaba demasiado cansado para moverme, así que sólo retiré los huesos cercanos a la roca y me senté al lado de la fogata, el lugar no era precisamente cómodo, pero si usaba la lona para aislarme del suelo no tendría de que preocuparme, salvo que lloviera.

Miré al suelo y vi el dispositivo en mi pata izquierda. Hasta donde sabia, un pipbuck era más que una herramienta, era un gran ayudante para la monótona vida en los establos, o al había leído. Levante mi pata y mirar la pantalla esta se encendió mostrando la misma imagen de aquel pony blanco rodeado por barras y números.

-¿Cómo uso esta cosa?- pregunte a la nada. Repentinamente, aquella imagen desapareció y fue reemplazada por un texto.

 _Pipbuck. Manual del usuario._

 _Estimado usuario. Para acceder a los hechizos básicos del pipbuck como, el E.F.S., el organizador de inventario, la linterna, entro otros; sólo piense en la acción que deseá realizar y espere. Para acceder a hechizos más complejos o acceder a los diversos menús, utilice los botones y la perilla que hay cerca de la pantalla._

 _Gracias por elegir los servicios de Stable-Tec._

-Esto no puede ser tan simple- dije un poco confundido. Queriendo descansar un poco, me recosté sobre mi pansa y puse mi cabeza sobre mis cascos. -Como me gustaría tener un mapa.-

Un pequeño "bip" salio desde el pipbuck llamando mi atención, sin levantarme gire mi pata y, para mí sorpresa, me encontré con un mapa en el que había algunas manchas y dos marcas algo raras.

Me puse de pie y caminé al rededor de la roca sin quitar mi vista de la pantalla, descubrí que una de ellas era yo y deduje que la otra debía ser la ciudad a donde tenia que ir. -Veamos que más tenemos aquí.-

El suelo se sacudió bruscamente despertándome. Me había quedado dormido mientras jugueteaba en la sección de inventario del pipbuck. Mí fogata se había apagado, pero por suerte la luna bañaba el mundo con una tenue luz plateada. Una nueva sacudida, más fuerte que la anterior, me hizo levantar; se sentía como si un hellhound o algo grande estuviera muy cerca, bajo el suelo. La tierra bajo mis cascos tembló bruscamente y empezó a abrirse, di un salto hacia atrás mientras una gran pinza emergió, seguida por una enorme criatura de ojos rojos, muchas patas y una larga cola terminada en un afilado aguijón.

Aquélla cosa abrió sus enormes pinzas y levanto su cola, gracias a la luz de la luna y su color blanco lechoso pude ver con claridad como lanzó su cola hacia mí, instintivamente salte hacia atrás, evitando por poco el golpe y viendo como salia una pequeña gota desde la punta de aquel aguijón.

Tome mi pistola y hale el gatillo… pero nada ocurrió; dando una rápida mirada, vi que el martillo del arma estaba hacia atrás y la pequeña muesca estaba de color rojo.

 _¿Es enserio?_ La cola de la criatura se lanzo nuevamente, acompañada de un siceso, esta vez me moví un izquierda y gire para golpear con una de mis patas traseras, pero a pesar de estar en el aire, la cola fue lo suficientemente firme como para hacerme sentir que golpee el tronco de un delgado árbol.

Con un solido golpe de su pinza la criatura me alineó frente a ella y empezó a avanzar, quise saltar hacia el otro lado por si usaba su aguijón, pero me topé con su otra pinza. Sin más en mente desplegué mi hacha; podía intentar recargar y dispararle, pero descubrí que, muy ocasionalmente, las balas de la pistola podían explotar por un hechizos en su cañón, por otra parte, el gatillo de la escopeta no estaba adaptado para ponies terrestres y no sabía como usar el arma de aquel asaltante.

Algo solido atrás de mí hizo que me detuviera de golpe, con un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, noté que la gran roca estaba a mi espalda; para empeorar la situación, la criatura lanzo sus pinzas hacia adelante, las afiladas puntas se incrustaron en las marcas que había en la roca. En medio de la sorpresa vi la cola elevarse para atacar, en un rápido reflejo me agaché evitando el aguijón, el cual tuvo suficiente fuerza como para para quedar incrustado

 _No puede acabar así, ni siquiera he estado una semana fuera y todo terminara sin más._ Apenas tenía espacio para moverme, la cola se agitaba tratando de liberarse, raspando la roca y producían un poco de arenisca, además sus mandíbulas se abrían y cerraban frenéticamente, intentando atraparme.

 _¿Cómo pude ser tal descuidado...? Si quiera me acerque acerque a ella…_ _E_ _lla…_ Rápidamente miré al dispositivo en mi pata, gracias a una de las historias de Sr. Cebra, sabía que había un hechizo que, tal vez, podría sacarme de esta. _Vamos Rust, él mencionó lo que ella usaba.._. _¿Cómo se llamaba...?_

-¡SATS!-

Sentí un escalofrío mientras el tiempo se ralentizaba. Miré hacia arriba y vi como el aguijón finamente se liberaba, retrocediendo lentamente y arrancando un poco de roca. Al ver a la criatura noté como una extraña aura de color blanco la rodeaba y una gran barra estaba frente a él, acompañada de un gran numero y usa etiqueta.

 _Radscorpion._

Sabía que esto era lo que buscaba, aunque la sensación era muy extraña. Debía actuar rápido, así que pensé en el primer ataque que se me ocurrió. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y de una manera totalmente involuntaria liberé liberé una poderosa patada manzanera, golpeando a la criatura en el rostro y doblando una de sus mandíbulas por el impacto. El golpe hizo retroceder a la criatura, dándome más espacio para moverme y algo de tiempo extra; viendo esto saqué una de las estacas, la tomé con mis cascos delanteros y, con mucha fuerza, la incrusté en uno de los ojos del radscorpion, generando un fuerte chillido. Con un pequeño salto y usando la estaca como apoyo, logré subir a su espalda y deslizarme por ella; su coraza resultó muy áspera al contacto, como una piedra de afilar desgastada.

Notando mi escape, el radscorpion empezó a dar agresivos tirones para liberarse de la roca. Aprovechando esto y como aun tenía mi hacha en la boca, empece a atacar repetidamente las patas. Me sentía algo raro por la que había pasado, por una parte, estaba feliz por escapar y ser yo quien ahora daba los golpes, pero también estaba frustrado por la manera en que lo hice; aunque usar el SATS fue un acierto, haberlo recordado gracias a ella era algo molesto.

Un seco golpe cayo sobre mi pecho mientras atacaba una de las patas con mi hacha, mandándome a volar y no noté mi error hasta poco antes de golpear el suelo; en medio del ataque y por aquélla pataleta me había olvidado de la cola, y ésta, de alguna manera, se balanceo lo suficiente como para golpearme y lanzarme. Intenté levantarme de inmediato, pero un punzante dolor en mi pata evitó que lo hiciera, revisé para ver de que se trataba y quedé sorprendido al ver una costilla la había atravesado.

Gracias a Luna mi hacha cayó cerca, así que la tome con mi casco y la levante, pero antes de intentar cortar el hueso, un estruendo captó mi atención; el radscorpion se había liberado de la roca y giro hasta ubicarme, podía sentir el odio proviniendo desde sus ojos mientras avanzaba. El tener sus patas rotas le hacía difícil moverse rápido, pero eso sólo lo hacia más aterrador. Traté de cortar el hueso, pero el constante siseo del radscorpion acercándose evitó que diera el golpe, y aun con el hacha en el aire, giré para verla; dándome cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-Espero que esto funcione- dije al entrar de nuevo en SATS, el tiempo se ralentizo a mi alrededor nuevamente y sin pensarlo mucho me enfoqué a la criatura, sus pinzas se abrieron lentamente mientra se acercaba y se enfilaban hacia mí. No había recargado la pistola y tampoco estaba en condiciones para una patada normal, por lo que sólo me quedaba una opción.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y, de manera involuntaria y desesperada, arrojé mi hacha con la esperanza de golpear sus ojos o algo importante. Ésta giro en el aire y golpeo donde quería; más no como quería. El mango del hacha golpeo los ojos de la criatura haciendo parar, sin embargo, ésta solo se sacudió y continuo su avance. Intenté arrastrarme para ganar algo de distancia, pero no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, al parecer, el hechizo aún seguía actuando.

De la nada, un rayo cayo sobre el aguijón, haciendo que la criatura colapsara y se sacudiera violentamente mientras la electricidad cruzaba por su cuerpo. Seguí con la mirada el rayo para ver su origen; no había nada en el cielo, salvo por la luna, algunas nubes… y una misteriosa silueta alada.

-¿Prin-princesa Luna...?-

Nada más percatarme de su presencia, la extraña silueta bajó, aterrizando entre el radcorpion y yo. Ella era una alicorn que vestía una gabardina violeta, acompañada de un sombrero con un muy ancha del mismo color. Ella giro levemente su cabeza para trataba de mirarme, pero un chillido atrajo su atención; el radscorpion se estaba levantando, tambaleándose ocasionalmente. La criatura lanzo sus pinzas para atraparla, pero ella dio un paso atrás y libero otra poderosa descarga; ésta vez, el rayo golpeo la estaca que clavé hace un momento, provocando que el radscorpion se sacudiera bruscamente antes de que parte de su coraza explotara.

Ella se giró para verme, dejando que la detallarla mejor. Ella era de un azul tan obscuro como la noche y tanto su cola como su crin eran de un marrón claro, similar al de sus ojos; ella tenía sus alas estaban abiertas que junto con su tamaño la hacía ver amenazante, sin embargo, su mirada me generaba mucha tranquilidad. Traté de buscar la suya, pero su gabardina no me dejaba verla, según el grifo de la posada, algunas de las caravanas tenían alicorns como escoltas, la mayoría de ellas tenían colores en común, como el azul o el verde, aunque sus cutiemarks siempre eran diferentes.

Ella ilumino su cuerno, tomó algo del suelo y lo arrojó, aún sin moverme vi como el hacha voló hacia mí, cayendo a no más de un metro. Mi mirada se elevó para tratar de encontrar aquélla figura... Pero ella había desaparecido.

-¿Quien era… ella?- dije en absoluta confusión, las ideas intentaron abordar mi mente, pero el dolor en mi pata rápidamente las ahuyento.

Me senté y tome la costilla con mi casco, respire hondo antes de extraerla de un tirón, afortunadamente, ésta no se astilló dentro de mi pata, más no evitó que gritara por el dolor. Me arrastré hacia la fogata y, usando algo se ceniza y unas hojas, preparé algo que llamábamos pasta anestésica. Apliqué la mezcla sobre la herida y corté un poco de la tela para cubrirla.

Sabía que la pasta y el vendaje no sería suficientes para curarme, así que tomé una poción y espere mientras daba un vistazo al mapa, una idea surgió al ver que la ciudad no estaba muy lejos y aun sintiendo dolor en mi pata, me levanté y caminé hasta los restos humeantes del radscorpion. La estaca en su cabeza tenía un color amarillento y estaba caliente al tacto, por lo que mientras ésta se enfriaba, revisé las patas que había rotó; su forma recordaba un poco a la de la cuchilla del arado y, hacha en casco, empecé a cortar; poco a poco la pata empezó a ceder y con ello, mi idea a tomar forma.

Rust Armor: Level up

Nuevo beneficio: Bien hechora misteriosa– No muchos tienen la suerte de tener su propia estrella guardiana. Al usar el SATS en momentos críticos, puede que aparezca tu escolta personal y desate un ataque fulminante a tus enemigos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Definiré este capítulo con una palabra: complicado. No solo es un tanto más lento que el anterior, también fue un poco problemático reescribir ciertas partes para que encajaran correctamente. Quedó bastante bien a mi parecer, pero serás tu quien decida eso. En todo caso espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, tanto como yo al escribirlo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Asedio

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **ASEDIO**

Luego del incidente, construí un trineo con la tela, la cuerda y las patas para llevar al radscorpion y ganar algunas chapas para comprar medicinas o para entrar a la biblioteca.

Inicialmente intenté arrastrar el cuerpo entero, pero resultó ser muy pesado y mi pata aún dolía demasiado como para intentarlo. Viendo que no podía con el cuerpo entero decidí traer lo que me pareció más atractivo; corté las demás patas, las pinzas y la cola, puse todo en la lona y empecé a halar; el dolor en mi pata persistía y el no tener un arnés hizo muy incómodo el camino, pero los patines, junto al menor peso, lo hizo soportable.

Una modesta muralla de piedra se elevó sobre el terreno llegada la madrugada. Al acercarme lo suficiente a la ciudad, noté que tenía varios parches de metal alrededor de esta, también había algunas casetas de madera sobre la muralla, torres de vigilancia tal vez y, a la derecha de la puerta, una pequeña caseta.

-!Alto¡ nombre y propósito- dijo un unicornio violeta con una armadura de metal mientras salía de la caseta, al mismo tiempo, un par de guardias tomaron posición sobre la puerta, apuntándome con sus armas.

-S-soy Rust Armor... Busco un médico-

El guardia se acercó a mí levitando una escopeta de combate; lucía un poco nervioso y también algo cansado, me miro por unos segundos antes de pasar a mi carga, dando un gran salto hacia atrás al verla.

-¿Cómo mataste a esa cosa?-

-Usé esto- dije mientras sacaba la estaca quemada y el látigo eléctrico. El guardia dio un vistazo algo incrédulo, como si dudara de mi historia, aunque no podía culparlo, probablemente él pensaría que estaba loco de decirle lo que realmente había pasado.

-Avanza hasta la puerta y espera un momento-

El guardia hizo una seña con su pata a los ponies en la muralla, quienes levantaron sus armas y tocaron una palanca para abrir la puerta. Haciendo caso a la orden crucé la puerta, encontrándome con otra inmediatamente.

Estaba en algún tipo de habitación, las paredes eran gruesas, lo suficiente como para que la mitad de mi carga y yo cupiéramos. No había mucho dentro, salvo la gran puerta de metal corrugado frente a mí y una pequeña puerta de madera en la pared frente la izquierda, también había un juego de poleas y una gruesa cadena que parecía ser lo que sujetaba la puerta que tenía en frente.

-Me dicen que tienes una carga interesante- dijo una aguda voz desde la puerta de madera antes de que un pony terrestre amarillo claro con bigote y de crin roja saliera de ella. Él empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi carga y al igual que los guardias se veía algo inquieto. -Debes tener sangre de cazador para despachar uno de estos tú solo-

El pony se dirigió a la caseta, sacó un gran pedazo de tela y, con ayuda de la magia del guardia, la extendió sobre el cadáver para cubrirlo.

-Bienvenido a Ringrock muchacho, soy el alcalde Corn. Lamento el brusco recibimiento, pero estas cosas nos han dado problemas últimamente-

Asentí hacia el alcalde y le di una leve sonrisa. No podía culparlo por tomar esas precauciones, viendo como sus pinzas podían perforar la roca y lo resistentes que podían ser estas cosas, no era de extrañar su incomodidad o la de los guardias por mi carga.

-Solo quieres medicina, ¿verdad?-

-No, también me gustaría entrar a su biblioteca- el alcalde me miro estrechando un poco su mirada, puso su casco en su barbilla por un momento y luego asintió. Con un nuevo vistazo a mi carga él hizo una señal a los guardias de la muralla, las poleas empezaron a girar y la cadena a moverse mientras el pony amarillo se paraba frente a mí.

-Por la medicina no hay problema, solo lleva esa cosa con el profesor Wasp; vive al oeste del pueblo. Por otra parte, la biblioteca está cerrada por el momento. Sufrimos un ataque hace poco, así que hay que hacer ciertas revisiones antes de abrirla al público-

Quise preguntar un poco sobre la ciudad, pero el estruendoso clank de las puertas acomodándose me interrumpió, y antes de darme cuenta, el alcalde ya había desaparecido.

-Mantén esa cosa cubierta forastero, no queremos aumentar el pánico de los ciudadanos- grito el guardia de la caseta.

-¿Qué otras cosas hay aquí?- pregunté

* * *

-Al final de la calle hay un poste con flechas, busca lo que necesites ahí-

Al cruzar la puerta sentí un ligero desnivel, como si la ciudad estuviera más abajo del nivel del suelo, además de que la muralla se veía un poco más alta desde adentro. Mientras avanzaba por la calle principal vi que varias casas destruidas y a algunos ponies trabajando en la reconstrucción, adicionalmente, el suelo estaba lleno de agujeros, como si hubiera caído una lluvia de granadas y un olor desagradable rodeaba algunas de las ruinas.

Un asta con varias flechas y una roca descansaban al final de la calle, cada flecha tenia algo escrito y apuntaban en diferentes direciones; en el caso de la enfermería esta, tal como me dijeron, estaba hacia el oeste y la biblioteca al este. Por otra parte, la pequeña roca tenía dos clavos incrustados en ella uno al lado del otro; de uno de ellos colgaba un tablón de madera con un número dos tallado el cual tapaba una inscripción en la parte baja de la roca.

 _Días sin incidentes._

Usando el mapa del pipbuck y la flecha de referencia caminé hasta la calle que daba a la enfermería, a diferencia de la principal, esta tenía varios parches de tierra, además, las casas de esta zona no parecían haberlo sufrido muchos daños o fueron reparadas recientemente. También podía ver la parte interna de la muralla, desde fuera ésta parecía ser solo una gran muralla de piedra con planchas de metal puestas de manera aleatoria, pero desde adentro pude ver varias escaleras y pasarelas que recorrían pared interna.

La enfermería era una casa de piedra al final de la calle con una cruz roja pintada a su fachada, una gran puerta doble y sin ventanas. Al estar frente a ella solté mi carga en mitad de la calle y golpeé la puerta… pero nadie salió. Esperé un momento antes de volver a tocar, está vez apoyando mi oreja en la puerta; él sonido se dispersó al interior del lugar como un leve eco, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta. Toqué por última vez y me recosté al lado de la puerta. Estaba algo cansado, aunque solía tirar una cosa más pesada en la granja, nunca arrastre el arado sin un arnés, en un suelo tan duro y plagado de agujeros.

-Yo no perdería mi tiempo si fuera tú. Ese imbécil no aparecer desde ayer- dijo una suave voz detrás de mí; al girar, vi que una pegaso ambar con una crin turquesa estaba rodeando el trineo, como si quisiera retirar la lona. -¿Qué rayos tienes aquí?-

-Es algo para el profesor. ¿Sabes sí está en casa?-

-Ya te lo dije, ese imbécil se fue desde ayer, tal vez no vuelva hasta…- Ella se quedó viéndome fijamente, como si hubiera algo detrás de mí; algo confundido seguí su mirada, encontrándome con la herida en mi pata trasera. -¿Cómo puedes caminar con eso?-

En algún punto la venda debió caerse, dejando la herida expuesta, y aunque había usado una poción curativa, ésta no funcionó como esperaba; por otra parte, la pasta anestésica hizo un muy buen trabajo eliminando el dolor de la zona, tal vez demasiado.

-Puedes venir con migo, puedo ayudarte con esa cosa fea si quieres-

* * *

Seguí a la pegaso a una casa a mitad de la calle, a diferencia de la enfermería, esta era una caseta de madera con un pequeño muro de tierra alrededor de la base, similar a la mayoría de las casas del pueblo, excepto que ésta tenía una puerta doble. Ella estuvo un rato al interior del lugar antes de abrir la puerta e indicarme que pasara, una vez dentro deje mi carga en medio de la sala y tomé asiento. El interior era similar al de mi casa, solo que con cuadros en las paredes y sin las goteras en el techo.

-Espera un momento, ya te ayudare con esa pata- ella tomó una poción curativa y la vació en una olla; luego tomó un vendaje y empezó a remojarlo. Mientras tanto, vi los cuadros para tratar de distrayéndome del dolor, el cual regresó cuando me percate de la herida. Uno de ellos era una foto familiar con cuatro pegasos alrededor de lo que parecía un pastel, en cambio, en el otro había una foto de un grupo de pegasos usando bata blanca y que estaban parados frente a una gran escultura de tres mariposas.

-¿Eres de una granja cierto?- pregunto la pegaso antes de limpiar y poner el vendaje sobre mi pata; sentí un fuerte ardor cuando el líquido tocó mi piel, pero éste desaparecido casi al instante, por otra parte, me sorprendió que ella supiera eso teniendo en cuenta que no le había dicho nada hasta el momento. -Tomaré eso como un sí. Soy Spark por cierto-

-Rust Armor- Ella extendió su pata hacia mí, al tomar su casco con el mío, ella sonrió y agitó mi pata con una fuerza inesperada.

-¿Qué te trajo por aquí?-

-Necesito entrar a la biblioteca a buscar algo de información-

-Mucha suerte con eso. Desde la última vez que vinieron los seguidores, Corn no deja que nadie entre sin pagar una cuota; sólo él y los seguidores pueden entrar sin restricciones-

-¿Por qué?-

-Según él, el conocimiento es valioso, pero no es más que una excusa para hacer dinero... Cómo si le pudiera dar algún uso-

Spark retiró el vendaje y fue a la habitación de al lado. Mi pata se sentía mucho mejor, y donde antes había un feo agujero ahora sólo quedaba una pequeña marca.

-¿Co-cómo acabaste con esa cosa?- Sin percatarme, la pegaso había descubierto mi carga y estaba a su lado, dando leves toques a una pinza con su casco delantero.

-Usé esto- dije sacando la estaca y el látigo nuevamente, Spark revisó las cosas y me miró estrechando su mirada, como si sospechara algo. -Oí que estas cosas los atacan-

-No tienes idea. Desde que llegué no era raro tener un ataque espontaneo de hormigas o radscorpions, pero últimamente las hormigas son cada vez más agresivas y resistentes, incluso algunas escupen... fuego...-

Escuchamos una algarabía en la calle y nos acercamos a la puerta. Había una pequeña fila que daba a la enfermería. -Perfecto, miren quien decidió volver-

-Parece que tienes problemas con el profesor- la pegaso me miró estrechando un poco la mirada antes de volver la fila.

-Él es el problema, ese imbécil nos deja vendidos después de cada ataque; hago lo que puedo para ayudar... pero hay quienes prefieren perder una pata a que los toque un pegaso-

-Es una lástima, ellos se pierden de una gran doctora- dije ganándome una pequeña sonrisa de la pegaso. -¿Me ayudarías a girar ésta cosa?-

-Con gusto... Aunque... ¿Te molesta si me quedo con ésta pinza?- preguntó la pegaso con voz temblorosa. La petición me pareció un tanto rara, pero acepté; de todas maneras ella me ayudó con mi herida, así que sería como un tipo de paga, además de que, al desconocer la cuota de la biblioteca, cualquier chapa que ahorre sería valiosa. -Vuelve sí necesitas ayuda o algo por el estilo-

* * *

A pesar de que quería deshacerme de lo que quedaba del cuerpo, me puse al final de la fila y esperé como cualquier otro pony. Ya no tenía afán por recibir atención médica, pero en cambio, los ponies en la fila sí que la necesitaban. Poco a poco la fila avanzó hasta que por fin pude llegar a la puerta, de vez en cuando dejaba pasar a los heridos o alejaba a uno que otro curioso de mi carga.

Una vez estuve frente a la puerta entre sin dudarlo, esta era lo suficientemente amplia como para entrar con el trineo y la sala de estar era bastante grande como para dejarlo en medio y aun tener un buen espacio para moverme.

El lugar estaba vacío, al parecer los pacientes venían solos y eran atendidos de uno en uno. Tomé asiento y mire alrededor, el edificio era aún más grande que la sala de Spark, salvo que un poco más oscura, de igual manera había un par de libreros y algunos muebles que estaban muy deteriorados. También había varios cuadros adornando las paredes, la mayoría estaban rotos, pero 2 eran muy particulares, el primero mostraba a una pegaso amarilla, quien sostenía una botella de Spark cola en sus cascos delanteros y el segundo parecía ser una de las múltiples columnas que había por el desierto, aunque con varias líneas recorriéndola.

Me acerqué al cuadro para verlo mejor, de cerca este parecía más un mapa que una simple imagen, las líneas parecían ser túneles que recorrían el interior de la columna, teniendo un par de entradas, también pude notar marcas rojas en algunos de los caminos, como círculos y fechas.

Un ligero "bip" en mi pipbuck me distrajo del cuadro y al levantar mi pata vi que había un mensaje.

 _Mapa de túneles adquirido_

De repente, la misma imagen del cuadro se mostró en la pantalla, estaba intrigado por cómo este aparato pudo guardar la imagen, y aún más importante, ¿por qué?

Regresé al sofá y mire nuevamente la imagen, esta era un poco más detallada, aunque ahora tenía un solo color. La revisé tratando de entender el porqué de las múltiples marcar y flechas hasta que, de repente algo empezó a golpear mi flanco derecho, el cual me recordó cuando era un potro y quería llamar la atención del Sr. Cebra o de mi abuelo.

Luego de un rato, la extraña sensación colmo mi paciencia, gire mi cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, pero no vi a ningún pony, fruncí el ceño al no ver a nadie y quise volver al mapa, pero una pequeña silueta me hizo bajar mi mirada. Justo a mí lado había una gran mutaracha, salté del sofá nada más verla y levanté un casco para aplastarla; pero ella no parecía ser hostil, en realidad parecía muy... dócil. Al notar que captó mi atención, la mutaracha agitó sus alas, en las cuales pude notar un cuadro blanco con tres mariposas rosas pintadas en su caparazón.

La criatura bajo del sofá y se puso frente a mí, agitó sus alas y camino hacia la habitación de al lado, antes de entrar, la mutaracha me miró nuevamente y agitó su alas, me parecía graciosa su actitud, era como si quería que la siguiera.

Caminé hasta la habitación donde entro la mutaracha, asomé mi cabeza y vi como ella golpeaba a un unicornio granate que usaba una bata blanca. Él miro a la puerta e inmediatamente sentí algo se incomodidad mientras me observaba a través de sus lentes.

-Así que por fin has llegado... ¿No se te ocurrió tardar un poco más?- dijo el unicornio casi regañándome. -¿Te quedaras ahí o me mostraras lo que trajiste? no tengo todo el día-

* * *

-Debió ser una descarga muy fuerte- dijo Wasp con cierta frustración en su rostro cuando le relate mi encuentro con el radscorpion. -¿Qué esperas, las gracias? Vete, no me hagas perder el tiempo-.

-¿Cual es tú problema?- dije elevando la voz.

-¿Qué?, se supone que venias por atención médica, y por lo que veo... Esa perra con plumas ya me robo otro cliente-

¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?- pregunte, con una notoria molestia, empezaba a entender por qué Spark se molestó tanto al referirse a él.

-Esa arpía me ha estado quitando clientes desde que llegó a la ciudad, debió quedarse en el cielo o ser arrestada como a muchos de su especie-

Una capa de magia cubrió el cuerno del unicornio antes de envolver la lona y elevarla en el aire para doblarla. Estiré mi casco para tomar la tela pero de repente, tres pociones flotaron tras ella. -Rocky acompaña a nuestro invitado a la puerta-

La mutaracha agitó su caparazón y golpeó mi pata delantera, recogí las cosas y las puse en mis mochilas antes de seguirla hasta la puerta. Con una última mirada, vi como el profesor empezó a mover las partes con su magia hasta su oficina.

-Hasta pronto Rocky- dije a la mutaracha antes de cruzar la puerta, ella agitó las alas como despedida. Una vez fuera, note que había una nueva tanda ponies esperando ser atendidos.

* * *

Fui al asta en busca de un lugar para comer algo, el hambre empezó a hacerse sentir desde que llegué a la ciudad, pero como ahora no tenía nada para distraerme, la idea ocupaba mi mente. Según la flecha, debía ir al sureste del pueblo, así que revisé el mapa para llegar a la casa correcta y empecé a caminar. Mientras me dirigía al lugar, noté que esta sección del pueblo presentaba más daños que la donde estaba la enfermería, había muchos agujeros y varios parches en el suelo, también algunas casas estaban seriamente dañadas y los espacios entre estas eran ocupados con lonas a modo de pared.

Una vez en la fonda alisté unas cuantas chapas y revisé el menú; todo en él se veía muy bien, pero la mayoría de los platos implicaban carne de insecto, por lo que me limité a comer una ensalada; conociendo lo que podría pasar, no quería arriesgarme a cambiar por comer algo indebido; Ringrock ya tenía suficientes problemas como para darles otro.

-¿Qué tal la cita?- escuché decir a Corn desde mi izquierda, quien estaba sirviendo una copa de vino.

-Fue... interesante...- él levanto una ceja por mi respuesta mientras tomaba un trago. -¿Qué pasa entre Wasp y Spark?-

-Esos dos se han peleado desde que ella llegó a la ciudad. Ambos tienen conocimientos en medicina y puede que vean al otro como competencia, o al menos eso demuestra el profesor-

-¿Pero por qué los ponies lo prefieren él para ser atendidos?- pregunté mientras el encargado ponía mi plato sobre la mesa; este se veía delicioso... salvo por las rocas.

-De entrada, Wasp es un viejo seguidor del apocalipsis; ellos han hecho mucho por nosotros, así que les tenemos cierto afecto-

-Entiendo... ¿Qué hay de Spark?-

-Ella, como la gran mayoría de pegasos, perteneció al Enclave; fue hace mucho tiempo, pero una gran parte de Equestria aún les tiene rencor.-

-Ya veo...-

-Eso no es todo, como todo pegaso del Enclave estuvo en prisión por unos años. Sólo algunos guardias y yo lo sabemos... probablemente hay un soplón entre ellos.-

-¿Seguro qué es uno de los guardias?- Pregunté al pony, quien derramó un poco de vino sobre la mesa al escuchar mi pregunta.

-Puta... Otra vez bebí de más...-

* * *

Al terminar mi comida y luego de un par de copas de vino, pedí a Corn que me hablara un poco sobre la biblioteca y la historia de Ringrock. Al parecer, durante la preguerra, el pueblo se fundó cerca de una cantera, desde la cual se extrajo roca para construir todas las casas. Durante la posguerra, lo habitantes de un establo que quedaba al sur encontraron el lugar, desmantelaron la mayoría de las casas y construyeron la muralla para aislarme. En cuanto a los ataques, estos se prestaron desde el segundo inicio de la ciudad, era usual que algún grupo de mutarachas o de hormigas atacara a los exploradores de la cantera o atacaran la ciudad ocasionalmente, pero poco después de la apertura del cielo, los ataque se intensificaron y los insectos eran cada vez más fuertes y agresivos. En cuanto a la biblioteca, Corn dijo que, dada su lejanía y el clima del lugar, Ringrock era un excelente banco de libros para los seguidores del apocalipsis, quienes vinieron tiempo después de la apertura del cielo y reforzaron la cuidad para mantener a los ponies y los libros a salvo.

Agradecí y puse unas chapas sobre la mesa para pagar la comida pero Corn intervino y dijo al pony que esta corría por su cuenta; que lo tomara como un tipo de compensación por entregar el cuerpo y solo recibir tres pociones.

Salí de la fonda y caminé hacia la casa de Spark para hablar un poco sobre eso de estar en prisión. Me pareció muy curioso que una yegua tan agradable hubiera estado ahí pero, al haber sido parte del Enclave, probablemente participó en alguna batalla o algo. Por otra parte, quería que ella me acompañara en mi travesía, el que fuera una antigua soldado y tuviera conocimientos en medicina sería de gran ayuda tanto para el viaje como para evitar... problemas.

Mientras caminaba por la principal sentí el suelo sacudirse; reconocí de inmediato la sensación, así que salte hacia atrás, justo antes de que un agujero se abriera frente a mí, dejando salir dos enormes mandíbulas.

Una aguda sirena y varios disparos reemplazaron el pacifico silencio de la ciudad mientras los insectos empezaron a salir del suelo. Nada más se encendió la alarma, un grupo de ponies corrió al restaurante y se subieron en una de las mesas antes de que el tendero la levantaba en el aire y se dirigiera hacia la muralla; al correr por la cuidad noté que más plataformas flotaban en el aire en dirección a los andamios. En cambio, los guardias permanecían en el suelo, protegiendo a los unicornios.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy?- gritó el guardia que me recibió en la puerta.

-Tenemos hormigas soldado y un algunos radscopions- grito algún pony desde la muralla.

-Busca una plataforma y ponte a salvo forastero-

-!Ni hablar¡ No me quedaré de cascos cruzados- respondí, no podía simplemente alejarme del peligro y ver como morían ponies inocentes.

-Entonces busca un unicornio y protegelo con tu vida-

Asentí y corrí a algún unicornio que escoltar, en medio del caos vi que una hormiga que perseguía a un guardia y le disparé usando el SATS, la bala golpeó el costado del insecto, haciendo explotar su sección media y dejando al animal fuera de combate. Al salir del hechizo sentí el suelo estremecerse nuevamente y por suerte o desgracia, había visto como un desafortunado pony era partido en 2 por una hormiga que salía del suelo, así que salté a un lado antes de que la criatura saliera y coloqué el Punisher en mi pata; el extraño brazalete se acoplo y se ajustó firmemente mientras las enormes fauces salían del agujero.

Estando desde tan cerca, deje de lado el SATS y di un bastonazo a la hormiga que tenía en frente; la electricidad la hizo convulsionar violentamente y, para mí sorpresa, quedó fulminada al detenerse.

Antes de procesar lo que había pasado, algún pony gritó pidiendo ayuda; al acercarme vi como una hormiga de color rojizo escupía una llamarada hacia la patas traseras de un unicornio, quien levantaba una plataforma. Viendo al animal distraído cambié al modo látigo del arma; el tubo al lado del brazalete se seccionó y dejo salir unas chispas al estar listo, me acerqué al animal y con un movimiento de mi pata lancé mi ataque, el tubo se estilo hasta golpear a la hormiga en la espalda haciéndola temblar y permitiendo escapar al pony.

Inesperadamente, al dejar de sacudirse, la hormiga se repuso y giró hasta ubicarme, en medio de la impresión entré en SATS y ataqué; la acción fue tan rápida que casi no sentí detenerse el tiempo, pero fue suficiente para ver como una pequeña llama se encendía en la boca del insecto; la cual se acercó lo tanto como para calentar el aire frente a mí y que sintiera un leve olor a gas antes de que el látigo golpeara al bicho.

En medio de la confusión, vi como un radscorpion acorralaba a una yegua contra la pared de una casa de una manera muy similar a la que intentaron con migo. Preparé mi hacha y cambié al bastón para dar una estocada. Un grito de la yegua y el sonido de las pinzas incrustándose en la pared me indicaron que no tenía tiempo, así que incrusté el hacha en la base de la cola del animal y la golpeé con el bastón, haciéndolo sacudir violentamente por la descarga.

Un rápido grito, seguido de un fuerte crujido y un pequeño estallido, provinieron desde el frente del radscorpion; al escucharlo retiré el bastón y salté a un lado para ver lo que había ocurrido, quedando paralizado por la escena. Aquella yegua a quien quise salvar ahora estaba empalada en la cola de la criatura; al parecer, ella intentó saltar sobre una de las pinzas, pero la descarga hizo que la cola se proyectara hacia el frente con demasiada fuerza, atravesando de lado a lado su abdomen y preservando en su rostro una expresión de terror y de esperanza.

La pared frente a mí colapsó permitiéndome ver como el fuego consumía el interior de la casa, mientras los disparos y los gritos llenaban el lugar. De repente, una extraña sensación de ansiedad nubló mi mente; intenté moverme para tratar de concertarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía sin importar cuanto lo deseara; como en esa ocasión en el SATS, sólo podía mover mis ojos, como si de alguna manera este miedo bloqueara mis movimientos.

Miré en todas direcciones erráticamente en busca de ayuda; estar quieto en una situación así era un suicidio, pero con suerte algún pony lo vería extraño y vendría a ayudar. Al ver a mí derecha noté la silueta de una unicornio; ella lucia molesta, múltiples armas flotaban a su alrededor, disparando en direcciones diferentes lo que, junto a la pared de fuego tras ella, la hacían ver sumamente amenazante. De repente ella miró hacia donde estaba y me observó unos segundos, de igual manera que la alicorn de anoche, me sentí a salvo al verla... hasta que sus armas giraron en mi dirección.

 _Un momento; esa silueta... toda esas armas... Su forma de... moverse... ¡Tu!_ lentamente la silueta se giró y avanzó cada vez más rápido, como si quisiera embestirme, sus ojos cambiaron a un fuerte rojo y fueron acompañados con un ceño fruncido, haciendo la ver absolutamente intimidante.

De manera frenética, empecé a forcejear para moverme y evitar el golpe, pero justo antes de que me golpeara, un agudo dolor en mis patas traseras hizo que ella desapareciera. Al girar mi cabeza, vi a un pequeño radscorpion sujetando mis patas con sus pinzas. Traté de liberarme, pero el movimiento solo logró causar mucho daño.

El animal apretó sus pinzas generando un enorme pico de dolor en el área y casi derribándome; aún con mi vista fija en él, vi su aguijón elevarse para atacar e intenté patearlo para tratar de liberarme. De la nada, un rayo golpeo desde arriba a la pequeña criatura, atravesándola.

-No te distraigas, esas cosas aprovechan cualquier descuido- gritó Spark desde arriba. Al mirar hacia arriba vi que ella tenía una carreta voladora detrás, desde donde Corn y otro par de guardias disparaban. -¡Quítenle esa cosa y que suba!-

Un aura morada rodeo las pinzas del radscorpion y las abrió de golpe, haciendo que cayera por el dolor. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomé una poción curativa para cerrar los profundos arañazos en mis patas mientras la carreta descendía a mi lado y la misma aura morada me rodeaba para subirme; una vez arriba busqué un poco de pasta para calmar el dolor, pero para mí mala suerte, ya no tenía más.

Sentí la carreta elevarse y me arrastré hasta uno de los para apoyarme. Estábamos volando en círculos y los ponies disparaban a alguno de los insectos que veían carreta.

-No te quedes ahí, usa esa arma tuya y danos un casco-

* * *

El combate de extendió hasta el anochecer, cuando las últimas hormigas cayeron o escaparon, no sin antes dejar la ciudad en ruinas. La mayoría de las casas estaban en llamas o destruidas, además de los múltiples agujeros que llenaban el suelo y los cuerpos tanto de ponies como de insectos que podían verse en cualquier dirección.

Todos nos reunimos cerca del asta; la tristeza era evidente en todos los sobrevivientes, especialmente en Corn, quien se aproximó a la roca para retirar lentamente el tablón.

-¿Quién es el culpable de todo esto?- gritó algún pony en medio de la multitud.

-Debe ser culpa del forastero, lo que sea que tenía en ese trineo atrajo a los insectos-

-No podemos sacar ese tipo de conclusiones. Esto no fue más que una coincidencia- dijo Corn parándose a mi lado, mientras las miradas de odio y rechazo se enfocaban en mí.

-¿Por qué lo niegas?, sabes muy bien lo que el trajo y lo ocultaste al pueblo, esto no es coincidencia-

-Por su culpa perdí a mi esposa- dijo un pony mientras se ponía en frente de la multitud. Al verlo mis pensamientos se detuvieron y la imagen de la yegua regreso a mi mente; el dolor en mis patas, el cansancio y la repentina acusación, ocultaron aquel suceso hasta el momento. Los murmullos y las miradas molestas cayeron sobre mí con más fuerza al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, especialmente del pony, cuya tristeza e ira eran evidentes en su mirada.

-Yo no vi que hicieras algo para ayudarla- dijo Spark mientras aterrizaba a mi lado. Sus ojos estaban un poco irritados, tal vez por el cansancio o el humo. Tal como los otros residentes ella tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro. -No sé qué es peor, ¿los ataque o ustedes?-

Aquel pony no respondió y simplemente volvió a interior de la turba mientras fulminaba a Spark en medio de los murmullos de la multitud. La pegaso se elevó y pasó sobre los ponies para ir a su casa, en cambio Corn se mantuvo a mi lado, como si buscara algún tipo de acuerdo.

-ENVIALO A LA GRUTA- gritó alguien en la multitud; todos los ponies se miraron entre si antes de gritar al unísono.

-No podemos enviarlo a ese lugar. Independientemente de si lo que trajo causó el problema, él nos ayudó a defendernos-

-No seas blando, todos sabemos qué hacer con los ponies problemáticos. Tú mismo lo has dicho -

Corn se mantuvo en silencio mientras la multitud cada vez gritaba más fuerte, sea lo que fuese "la gruta" no parecía agradable. Unos segundos después, Corn me miró fijamente, como si se estuviera disculpando de ante casco por lo que estaba por decir.

-BIEN... LO ENVIARE ALLÍ. YO MISMO LO LLEVARÉ PARA EVITAR QUE ESCAPE-

Con un grito de alegría la multitud celebró la decisión y poco a poco empezó a disiparse; pude sentir múltiples miradas de odio hacia mí.

-Lo siento muchacho... Era tu cabeza o la mía- Estaba bastante molesto por recibir tanto rechazo sin razón, no entendía por qué me culpaban por el ataque, hasta donde sabia estos eran totalmente aleatorios. -Ve con Spark para que te cure. Te esperaré en la puerta... procura no demorarte-

Asentí con algo se molestia, aunque podía entender que debía obedecer sus propias leyes, no parecía que él se hubiera esforzado mucho por buscar otra solución. Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la casa de Spark, cruzar las calles pude entender el comentario que ella hizo antes de irse de la reunión. La zona estaba severamente dañada, las casas que ayer estaban de pie, ahora eran solo escombros humeantes y el suelo estaba repleto de agujeros. Por otra parte, sin importar a donde viera, era imposible no ver a un pony siguiéndome con su mirada o murmurar algo.

Al llegar a la calle correcta pude ver a Spark parada frente a su casa; ella lucia muy cansada, sus alas estaban abiertas y respiraba pesadamente. Al estar a mitad de camino vi a la pegaso colapsar en el suelo, olvidando el dolor corrí hacia ella; sentí como se abrían las heridas en mis patas, pero mi prioridad era el bienestar de mi amiga.

-Esto debe parar- Dijo la pegaso cuando me paré a su lado, ella estaba arrodillada y algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver que su casa estaba reducida a una pila de escombros humeantes.

-L-lo siento- Ella secó sus lágrimas y caminó hacia los escombros. Por precaución la seguí de cerca por si caía otra vez

-Viví tres años en ésta casa, tarde mucho en adaptarme a la vida en este lugar y aún más ser aceptada... Ahora perdí mi único refugio del rechazo de estos ponies-

-¿Por qué no te has ido?- Pregunté, no podía verla así, sobre todo tratándose de una pony tan alegre.

-Durante los primeros meses pensé en hacerlo, pero los ataques y la falta de un médico competente me lo impidió. No podía irme sin hacer nada por ellos... o al menos intentarlo-

La pegaso abrió sus alas y voló lentamente sobre los escombros, como si estuviera buscando algo, creí saber de qué se trataba, así que me aproximé y caminé alrededor del área; a pesar de no estar sobre los escombros podía sentir el calor sabiendo de ellos.

Al mover una tabla noté un objeto brillante entre los restos, el cual resultó ser el cuadro de la familia de Spark. El verlo me hizo recordar la foto en mis mochilas, de hecho era muy similar, excepto por la felicidad de los ponies. En este caso se podía ver a tres pegasos y a una pequeña potra a quien no tarde en identificar, por último, detrás de ellos había un pequeño cartel de cumpleaños.

Los guardias ofrecieron una habitación a la pegaso al ver lo que había pasado; pero ella lo rechazó y me pidió que le ayudara ha mover los escombros, mientras despejábamos el lugar encontramos el cuadro con los pegasos con bata de laboratorio, estaba un poco quemado en las esquinas y un poco ennegrecido, pero aún era posible distinguir los detalles.

Antes de ir a ver el alcalde la pegaso puso nuevos vendajes en mis patas y me dio un par de pociones y construimos una pequeña carpa para ella con la tela. Al hablarle sobre lo de la gruta ella menciono que los ponies que robaban o trataban de colarse en la biblioteca eran enviados allí como castigo, además de que quienes iban no solían volver

-Por fin llegaste, ¿Recuerdas la cantera de la que te hablé esta mañana?- dijo Corn desde la caseta. Asentí a su pregunta mientras él salía de ahí y se acercaba a mí con una caja de madera. -Me alegra saberlo... porque vas a destruirla-

Sorprendido, miré a la caja frente a mí. Esta tenía una cinta a lo largo con rayas amarilla y negras; al abrirla encontré varias manzanas metálicas con un pequeño dispositivo en su espoleta y un detonador.

-Los guardias de la torre norte me dijeron que las hormigas se fueron en dirección de la vieja cantera; la única razón es porque ahí este el nido-

-Si saben eso por qué no han ido a destruirlo- pregunte un poco alterado.

-Quisimos hacerlo un par de veces, pero cada vez que intentamos partir ocurría otro ataque... Es mejor que partamos; si sigues aquí, es probable que los pobladores te linchen-

Corn me pidió que tomara las cargas y que lo siguiera. Al rodear la muralla noté como que algunos ponies se asomaban desde las torres, como si quisieran asegurarse de que salía de la ciudad.

Mientras nos dirigimos al lugar, pregunte a Corn sobre "la gruta". Él sólo dijo que no era más que la vieja cantera y que el nombre venía de varios años atrás, incluso antes de que él estuviera a cargo. Además en algún momento se quiso extraer más roca para el resto de la ciudad, pero cuando ocurrió la explosión en Maripony, el lugar se volvió demasiado inestable para seguir extrayendo material.

* * *

-Llegamos- dijo Corn desviándome de mis pensamientos, levanté mi mirada y noté una gran meseta de roca frente a mí, aunque era un poco más baja que las demás columnas del desierto, era notoriamente más ancha. -Tu misión es simple; entra ahí y coloca los explosivos que te di en donde creas pertinente, una vez lo hagas usa ese detonador para enviar esas molestas hormigas hasta el infierno-

-¿Qué hay de los radscopions?-

-Nuestra prioridad es acabar con las hormigas. Sus números son una gran amenaza, y aunque son parte de nuestro alimento, no creo que podamos resistir más tiempo sus envites.- Corn giró y caminó en dirección a la ciudad, el camino era relativamente corto, así que no tendría problemas para volver por mi cuenta.

-Por cierto, sí acabas con este sitio y sobrevives, te daré un día gratis en la biblioteca... sé que no es mucho, así que tómalo como incentivo-

Asentí al alcalde y caminé un poco hasta dar con una entrada en la base de la meseta. A pesar del tiempo, la propuesta era muy atractiva, y si buscaba bien podría encontrar lo que necesito o algo que podría resultar interesante.

Antes de entrar en la cueva di un vistazo al detonador, este parecía una pequeña caja con una palanca, luces y una antena similar a la que tenían las manzanas sobre ellas.

Al ver mi reflejo en una de las cargas recordé el incidente con el radscorpion, aquella repentina parálisis no me había ocurrido desde del incendio del granero. Recordaba entrar al lugar para tratar de rescatar algún libro y quedar paralizado al ver las llamas detrás de la estatua de madera. Según mi abuelo, la expresión en mi rostro era de pavor, como si estuviera viendo algo que me asustara demasiado, él también dijo que gritó para que saliera, pero yo no respondía. Las memorias de aquel evento siempre fueron confusas, especialmente ver a una unicornio negra que se acercaba levitando varias armas mientras me apuntaba con ellas; creí que trataba de una rara alucinación por respirar tanto humo, hasta ahora.

-Yo no jugaría con eso si fuera tú, es posible que actives los explosivos- Mi cuerpo se estremeció y mis orejas cayeron al escuchar la repentina voz; al no ver a nadie al rededor salté hacia atrás y desplegué el bastón. -Oye tranquilo, soy yo-

De repente Spark apareció a mi lado, haciendo que saltara y cayera al suelo. Ella soltó una risilla antes de extender su pata para ayudarme a levantar. -¿Qué haces aquí? dijiste que te quedarías en la ciudad-

-Vine a darte un casco con este lugar. Además, tengo una idea-

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté.

-Es algo muy simple, solo tienes que matar esas cosas sin destruir su coraza. Sólo usa ese bastón tuyo para matarlos, y si se pone feo usa tu pistola-

-¿Qué harás con los cuerpos?- dije dando una confusa mirada a la pegaso.

-De momento, los llevare a una cabaña que encontré hace unos días, lo demás es una sorpresa- ella respondió guiñando su ojo y dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Debo admitirlo, su sonrisa es encantadora._

-Por cierto, tal vez necesitarás esto ahí dentro- La pegaso sacó una bolsa con bengalas desde su mochila y puso frente a mí.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-No te preocupes, con esta capa ni tú sabrás que estoy ahí-

-Gracias Spark. Lamento lo de tu casa.-

-No hay problema. Gracias a ti por la ayuda- ella dijo dándome un ligero golpe con su casco –Adelántate, iré por mi carreta para cargar los cuerpos-

Rust Armor: Level up

Nuevo beneficio: Sismógrafo – Tienes una gran conexión con la tierra. Al estar en contacto directo con el suelo, eres capaz de detectar objetos enterrados o movimientos bajo la superficie.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** he aquí el capitulo que lo inició el proyecto. Aunque los capítulos anteriores ya existían, este fue el primero que hice en un editor de texto formal desde el celular, además de ser al que más le dediqué tiempo cuando lo escribí. Originalmente era más largo y tenía otro nombre (control de plagas) pero por concordancia con lo escrito y para equilibrar el contenido de este capítulo y el siguiente debí hacer un corte al final, aunque creo que se pasaría por alto de no mencionarse. Sin más que agregar, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Control de plagas

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **CONTROL DE PLAGAS**

La luz de la luna poco a poco se perdió entre las sombras mientras más me adentraba en la cueva. Afortunadamente mi pipbuck, siempre fiel a mis necesidades, encendió su linterna para iluminar el túnel; sus paredes tenían varias columnas de madera y numerosas marcas, probablemente de las herramientas usadas para su construcción, además, había un par de rieles en el suelo, que según Corn, eran para el sistema de carros de minería usado para mover la roca al interior de la mina.

Llegué hasta la primera cámara de la cueva y apagué la linterna al escuchar varios siseos al fondo; prefería pasar desapercibido tratándose de un grupo de estas cosas. Para poder orientarme saqué una de las bengalas y la activé con mis dientes antes de lanzarla; un brillo rojizo como el atardecer iluminó las paredes de la cámara, revelando unas gruesas columnas de roca, un refuerzo de madera en el techo y un desgastado par de rieles.

Para mí sorpresa, varios insectos se movieron atraídos por luz mientras caía al suelo, pero a pasar de eso aún podía escuchar un siseo en otro lugar de la cueva. Por precaución activé el E.F.S en busca de la fuente del sonido. Una delgada línea traslucida se proyectó frente a mí, sobre la cual apareció un grupo de marcas rojas que coincidían con las hormigas en torno a la bengala, además, un poco a la izquierda, había una solitaria marca roja.

 _Tú caerás primero._ Pensé mientras me escabullía tras una columna cercana y desplegaba el látigo. No muy lejos había una hormiga un poco más pequeña que las demás y confiando en el alcance del arma, lancé mi ataque. Con una fuerte sacudía y un chillido, el insecto cayó al suelo despidiendo una pequeña columna de humo.

Aún desde aquella columna me asomé para ver a las hormigas, sólo había dos ahora, por lo que aprovechando la oportunidad y dejando encendido para para asegurar que no había más, me acerqué por detrás a la más cercana y activé el SATS cuando considere que está lo suficientemente cerca; una familiar aura blanca rodeo a la insecto acompañada de un número, el cual me pareció suficiente para no fallar.

Al darse cuenta que su compañera había caído, la otra hormiga giró y corrió a gran velocidad abriendo sus mandíbulas. En medio de la impresión guardé el látigo y agarré mi hacha, era la primera vez que la utilizaría como arma sin ser una medida desesperada.

La criatura cerró sus mandíbulas con rapidez; salté a un lado para evitar el ataque y golpee uno de sus ojos con el hacha, haciéndola tambalear. Ella se reincorporó rápidamente y agitó su cabeza con fuerza para tratar de cortarme con sus mandíbulas; el golpe fue hacia mi cabeza, por lo que me agaché y corté sus patas delanteras, haciendo que casi cayera sobre mí. En un último movimiento, me levanté y clave el hacha en la cabeza de la hormiga, la cual quedó incrustada en su dura coraza.

-Déjate de juegos Rust, cuando una de estas muere suele atraer refuerzos- dijo Spark desde ningún lado.

Tal como ella dijo, los refuerzos no tardaron en llegar, esta vez, había un par de hormigas grandes acompañadas por un trio de hormigas pequeñas. Rápidamente me oculté tras una columna cercana y saqué mi preparé mi pistola; el sigilo pronto dejaría de ser una opción y era mejor mantener algo de espacio.

Por alguna razón, dos de las hormigas pequeñas tomaron los cuerpos e intentaron llevarlos a otro lugar, procurando conservarlos, salí de mi escondite y, usando SATS, envié un disparo a cada insecto, hiriendo seriamente a una y despachando a la otra.

Me preparé para disparar sin asistencia cuando el suelo a mí izquierda se estremeció. Recordando lo que vi en la ciudad di un salto hacia atrás y mis sospechas se confirmaron al ver como una enorme hormiga salía del suelo y cerraba sus mandíbulas con fuerza sobre la columna a mí lado, quedando atorada en ella.

Viendo la clara oportunidad y un pequeño arrebato de brillantes, salté sobre su lomo mientras desplegaba el bastón. Di una estocada justo detrás de la cabeza y la hormiga se sacudió violentamente mientras poco a poco, sus mandíbulas se arrancaban arenisca de la roca. Me estabilicé como pude y di otra descarga a insecto en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez la sacudida fue suficientemente fuerte para tirarme al suelo.

Mientras me levantaba, oí algo moverse desde detrás de la columna y retrocedí al ver las dos mandíbulas asomarse. Nada más ubicarme la hormiga paso por encima del cadáver atorado en la columna. Rápidamente moví en bastón hacia arriba golpeándola en la boca, la cual se sacudió por la descarga, y aunque tenía algo de espacio para atacar de nuevo, retrocedí un poco por si esas mandíbulas se cerraban de golpe.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté una sombra aproximarse, sintiendo el peligro cerca di una estocada a la hormiga y corrí a centro de la cámara; no esperaba que el impacto la matará, más bien, quería ganar tiempo para ubicarme y pelear en un lugar más amplio.

 _Un momento... ¿Y los cuerpos?_ Pensé al ver que ya no había ningún cadáver. _Tal vez las hormigas de hace poco se los llevaron._

Un repentino zumbido rompió el silencio del lugar y un extraño sonido provino detrás de mí. Al revisar, vi con asombro como la hormiga de hace un momento había perdido 2 de sus patas y caía sobre su lado derecho. Un segundo zumbido provino de la nada, esta vez vi un rayo blanco golpear el lado del animal antes de que un aura roja la rodeara y la convirtiera en un montón de ceniza humeante.

-Es una lástima desperdiciar una de las grandes- dijo Spark desde algún lugar. -¿Son todas?-

-No, otro par de hormigas vinieron por los cuerpos y se fueron por ese túnel- respondí apuntando a la parte más oscura de la cueva

-Adelántate si quieres, me llevaré a estos dos antes de que algo más lo haga.-

* * *

Seguí los rieles a través del túnel que conectaba con la otra cámara y utilicé la linterna, que se encendió en algún momento, para ver iluminar el camino. Mientras más me adentraba en el lugar, era más común encontrar pequeños fragmentos en el suelo entré los rieles, como si alguien hubiera rasgado las hojas de un libros, aunque estas eran un poco vidriosas.

Al llegar al final del túnel apagué la linterna y alisté una bengala para iluminar el lugar. Con un vistazo al E.F.S pude confirmar la presencia de varios objetivos al interior de la cámara y lancé la bengala a donde creí que atraería más insectos.

La bengala rebotó en el suelo atrayendo a un grupo de insectos e iluminando la nueva cámara, que a diferencia de la anterior y los túneles, no tenía refuerzos de madera, ni columnas para sostener el techo, ni rieles en el suelo.

Mientras asechaba a una de las hormigas que quedó lejos del grupo, pensé en como lidiar con las demás. La ausencia de columnas me haría imposible ocultarme, pero también me dejaría mover y atacar con mayor libertad.

Salté a la espalda del insecto y presioné fuertemente su nuca con el bastón; mi blanco se sacudió por la descarga mientras la electricidad fluía a través de su coraza antes de caer por la misma.

Las hormigas del grupo avanzaron con sus mandíbulas abiertas, listas para atacar. Cambié al modo látigo sin pensarlo mucho y batí el arma de izquierda a derecha con fuerza, golpeando a dos de ellas; la primera en ser golpeada quedó fuera de combate, en cambio la segunda sólo fue aturdida por el golpe.

Viendo el espacio que había ganado preparé mi pistola y entre en SATS. Tres fuertes "Bum" llenaron el lugar y mis atacantes cayeron frente a mí.

Me sorprendió el poder que tenía esta pistola para ser tan pequeña pero, por otra parte, empezaba a tener una pequeña relación amor/odio con el SATS, usar la herramienta era genial y realmente útil, pero la sensación de perder el control sobre mi cuerpo era algo un tanto desagradable.

No viendo más amenazas encendí la linterna y revisé el lugar, aquí había aún más de aquella cosa vidriosa del túnel, la cual se pegaba debajo de mis cascos al pisarla. También había montículos de cuerpos al pie de la pared, la mayoría eran hormigas, pero no tarde en ver un par de pilas de huesos pony, probablemente aquellos revoltosos que enviaba la ciudad a morir aquí o algún pony desafortunado en busca de un refugio para pasar la noche.

Un leve siseo provino desde una de las pilas de cadáveres de hormiga, rápidamente corrí a centro de la cámara y preparé el bastón. Un cuerpo cayó de una de las pilas a mi izquierda y dado mi estado de alerta, salté lejos de él y me alisté para contra atacar, pero como casi todo en la habitación no era más que un cadáver.

Sintiendo algo de curiosidad me acerqué con cautela a la pila de donde saltó el insecto y desde la cual provenía aquel siseo, al estar a no más de un metro, vi un par de antenas moverse dentro de ella y, en un rápido movimiento, disparé una bala al montículo.

Pensé en disparar de nuevo al ver que las antenas y el siseo continuaban, pero me di cuenta de algo, esta hormiga no intentó atacar cuando maté a las otras. Con eso en mente enfoqué mi linterna al lugar y me acerqué procurando quedar a un costado al animal.

Mi mente se detuvo al ver al insecto. Esta resultó ser la hormiga a la que le disparé cuando intento llevarse uno de los cuerpos, estaba boca arriba y los daños en las patas derechas eran muy graves; la pata en la sección media estaba cortada y la frontal ya no estaba, dejando en su lugar un pequeño agujero que permitía ver la carne al interior de la coraza.

Apunté la pistola a la cabeza del animal, pero al ver como la hormiga se movía lentamente no pude dispararle; algo no se sentía bien, se supone que debía exterminar a todas las hormigas que encontrara, pero cómo una así podría volverse una amenaza.

No podía rematar al animal, pero tampoco quería dejar que muriera así. Pasados unos segundos, se me ocurrió una idea; tomé un poco de pasta anestésica que hice con la ceniza de la casa de Spark y una poción curativa.

Me acerqué a la hormiga y puse la pasta alrededor de la herida. No estaba seguro si funcionaria igual en insecto, pero esperaba que calmara un poco el dolor; acto seguido, vertí la poción sobre la sección de las patas y como estaba sobre su lomo fue más fácil alcanzar la zona afectada; al caer el líquido la hormiga se movió violentamente y poco a poco se quedó quieta mientras el agujero se cerraba con un suave brillo y dejando un muñón en su lugar.

 _Sé que serás mejor que nosotros_ dijo una dulce voz en mi cabeza mientras me alejaba para revisar las otras pilas. No sabía si ella sobreviviría o si recuperaría su pata, pero si la muerte venía por ella, al menos estaría seguro de que el dolor no la acompañaría.

Para desviar mi atención del insecto miré los cuerpos de los ponies, algunos aún tenían armas, especialmente revólveres, que a pesar de su mal estado, sus partes podrían dejar uno en buenas con un poco de trabajo, lo cual me alegro porque necesitaba otra arma de fuego, ya que los guardias no encontraron munición para Jynx cuando les pedí. Al parecer, aunque lucia como una pistola cebra convencional de 9mm, el arma usaba munición .357, la cual era algo escasa y costosa por aquí.

También encontré algunos cuchillos y un par de manzanas de metal muy similares a la que uso la saqueadora en la cueva, salvo que estas tenían una banda roja alrededor.

Mientras acomodaba las cosas en mi mochila, sentí un pequeño piquete en mi pata trasera. Inmediatamente mi mirada fue en dirección a la hormiga, pero ella aún estaba en su lugar sin moverse, tal vez nockeada por la medicina.

El suave sonido de un aleteo surgió desde atrás acompañado de un piquete un poco más fuerte en mi otra pata y que pareció drenar algo. En un reflejo giré para quedar de costado a mi atacante con el hacha lista.

Una radiaracha caminaba tranquilamente hacia uno de los montículos de cadáveres, pero al sentir que la vi, ella se giró para verme. Tenía un extraño casco sobre su cabeza, el cual tenía una aguja en frente y un par de frascos de vidrio con lo que parecía ser sangre. Además sobre su caparazón había un pequeño cuadro blanco con tres mariposas.

-¿Rocky…?- exclamé antes de correr para atrapar al insecto, quien se escabullo entre una pila de cadáveres cercana antes de desaparecer.

-¡LOTERÍA¡-

El repentino grito de Spark hizo cayera al suelo, evitando que activara el EFS. Al verme tirado, la pegaso extendió su pata con una inocente y encantadora sonrisa.

-Mira todo esto, incluso puedo darle uso a las armaduras de los saqueadores- dijo ella mientras saltaba por la cámara con la alegría de una potranca. -Gracias… ¿Pasó algo mientras no estuve?-

-No, solo me sorprende ver todos estos cuerpos en este lugar... ¿Viste a Rocky en la ciudad antes de venir?-

-Si te refieres a la mascota de ese imbécil, no. Aunque esa cosa rara vez sale de casa. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Solo fue por curiosidad- Respondí.

-Como digas, me alegra saber que al fin acabamos con esta pocilga- Spark miró cada uno de los montículos muy detenidamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo -Podrías ayúdame a sacar estos cuerpos hasta la entrada... parece que tendré que hacer más de dos viajes para llevarlos todos-

* * *

Mientras Spark llevaba la primera ronda de cadáveres, moví los restantes hasta la entrada de la cueva, incluyendo a la hormiga nockeada. La tarea fue algo tediosa, pero salvo por una hormiga soldado, la restantes eran pequeñas.

Al dejar el último cuerpo bajé hasta la cámara final en busca de cualquier cosa útil, pero lo único restante eran los cuerpos de los ponies y una gran cantidad de huevos de hormiga, los cuales ya estaban abiertos o destruidos.

Dando un vistazo alrededor para ver dónde colocar los explosivos vi un pequeño hueco en la pared y recordé a Rocky huyendo en medio de los cadáveres. Me acerque a él y me agaché tanto como pude para revisarlo pero pude ver nada; el agujero estaba demasiado bajo como para iluminar con la linterna o usar una bengala.

 _Algo no anda bien_ Pensé mientras me recostaba contra la pared para pensar un poco. El nido era muy pequeño para todas las hormigas que atacaron la ciudad, además no había ninguna hormiga de fuego o radscorpion.

Un seseo salió desde el pequeño túnel llamando mi atención y por curiosidad activé el E.F.S. mirando a la pared; todo pareció normal hasta que una marca blanca cruzó rápidamente sobre el holograma y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Las ideas en mi cabeza pelearon por conseguir mi atención hasta que una de ellas ganó la contienda. Pensé en el mapa del sitio viendo la pantalla del pipbuck, la cual cambió y mostró las dos cámaras que había visitado, nada pareció relevante hasta que vi el pequeño camino a través de la pared, este parecía comunicar con una nueva cámara del otro lado. Otra idea llego a mí mientras procesaba lo que acababa de descubrir, el pipbuck respondió mostrando la imagen que vi en la casa de Wasp. Al revisarla, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que uno de los túneles marcados correspondía al que estaba a mis cascos.

Comparé ambos mapas y al menos en lo que había explorado, estos coincidían, por otra parte, me indicaban que había más cámaras por despejar y que ya no podía continuar por aquí. Salí de la cueva para buscar otra entrada no sin antes haber dejado una de las cargas en el pequeño túnel. Estaba atónito del tamaño de la meseta y de que fuera hueca a pesar del mismo.

A una distancia considerable de la entrada principal vi una cornisa tallada en la roca por la cual, con algo de precaución, podrían subir dos ponies lado a lado. Mientras ascendía pegado a la pared para no caerme, no podía dejar de pensar en que Corn no mencionó nada sobre esta nueva sección; probablemente él quería que huyera y por eso él mismo me trajo hasta aquí o, viéndolo desde una perspectiva un poco siniestra, él no esperaba que sobrevivirá.

Al estar al final del camino llegué a un andamio incrustado en la roca, similar al que había en la muralla. Lo primero que noté fue el fuerte silbido del viento que soplaba sobre la roca, además de que el vasto espacio vacío del desierto estaba bañado por un bello color plateado, en el que se proyectaba la sombra de alguna ocasional columna de roca.

Acordando con los mapas debía estar cerca de la entrada a la nueva sección, caminando por el andamio no fue muy difícil toparme con una gran apertura no natural en la roca. Frente a la puerta había un tipo de control, el cual estaba conectado a una oxidada grúa; intenté usarlo para activarla, pero nada paso, tal vez el desuso y la falta de mantenimiento estropearon la maquinaría.

Avancé hacia el interior de la cueva sin separar mis ojos del mapa, pero al llegar a una pequeña curva, algo en el suelo me hizo tropezar, emitiendo varios crujidos cuando caí.

Rápidamente encendí mi linterna para revisar que había pasado. Frente a mí yacía el esqueleto de un pony, mi interior se estremeció al ver las orbitas vacías de su cráneo. Me relajé un poco antes de ponerme de pie y detallar el cadáver, que a diferencia de los ponies de abajo, tenía una coraza de cuero como armadura.

Sintiendo algo de curiosidad por ella decidí retirarla de la pila de huesos para revisarla, estaba seriamente dañada, pero a pesar de los varios agujeros de bala, cortes y el enorme hueco al costado izquierdo decidí usarla; tal vez no ofrecería mucha resistencia, pero peor era nada.

Antes de reacomodar mis mochilas, aproveché para buscar algún revolver era útil; la mayoría eran para unicornios, salvo por uno, el cual parecía estar en condiciones aceptables y podía arreglarlo después si era necesario. Dejar a Jynx de lado no era algo que me gustara, pero solo me quedaba un peine para ella, en cambio, tenía una cantidad considerable de munición para el revolver.

Me interné aún más en la cueva prestando más atención a mis pisadas, de igual manera que la planta baja, aquí había varias columnas de madera sosteniendo el túnel y también había un riel en el suelo. Una curiosa luz verdosa llamo mi atención, lentamente me aproxime a ella activando el E.F.S para evitar cualquier sorpresa, pero esta resultó ser solo un pequeño grupo de hongos que crecieron de una de las columnas de madera; sentía atracción por ellos, pero decidí no tocarlos por miedo a dañar la estructura o que este fuera venenoso.

* * *

La inclinación del túnel termino indicándome que llegue a la primera cámara. Estaba inusualmente vacía, solo ocupada por un montón de herramientas, una gruesa columna en el centro y varios hongos luminosos.

-Bien, tal vez no deba usar mi linterna.-

Quise ver si alguna de las herramientas podía ser me útil más adelante, pero todas estaban en muy mal estado o cubiertas de hongos luminosos. Por otra parte, noté otro panel al lado de la columna; este parecía controlar un elevador o algo similar, pero tampoco funcionaba, aunque dando un buen vistazo, este podría ser un buen lugar para poner uno de los explosivos.

Bajé por una escalera en espiral hecha a casco, llena de ralladuras y de estos hongos extraños, al llegar al final había un pequeño pasillo terminado en una desgastada puerta. Antes de entrar di un vistazo rápido a mi E.F.S. en busca de cualquier amenaza, sin tener éxito. Aun así, saqué el revólver y lo puse en mi boca y revisé que el Punisher estuviera en modo látigo en caso de ser necesario.

La segunda cámara era muy similar a la primera; un espacio mayormente vacío, con una gruesa columna de roca en el centro, acompañada de un panel de control; aunque tenía ciertas diferencias. Esta cámara era un poco más pequeña y tenía un refuerzo de madera en el techo, tal vez, para dar un mayor soporte mientras se extraía y movía la roca en la planta superior, además, los hongos de este cámara no solo nacían en la madera, también lo hacían en los restos de las hormigas que había esparcidos por la cámara.

En esta ocasión no vi necesario dejar explosivos, teniendo en cuenta el desgaste en los refuerzos de madera, la explosión de la otra planta debilitaría lo suficiente la estructura como para que colapsara por su propio peso. Pero para asegurarme de ello, utilicé mi hacha para dañar algunas de las columnas.

Antes de avanzar a la siguiente planta di un nuevo vistazo al EFS. Me pareció bastante raro que no mostrara ninguna lectura, hasta el momento la herramienta resulto ser bastante precisa. Dejando eso de lado, busque la imagen de los túneles para ver cuantas faltaban.

Al bajar la escalera me encontré con un otro pasillo, al final de este había un tipo de cortina que bloqueaba la vista al otro lado. Me acerqué a la cortina con mis armas lista y una rápida mirada al E.F.S. detectó la presencia de algo en cámara.

Moví suavemente la cortina para ver el lugar, había hormigas moviéndose del otro lado. Ellas transportaban huevos en sus mandíbulas y lo estaban apilando en algún lugar, también, algunas de ellas movían lo que parecían ser rocas en la misma dirección.

Retrocedí un poco y pensé que haría para avanzar. Había demasiadas hormigas como para enfrentarme solo a ellas y, al no tener un arma de fuego fiable, solo podía atacar de cerca, lo que no sería una idea no muy buena.

La cortina tras de mí se movió repentinamente. De manera casi instantánea, me paré en mis cascos traseros y pegué mi espalda contra la pared mientras una hormiga negra avanzó a través del túnel sosteniendo una roca en sus mandíbulas. Contuve mi respiración cuando la gran criatura pasó frente a mí sin notar mi presencia.

Agradecí mentalmente a Luna por pasar desapercibido hasta que Un leve chillido salió desde mi mochila metálica, acompañado del sonido de los revólveres estrellándose contra el suelo.

El insecto se detuvo y movió sus antenas en el aire como si buscara algo, aunque pasados unos segundos siguió su camino hacia la planta de arriba, ignorando lo que había pasado. Casi suspiré, hasta que la cortina se movió nuevamente y otra hormiga avanzo por el pasillo; de igual manera esta cruzo delante de mí como si nada, incluso pasando sobre las armas en el suelo.

 _Nota mental… reparar esa maldita tapa._ Pensé mientras recogía las armas tiradas en el suelo. La conducta de estas hormigas era realmente extraña. Hasta el momento, ellas atacaban a cualquier pony que tuvieran en frente, ¿Pero por qué estas no lo hacían?

Guardé las armas en la mochila de cuero y entré en la cámara. El Punisher estaba listo, esta vez en modo bastón. La cámara estaba llena de huevos de hormiga, la mayoría de ellos estaban apilados en una de las esquinas de la cámara y rodeados por una pequeña caja de roca. Al igual que sus compañeras, estas hormigas no notaron mi presencia, casi como si fuera invisible para ellas.

Como estas hormigas no tenían una postura hostil, me resultó fácil moverme y poner los explosivos, uno de los cuales dejé del lado contrario a la puerta. Al igual que con la cámara anterior, utilicé mi hacha para debilitar las columnas, que dada su condición cedieron con facilidad... Demasiada facilidad.

Una de las vigas del techo cayó sobre una de las pilas de huevos, el Fuerte crack de la columna rompiéndose y los huevos hizo que todos los insectos soltaran su carga y girarán en mi dirección abriendo sus mandíbulas.

* * *

La última hormiga cayó de un solo golpe del Punisher al igual que sus compañeras, casi me pareció injusto utilizar un arma con estos oponentes, ya que a diferencia de las que atacaron la ciudad, estas eran notoriamente menos agresivas en combate, además de que sus mandíbulas eran más pequeñas y terminaban en ondulaciones, muy diferente a la potente cuchilla de sus contraparte guerrera. Lo más interesante, sin duda, eran los ojos de estas hormigas, que eran de un blanco lechoso, el cual no aparentaba conciencia alguna.

Al no ver ninguna amenaza, decidí romper los huevos a casco; algo no muy difícil, pues con un ligero golpe era más que suficiente para atravesar la delicada cáscara del huevo y destruir su contenido. Por otra parte, la tarea no fue nada agradable, el fétido olor y la sensación pegajosa en mi casco resultaron repugnantes.

Al acercarme a la última cuna para destruir su contenido, noté que esta solo tenía un huevo en su interior, uno ligeramente más grande y brillante que los demás. Llevado por la curiosidad, usé el casco que tenía limpio e hice un espacio en mis mochilas para guardarlo.

Después de limpiar mis cascos para retirar la fea sensación, me senté para pensar un poco; algo no encajaba en este lugar. Aun teniendo en cuenta la destrucción de algunas casas, la cantidad de roca no me parecía suficiente como para construir la gran muralla de la ciudad y su biblioteca (la cual no he visto en ningún momento). También, estaba el pequeño túnel por donde entró Rocky, mientras destruía los huevos de la cámara, no note ningún túnel o hendidura, además, no me pareció haber bajado tanto.

Divagué un poco hasta que mire el panel al lado de la columna. Este se veía un poco más limpio y en mejor estado que los que había arriba, por lo que decidí accionarlo. Para mi sorpresa, elevador ascendió hasta alinearse con el agujero en la columna y detenerse. Abrí la reja y subí en la pequeña plataforma. Justo a mi izquierda había un pequeño interruptor para accionar el elevador, que al accionarlo hizo que La maltratada plataforma se quejara mientras bajaba lentamente hasta la nueva planta.

Por precaución activé el E.F.S., al bajar un poco el holograma mostró varias marcas blancas; nada me aseguraba que se tratara de hormigas como las de la planta anterior, así que me preparé para lo que encontrará.

El elevador se detuvo produciendo un chirrido. La nueva cámara era similar a la segunda respecto a su tamaña y a la tercera, en cuanto a su contenido, aunque aquí había un brillo amarillento iluminado la pared de la cámara.

Abrí la reja cautelosamente y entré al lugar. Todas las hormigas aquí tenían ojos blancos y eran aún más que las de la sala anterior, sin embargo, estas huían cuando me les acercaba.

Lo primero que hice fue buscar un lugar para el explosivo, teniendo en cuenta que no había ningún refuerzo y viendo todos estos huevos, era evidente debía colocar más de una carga. Esta cámara era un poco más rudimentaria que las demás, no había refuerzo en el techo y los acabados de la pared eran demasiado rudimentarios, casi como una formación natural.

Coloqué la primera carga al interior del elevador y la otra en un gran grupo de huevos, el cual estaba rodeado por un par de hormigas muertas. Solo me quedaba una carga más y el detonador, por lo cual, hice la caja a un lado; puse las cosas en la bolsa de tela que tenía libre y la amaré fuera de la mochila metálica para tenerla cerca.

Di media vuelta para salir cuando aquella luz amarillenta llamó mi atención, hasta el momento la luz en estas cámaras era de color verde, por lo cual me sentí atraído hacia ella. Caminé hasta la columna central y empecé a rodearla, al ver mi sombra en el suelo miré el techo en busca de la fuente.

-¿Pero qué…?- dije al ver una pequeña lámpara puesta en la parte alta de la columna.

 _¿Qué hace una de estas cosas aquí?,_ pensé al acércame aún más al objeto. Algo definitivamente no encajaba, no solo por el comportamiento de las hormigas. Según el mapa de la imagen del pipbuck, no debería existir esta cámara, y esta linterna se veía muy bien como para ser parte de la antigua mina y aunque lo fuera, teniendo en cuenta la conducta tan agresiva de las hormigas, estas ya la hubieran destruido hace tiempo.

Un ligero piquete en mi flaco izquierdo disperso todos mis pensamientos. Sentí como un frío líquido empezaba a recorrer mi pata, adormeciéndola. Intenté moverme para ver que había pasado, pero mi cuerpo no respondió, por más que forcejeara no podía hacer más que mover mis ojos.

-¿Otra vez?-

Sentí una extraña presión a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y vi como algo me levantaba sobre el suelo y empezaba a moverme. Lo que sea que me estuviera cargando me llevó a través de un túnel en la roca, que tal como el de la planta superior, se ocultaba ingeniosamente tras una cortina.

* * *

La cosa me bajo en la entrada de una cámara muy extraña, había varias máquinas y unas pilas de huevos cerca de las paredes del lugar, también había varias terminales al final de la sala; una de ellas estaba encendida y algún pony estaba frente a ella. Finalmente, una enorme hormiga roja estaba en medio del lugar; con sus enormes mandíbulas moviéndose lentamente y junto a un constante balanceo de sus antenas.

-Es interesante ver como un pony tan simple como tú puede causar problemas tan complejos- dijo el pony en la terminal del fondo antes de levantarse y avanzar.

-W-wa-sp- El unicornio granate se detuvo a lado de la enorme hormiga con una notoria expresión de molestia.

-Cómo es que aun..., no importa, pronto dejaras de hacerlo- él acomodó su bata manteniendo su expresión. Me sentía bastante incomodo, no solo por la fuerte mirada del doctor, también la parálisis empezaba a ahogarme. -Veamos qué haces aquí. Tráeme esa bolsa Rocky-

La mutaracha salió desde algún lugar detrás de una máquina, ahora tenía un dispositivo en su lomo, como un tipo de pinza metálica. La mutaracha caminó hasta estar frente a mí, la pinza se movió y agarró la bolsa con el detonador. Con un pequeño tirón, la pinza la arrancó sin que pudiera hacer más que apretar mis dientes y observar con mucha ira como el bicho caminaba hasta su dueño y le entregaba la bolsa.

-Así que en esto se ha invertido nuestro dinero. Es bueno saber que Corn prefiere comprar juguetes en lugar de medicinas- Waps sacó el detonador y la última carga con su magia y las levito frente a él -Veo que no eres más que otro ingenuo que convencieron de limpiar este lugar-

-Qu-é qui-e-res…- mi oración fue cortada de golpe por la falta de aire, era difícil respirar y el sentir que me ahogaba cada vez que quería decir algo era molesto… y preocupante.

-Digo que no eres el primero e intentar limpiar este nido, muchos ya lo intentaron antes. De hecho la armadura que llevas perteneció a uno de ellos- el unicornio bajo las cosas y las dejó a su lado, lo suficientemente lejos como para no tocarlos por accidente -Incluso yo hice parte de uno de esos grupos. Se supone que debía buscar una manera de que estas cosas dejaran de reproducirse... ¿Pero qué derecho tenemos para eliminar a criaturas tan bellas y eficientes? -

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en el rostro del unicornio, que junto con el profundo color verde e su mirada, lo hacía ver un tanto perturbador.

-¿P-por… qué…?-

-¿Te interesa saber por qué?, sí que eres persistente. Veras, Ringrock no es ni la sombra de lo que pudo ser. Cuando la esta mina cerro, ellos prefirieron almacenar un montón de estúpidos libros en lugar de buscar otra forma de subsistir. Su falta de ambición los ha hecho ignorar el tesoro enterrado bajo sus cascos-

 _¿Qué querrá decir con tesoro? ¿Qué más me están ocultando?_ A estas alturas no me sorprendía no saber ciertas cosas y la forma tan arrogante de hablar de Wasp me hacía sentir una gran curiosidad. Definitivamente tenía cosas que discutir con Corn cuando saliera de aquí... Si lo lograba.

-Estoy sorprendido por tu eficiencia para lidiar con estas cosas; ya veo porque dicen que tienes sangre de cazador- Wasp dio media vuelta y fue hasta el fondo de la cámara y empezaba a teclear en una terminal. -Es una lástima haber perdido todos mis radscorpons en mi último ataque... afortunadamente tengo una plan B-

El cuerno del unicornio se iluminó rodeando una máquina al lado de la terminal, la cual tenía un gran cilindro de vidrio sobre ella, un espeso líquido estaba al interior, rodeando lo que parecía ser un tipo de insecto. Una fuerte luz iluminó la máquina mostrando su contenido, había un tipo de hormiga negra, con grandes ojos rojos, un par de alas naranja y un pequeño aguijón al final de su cuerpo.

-¿No te parece hermoso? Me topé con estas preciosidades un viejo libro en la biblioteca, parecía ser una criatura que vivió hace mucho tiempo y estuvo extinta… hasta ahora- la sonrisa del unicornio se agrando de una manera anormal, además, su voz y su mirada expresaban una euforia no natural, que incluso parecían incomodar a la hormiga gigante, que agitaba rápidamente sus alas y movía sus antenas de lado a lado.

-Aunque hay un ligero problema. Parece que esta criatura necesita un huésped para poder reproducirse. Una hormiga es demasiado estrecha para que crezca correctamente y la coraza de los radscorpion es muy dura para que la larva pueda salir... Pero gracias a Ringrock tengo las incubadoras que necesito-

Un gran escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no necesitaba ser muy listo para ver a que se refería con incubadoras. Además el gran agujero en mi coraza y la forma en que estaban rotos aquellos huesos me informo que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

-M-m-mons-t-truo-

-Es curioso que alguien como tú se atreva a llamarme de esa manera teniendo en cuenta lo que encontré en tu sangre.- el unicornio suavizó su mirada un poco, sin borrar su sonrisa. Aunque esto lo hacía ver menos perturbador, no lo hizo menos intimídate. -Hasta el momento creí ser el mejor alterando la genética; salvo por los científicos del enclave claro está. Pero quien te haya alterado de esa manera es simplemente un genio-

 _¿Qué quiere decir con alterar?_ Hasta donde sabía, mi condición no era más que una alergia a la sangre. Además, cómo es que con una simple muestra de sangre él pudo saber sobre mi condición. No solo estaba confundido, también me sentía realmente frustrado por no poder hablar con claridad.

-En un principio tenía en mente comenzar por esa arpía… salvo por Corn y el cantinero, nadie la extrañaría… pero ya que estas aquí… - Sentí un fuerte vació en mi estómago. El unicornio giro rápidamente con una maníaca expresión en su rostro, la cual incluso hizo retroceder a las hormigas a mi lado.

-Ringrock es solo el comienzo; una vez coseche la ciudad mis creaciones irán a Appleloosa. Expandiré y mejoraré mis filas con cada ciudad que se nos interponga... ni los steelranger estarán a salvo en sus armaduras… ahora que lo pienso…- La expresión del unicornio cambio de repente, como si acabara de tener una idea -Nadie podrá hacernos frente, nada en Equestria estará seguro… ni las capitales, ni los establos… ni siquiera el proyecto pegaso solo-

\- !Aléjate de ella¡- un gran sentimiento de odio me invadió inmediatamente. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo, apreté mis dientes y frunció el ceño, lentamente levanté mi casco e incliné mi cuerpo hacia el frente, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo. Wasp retrocedió al ver mi repentino movimiento, una nueva capa de magia cubrió su cuerno mientras sacaba una pequeña pistola desde el interior de su bata y la apuntaba en mi dirección.

-Ella… es … !MI PRESA¡-

La magia de Wasp colapsó por mi grito, haciendo caer sus cosas. Al golpear el suelo, la pistola se disparó, la bala rebotó en el techo de la cámara y golpeó el aparato en el lomo de Rocky, el cual empezó a moverse de manera errática y, en un repentino movimiento, el pequeño brazo tomó la carga explosiva y la arrojó hacia el contenedor del fondo, golpeando y agrietando el tubo de vidrio.

-Estúpida radiaracha- grito Wasp antes de correr a la terminal. Por su parte, Rocky parecía intentar controlar el aparato, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo no podía hacer nada, con otro repentino golpe, el brazo mecánico bajo y golpeo el detonador; una pequeña luz se encendió en la antena de este antes de que una luz se encendiera en la carga explosiva.

Antes de poder pensar en algo, una de las hormigas me levantó y me empezó a cargar hacia algún lugar, vi como la gran hormiga roja agitó rápidamente sus mandíbulas y sus alas mientras la otra hormiga avanzaba rápidamente hacia Wasp con sus mandíbulas abiertas.

* * *

La hormiga me cargó a través de un túnel al exterior, mientras lo recorríamos sentí como mis piernas lentamente empezaban a moverse de nuevo. Una vez salimos del túnel y esperar hasta estar más o menos lejos de la mina empecé a forcejear para liberarme. No fue muy difícil, ya que las mandíbulas estaban hechas para sujetar suavemente las cosas, solo basto moverme un poco para poder soltarme. Una vez me liberé, la hormiga intentó levantarme nuevamente, y como aún no podía caminar, salté torpemente para evitarla, casi cayéndome en al aterrizar.

BOOM

Un estruendoso ruido y una fuerte vibración en el suelo capto tanto la atención de la hormiga como la mía. Detrás nuestro, la columna de piedra empezó a colapsar desde arriba, cayendo sobre sí misma y levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

En medio de la nube, vi como varias hormigas avanzaban hacia donde estábamos; estrechando un poco mis ojos noté que ellas cargaban algo en sus mandíbulas. Rápidamente recordé el pequeño huevo en mis mochilas, viendo a la hormiga cerca, tomé el objeto y lo deje con suavidad (y algo de torpeza) cerca de ella. La hormiga se acercó al huevo y lo toqueteo un poco con sus antenas antes de tomarlo y alejarse con las demás hormigas, quienes simplemente ignoraron mi presencia, incluso un las hormigas soldado que escoltaban al grupo.

* * *

Caminé lenta y torpemente hasta Ringrock, poco a poco mis patas y el resto de mi cuerpo empezó a volver a la normalidad; para cuando estuve cerca de la ciudad, ya casi estaba curado. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomo acercarme, pero fue suficiente para que algunas pequeñas franjas amarillas se reflejaran en las nubes, disipando un poco la oscuridad.

Rodeé la muralla hasta llegar a la puerta, al verme el guardia de la caseta salió para recibirme.

-!Alto¡ Nombre y... ¿Tu?- dijo él un poco sorprendido, él sonrió e hizo una señal con su casco para que avanzara hasta la puerta. Los ponies sobre la muralla activaron sus respectivas palancas para abrirla, mientras su líder hablaba con alguien desde la caseta.

-Seré directo contigo. Muchos creímos que estabas muerto cuando vimos la torre colapsar y no regresaste rápido. El alcalde se alegrará al verte de vuelta-

-Estoy seguro que si- respondí con algo de sarcasmo.

Esperé frente a la puerta de madera a que saliera el alcalde, mientras tanto, pensé que sería lo que buscaría una vez dentro de la biblioteca; hasta el momento no había pensado en eso y teniendo en cuenta todos los libros que podía haber, era mejor tener claro lo que quería buscar.

Escuché pasos desde el otro lado de la puerta, así que giré para quedar de frente ella. Quería encarar a Corn, tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle, como por qué nunca mencionó la parte superior de la mina. La puerta se abrió de repente y el alcalde apareció con una mochila en su costado, dando una rápida mirada noté un pequeño trozo de madera sobresaliente, similar al mango de una escopeta corta.

-¡Lo lograste!... lo... lograste- dijo Corn con algo de sorpresa, al parecer mi inesperado éxito no era totalmente de su agrado. No hice más que fulminarlo con la mirada, teniendo en cuenta el lugar y la posible arma, preferí contenerme para no provoca problemas -Bien... que no se diga que no pago mis deudas. Sígueme, te daré acceso a la biblioteca-

Caminé junto al alcalde hasta el final de la calle, él se detuvo un momento frente a la roca con clavos y sacó el trozo de madera de su mochila, el cual era un tablón con algo escrito.

Él avanzó un poco permitiéndome ver la marca. Esta era algo confusa, parecía un 8 pero puesto sobre uno de sus lados. Al no entender el extraño símbolo lo ignoré y volví al lado del alcalde para continuar nuestro caminó, ocasionalmente algún pony levantaba su casco en el aire para saludar.

-Bien, aquí estamos- Dijo él al detenernos al final de un callejón sin salida. Miré en todas direcciones en busca de un edificio, encontrándome solo con una pequeña puerta de metal incrustada en la pared, Corn se aproximó a esta y colocó su casco sobre un pequeño panel al lado. Con un pequeño destello y un leve bip la puerta se abrió.

-Tienes 24 horas para buscar lo que quieras. No cualquiera entra a este lugar, así que aprovéchalo. Eso sí, si intentas robar o dañar algún libro te las veras con migo... te recomiendo tomar notas.-

Asentí al alcalde y crucé la puerta, la cual daba a un pequeño y oscuro pasillo. Aunque tenía asuntos con él, no podía perder tiempo con una discusión, debía encontrar información sobre el pegaso solo y de Arbu para ponerme en marcha -Una cosa más. Si sales de aquí no puedo dejar que entres otra vez. Es mejor que no dejes nada de valor tirado por ahí-

* * *

La biblioteca no resulto ser lo que esperaba, hasta el momento esperaba encontrarme con un gran edificio de roca, similar a la alcaldía; en cambio, me encontré con que la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad también era su biblioteca. Según el mapa del pipbuck, la muralla estaba construida con dos anillos de roca y un gran espacio vacío en su interior. Eso explicaba como construyeron la muralla con tan poco material, pero me hizo preguntarme como las hormigas no entraron antes al lugar.

Caminé hasta el final pequeño pasillo y me encontré con 2 puertas; una a la derecha, que estaba cerrada y parecía tener una cerradura similar a la de la puerta de la biblioteca, y otra a la izquierda, que estaba abierta y era la que conducía a la biblioteca.

Al cruzar la puerta, sin aviso, la luz de la habitación se encendió permitiéndome ver el lugar. La recepción era bastante simple, a mi derecha había un estante vacío, el cual tenía dos enormes terminales a cada extremo y a la izquierda había una fila de pequeñas carretillas.

-Hola. Bienvenidos al banco de libros sur de los seguidores del apocalipsis- Dijo de la nada una voz, haciéndome estremecer. El holograma de una unicornio morada estaba frente a una de las terminales. Ella se veía muy gentil y esperó hasta que me levantara para continuar. -Si quieres tomar uno de los libros sólo acércate a estas terminales y seleccionalo; yo haré el resto... No olvides devolverlos antes de salir...-

El holograma sonrió alegremente antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Sacudí mi cabeza un poco confundido y tomé una de las carretillas para cargar los libros que fuera encontrando.

Aunque era muy similar a la recepción, la siguiente sala tenía, además de un estante lleno de libros, una serie de mesas en lugar de las carretillas. Me acerqué al estante para ver de qué trataba la sala, cuando de repente el holograma de aquella yegua volvió a aparecer, esta vez vestida con una bata de laboratorio y un montón de hojas enredadas en su crin.

-Hola, bienvenidos a la sección de botánica. ¿Qué libro deseas?-

Aún sorprendido por la apareció del holograma, di un vistazo a los libros en el estante. Uno de ellos, muy similar al del Sr. cebra, inmediatamente llamó mi atención, por lo que estiré mi casco para tomarlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo el holograma regañándome -Sólo di el título del libro y yo haré el resto-

-Está bien... Veamos... Dame el libro supernaturales... Por favor-

La yegua cerró sus ojos y asintió; su cuerno se iluminó y levitó el libro que pedí desde el estante hasta la carretilla que había tomado. -¿Desea algún otro libro?-

Atónito negué con mi cabeza y empujé la carretilla hasta la siguiente sala. Estaba impresionado de lo que acababa de pasar, sabía que las bibliotecas eran lugares llenos de magia, pero no de manera tan literal.

Sala tras sala, fui tomando libros de diversos temas para leer. Estaba fascinado, no sólo porque según el tema de la sala aquel holograma vestía algo acorde al mismo, también por la cantidad de información almacenada aquí; pero a pesar de ello y la inmensidad del lugar, no logré encontrar nada sobre la historia reciente de Equestria.

Al tener una cantidad de libros considerable me detuve en una de las salas y me senté para empezar a leer. No me había dado cuanta que tan cansado estaba hasta que abrí el libro sobre plantas y leí un par de párrafos.

-Una siesta no hará mal. Después de todo ya estoy dentro de la biblioteca.- dije antes de hacer una pequeña almohada con un par de libros. Cerré mis ojos y traté de descansar un poco. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que no estaba solo; fuera del holograma, sentía que algo o alguien me estaba siguiendo desde que entré.

El sonido de un libro golpeando el suelo me despertó de repente. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero fue suficiente para sentirme bien. Revisé al rededor, nada estaba fuera de lugar, salvo por unos cuantos libros tirados en el suelo y un libro flotando en el aire... "un momento"

Me levanté rápidamente y froté mis ojos, el misterioso libro trataba sobre prehistoria pony o algo así, al tomarlo nuevamente tuve esa sensación de no estar solo en la sala, así que giré mi cabeza y vi como todos los libros flotaban, completamente solos y rodeados por una pequeña capa de magia.

-¿Pero qué? - dije mientras encendía el Punisher y preparaba el bastón.

-Yo no lo haría en tu lugar- respondió una voz femenina. -Se supone que no puedes dañar ninguna de estas cosas... Este se ve interesante-

El libro de plantas de la mesa flotó por un momento antes de desaparecer en el aire, inmediatamente, algunos de los libros cayeron al suelo mientras que otros empezaron a moverse, acompañados por un ligero galope. Los libros se detuvieron cerca de la puerta y aun sin poder verla sentí como aquella yegua me observaba directo a los ojos.

-Levanta ése desastre- gruñó el holograma.

-¿Una carrera hasta la puerta?-

-¿Qué?- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-Vamos, será divertido. Preparado... listo... fuera-

Uno de los libros cayó al suelo con un golpe seco seguido por el sonido de unos cascos empezando a correr; no me di cuenta de que ella hablaba enserio hasta que vi como las luces de la siguiente sala se encendieron cuando el libro cruzó la puerta y aquel holograma apetecía y gritaba a la nada que no corriera con voz histérica.

Hice un pequeño esfuerzo para acelerar, alcanzando el libro flotante. Estiré un poco el cuello e intenté tomarlo, pero repentinamente, algunos libros del estante flotaron y me golpearon haciéndome tropezar y oyendo una pequeña risa mientras ella se alejaba.

Antes de notarlo llegamos a las dos últimas salas. Volví a acercarme y ella intentó arrojar más libros, pero no logró detenerme. Cruzamos la sala y llegamos a la recepción, ella tomó una de las carretillas y la puso en mi camino; esquive el obstáculo por poco y seguí trotando para alcanzarla.

Desvíe mi vista un poco del libro y vi una barrera trasparente azul claro empezó a formarse en la puerta al llegar a la mitad de la sala; yo bajé un poco mi velocidad, pero en cambio, ella lanzó el libro a una de las terminales y galopó más rápido.

-Eres muy lento- dijo ella con voz distorsionada.

"Tal vez sea cuestión de velocidad" pensé mientras aceleraba tanto como podé, di un pequeño salto antes de cruzar... pero solo logre estrellarme contra la barrera de luz; siendo arrojado hacia atrás por el impacto. Llevé mi vista hacia la puerta, la tenue luz azul permaneció en lugar como si nada; mientras un libro apareció desde el otro lado.

-Gracias por el libro- dijo ella antes de soltar una risilla y desaparecer nuevamente.

-¡CORN!- grité mientras me levantaba y arremetía hacia la puerta. "Maldito imbécil. No logro deshacerse de mí en la gruta y ahora quiere quitarme esto... ¡NI HABLAR!

Nuevamente, la pared azul detuvo mi salida, arrojándome de vuelta con más fuerza. El golpe hizo caer mis mochilas e hizo que escupiera un poco, mi ira se disipó automáticamente y revisé por cualquier herida.

Con cautela me acerqué a la barrera verla de cerca. Parecía ser solo una cortina de luz, pero al poner mi casco sobre ella se sintió como tocar una pared.

-Ni creas que te irás dejando éste desastre- gruño el holograma de la biblioteca. Quien muy enojada apuntaba a mis mochilas con su casco.

La unicornio me miró atentamente mientras reorganizaba todo. Al revisar la mochila metálica, la cual se abrió por el golpe, noté que tenía un intruso; aquel un libro sobre prehistoria pony.

Me acerqué a la barrera con el libro en mi boca, sintiendo la sólida pared cuando este la tocó. Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente, di un rápido vistazo a mis mochilas y noté que mi libro de plantas no estaba; lo había sacado para compararlo con el libro de la biblioteca, pero me dormí antes de hacerlo. -Bien. Esto es personal-

Un rayo de magia golpeó la pared al lado de la puerta desviando mis pensamientos, al ver hacia atrás vi como el holograma, con una expresión molesta y una armadura de combate iluminaba su cuerno y lo apuntaba hacia mí.

-¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- Pregunté alejándome de la puerta.

-Solo trae todos los libros aquí y limpia el desorden. Yo haré el resto.-

* * *

Tardé un buen tiempo limpiando el desastre en los pasillos y en colectar todos los libros que había por ahí, lo cual no solo me ayudó encontrar algunos libros interesantes, también pude organizar un poco mis pensamientos.

Aunque tenía mis sospechas sobre el alcalde, él no enviaría a alguien a robar uno de mis libros para sacarme, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el sistema de seguridad del lugar, y si ese fuera el caso, aquel pony no haría un desastre para retrasarme.

Salí de la biblioteca cerca del mediodía, no quería perder tiempo para tratar de buscar a la ladrona, pero tampoco podía salir de la biblioteca sin aprovechar nada. Gracias a aquel retraso pude encontrar algunas recetas nuevas que no había en el libro, además de una copia de la guía de supervivencia del yermo; donde aprendí muchas cosas útiles para mi viaje.

Por otra parte, en aquel libro de prehistoria pony encontré la criatura de la que habló Wasp, y también información sobre una enorme criatura que vivió hace miles de años. Una bestia gigante que vivió en los lejanos mares y que era conocida por su tamaño, fuerza y crueldad, una criatura muy respetada por los marinos de la preguerra, y que presentaba un cambio muy curioso cuando olía la sangre.

-Un plato de plantas por favor- Dije al tendero al llegar al restaurante. Tenía algo de hambre después de organizar la biblioteca. Mientras traían la comida pensé nuevamente en aquella yegua, ¿De dónde salió?, ¿Qué quería?... ¿Quién era?

El cantinero puso el planto frente a mí, el cual lucia muy apetitoso. Quise poner unas chapas para pagar, pero el tendero solo sonrió e hizo una señal con su casco.

-Me alegra darte a ti el último plato de comida gratis. Una vez se me acabe lo que tengo en la nevera tendré que improvisar-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Verás, ese hormiguero, a pesar de todos los problemas que causó, era nuestra fuente principal de alimento.- Dijo el pony mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador -Nos llega comida de las granjas cercanas y de las caravanas de los seguidores, pero no son cosas que duren mucho tiempo.-

-¿Han intentado sembrar aquí? Hay plantas que no requieren mucha agua, y con suficiente espacio podrían tener una fuente de comida estable mientras llegan las provisiones-

-Pensé que tardarías más en salir- Interrumpió Corn mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Le di una mirada un poco seria mientras comía un bocado del plato. -¿Qué tal te pareció nuestra biblioteca?-

-Bastante interesante... Es una lástima que una ladrona me obligara a salir- El alcalde me miró a los ojos un poco confundido, como si no supiera de que estaba hablando. -¿Sabe si alguna unicornio de aquí puede hacerse invisible?-

-Los unicornios tiene muchos hechizos en su arsenal, y algunos de ellos pueden hacerlo, pero...-

-Alcalde, recuerda que le mencioné que varios ponies se quejaban de que sus cosas desaparecían de la noche a la mañana- mencionó el cantinero.

-Tienes razón. Creí que se trataba de esa yegua cleptómana que murió hace un mes... Pero no parece ser el caso.- El silencio inundó el lugar por unos segundos. No sabía que hacer exactamente, quería seguir mi viaje, pero también quería mi libro de vuelta. -Qué pasó exactamente-

Luego de explicar lo ocurrido, Corn me explicó que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. Desde hace unos meses se rumoreaba que había una ladrona en la ciudad; ella no había robado chapas, pero si tomaba cosas importantes, especialmente pociones o latas de comida según el cantinero.

-Yo me despediría de ese libro tuyo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que ella no vive aquí... Lamento no poder ayudarte muchacho, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que hiciste por nosotros.-

El alcalde se levantó y se retiró del lugar. Escuchar eso fue un tanto frustrante y molesto, aunque ya había leído todo el libro, el que fuera del Sr. Cebra le daba mucho valor para mí.

Volví al plato para terminar de comer y lleve una cucharada de comida a mi boca. Mientras masticaba la porción de lechuga sentí algo duro entre mis dientes; aparté el objeto con la lengua y, de manera disimulada, lo escupí. Una pequeña roca cayó al lado del plato, la cual me recordó instantáneamente la meseta.

-Valla, creí que Spark estaría en su casa- dijo el cantinero distrayéndome de la comida.

Al mirar hacia afuera, vi como Spark volaba lentamente con su carretera tras ella. Una idea invadió mi mente al ver a la pegaso descender en donde estaba su casa; solo era una corazonada, pero si había atado los cabos correctos, podría acabar con toda la maleza de un solo tirón.

Rust Armor Level up

Beneficio de misión: Sincronía: cuerpo de pony terrestre - El ser un pony terrestre tiene sus ventajas. A partir de ahora tendrás una 15% de resistencia frente a armas de fuego y ataque físicos.

Habilidad adquirida: Antídoto- Tu sistema inmunológico es envidiable. Cada vez que eres envenenado, y siempre y cuando sobrevivas de manera natural al efecto, desarrollaras un 25% de resistencia a compuestos similares.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Como mencioné hace un mes, este capítulo era un poco más corto de lo que es ahora. Sinceramente no tengo mucho que comentar esta vez, salvo que a partir de aquí el ritmo de la historia se acelerará un poco. **  
**


	7. Capítulo 6: Diamante en bruto

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **DIAMANTE EN BRUTO**

-Repite por qué quieres ir a esa cabaña- preguntó Spark mientras nos alejamos un poco de la ciudad. Había buscado a la pegaso justo al terminar de comer para hablarle sobre lo que pasó desde que nos separamos; enfatizando en lo ocurrido antes de volar el nido y cuando me dormí en la biblioteca.

-Es sólo una corazonada. Tengo la sensación de que ahí está aquélla yegua ladrona. ¿Nunca oíste de ella?-

-De hecho sí. Recuerdo que después de uno de los ataques algunos ponies se quejaron porque se perdieron ciertas cosas, incluso mi botiquín llegaba a estar en las mañanas; siempre creí que se trataba de Wasp, pero veo que no tenía la culpa-

Spark se elevó un poco para orientarse, algo un poco molesto ya que el aire producido por sus alas ayudaba a tolerar el calor de la tarde. Aquella cabaña donde guardó los cuerpos estaba al noroeste, a mitad de camino de las montañas; algo excelente teniendo en mente que no tenía intenciones de volver a la ciudad.

-¿Por qué es tan importante aquél libro?-

-Es un libro especial- dije toscamente. Al ver el desconcierto de la pegaso y sintiéndome un poco mal por mi respuesta tomé un segundo para decir algo más adecuado. -Quiero decir... fue de alguien especial para mí-

-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?- Mi mente quedó en blanco por la pregunta. Desde que salí nunca le hablé a nadie sobre el señor más allá de una simple mención, en realidad, desde hace mucho mi abuelo y yo no hablábamos de él más allá de un comentario o algo que nos hubiera enseñado. -Lo siento... olvídalo, no hay problema si no quieres-

-No, no es una mala idea- Dije luego de sacudir un poco mi cabeza. Esta sería una gran oportunidad para establecer algo más de confianza con Spark, tal vez podría convencerla de acompañarme en mi viajé una vez termine esto y, según como sucedan las cosas, contarle esos asuntos que tenía entre cascos.

-Espero que sea una historia interesante, el camino hasta allí es un poco largo, aún más a tu paso-

-No hay problema, además si me quedo corto podrías hablar un poco sobre ti- Di un par de pasos antes de notar que Spark se había quedado atrás; ella había aterrizado y estaba sobando su pata delantera, como si estuviera muy incómoda con la idea.

-Preferiría no hacerlo- dijo Spark mirando al suelo con tristaza. Me acerqué un poco y extendí mi casco; ella simplemente me dio una sonrisa, dio un pequeño suspiro y agitó sus alas para elevarse de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, solo... solo recordé un par de cosas que hice hace muchos años... Cosas que preferiría olvidar-

-¿Vamos en la dirección correcta?- Pregunté para distraer a la pegaso. Su voz fue muy tenue para alguien tan alegre y sus ojos todavía expresaban algo de dolor; sea lo que hubiera ocurrido debió ser muy doloroso, tal vez relacionado con la prisión o alguna otra cosa.

-Sí, no tardaremos mucho no llegar. Ahora sobre ese libro... -

* * *

-No lo entiendo, estaba aquí anoche- Gritó la pegaso al aterrizar frente a una pequeña pila de roca. En teoría estábamos en el lugar correcto, pero frente a nosotros no había más qué un lugar vacío, como cualquier otra parte del desierto.

-¿Estás segura?- Spark puso sus cascos en su cintura y me miró fijamente con una expresión muy seria; _tal vez no le agradó el comentario._

-Los pegaso nunca olvidamos una ruta. Esa casa estaba aquí anoche-

-Tal vez nos desviamos un poco. Creó que estabas algo distraída con lo del libro.-

Spark cruzó sus cascos e hizo una mueca por mi respuesta, era curioso ver a la alegre pegaso con una expresión tan seria y una actitud tan neutra; _definitivamente estaba molesta._

La pegaso se elevó en el aire y empezó a mirar alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo. Por mi parte di un vistazo al Pipbuck. En caso de no encontrar nada, tenía dos rutas por las cuales entrar en el yermo. Una de ellas llevaría a la ciudad de Appleloosa, un lugar bastante indeseable por ser una guarida de saqueadores. En cambio, muy al norte, había un camino para cruzar, no estaba seguro de a dónde me llevaría, pero era la ruta más segura.

Mientras caminaba con la vista en la pantalla me estrellé con algo sólido, pero al levantar la mirada noté que no había nada frente a mí. Confundido estiré mi casco hacia adelante, el cual se detuvo antes de extender mi pata por completo; intenté empujar el objeto, pero fue similar a lo que ocurrió con la barrera de la biblioteca, salvo que lo que sea que estaba tocando era un tipo de tela. Aun con la creciente inquietud me paré en mis cascos y empecé a toquetear lo que sea que hubiera en frente, lo cual era demasiado alto como para sentir un borde.

-Spark... creo que la encontré...- Al apoyar mis cascos en un desnivel caí de frente por lo que pareció ser una puerta en una pared.

-Eso te pasa por andar jugan... Oye la encontraste-

Levanté la cabeza y noté que estaba en una sala; había varios cadáveres de hormiga alrededor y algunos trozos de rocas brillantes; al fondo de la habitación había una puerta que conectaba a lo que parecía ser una cocina. La casa era muy obscura, solo iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la puerta y una lámpara en la habitación de en frente, además hacía bastante calor y el olor de los cadáveres inundaba el lugar.

-Eso si es una capa de invisibilidad- dijo Spark mientras entraba en el lugar y me ayudaba a levantar.

-Oye Spark ¿Para qué quieres todos estas cosas?-

La pegaso abrió su boca para responder, pero el sonido estridente de una escopeta cargándose la interrumpió.

-Así que tú fuiste la graciosa que dejó estas cosas a mi casa- dijo una familiar voz desde el fondo de la cocina antes de que una escopeta se asomara desde el marco de la puerta, apuntando hacia nosotros. -¡Largo de mi casa!-

Di un pasó hacía la derecha al ver el arma, un poco por miedo, pero también para tener algo más de espacio. Spark, por su parte, no retrocedió y tomó el gatillo de su montura de combate, haciendo que un leve zumbido surgiera desde ella.

-¿Tu casa? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- Sabia que se trataba de ella; no podía verla, pero su voz era inconfundible, además, el aura que rodeaban el arma era del mismo color que la que vi en la biblioteca.

-Llevo aquí un año. Así que...-

-¡UN AÑO! No eres más que un parásito asqueroso. Mientras estábamos sufriendo tú no hiciste más que robarnos- El rostro de la pegaso rápidamente cambió a un color rojo y su mirada era expresaba una furia evidente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?!-

-¡Te diré como se me dé la gana! Yo he ayudado a esta ciudad desde que llegué y tú sólo has estado aquí esperando para robar mientras éramos asediados. ¡Maldita zorra!-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara...- De un salto, la figura de una unicornio apareció en el marco de la puerta. Nada más verse ambas yeguas alinearon sus armas apuntándose entre sí.

Viendo que cualquier comentario o movimiento haría que esto se pudiera peor me paré en medio de las iracundas ponies para tratar de aliviar la tensión, y por suerte para mí ambas yeguas desviaron sus armas sin dejar de mirarse entre sí.

-Quítate de en medio Rust. Esto es entre ella y yo- dijo Spark estrechado su mirada

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Ella tiene algo que es mío- Giré para ver de frente a la yegua. Ella era una unicornio salmón y su crin color lavanda cubría parcialmente su ojo izquierdo; ella aun sostenía su escopeta y miraba muy seriamente hacia donde estaba Spark -Quiero mi libro devuelta-

-¿Te refieres a esta cosa vieja?- el cuerno de la unicornio se iluminó un poco más; tomó algo desde la cocina y lo arrojó justo frente a mis cascos. -Quédatelo, no pude entender nada de lo que dice-

Estiré mi pata y acerqué el libro sin separar la vista de la yegua; ella parecía hacer lo mismo. Guardé el libro en mi mochila y retrocedí hasta estar cerca de Spark, ella parecía estar un poco más tranquila, pero sus mejillas aún tenían un leve tono rojo, de igual modo, la unicornio apuntó su escopeta hacia el aire, aunque aún había una evidente tensión entre las ponies, mi intervención pareció disiparla un poco.

-Bien, tienes tu libro, ya pueden irse ¿no?-

-¡No!- Dijo Spark dando un paso hacia el frente -No podemos dejar este asunto así. Ella tiene que pagar lo que nos ha hecho. Tal vez te devolvió tu libro, pero todos esos robos deben pagarse-

-Yo no usaría ese término. Preferiría usar la palabra intercambio.-

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Qué has hecho tu para poder decir eso?-

-¿Crees qué he estado cruzada de cascos todo este tiempo?- replicó la unicornio frunciendo el ceño -También he aportado a tu querida ciudad-

Spark estrechó su mirada y miró a la unicornio, noté como su montura empezaba a elevarse lentamente, por lo que di un par de golpecitos es su hombro. Al darse cuenta ella suspiró y soltó el gatillo para dejar que la unicornio hablara. Podía entender la razón de su frustración, pero ahora mismo lo mejor era guardar la calma.

-Bueno... en tres años Spark ha ayudado a atender a los heridos y a defender la ciudad ¿Qué has hecho tú?-

-He ayudado a mi manera. Adivina de donde salió la idea de levantar plataformas en el aire para protegerse, además esa carreta voladora y esa capa de invisibilidad que tanto te gusta usar no salieron de la nada. Por cierto, ¿Nunca se te hizo raro que tu botiquín nunca estuviera vacío?-

-¿Spark?-

-Ella... Ella tiene razón. - respondió Spark después de un largo suspiro -Encontré mi carreta con la capa en medio del desierto, no muy lejos de la muralla. También escuché que algunas tablas o lonas desaparecían de un día para otro, y nadie supo quién dio la idea de las plataformas-

Spark miró a la unicornio un poco confundida, a lo que ella respondió con sacando su lengua.

-Parece que no tenemos más de que hablar, así que...-

-Te equivocas- Dije de golpe interrumpiendo a la unicornio -No me iré hasta que dejes en paz a la ciudad-

-Debes estar bromeando-

-No. Tal vez ayudaste un poco durante un tiempo, pero no significa que puedas robar a modo de paga.-

Ambas yeguas me miraron confundidas, en espacial Spark; quien me dio un golpe en el hombro por mi propuesta.

-¿Y de dónde sacaré mi comida? Ni creas que me comeré esta carne putrefacta-

-No lo sé. Puedes vender esa escopeta en la ciudad he instalarte en ella o busca una manera de vivir aquí sin saquearla, también puedes mudarte a una granja que hay al sur de Clowstep si quieres. Hay más opciones que robar, ocultarse y huir-

-Todo eso suena muy interesante. Pero nada me asegura que no volverán aquí para arrestarme. No puedo simplemente fiarme de tu palabra- La preocupación de la unicornio estaba muy bien infundada, tal como aprendí en mi encuentro con Nushbil, un trato de palabra no es algo en lo que se pueda confiar ciegamente.

al ver el suelo tratando de pensar en alguna solución mi vista recayó sobre el arma enganchada en mi pata derecha. Tal vez no sería de mis mejores ideas, pero si era la mejor solución al problema. Con algo de resignación retiré el Punisher de mi pata y se lo ofrecí a la unicornio.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella mientras tomaba el arma con su magia y la acercaba para verla de cerca.

-Es la mejor arma de mi arsenal. Tómala como un voto de confianza para cerrar nuestro trato- di una mirada a la unicornio antes de girar y caminar fuera de la casa. Escuché como Spark retrocedía lentamente, tal vez vigilando a la unicornio.

* * *

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Rust? Una simple promesa y un arma no harán que nos deje tranquilos-

-No estoy muy seguro de ello. Parecía como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar la propuesta, además tampoco rechazó el arma-

-Quizá tengas razón... y en caso de que siga molestando ya sé dónde encontrarla ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-De momento pienso ir al norte, debo ir a Ciudad amistad para cumplir la última petición de mi abuelo- la pegaso me dio una mirada un poco triste, como si no quisiera que me marchara. -¿Qui-quieres venir?-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Con Wasp muerto el pueblo me necesita más que nunca, y debo estar atenta en caso de que ella vuelva- la pegaso saco un par de pociones y algo de munición y me indicó que lo tomará; quise rechazarlo, pero ella insistió -Llegaste a Ringrock y nos ayudaste sin recibir nada a cambio, es lo menos que puedo darte-

-No precisamente. Aprendí cosas muy útiles en la biblioteca, encontré una armadura y conseguí algo que nunca tuve-

-¿Y qué es eso sí puedo saber?-

-Una amiga-

La pegaso se lanzó hacía mí y me dio un abrazo; haciendo que mis mejillas se calentaron un poco por su repentina acción. Ella me soltó y se alejó un poco dándome una cálida sonrisa, hice lo mismo y me oriente para ir hacia el norte; parte de mi quería que insistiera a la pegaso, pero cada quien debía seguir su propio caminó.

-Adiós Rust Armor. Que la luz de los yermos guíe tu camino-

* * *

El atardecer llegó poco después de acercarme hasta la falda de la cordillera; cada tanto veía el mapa para guiarme y tratar de elegir la ruta. Solo había cubierto la mitad del camino, no muy lejos avisté un par de árboles y, como la noche llegaría pronto, decidí armar un campamento para descansar y continuar en la mañana. Al llegar al lugar tomé mi hacha y empecé a cortar varias ramas para hacer una fogata y un refugio. La luz de la luna bañaba el desierto con un tenue color plata, era una linda vista, aunque sería algo molesto al momento de dormir. Al ver el cielo noté que no había ninguna nube cerca, lo cual me aseguraba que no habría lluvia en las próximas horas, por otra parte había una pequeña sombra en la luna, algo a tener en cuenta ya que debía entrar en el yermo antes de quedarme sin luz, especialmente si pensaba viajar de noche.

Tenía un poco de sueño, y al haber recorrido tanto camino, decidí dormir un poco para reponer fuerzas. Programé la alarma del Pipbuck, abrí una lata de comida y la puse al fuego para calentarla. El viento soplaba un poco fuerte, haciendo estremecer la fogata, y aunque mi nueva armadura me ayudaba a aislarme un poco del frío, los agujeros en esta hacían difícil mantener el calor.

 **Bum**

Un disparo provino de la nada y golpeó la lata de comida mandándola a volar. Rápidamente miré en todas direcciones en busca del tirador mientras elevaba levemente mi pata para poder tomar más rápido mi pistola.

Otra bala irrumpió el silencio de la noche destruyendo mi fogata; esta vez pude ver el fogonazo del arma por lo que supe desde donde me disparaban, tomé mi pistola e instantáneamente entré en SATS; resaltando, a lo lejos la silueta de un grifo armado con un rifle.

No tuve más opción que refugiarme detrás del árbol más grueso, mientras lo hacía otro par de disparos cayó cerca de mí, casi dando en mis patas. Debía actuar rápido. Teniendo en cuenta que quien me atacaba podía volar una barrera como esta no sería muy eficiente.

Un último disparo salido desde el arma, impactando en el tronco del árbol y abriéndose paso hasta quedar alojado en la madera.

Si estaba en lo correcto esa debió ser la última bala de su cargador, lo que me daría la oportunidad de contraatacar. Respiré hondo y salté del árbol entrando en SATS antes de tocar el suelo. Por suerte él estaba recargando su arma, pero como no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que disparara de nuevo, ataqué a lo que consideré más importante; al escoger mi blanco el hechizo se desactivó enviando dos disparos hasta su rifle; y como si Jynx supiera que necesitaba ayuda, una de sus balas explotó en el arma del grifo destruyendo la.

-Interesante... Así que os podéis defender- gritóel grifo con un notario tono de burla. -Ha pasado mucho desde que vine tan al sur por una presa-

-¿Presa? Déjate de juegos y muéstrate, cobarde-

-Si eso queréis-

Rápidamente un gran grifo aterrizó frente a mí con sus alas abiertas, tenía puesta una armadura negra con líneas purpura y algunas placas de metal. La poca luz no me permitía ver bien sus plumas, aunque si noté una pequeña cresta sobre su cabeza y un brusco cambio de tono en las plumas de la punta de su ala derecha.

-¿Esta es mi presa...? no me explicó por qué el precio por vuestra cabeza es tan alto-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunté al grifo.

Él se rio fuertemente mientras cerraba sus alas, estaba bastante incómodo con su actitud, su tono de burla estaba estresándome un poco y su fuerte mirada junto a su apariencia me hacía sentir un tanto inseguro.

-Seré directo. Uno de nosotros no pasará de esta noche... Como sea, os regalaré el primer golpe de esta batalla...- el grifo abrió sus alas e hizo una señal con una de sus garras para que lo atacará. No sabía que hacer realmente, pero lo más apropiado era un ataque a distancia. -Espero que sea un buen golpe. No creo que logréis dar otro-

Entré en el SATS y sabiendo que esto terminaría garra a casco decidí tratar de sacar alguna ventaja apuntado a una de sus patas delanteras. Extrañamente el grifo empezó a agacharse y entre cerró una de sus alas mientras seleccionaba mi blanco.

Salí del hechizo y disparé. El grifo esquivó mi ataque fácilmente con un salto a su derecha y, antes de siquiera reaccionar, él se impulsó con su alas y me atacó de frente con un fuerte cabezazo. El golpe impactó en mi pecho, lanzándome unos metros hacia atrás y dejándome sin aliento; mis cascos delanteros colapsaron al detenerme y mi pistola cayó de mi boca, no me esperaba tal reacción del grifo y mucho menos su velocidad, pero gracias a Luna mi desgastada armadura logro reducir una parte del daño.

Me levanté jadeando y busqué a mi agresor, una tenue sobra me indicó que estaba sobre mí; al levantar la mirada vi como él se lanzaba en picada con sus garras hacía en frente. Contuve el aliento y di un salto a la izquierda evitando el ataque del grifo, quien aterrizó con fuerza incrustando sus garras en el suelo. Viendo la oportunidad corrí y lancé una patada con mi pata trasera, golpeando al grifo en el rostro.

-¿No tenéis algo mejor?-

Él agito su ala dándome sólido golpe en la cara, alejándome y dándole tiempo para liberar de sus garras. Rodeé al grifo para quedar del lado de su garra prisionera lo suficientemente lejos para no recibir otro aletazo y, sin pensarlo mucho cargué hacía él para atacar su ala con mis cascos delanteros; tal como pasó con Xish, necesitaba tener alguna ventaja si quería sobrevivir.

Di una salto para golpear el ala desde arriba y tratar de quebrarla pero, en una gran demostración de flexibilidad, él grifo giró y me tomó del cuello con su garra libre.

-Sois un iluso si pensáis enfrentar a un grifo a bocajarro-

Con un tirón de su hombro, él liberó su otra garra y la movió un poco en el aire antes de levantarse sobre sus patas traseras. Intenté patearlo, pero el estiró su pata sacándome de alcance y respondió con un fuerte golpe justo en el estómago. Cerré mis ojos y tosí un poco, me era difícil respirar, el golpe inicial y el que acababa de recibir me dejaron sin aliento. De manera desesperada empecé a golpear la pata del grifo con mis cascos delanteros; por alguna razón él no se molestaba en cerrar su garra, como si solo estuviera jugando.

 _No puedo terminar así... Piensa en algo antes de que sea tarde... ¿qué tal si...?_

Respiré tan hondo como pude y di un golpe simultáneo con mis cascos sobre la muñeca del grifo, haciendo que su garra se cerrara un poco. Sin saber que esperar repetí el golpe, esta vez haciendo gruñir al grifo y aflojando un poco el agarre. De repente el grifo me acercó a él y me dio un cabezazo; mi mundo se estremeció, quedé totalmente desorientado y mi vista se nubló, dejándome ver solo un fondo negro un una gran esfera plateada.

Sin aviso, él puso su garra en mi vientre y lanzó lejos; creí escuchar que dijo algo, pero no pude entenderlo. Me golpeé la espalda con uno de los árboles; a pesar de haber sufrido tanto daño, estaba feliz por el lugar dónde caí, ya que no solo mi mochila estaba cerca, también mi hacha y las ramas estaban al alcance.

La silueta del grifo gritó algo antes de pararse en sus 4 patas y realizar otra tacleada. Giré sobre mi espalda para tomar una de las ramas de refugio y rápidamente la agite con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, golpeando al grifo en el rostro y desviando su ataque. Sin pensarlo tiré el contenido de mi mochila y bebí una poción curativa; el frío líquido bajo por mi garganta aliviando el un poco dolor en mi cuello y pecho, haciendo más fácil respirar. Tambien tomé un poco de pasta anestésica y la puse en mi cuello para eliminar el dolor y aprovechando los agujeros de mi armadura apliqué el sobrante en las áreas expuestas, además comí unas semillas que harían que me dejara de dar vueltas la cabeza.

-Debo admitir que eso fue... inesperado- dijo el grifo mientras se levantaba. Él giró para verme de frente, sentí como su fría mirada estaba sobre mí mientras sacudía el polvo de sus alas y su armadura. -Me alegra que hagáis esto interesante-

Las alas del grifo se abrieron nuevamente para atacar, tomando algo de precaución esta vez. Lo miré para anticipar cualquier ataque y empecé a dar pequeños saltos para esquivar con mayor facilidad; él se elevó levemente en el aire y, de un fuerte aletazo, salió disparado hacia donde estaba, viendo aquello di un salto a mi izquierda y me rodé en el suelo, pudiendo ver su silueta pasando a gran velocidad. Gracias algo que me enseñó el Sr. Cebra me levanté rápido y ubiqué al grifo, quien estaba girando en el aire para alinearse y atacar de nuevo.

Esquivé el nuevo ataque de la misma manera, pero está vez, en lugar de seguir de largo, él hizo un rizo y se lanzó en picada. Su movimiento fue tan repentino que no tendría tiempo para esquivarlo, por lo que me acomodé y lancé una patada con mis casos traseros, golpeando en el pecho al grifo y sumiendo una de las placas en su armadura.

 _¿Por qué estas sonriendo?_

-Os confiaste demasiado- dijo él antes de cerrar sus garras con fuerza enterrándose en mis patas traseras, dejándome si fuerza y haciéndome gritar. -Espero que no temáis a las alturas-

Con una siniestra sonrisa, el grifo empezó a elevarse sin soltar mis patas, el dolor no hacía más que crecer con cada aleteo y con los ojos entre abiertos noté como poco a poco nos alejábamos del suelo.

-Usualmente no dejo testigos cuando trabajo. Pero no puedo hacer nada con quien nos está observando.-

Como pude mire al grifo y lo fulminé con la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes. -T-tu nombre...-

-Soy Striker...- Él dijo dándome una siniestra mirada y una sonrisa llena de placer antes de enterar aún más sus garras en mis patas. Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro y solté un fuerte grito mientras sentía como las afiladas uñas llegaban hasta el hueso.

-Hace un tiempo no me encontraba a alguien que resistirá tanto. Sinceramente esperaba que rogarais para que te eliminará rápido como lo hizo mi última presa. Aun así fuisteis lo más interesante que he tenido en mucho...-

El grifo abrió sus garras y el suelo empezó a acercarse rápidamente, el viento soplaba fuerte en dirección a las montañas y el frío de la noche se adentraba en mis heridas.

Entré en SATS para verlo, él se alejó lentamente rodeado por un aura blanca y acompañado de un número cero. No veía manera de salir bien librado de esto; podría tratar de aterrizar con mis cascos delanteros, pero eso sólo lo haría más doloroso, y sin un médico cerca para curar mis heridas no me quedaría mucho tiempo. También podía intentar transformarme, si soporté todo ese castigo en la cueva, tal vez aguantaría esta caída, pero al no poder controlar dicho estado quedaría en una situación peor. No sólo no tendría una manera de regresar a la normalidad, si no que al notar el cambio y analizar un poco la situación, seguramente él se elevaría fuera de mi alcancé y se lanzaría desde arriba para decapitarme o algo así. _¿Por qué no hacerlo desde el principio? Pudo dispararme cuándo estaba a punto de comer y ahorrarse todo esto._

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad cuando el SATS se desactivó por sí solo. Al abrir mis ojos noté como algunas ramas flotaban en el aire formando una maya antes de que una lona se abriera sobre ellas.

-¿Pero qué está...?-

Algo me golpeó en la espalda haciendo que girara y quedara de espalda a la tierra. Antes de darme cuenta aquélla lona me envolvió y varias capas de ramas empezaron a crujir hasta que golpeé el suelo con mucha menos velocidad. Salí de la lona y miré al cielo. Striker seguía ahí, aleteando, tal vez aún más confundido que yo. De la nada vi una cosa transparente golpearlo en su ala, derribándolo.

 _¿Habrá sucedido de nuevo?_ Pensé al ver a Striker tirado en el suelo. Miré en todas direcciones en busca de aquella alicornio, hasta que un punzante dolor surgió en mis patas traseras, me senté para saber de qué se trataba y vi como dos jeringas levitaban en el aire rodeadas por un aura magenta. _No puede ser cierto._

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Cállate y bebe esto. No tenemos mucho tiempo- Una poción curativa salió de la nada y calló en mi boca; mientras bebía el líquido un par de vendajes curativos envolvieron mis patas para cubrir mis heridas. -¿Puedes levantarte?-

-No... No lo creo-

-Entonces usa tus plantas para curarte. Debemos salir de aquí-

Mis cosas flotaron hasta mí y empecé a buscar mi bolsa para aplicar pasta anestésica e ignorar el dolor. Al encontrarla un poderoso rugido en el cielo llamó mi atención, obligándome a mirar hacia arriba. Striker estaba de nuevo en el aire, mirándome con mucho odio mientras se lanzaba en picada.

-Oh no, no lo harás- La unicornio de la cabaña se materializó a mi lado izquierdo. Su cuerno se iluminó y una pantalla de luz apareció sobre nosotros formando una cúpula. Al verla el grifo se desvío y se elevó en el aire. -¿Qué esperas? No puedo hacer esto toda la noche.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije luego de tomar otra poción y ponerme de pie.

-Eso no importa. Debemos largarnos antes de que ellos lleguen-

-¿De quiénes estas...?-

Un agudo chillido surgió de la nada silenciando todo al rededor. La yegua a mi lado estaba asustada, como si lo que produjo aquél sonido fuera bastante malo; por mera curiosidad miré a Striker, quien descendía lentamente y miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara algo. Otro espeluznante chillido hizo que el grifo bajara casi al nivel del suelo e hizo titilar un par de veces el escudo.

-Mierda, Mierda !Mierda!-

Un figura obscureció el suelo momentáneamente, luego otra y otra. Al ver a la luna noté como varias criaturas de alas traslucidas sobrevolaban sobre nosotros. Un ligero chillido salió de una de ellas antes de lanzarse en picado contra el escudo. La criatura se estrelló de frente, haciendo caer a la unicornio quien hizo un evidente esfuerzo por mantener el hechizo.

Me acerqué a la pared del escudo para ver de cerca a la criatura. Su cabeza era tan grande como el torso de un pony, tenía una gran nariz y un enorme par de orejas peludas sobre su cabeza, además de tener una boca llena de dientes puntiagudos de los cuales destacaban dos largos colmillos. También estaban sus alas, cada una era casi tan larga como su cuerpo y con un tipo de membrana seccionada.

-Blo- blo- bloodwing-

Aquélla cosa se impulsó con sus alas y trato de morder a través del escudo; su mandíbula de detuvo de golpe iluminando nuevamente la pared y dejando una pequeña grieta.

Di un salto hacia atrás por el ataque, golpeando a la yegua; el sudor recorría su frente, sus ojos estaban cerrados y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Acaso luzco bien? Piensa en algo, no creo poder mantener esto mucho tiempo-

-¿Puedes hacer un escudo más fuerte?-

-Sí, pero necesito ablandar un poco el suelo-

La frase de la yegua me confundió un poco, pero aun así empecé a buscar algo que pudiera ayudar, topándome con aquella manzana de metal de la cueva.

-¿Una explosión ayudará?- Ella asintió y rápidamente busqué en mi mochila otra granada, pero solo tenía una. Cerré mis ojos para tratar pensar, pero un chillido me distrajo, al seguir el sonido vi como el grifo estaba cortando el ala a una de las criaturas con sus garras. Una idea intentó surgir en mi cabeza, pero antes de hacerlo Striker recibió un aletazo en el costado, haciendo que cayera sobre una de sus alas y produciendo un fuerte crujido.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-

-¿Estás loco? Él casi te mata hace unos segundos-

-Abre el escudo, no podemos dejarlo así-

La unicornio abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarme. Podía sentir la confusión en su mirada, así que sólo levanté la granada y la puse a su lado -Él tiene más de estas-

-Bien... Una carrera entonces.- Ella se puso de pie y se preparó para correr; hice lo mismo con mi vista fija en el grifo, no estaba seguro si realmente esto funcionaria, pero podría ser nuestro único chance para salir de esto.- Preparado... Listo...-

-¡FUERA!-

El escudo se desvaneció y ambos salimos disparados hacia donde estaba el grifo, podía sentir la fría mirada de esas cosas sobre mi lomo mientras nos acercábamos al mercenario; estaba seguro que estaban cerca, pero no quería saber qué tanto. Al llegar al grifo ella formó un nuevo escudo, un poco más grande y tenue esta vez.

Striker estaba sosteniendo su ala izquierda y tenía una gran mancha de sangre sobre su rostro, sin tiempo que perder le pregunté si tenía alguna granada, a lo que él asintió antes de sacar dos de ellas desde el costado de su armadura. Uní las tres manzanas metálicas con algo de cinta e indiqué a la unicornio que se preparará de nuevo, ella asintió y abrió un pequeño agujero en la pared. Activé una de las cargas y la lancé fuera; el paquete rebotó un par de veces antes de explotar con un sonido ensordecedor.

-¡AHORA!- La unicornio y yo arrastramos al grifo tan rápido como pudimos hasta el lugar de la explosión, al perecer ésta aturdió a los bloodwing ya que sus chillidos cesaron por unos segundos.

-Agáchate- dijo ella formando un escudo; repentinamente una nueva capa de magia cubrió su cuerno y lentamente la tierra bajo nuestros cascos empezó a moverse hacia a fuera. Sentí como poco a poco nos hundimos en el suelo mientras una capa de roca cubría la cara externa del escudo antes de convertirse en una dura pared traslúcida.

La magia de la unicornio colapsó y ella cayó al suelo; ella estaba sudando, tenía ambos ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente, puse mi casco sobre su hombro, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

Ella sonrió débilmente y respiró hondo para tratar de relajarse. Gracias a la luz y la calma del momento por fin pude detallar a la unicornio, ella era color salmón y tenía ojos magenta, su crin de color lavanda cubría ligeramente su ojo izquierdo y terminaba en una trenza, en contraste con una cola larga y suelta. Por último estaba su curiosa cutiemark; un trozo de carbón del cual parecía estar surgiendo un diamante.

Viendo que ella estaba bien más o menos decidí ver al grifo. Él se había arrastrado del otro lado de la cúpula, como si buscará estar lejos de nosotros, ambos nos miramos atentamente hasta que una nube cubrió la luz de la luna, oscureciendo nuestro mundo.

Tanto mi linterna, como una en la armadura del grifo se encendieron; ambos seguíamos viéndonos a los ojos, ciertamente no quería tenerlo cerca y por su expresión, él parecía sentir lo mismo; pasados unos segundos me alejé un poco de la unicornio para mantener las distancias y me acomodé para dormir.

-Parece que no tengo opción- Dijo el grifo con una voz de resignación y una notoria expresión de disgusto mientras acomodaba sus patas para dormir.

* * *

-¿Quién te envía?- Preguntó la unicornio tomando todas mis armas de fuego y apuntándolas al grifo. Al igual que todos ella aun parecía agotada, a pesar de estar a salvo bajo la cúpula, los chillidos y golpeteos de los bloodwinds no dejaron dormir a nadie.

-Han intentado cosas peores con migo. ¿Os molestaría abrir esta cosa?-

-No saldrás hasta que nos des respuestas-

El grifo levantó una ceja, se paró sobre sus patas traseras, cruzó sus patas delanteras y se recostó sobre la pared de la cúpula. Hasta el momento no había podido detallarlo, las plumas de su cabeza eran blancas y tenía algunas líneas negras en la parte trasera de su nuca, su pelaje era de un color azul celeste, aunque según la luz este tomaba un color más oscuro, finalmente sus alas eran blancas y el borde de la punta de cada pluma era negro, salvo por las plumas de la punta del ala derecha que eran verde oliva.

-Deberíais revisar las armas antes de amenazar a alguien. Salvo por esa pistola cebra, la mayoría de esas cosas están rotas o descargadas, y la única operacional no tiene munición-

La unicornio, dejó caer todas las armas, frunció el sueño y sacó su lengua hacia el grifo, quien sólo levantó sus hombros. Segundos después él suspiró y sacó un pedazo de papel desde un panel de su armadura y me lo entregó. Mi mente se detuvo al ver mi cutiemark perfectamente dibujada en la parte superior de la hoja, seguida por la frase: "hazlo sufrir" y una recompensa de siete mil chapas. Pregunté a Striker sobre el asunto, pero él solo dijo que había cabreado a alguien muy importante en Fillydelphia y que tenía suerte de que fuera él estuviera tras de mí. Al ver el contrato la unicornio abrió una parte de la cúpula cerca Striker, quien salió y estiró sus alas al estar en campo abierto.

-Los dos tenéis 24 horas para desaparecer antes de que reinicie mi cacería- dijo Striker señalándonos a la unicornio y a mí.

-Ese los dos me suena a manada- Replicó la unicornio. -Ni siquiera conozco a este inútil-

-No me importa si solo pasabais por aquí y de la nada surgió vuestro espíritu heroico. Por interrumpir mi casería ahora sois parte de ella-

Striker dio media vuelta y se alejó un poco de nosotros antes de salir volando. Sentí una fría mirada sobre mí, la cual prevenida de la unicornio; quien me veía con una notoria expresión de disgusto e ira mientras salía de la cúpula.

-Bien hecho Crystal... Sales una vez de tu cabaña y ahora tienes a un mercenario sobre tu cabeza... Gracias por nada, torpe-

-Oye, nadie te dijo que me siguieras... A propósito ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a devolver esto- La magia de la yegua se encendió y el Punisher flotó desde su mochila. Me sorprendí al ver el arma otra vez; tal vez el combate hubiera sido muy diferente de haberlo tenido -No necesitó ninguna garantía para cumplir un trato-

Ella levitó el arma hacía mí; la vi detenidamente por unos segundos antes de levantar mi casco y devolverla a la unicornio.

-Lo necesitarás más que yo. Tal como él dijo, también eres su objetivo ahora-

-Habla por ti. Yo volveré a mi cabaña-

La yegua dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Me aproximé a ella para hablarle, pero era demasiado rápida para seguirla, en especial con mis piernas heridas. Sin poder hacer nada, di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba el sendero de la montaña.

-No pensaras viajar así, solo ¿Verdad?-

-Pensé qué volverías a tu cabaña- Dije antes de tropezar con una roca y rasgar uno de los vendajes; a pesar del pico de dolor que recorría mi cuerpo me puse de pie y seguí caminando, tratando de disimular de la mejor manera posible, pero luego de unos pasos, el dolor se hizo demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

-Esa era la idea, pero por lo que vi anoche y lo que estoy viendo ahora será mejor que alguien te cubra la espalda- Ella se acercó y utilizó su magia para cambiar el vendaje roto, retiró mi mochila de cuero y me extendió su casco para ayudarme a poner de pie.

-Gracias por lo de anoche- ella simplemente levantó los hombros y golpeó mi hombro con su casco y antes de ponerse mi mochila. Di una sonrisa en respuesta y miré el mapa para ubicar la ruta a seguir -¿Te oí decir que te llamas Crystal?-

-Oíste bien, torpe. Mi nombre es Crystal, Crystal Symphony-

Rust Armor: Level up

Nuevo beneficio: Suerte de tontos - La buena fortuna está de tu lado, al menos a la hora de luchar. Ahora tienes una mayor probabilidad de causar golpes críticos.

Beneficio de compañero: Fosilización - Cuando Crystal este en tu equipo, los ataque enemigos con armas casco a casco y desarmado perderán un 10% y un 15% de potencia respectivamente.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Un nuevo mes y un nuevo capítulo, tal vez continue con esto de publicar el último viernes de cada mes, aunque tratare de publicar más temprano. No sé qué tienen los capítulos con numero par, pero suelen ser los que más me gusta escribir y redactar. Por alguna razon tienen un pisca de emoción adicional, pero tal vez solo sea cosa mia. En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado de éste capítulo y sobre todo, gracias por esperar por cada entrega.


	8. Capítulo 7: Expreso Everfree

**CAP** **ÍTULO 7**

 **EXPRESO EVERFREE**

-Entonces de haber cruzado por la montaña hubiera llegado a un callejón sin salida- dije a la unicornio mientras caminábamos en dirección al noreste. Ésta nueva ruta era un poco más larga que la que pensaba tomar, pero al menos era una entrada segura al yermo, además de conducir directamente a la ciudad de New Apleeloosa.

-Y viendo tu estado, probablemente también sería tu tumba. Ése sendero lleva a un cañón lleno de cuevas y abismos. Aunque dudo que llegaras tan lejos tú solo viendo lo de anoche-

-¡Oye! tenía todo bajo control-

-Lo que tú digas- Respondió la unicornio levantando una ceja y haciendo una mueca con su boca.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que dejamos el campamento. Luego de discutir un poco con Crystal acordamos que ella llevaría mi mochila de cuero hasta que mis patas traseras estuvieran un poco mejor. El dejar de lado mi mochila no me atrajo mucho en un principio, pero la molestia en mis patas terminó haciendo que cediera; aun así tomé algo de tiempo para organizar mis cosas y no dejar nada comprometedor en ella.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-¿Te refieres a cómo llegué a tu campamento o a cómo llegué aquí?-

Pensé por uno instantes antes verla y levantar mis hombros, a lo que ella respondió estrechando que su mirada mientras veía al cielo como si estuviera organizando sus ideas. Sinceramente sólo quería saber cómo me había encontrado, pero la idea de saber un poco sobre ella no me disgustaba en realidad. No sabía si me ayudaría a llegar hasta Ciudad amistad o si sólo me llevaría hasta el paso, en todo caso ella me salvó de Striker, y como mínimo debía saber algo más sobre ella.

-Bien... en cuanto a cómo te encontré no fue muy difícil... aunque tampoco fue fácil. Después de que se fueron pensé en lo que dijiste. Eso me pareció muy... atractivo, así que busqué a aquella pegaso y le pregunté por tu paradero. Al principio se rehusó, pero luego de charlar un rato me dijo hacia donde ir. Lo demás no es importante-

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-Eso es un poco más interesante. Vengo de New Pegasus para empezar, trabajaba allí con mi madre en un espectáculo de magia, pero hace poco más de un año tuve que irme. Me colé en el primer tren que vi y me bajé en New Apleeloosa; no me pareció suficientemente lejos, así que me hice invisible y me subí a una caravana que se dirigía al sur. En algún momento me dormí y cuando desperté vi que dos de los escoltas estaban muertos y no había rastro de los demás ponies, así que tomé la carreta y vagué hasta dar con una vieja cabaña. El resto es historia-

-Entonces de ahí salió la carreta de Spark... ¿De qué tuviste que huir?-

-La verdad prefiero reservar esa parte. Quédate con que soy de New Pegasus y que escapé cuando tuve oportunidad-

No me esperaba que, aunque corta, la historia de Crystal resultara tan interesante. El hecho de poder hacerse invisible por tanto tiempo era alucinante, y aunque eso de venir de un lugar del cual nunca había escuchado llamaba mi atención, lo más atractivo fue eso tener que huir.

Discutiendo un poco más con ella me enteré que las vías de tren empezaban cerca del paso y que ahí era posible toparse con una caravana o encontrar un tren de carga donde, con suerte, podríamos colarnos para llegar hasta Ciudad amistad o al menos acercarnos tanto como sea posible.

Al ver árbol frondoso pedí a Crystal que nos detuviéramos para descansar un rato; no estaba cansado en sí, pero las heridas en mis patas traseras estaban empezando a picar demasiado para ignorarlo.

Ésta parte del desierto era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Había más parches verdes, la tierra tenía un color diferente e incluso había árboles con hojas vivas, parecido al que ahora usábamos como parasol. Desde también aquí podía ver el paso al seguir la cordillera, éste no estaba demasiado lejos, como a una hora de camino o tal vez un poco más a mi paso. Estaba feliz por ver el cruce tan cerca, aunque había un pequeño conflicto de ideas en mi mente. Por una parte, una vez en el yermo moverse sería más rápido, conseguir cosas sería más fácil y podría encontrar nuevas plantas para hacer nuevas recetas, pero por la otra, ya no podría dormir en cualquier parte, los saqueadores estarían al acecho todo el tiempo y tanto la radiación como el clima serian menos piadosos del otro lado, aunque esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Al retirar las vendas de mis patas mis temores se confirmaron. Las marcas de los estragos que hizo Striker anoche seguían presentes a pesar de las pociones, y por su aspecto parecía que nunca se irían. Aún así apliqué mi última dosis de pasta anestésica y coloqué un nuevo vendaje, no solo haría que las heridas fueran menos vistosas y dejaran de picar, también evitaría una infección y más importante aún, recibir otro pinchazo de una aguja.

-Crystal... ¿Qué harás cuando lleguemos allí?- Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-La verdad no lo sé. Sólo quería entregarte esta cosa y tal vez vivir de manera formal en la ciudad. Pero teniendo un grifo queriendo cazarme eso ya no será posible-

Mis orejas cayeron al escuchar eso. Era mi culpa que ella estuviera en problemas. Tal vez de haberme olvidado del libro eso no sería así y Crystal estaría en su cabaña como si nada, pero de no haberlo hecho lo más probable es que estuviera muerto. Le debía la vida a ella y tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo.

-Lamento haberte metido en esto. Buscaré una manera de solucionarlo... lo prometo-

-Eso no es tu culpa. Ninguno esperaba que tuvieras a un mercenario a cazándote, y mucho menos que iría tras de mí aún después de salvarle la vida. Aunque si te hace sentir mejor, prometo cubrirte la espalda hasta que nos deshagamos de ese grifo- dijo la unicornio mientras ponía un casco en mi hombro y me daba una cálida sonrisa, lo cual sirvió para alegrarme un poco. Al menos ya no estaría solo la mayor parte del viaje, e incluso podría comentarle sobre esos dos asuntos que tenía entre cascos. -Por cierto, ¿Qué dominios hiciste para tener a ese grifo encima? Hasta donde sé no llevas más de una semana en el yermo-

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero no pude decir nada. De hecho, no tenía idea de que hice exactamente para cabrear a alguien, en especial desde tan lejos. Según Striker alguien importante en Fillydephia era el responsable, y en base al contrato el precio por mi cabeza era absurdamente alto. Divagué un poco tratando de obtener respuestas; salvo por Wasp, quien estaba muerto, nadie en Ringrock tendría razones para eliminarme, al menos no desde que volé la mina. Clowstep tampoco podría ser una posible fuente; no dejé ningún enemigo allí y Nushbil no jugaría tan sucio sólo para quedarse con la granja.

Crystal tocó suavemente mi hombro distrayéndome, la miré de vuelta y noté como ella veía al cielo un tanto nerviosa, como si algo no estuviera bien. Miré hacia donde ella indicó y vi la silueta de un grifo sobrevolando cerca nuestro, pensé que se trataba de Striker, pero era muy delgado para ser él. La silueta se quedó quieta al pasar sobre el árbol y apuntó a nuestra posición. Quise ver a Crystal para tratar de hacer algo, pero para mi sorpresa solo vi como un destello se extinguía donde antes estaba la unicornio.

-Lo siento... - susurró ella suavemente.

Antes de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, dos grifos en armadura de combate aterrizaron frente a mí levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Ambas eran hembras y tenían una marca roja en la hombrera izquierda de su armadura; una de ellas tenía una montura de combate con lo que parecía un lanza granadas y la otra apuntaba un rifle a mi cabeza. Di un paso atrás al ver el rifle, chocando con el árbol; de repente una última grifo aterrizó a mi lado, ésta no tenía ningún arma visible y su armadura era más ligera que la de sus compañeras, aunque compartían el mismo tono rojizo y el mismo símbolo.

La grifo con el lanzagranadas se me acercó y levantó una de sus garras para llevarla a mi boca; intenté alejarme un poco, pero el sonido del cerrojo del rifle me hizo desistir.

-Parece que este idiota se afilo los dientes- dijo ella al separar mis labios con sus garras. La grifo en armadura ligera se acercó y dio un atento vistazo antes de silbar y asentir a la grifo del rifle.

-Quítenle su mochila y llévenlo con los otros. Debemos llegar antes del medio día-

-Me pareció haber visto a dos ponies?-

Mi mundo se derrumbó con aquella frase, todas ellas asintieron y vieron al suelo como si buscarán algo, y al seguir la mirada de una de ellas, noté las marcas de mis herraduras en la tierra. De manera frenética, aunque disimulando lo más que podía, busqué cualquier señal de Crystal, no parecía haber rastro de ella, pero aún así debía mantener la calma para no delatar a la unicornio.

-Tal vez uso un Stealtbuck para ocultarse. No tardara en aparecer-

-O tal vez consumiste demasiado Dash y estás viendo doble, su efecto desaparecerá pronto-

Una pesada garra me tomó del cuello y se clavó en el árbol, puse mis cascos a los lados de ésta para tratar de zafarla, pero fue inútil. La grifo del lanzagranadas levantó su otra garra para golpearme, pero una de sus compañeras la detuvo antes de lanzar el golpe.

-Tienes agallas... pero eso se puede arreglar- dijo la grifo del rifle antes de golpear mi estómago con su arma. El fuerte golpe me hizo toser un par de veces y mis cascos se descolgaron. La grifo liberó su garra y caí al suelo, en medio del dolor pasé mi lengua por mi boca. El lado positivo es que no había sangre en ella, pero el negativo es que mis dientes parecían tener una pequeñas hendiduras que recordaban un poco a una sierra. Traté de levantarme, pero una de las grifo me disparó con un extraña arma, y con un ligero piquete una familiar sensación de parálisis bloqueó mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué hacemos con su armadura?-

-¿Esos harapos? Déjaselos, he visto esclavos mejor vestidos-

-¿Y su arma?-

\- !Tírala por ahí¡ Esas pistolas cebra no sirven ni para suicidarse-

* * *

Luego de arrastrarme por lo que parecieron veinte minutos, una de las grifo me lanzó dentro del vagón de un tren y cerró una pesada puerta. Con un lento vistazo vi que había un grupo de ponies y algunas cajas de madera al fondo del vagón, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con planchas de metal y algunas vigas de madera, algunos rayos de luz se colaban por las uniones de las planchas y por una escotilla del techo, iluminando lo suficiente el lugar para no tener que encender la linterna.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunté. Ninguno de los ponies pareció escucharme; parecían estar enfermos, asustados o distraídos en sus propios asuntos, incluso pareció que ninguno se dió cuenta que acababa de llegar.

Viendo la negativa de todos me levanté y torpemente me acerqué a una de las aperturas de la pared. La sensación de parálisis aún no había desaparecido del todo, pero esta vez era menos fuerte, incluso me pareció extraño el poder moverme tan rápido. Al mirar al exterior por la apertura pude ver el paso y parte de la cordillera.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste tonto? Pudimos distraerlas y huir- dijo susurrando la unicornio desde fuera del vagón. Sonreí por escucharla, al menos sabía que estaba bien; aunque ella era muy buena ocultándose, aquí no había mucho caos para distraer a los ponies.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-Llevo un año ocultándome de una ciudad entera. Tres grifos no son gran cosa para mí. Voy a sacarte de ahí-

-Es mejor que te largues antes de que te encuentren- interrumpió un pony desde una esquina del vagón. Se trataba de un pegaso naranja el cual parecía tener un tipo de arnés alrededor de sus alas; él se acercó a mí y miró a través del orificio -¡Vete! Quienes estamos aquí ya estamos condenados-

Fulminé al pegaso y lo quité del agujero; a él no pareció importarle y sólo volvió a su esquina.

Un fuerte silbido surgió desde fuera del vagón seguido por los gritos de una de las grifo. Mire a través del agujero y noté como el ojo de Crystal lo bloqueaba.

-No creo poder moverme muy rápido. Mis piernas están adormecidas-

-Mierda. Odias la vía fácil ¿verdad?- el ojo de la unicornio giró antes de expresar lo que parecía un ceño fruncido. Necesitábamos hacer algo rápido, de por sí mi situación ya era bastante mala, pero no tardaría en empeorar de encontrar a Crystal -Bien... Si no puedes salir, entonces tendré que entrar-

-Ella debe estar loca. Ningún pony cuerdo entraría a un vagón de esclavos voluntariamente-

Ignoré la frase del pegaso y busqué algún lugar por donde pudiera entrar la unicornio, pero salvo la escotilla del techo, no parecía haber ningún otro acceso. Me acerqué a otra de las ventanas para ver hacia afuera y tratar de pensar en algo; al apoyar mi pata en ella esta se movió un poco, como si no estuviera bien ajustada.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo el pegaso mientras liberaba un patada en la ventana. El golpe retumbo por el vagón y las láminas de metal parecieron separarse un poco. Di un par de golpes más antes de que una de las grifo entrara dando un portazo. Furiosa, ella desenfundó aquella arma y me disparó dos veces.

-De no ser porque vales tanto ya no estarías respirando- dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta bruscamente. Dos de la grifo aterrizaron en el techo, carca de la escotilla. Ambas empezaron a chillar y a gruñir rápidamente como si estuvieran hablando, aunque por la forma en que lo hacían, probablemente estaban discutiendo.

-Tu plan no tardó mucho en fracasar-

-Yo no estaría tan segura...-

Una jeringa se materializó en frente de nosotros, sorprendiendo al pegaso. Sabía que era para mí, pero al no poder moverme, no tuve más opción que esperar el pinchazo.

* * *

El vagón empezó a moverse luego de un fuerte tirón y un largo silbatazo; algo en frente estaba produciendo un ruido ensordecedor, muy diferente al del galope de cualquier pony. Pude reponerme rápidamente gracias al antídoto de Crystal, lo que me dejó echar un vistazo por todos los agujeros, lamentablemente no había mucho que ver, sólo la tierra moviéndose rápidamente por un lado y una gran pared de roca al otro.

No pudiendo hacer mucho, intentamos hablar con los ponies del vagón. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar de ánimo; estaban dormidos o tal vez drogados; golpeados o sangrando; inundando el lugar con el olor de la sangre seca y otros fluidos. Llegamos a despertar un par, pero solo obtuvimos una mirada vacía y sin brillo, además, los unicornios y pegasos tenían arneses de metal sobre sus cuernos o alas respectivamente.

Él único que parecía consciente era aquél pegaso naranja, así que decidimos hablarle; él nos ignoró al principio, pero terminó cediendo al poco tiempo. Acordando con él, nuestra mejor opción era mantener la calma y pensar en un plan más racional. En un principio queríamos descarrilar el vagón, pero sin la ayuda de los otros ponies solo lograríamos irritar a las grifo, y en caso de tirar el vagón su atención sólo se enfocaría en nosotros.

Al dar un vistazo al Pipbuck noté que nos dirigimos a Apleeloosa. La idea de ir a la ciudad me aterraba y según el pegaso ésta era peor de lo que fue hace 20 años. De alguna manera, ciertas bandas de saqueadores lograron organizarse y formar una sociedad estable a base de la fabricación y venta de drogas. Para colmo, también eran el principal lugar para la compra y venta de esclavos, aún más que Fillydelphia en sus días de gloria. _Si es que a eso podía llamársele gloria._

-¿A qué se refería esa guardia con que valías mucho?- preguntó el pegaso.

-No estoy seguro, tal vez encontraron el contrato de Striker en mi mochila-

-¿Striker? Dudo que te refieras a un grifo con una mancha verde en su ala derecha- Crystal y yo asentimos al pegaso, quien rápidamente nos dio una incrédula mirada mientras se ponía de pie. -¿Y cuánto se supone que vales para ése grifo?-

-7000 chapas-

La mirada del pegaso cambió a una de preocupación e indicó que me quitara las vendas; una clara expresión de disgusto surgió en él al ver las cicatrices en mis patas.

-Le salvaron la vida, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el tocando una de las heridas con su casco, generando algo de comezón. Me pareció curioso el cambió de actitud del pony desde la mención del mercenario. Quien antes era indiferente a nuestra presencia, ahora parecía preocupado por nuestra situación, incluso más que nosotros.

Asentimos a su pregunta y le explicamos lo que había pasado. Él nos dijo que aquel grifo era un maldito bastardo y que otros mercenarios preferían dejar de lado sus presas por temor a sus represalias. Saber que alguien así estaba tras de mí era intimidante, aunque gracias a esa pequeña charla entendí porque la frase de la grifo. Adicionalmente el pegaso mencionó que sólo pocos ponies en Fillydelphia podían pagar un servicio tan exclusivo y que Crystal y yo no sobreviviríamos estando separados; ella trató de convencer al pony para ayudarnos, pero él mencionó que ya había trabajado con él un par de veces y que lo último que quería era tenerlo sobre su crin.

* * *

Tratando de hacer un poco más corto el viaje cada quién contó una pequeña historia. Crystal inició hablando sobre su viajé desde New pegasus hasta aquí; por mi parte hablé sobre mi razón para ir hasta ciudad amistad, excluyendo las partes comprometedoras, y expliqué brevemente lo ocurrido en los últimos días; por último, el pegaso habló sobre uno de sus trabajos como mercenario, en el que debió recuperar un arma de la preguerra de una vieja fábrica para un cliente desconocido.

-Levanta tus casco delanteros así- Dijo Crystal mientras encendía su cuerno. Haciendo caso a la unicornio me senté y levanté las patas como me indicó mientras ella iluminaba su cuerno; una capa de magia rodeo mis cascos mientras ella ponía su cuerno entre ellos. La sensación resultaba muy rara pero también agradable, como si alguien me hiciera cosquillas. -¿Dónde está esos stealtbucks?-

-Están en la bodega al sur de aquí, trae tantos como puedas. Ahí también guardan las cosas que les quitan a los esclavos.-

Habíamos acordado el plan poco antes de llegar a la ciudad. Debíamos ser rápidos y precisos para escapar antes de ser marcados o vendidos al mejor postor, también debíamos evitar que alguien más viera ese contrato; no solo evitaría más individuos indeseables, también nos permitiría conservar un bajo perfil hasta encontrar a quien dio la orden.

El seguro de la puerta sonó como si alguien fuera entrar, y al notarlo supimos que era momento de trabajar. Crystal suspiró y se volvió invisible con un destello, aun me parecía impresionante que ella pudiera hacer eso, fue más interesante notar como su pelaje se seccionaba como si fueran escamas. Por nuestra parte, empezamos a despertar a los ponies, quienes serían una gran fachada para ocultar los pasos de la unicornio.

-Hora de salir, inútiles- gritó la grifo al abrir de un portazo; empezamos a caminar hacia la salida junto a los demás ponies, pero al estar en la puerta la grifo nos detuvo extendiendo su garra. -Ustedes se quedan aquí. Tengo pensado algo especial para los dos-

Nos miramos entre si cuando la grifo cerró y trancó la puerta. La base del plan acababa de joderse; según el pegaso el protocolo estándar era poner a los ponies en jaulas y clasificarlos para la venta, pero no esperábamos que nos separaran del grupo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- susurró Crystal desde fuera del vagón.

-Todo sigue igual, pero ahora debes buscar algo para forzar la cerradura.-

-De acuerdo... Por cierto, evita juntar tus cascos delanteros.-

-Bien... lo que digas. Ten cuidado... por favor.-

Los pasos de la unicornio poco a poco se atenuaron mientras ella se alejaba del vagón, traté de seguir el polvo que levantaban sus pisadas, pero el estrechó agujero me hizo perderla rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- respondí mientras me movía hasta otro de los agujeros.

-No seas inocente. Como dije antes, ningún pony entra en un vagón de esclavos por voluntad. Ella debe tramar algo- Fulminé al pegaso con la mirada, pero pasados unos segundos pensé mejor en lo que dijo -Piensa en esto. ¿Por qué no huir cuando estábamos en el paso? Aun con la excusa de Striker, ella no sabía de su reputación hasta ahora. De seguro ya debe estar en la puerta rumbo a Celestia sabe dónde.-

-¡Te equivocas!- Golpeé el suelo con mis casco delantero haciendo estremecer el vagón. El pegaso simplemente levantó sus hombros y se recostó cerca de una ventana.

Aunque no podía estar de acuerdo, tenía que admitir que él tenía un buen punto para hacerme dudar. Crystal simplemente podía trotar a la puerta y dejarnos a nuestra suerte, tenía mi mochila con cosas útiles como el hacha, mis libros y un par de recetas, además del Punisher y lo que sacara de la bodega. Dejando de lado al grifo, ella realmente no tenía razones para seguirme. Por el otro casco estaba aquélla promesa, aunque no se puede confiar en la palabra de nadie en los yermos, algo en ella era diferente, y el que quisiera devolver "mi garantía" era algo que me daba mucha seguridad, pero... ¿y si estoy siendo demasiado confiado?

Giré para volver a ver por los agujeros, pero un inesperado tirón en mi pata me detuvo de golpe. Miré mis cascos para ver si me había enredado con algo, pero no había nada cerca de ellos y tampoco parecía haber nada malo. Por curiosidad levanté uno por uno, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar hasta que lo intenté con el casco que golpeé el suelo; el cual estaba pegado al metal, como si un tipo de fuerza lo mantuviera en su posición.

Caí sentado luego de forcejear un poco y liberar mi casco, lo miré fijamente pero no vi nada raro; luego miré al suelo, pero no había nada más la marca de mi herradura estampada en el metal.

 _Evita juntar tus cascos delanteros._ Susurró la voz de la unicornio en mi cabeza. Impulsado por la curiosidad ignoré la advertencia y empecé a juntar mis cascos delanteros con cautela, los cuales al estar lo suficientemente cerca se atrajeron entre sí y quedaron fuertemente unidos.

-Valla que eres bueno siguiendo órdenes-

Sin siquiera mirar al pegaso intenté separar mis cascos. Esta vez la unión era mucho más fuerte que hace un momento y por más fuerza que hacía, estos no lograban separarse; incluso intenté usar una de mis patas traseras para romper el agarre, pero solo logré que esta también quedara pegada.

Di una mirada al pegaso esperando un poco de ayuda, pero él se mantuvo indiferente. Aunque tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, podía sentir como él se cagaba de la risa por mi situación.

 _-_ Maldito impulso de idiotez _-_ Murmuré mientras me arrastraba hasta una de las ventanas para descansar un poco. Tanto el calor sofocante en el vagón y la luz del sol que se colaba por la escotilla calentaba el suelo de metal y drenaban la poca energía que me quedaba.

 _Intenta cocinarme si quieres, solo harás que mi ira hierva con más fuerza._

* * *

Casi me quedé dormido cuando escuché un fuerte grito. Me levanté de inmediato y salté a uno de los agujeros para ver qué pasaba, mi mente se detuvo al ver como una pony salmón que corría en medio del campo era rodeada por un grupo de grifos y ponies antes de ser golpeada por ellos. El cansancio desapareció y una ira ciega tomó su lugar. Rápidamente busqué la ventana que estaba floja y sin pensarlo demasiado cargué contra ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahí?!- gritó alguien.

Cargué nuevamente contra la ventana, separando las placas de metal y astillando las vigas de madera. Varias sombras se ubicaron del otro lado y presionaron las placas; escuche un fuerte gruñido cuando cagué por última vez, pero tratando de causar un daño más puntual empecé a lanzar varias patadas a un costado de la ventana.

-¡DETENGANLO!-

La ráfaga de patadas logró tirar una de las vigas, pero cuando traté de soltar otro ataque, un piquete en mi espalda hizo que mis patas se entumecieran; aun con la sensación de parálisis empezando a adormecer mi cuerpo pude dar otro par de patadas y dar una mirada llena de furia a la grifo que me disparó desde la escotilla.

La grifo del rifle entró en el vagón dando un portazo, y sin siquiera mediar palabra me dio un culatazo en el costado, derribándome. Con una notoria ira ella golpeó mi hombro con su rifle, provocando que algo crujiera por el impacto y generando un enorme pico de dolor.

-Tenía en mente retenerte aquí hasta poder negociar con ese bastardo. Pero dadas las circunstancias...- Ella me tomó por la melena y me sacó a rastras fuera del vagón; tal vez por estar adormecido no sentía mucho dolor, pero antes de darme cuenta fue arrojado al interior de un carruaje.

Pasados unos segundos aquel pegaso entró caminando sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia, sorprendiendo tanto a mí como a la grifo que lo trajo. Por último, aquélla yegua fue lanzada a dentro; ella cayó con un golpe seco y se mantuvo en el suelo totalmente inmóvil.

-Veo que conoces a esta yegua. Te alegrará saber que compartirán el mismo campamento en Everfree- dijo la grifo del lanzagranadas dándonos una siniestra sonrisa. -Espero que los tres disfruten su estancia-

Justo cuando la grifo cerró la puerta me arrastré hasta la pony y torpemente me puse de pie; sus costados tenían un par de cortadas y varios moretones cubrían sus patas, pero para mi sorpresa no se trataba de Crystal. El color de la yegua era muy similar al de la unicornio, pero su crin era de un azul muy claro y para colmo era una pony terrestre. A pesar de no tratarse de mi amiga, la sacudí un poco para ver como estaba, y me alegré al oír que ella respondía con un muy leve gruñido.

-No tardaste mucho en meter la pata. Que bueno que tu amiga se anticipó.- digo el pegaso mientras se levantaba. Él miró a ambos lados y fue hasta el frente del carruaje con cierta cautela antes de mover sus alas; poco a poco una poción curativa se asomó desde su ala derecha mientras el pegaso se sacudía, deteniéndose cada tanto para revisar que nadie se acercara.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomé la poción antes de que cayera y la puse en la boca de la pony para que la bebiera; tan pronto como el líquido empezó a fluir un leve brillo cubrió sus heridas, cerrándolas. Mientras tanto, más cosas cayeron desde las alas del pegaso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver como unas semillas y unas cuantas hojas reposaban en el suelo, alegremente estiré mi pata para levantarlas, pero rápidamente la retraje al ver que un par de jeringas golpearon el suelo.

* * *

Luego de fabricar un poco de pasta para aplicarla a las patas de la pony y convencer al pegaso de que no necesitaba otro antídoto, me acerqué a una de las ventanas para ver al exterior. El panorama no era nada alentador, había muchas jaulas de alambre de púas llenas de ponies y rodeadas por una silueta de sangre seca, también había un modesto grupo de ponies y grifos merodeando por el campamento; todos ellos tenían una coraza de cuero negra con un curioso casco y la mayoría portaban armas largas; como rifles de asalto o escopetas.

Tal como mencionó el pegaso, el lugar parecía estar organizado, frente a las jaulas había un pequeño grupo de tiendas además de otro par de carruajes. Supuse que estas eran para los guardias, ya que a la izquierda de estas y a una distancia considerable había dos casas de madera, las cuales parecían estar restauradas, además de tener costales de arena frente a ellas a modo de muralla y guardias custodiándola.

-¿Dónde estás...? -

Sintiéndome algo desolado me alejé de la ventana y me recosté contra la pared. Podría intentar derribar la puerta de nuevo, viendo la delgada lámina que la conformaba y el endeble marco a su alrededor no tendría problemas esta vez, pero habiendo tantos guardias y estando totalmente desarmado no tendría mucha probabilidad de éxito, además el patear la puerta no pasaría desapercibido, y teniendo en cuenta lo que paso hace no mucho, no sería extraño que alguien nos estuviera vigilando.

Sin más ideas en mi cabeza decidí juntar mis cascos delanteros. Tal como esperaba estos se quedaron pegados firmemente, por lo que empecé a forcejear un poco para tratar de separarlos, aunque de una manera menos frenética esta vez. Sabía que esto era obra de Crystal, pero no entendía la razón, en todo caso lo mejor era tratar de saber cómo funciona.

Juguetee un rato con mis cascos hasta que la puerta se abrió y un nuevo par de ponies entraron al carruaje. Al igual que los ponies que había en el vagón, ellos no mostraban emoción o interés en nada de los que los rodeaba, como si su espíritu hubiera sido destruido por el cautiverio, además su color natural era muy opaco, como si la magia en su interior ya no tuviera fuerza.

-¡Empacado y listo!- gritó alguien en algún lugar y nos empezamos a mover lentamente hasta alinearnos en dirección a la puerta antes de empezar a tomar velocidad. Di una mirada al pegaso quien tenía con clara una expresión de "te lo dije" en su rostro.

-Por poco no los encuentro. ¿Ahora qué hiciste? - Susurró una familiar voz de una de las ventanas. Al toquetear la base de la ventana de la que provino su voz me topé con una de sus patas delanteras y la abracé para evitar que se cayera por la velocidad del carruaje. - Di algo, torpe. No podemos estar así mucho tiempo.-

-Campamento en Everfree.- Ella golpeó dos veces la pared metálica y lanzó una roca transparente por la ventana con una hoja pegada. Asentí y aflojé mi agarre de a poco para que ella bajara a salvo; de un momento para otro dejé de sentir su pata y vi como una ligera nube de polvo se levantaba, dejando ver fugazmente la silueta de una unicornio.

No pudiendo hacer más que esperar que ella pudiera encontrarnos, volví al centro del carruaje y tomé lo que arrojó Crystal, que resultó ser el contrato de Striker. Sin dudarlo se lo di al pegaso para que lo revisará, quien tuvo una expresión cada vez más incrédula mientras veía el documento. Por mi parte, me quedé con la roca y empecé a revisarla; esta no más grande que mi casco, sus bordes estaban pulidos y su color era un rosa fuerte, similar al escudo de anoche.

* * *

Recorrimos un largo trecho antes de empezar a detenernos. La puerta de carruaje se abrió y dos ponies entraron; se veían exhaustos y tenían algunos golpes de látigo en sus espaldas. Con un extraño chillido los dos ponies que habían entrado en el campamento se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la puerta. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando, estos ponies respondían solo a los silbidos de las grifo y parecían no estar conscientes ni de su entorno, ni de su estado físico.

-¿Do- dónde estoy?- dijo de repente la pony lavanda.

Al ver que los ponies recién llegados se recostaban a su lado, ella se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta que aún estaba abierta, pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de salir la grifo la tomó por la crin y, con un golpe en el vientre y una mirada de odio, la arrojó hacia adentro del carruaje.

-Tu turno llegará pronto escapista-

La yegua se levantó nuevamente y corrió hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida de un portazo en la cara. La grifo la miró detenidamente por una de las ventanas mientras se movía al frente con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La fulminé al cruzar nuestras miradas a lo cual ella respondió con indiferencia, al ver al pegaso noté que él hacía lo mismo; podía sentir su frustración por lo que acababa de pasar, pero seguíamos estando en desventaja como para responder.

Una vez el vagón se puso de nuevo en marcha nos acercarnos a la yegua. Ella estaba sentada frente a la puerta, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y su nariz estaba roja por el golpe. Acerqué mi casco a su hombro, pero ella rápidamente lo desvió con su pata y se alejó bruscamente.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Aléjate de mí, escoria. ¿Tu pandilla no tuvo suficiente con secuestrame y venderme como esclava?-

-Cuida tus palabras, yegua estúpida. De no ser por el alboroto que hizo éste imbécil probablemente estarías como ellos- dijo el pegaso señalando a los recién llegados, quienes estaban mirando hacia la nada. -Somos Orange Clock y Rust Armor, y de estar con ellos yo no tendría puesta esta cosa y el no tendría vendado el hombro-

La yegua agitó su cabeza y caminó un poco antes de sentarse en el suelo con sus cascos delanteros sobre su cabeza. Ella no parecía entender lo que pasaba, aunque sinceramente yo tampoco podía. -No. Me niego a aceptarlo. Como ciudadana tengo derechos y...-

-¡Cállate! Esos derechos acabaron cuando pagaron por ti- gritó el pegaso -No puedes exigir algo que sólo existe para los privilegiados que viven tras las murallas de la capital. Sobre todo cuando algunos de ellos financian este negocio-

La yegua se alejó aún más y se sentó en una esquina del vagón. Miré a Orange con seriedad unos segundos antes de acercarme a ella. Aunque no me agrado su actitud, él tenía un muy buen punto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el yermo había sido muy amable hasta anoche, aun así supe desde el principio que no tenía nada garantizado.

La yegua estaba sentada mirando hacia la pared, nuevamente las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Me senté cerca de ella e intenté hablarle, más no se me ocurría nada adecuado para decir, quería saber sobre esos derechos del ciudadano, pero no me parecía buena idea empezar por ahí.

-Armor, ven aquí- dijo Orange llamando mi atención; el contrato estaba en su casco por lo que un poco a regañadientes dejé sola a la yegua y me acerqué -Ya sé quién dio la orden. ¿Qué demonios hiciste para que cabrearla tanto?-

-¿De quién se trata?-

Él señaló un símbolo en la parte de abajo del contrato, era como una estrella de 5 puntas envuelta en llamas. -La última vez que vi esto fue en el contrato de mi última misión con Striker. Ella no se anda con rodeos muchacho, si eliminas al grifo ella solo enviará a otro mercenario y lo hará hasta que tenga tu cabeza en su escritorio-

Tragué saliva por la conclusión del pegaso. El eliminar a Striker no había cruzado mi mente hasta el momento, aun así no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo; sin una buena armadura o armas decentes mis posibilidades eran muy bajas, y aunque lo logrará, solo empeoraría mi situación.

-¿Y si me encargo de ella?-

-Tantas dosis de veneno te deben estar afectando. Literalmente te cocinará vivo si te acercas a su edificio... si es que llegas tan lejos-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Está en Fillydelphia como te dije, pero eso no te servirá de nada a donde vamos. ¿Dónde estamos por cierto?-

Sintiendo la misma curiosidad del pegaso revisé el Pipbuck para acceder al mapa. Suspiré al ver que aún había una gran distancia entre nosotros y el bosque, por lo que con desconsuelo mostré la imagen al pegaso, quien relinchó con frustración.

-¿Ese es uno de esos tales Pipbucks verdad?- Dijo la pony terrestre con cierta emoción mientras se acercaba con cautela. Su inesperado cambió de actitud nos confundió un poco, pero tratando de ganar algo de confianza asentí a su pregunta. -¿Te molesta si pongo la radio?-

-No, no... Adelante- _¿tengo una radio?_

La pony sonrió y toqueteó los botones del Pipbuck; una alegre música empezó a surgir desde el aparato llenando el carruaje con su melodía e inundando mi espíritu con una sensación de felicidad. De igual manera, el pegaso y la pony parecieron relajarse un poco, pasados unos segundos algo empezó a golpear el techo del vagón siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

 _Saludos mis pequeños ponies, les habla Dj-pon3... es hora de las noticias. Las conversaciones entre la RNC y Fillydelphia oriental se han estancado por el momento, los empresarios se niegan a ceder ante le presión de la república y han movido algunas tropas cerca del muro, aunque por ahora no se han dado enfrentamientos._

 _En mi humilde opinión, pienso que ya es hora de que llegue la paz a la ciudad o al menos que se dejen de lado las viejas costumbres._

 _Por el otro casco, se ha esparcido el rumor de que muy al sur de New Apleeloosa una caravana fue atacada por un tipo de súper ghout o algo similar. Una unicornio azul afirma ser la única sobreviviente del ataque y dice que la criatura arrancó su pata delantera de una mordida. Cuidado mis pequeños ponies, últimamente han aparecido cosas muy extrañas por todas partes._

 _Esas son todas las noticias por el momento, ahora vamos a alegrar un poco el día con música nueva. Un agradecimiento especial a los carroñeros que trajeron ésta tonada, gracias a ellos podremos disfrutar de los ponytones, una de esas joyas perdidas de la preguerra._

La ronca voz del dj dejo el micrófono para dar paso a un ligero silbido, seguido de la voz de 4 ponies. La combinación de voces era muy curiosa, los tonos graves y los agudos se sincronizaban y mezclaban a lo largo de la pieza, haciéndola muy agradable para todos… salvo los ponies sin color, quienes gruñían cada vez que se oía una voz aguda.

* * *

-¡Hora de cambiar, basuras!- Gritó una de las grifo cuando el vagón se detuvo. Apagué la radio y esperé a que la puerta se abriera; hasta el momento ellas no parecieron tener problema con la música, incluso, por los golpeteos en la pared del carruaje, parecía que la disfrutaban, pero teniendo en cuenta mis antecedentes preferí evitar cualquier problema.

Con un silbatazo los ponies de hace un momento entraron en el carruaje y se recostaron a lado de los otros; ellos estaban cubiertos en sudor y algunos moretones, pero seguían sin demostrar señal de vida. La grifo levantó su garra y nos señaló a la pony y a mí, su extraña decisión nos sorprendo un poco a todos, pero teniendo en cuenta que todos, salvo Orange, éramos ponies terrestres y el extraño arnés que él tenía puesto podrían ser la causa.

La yegua y yo salimos del carruaje y caminamos frente a él, era evidente que ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esto, de hecho, ella debía odiarlo más que yo. Por fortuna desde que encendimos la radio pudimos hablar un poco con ella y, con algo de trabajo, Orange la convenció de que la mejor idea era seguir la corriente.

La idea de tirar de un carruaje de esclavos no me agradaba en absoluto, era como si estuviera cavando mi propia tumba, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta llegar al bosque. No solo para tener un lugar para planear mejor nuestros movimientos, también debía dejar algo para que Crystal nos encontrará si lográbamos escapar.

Nada más ver el atalaje entendí porque no sacaron al pegaso para que tirara. El aparato era muy rudimentario; el cuero estaba notablemente desgastado y el óxido cubría buena parte de las zonas metálicas. El carruaje no estaba mejor, la mayoría de su carcaza estaba cubierta de óxido y algunos de los radios de sus ruedas estaban rotos o corroídos, curiosamente toda esta decadencia no se veía en el interior; lo único en condiciones decentes, eran la silla del conductor y un gran número 2 pintado al lado.

Las otras dos grifo bajaron a nuestro lado y nos colocaron el pesado arnés, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando el sudor caliente en la correa tocó mi abdomen y antes de darme cuenta, una de las grifo me puso un tipo de visera, la cual tenía unas aletas que solo me permitían ver hacia en adelante. Por último la grifo puso las riendas, estas estaban ligeramente oxidadas y la correa tenía algunas grietas, mantuve una seria expresión mientras la grifo las colocaba; ella no pareció notarlo y caminó hacía el vagón.

-Listo para avanzar- gritó una de las grifo mientras me daba un golpe en el costado. Lleno de odio giré mi cabeza para ver dónde estaba, pero las riendas, junto a las cosas a los lados de mis ojos me impidieron ver cuál de ellas había sido.

-Subamos todas. Quiero probar su fuerza... ¡ARRE!-

Las riendas se agitaron en el aire y golpearon con fuerza mis flancos. Ignorando el dolor empecé a tirar con toda mi fuerza; el carruaje se movió ligeramente antes de halarnos hacia atrás, negándose a avanzar.

 _Vamos Rust. Esto no es más que un arado gigante._

-Dije ¡ARRE!- Un segundo azote golpeó mis costados y miré a donde estaba la yegua, ella también estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para tratar de movernos. Respiré profundo, cerré mis ojos y puse mis cascos en el suelo firmemente para tratar de hacer avanzar el aparato, pero este aun rehusaba.

-¿Por qué no se mueve?- Dijo la yegua quejándose. Me pregunté como aquellos ponies no tardaron mucho en mover éste aparato, el carruaje parecía querer avanzar, pero algo lo mantenía quieto como si estuviera pegado al suelo.

-Deja de putearlos y suelta el freno. Hay que llegar antes de que anochezca-

Un sonido similar al de un martillo golpeando el metal surgió detrás nuestro y el carruaje se movió repentinamente, tirándonos al suelo. Un nuevo golpe de las riendas me obligó a ponerme en pie, pero antes de hacer cualquier esfuerzo miré a la yegua para saber cómo estaba; ella se había incorporado y también trataba de mirarme, de alguna manera nuestras miradas se cruzaron y asentimos para empezar a halar; esta vez el carruaje comenzó a moverse suavemente, como si no pesara nada, incluso resultaba más fácil de mover que los arados en la granja.

Mientras avanzábamos giré levemente la cabeza para ver a mi alrededor, por alguna extraña razón y a pesar de tal vez estar cavando mi tumba, estaba feliz por salir del monótono amarillo del desierto. Era maravilloso ver tantos árboles con hojas vivas y la gran cantidad de parches de césped por todas partes; incluso la montaña donde alguna vez estuvo Canterlot estaba cubierta con algunos parches de césped rosa.

Un tirón de las riendas hizo que mi vista estuviera fija en frente y a regaña dientes me obligué a mirar hacia adelante, sin embargo, todavía tenía un gran panorama; hasta el momento no me había tomado el tiempo de admirar mi entorno, sólo había discutido con Orange y la yegua sobre qué hacer en el campamento, disfrutando de la música o jugueteando con mis cascos.

-Esa perra del clima nos quiere poner las cosas difíciles- dijo una de las grifo. De repente el suelo se obscureció poco antes de que una pesada gota de agua golpeara mi lomo y empezara a llover fuertemente.

 _¿No tienes algo mejor? Una simple llovizna no hará que me detenga._

* * *

-Es nuestro turno hermanas- gritó la grifo del lanza granadas luego de arrojarnos al interior del carruaje.

Estaba totalmente agotado y me costaba respirar un poco. Tanto la lluvia como la posterior granizada fueron inclementes con nosotros. Las pesadas gotas y los trozos de hielo nos golpeaban incesantemente, además de humedecer las riendas, haciéndolas más pesadas y difíciles de mover. La lluvia también formó charcos de lodo en el suelo, el cual se pegaba a las ruedas y a nuestras patas dificultando el avance; pero aun con todo en contra pudimos llegar hasta la frontera del bosque.

-Nuestro plan se acaba de ir a la mierda- dijo Orange mientras ayudaba a levantarnos. Me acerqué a una ventana para ver al exterior y tomar un poco de aire, el cual resultó ser más fresco de lo que esperaba.

El suelo se estaba alejando y sobre el vagón podía ver las alas de dos de las grifo agitándose con fuerza. El carruaje avanzó rápidamente por el aire y tan rápido como tomó altura este comenzó a descender. El vagón se sacudió bruscamente al aterrizar tirándonos al suelo; intenté levantarme pero estaba demasiado cansado para levantarme.

Esto se había complicado más de lo que planeado, nuestra idea original era escapar del vagón y ocultarnos en medio del bosque para perder a las grifo; después de eso usaríamos los mapas para orientarnos y salir, pero nadie esperaba que cruzaríamos por encima del bosque.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y un gran pony vestido con una desgastada bata y unas máscaras de gas se paró en la entrada. Él miró a cada pony y de alguna manera emitió un silbido, a lo que los otros pones sin color respondieron saliendo del carruaje.

-Estos tres aun están consientes, ¿Por qué trajeron a un pegaso? Sus patrones saben que solo pido ponies terrestres - dijo él calmadamente.

-Nos dijeron que los trajéramos aquí. Solo seguimos la orden-

-Arreglaré eso después. En fin, llévenlos a las jaulas, la cámara de acondicionamiento está cerrada y ya se cumplió la cuota de hoy-

El pony rasco su nuca y salió dando paso a las grifo, cada quien seleccionó a uno de nosotros y nos llevaron hasta unas grandes jaulas llenas de ponies. Cada quien fue puesto en una en una de ellas, pero por suerte el alambre de púas permitía vernos entre sí y ver al exterior.

Estábamos en un claro en el bosque, frente a las nosotros había una cabaña más o menos grande con una especie de altavoz y una chimenea en el techo; a la izquierda estaba la carroza que nos trajo hasta aquí y a la derecha había una puerta con un tejado inclinado, tal vez para un túnel o algo por el estilo.

El extraño pony se paseó en frente de las jaulas como si nos detallará; me sentí realmente incomodo cuando él se paró frente a mi jaula viéndome directamente a los ojos a través de los lentes de su máscara.

-¿Algún problema con ellos señor?-

-No, no. Solo pienso en lo dulce que será arrebatar la luz a estos ponies. Presiento que será un reto... Sobre todo éste de aquí. -dijo él señalándome con su casco -También será interesantes convertir a aquél en un pony terrestre. Salvo por las cicatrices, nadie notará la diferencia-

Rust Armor: Level up

Nuevo beneficio: Rivalidad amistosa – El tener compañía en tu viaje te hace exigirte un poco más. Por cada compañero o acompañante que tengas en tu equipo recibirás una bonificación en una de tus habilidades destacadas. Esta bonificación alcanzará un valor de +10 al tener el máximo de confianza con tu compañero.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Como ya es contumbre ando publicando el último viernes del mes (por fin a tiempo, aunque más tarde de lo esperado) En éste capítulo aumenté un poco la velocidad de la historia, mi idea es que el ritmo sea así siempre y cuando el lugar donde ocurre todo no amerite más de un capítulo. por cierto, por fin tenemos portada, algo simple por ahora pero es mejor que el pajaro raro de la foto de perfil.


	9. Capítulo 8: Bosque salvaje (Parte I)

**CAPITULO 8**

 **BOSQUE SALVAJE (PARTE I)**

Había intentado descansar desde que llegamos, pero un incesante y molesto zumbido no me dejaba por más que lo intentara. Cuando el sonido se había hecho demasiado irritante traté de encender la radio, y aunque esta no pudo sintonizar ninguna emisora desde aquí, por lo menos el auricular ayudaba a reducir el ruido; tal vez aquello que producía ese molesto sonido también debía estar provocando alguna interferencia.

La noche había llegado hace un par de horas y el cielo estaba cubierto por una capa de nubes como si fuera a llover. Tal vez este lugar era el único donde ella no podía controlar el clima, pero aun así éste no parecía estar de mi lado.

El sonido de una nueva carroza voladora llegando al campamento captó mi atención y levanté la cabeza para ver qué pasaba. La carroza descendió cerca de la otra y, cuando sus ruedas estuvieron en el suelo, avanzó un poco para quedar lado a lado. Esta última carroza parecía aún más ligera que en la que llegamos, solo contaba con dos ruedas en lugar de cuatro y su carcasa estaba en una mejor condición.

Entre la obscuridad noté como un pony salía desde un lado de ella y caminaba al frente para ayudar a quien tiraba de ella, un pegaso en esta ocasión. Varias cajas salieron flotando y descansaron sobre las espalda del pegaso, quien parecía tener un tipo de montura para ayudarlo a cargar eso sin incomodarse; poco después, un nuevo par de cajas salieron y levitaron al lado de la unicornio poco antes de que ella cerrara la puerta con su magia y ambos avanzaran hacia la cabaña donde entró aquél pony con la máscara de gas.

Confundido encendí mi linterna, y apunte a las otras jaulas para llamar la atención de Orange o de la pony. Luego de insistir un poco, ambos se levantaron y cambiaron al borde sus jaulas; ninguno de ellos parecía haber descansado desde que llegamos, al igual que a mí ese maldito ruido no les permitía concentrarse.

-¿Qué creen que trajeron en esas cajas?-

-Tal vez olvidaron algo. Salimos de muy rápido por mi intento de escapé-

-Puede que tengas razón. Aunque es un poco raro; estos tipos de Apleeloosa son muy serios en sus negocios y este cliente se ve que es muy exigente- Dijo Orange con un tono de incertidumbre.

-Parece que conoces un poco del tema, ¿Trabajaste con ellos alguna vez?- pregunté al pegaso.

-Sí, y es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Como dije, ellos son muy serios en sus negocios. Si estas a cargo de la entrega o de escolta y algo sale mal, tu cabeza podría costar entre 200 a 1500 chapas al día siguiente-

-Bueno... el que mal obra mal acaba dicen por ahí- dijo la yegua salmón, ganándose una mortal mirada del pegaso.

-¡No todos podemos trabajar para la RNC yegua estúpida!-

-¡Silencio!- Grité antes de que tomará un tono más alto. Orange me vio fijamente, juzgándome con su mirada, pero sin decir nada apunté la cabaña. Una de sus ventanas estaba iluminada y la silueta de un pony nos estaba observando, al notarlo el relincho y se alejó de la reja con la mirada clavada en la yegua, en cambio, ella levantó sus hombros, como si no parecía entendiera el enojo del pegaso.

Apagué la linterna y puse nuevamente el auricular en su sitio, la pequeña discusión me había distraído de zumbido, el cual parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte desde que cuando llegó la carroza. De alguna manera este no parecía afectar a los ponys que ya vivían en el campamento ni a los que llegaron con nosotros; _tal vez tenga que ver con ese tal acondicionamiento_.

La silueta de pony se mantuvo en la ventana hasta que me recosté para descansar. Había revisado la jaula buscando un punto frágil para abrir un hueco, pero luego de una rápida mirada concluí que no había manera. Podía patear una columna hasta que colapsara, pero al ver el techo noté que este podría caer sobre mí, causando daño y probablemente atrapándome. También estaba el alambre de púas, este era sumamente rígido y muy grueso, demasiado para separarlo y tenía unas afiladas cuchillas que contarían sin problemas la piel e incluso rayarían un casco, además este se enrollaba en las columnas y, por alguna extraña razón, también en el techo. Lo último que pensé fue en cavar un hoyo para pasar bajo el alambre, pero el suelo era muy compacto como para excavar a casco y también había un hilo de alambre a ras del piso.

 _PSSS_

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Pensé al escuchar un siseo diferente al sonido del bosque o a ese infernal chirrido _._

-Quítate ese auricular, torpe. Tenemos que salir de aquí- susurró la familiar voz de la unicornio salmón. Mi corazón se aceleró y sonreí alegremente al escuchar su voz en frente de la jaula. Ella no me abandonó después de todo y se arriesgó para salvarme... otra vez.

-¿Cómo llegaste?- pregunte conteniendo mi emoción lo más que podía.

-Te lo diré luego, ¿Dónde está el pegaso?-

Apunté a la jaula de al lado un poco confundido, y antes de arme cuenta una pequeña roca floto en el aire y salió disparada hacia el pegaso, quien gruñó de dolor al recibir el golpe.

-Eso le enseñará a confiar en los demás ponys- dijo Crystal un poco molesta; pero a pesar de su tono de voz y de que no podía verla, algo me decía que estaba sonriendo por haberlo golpeado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Tenía que esperar que saliera la siguiente entrega-

-Veo que te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar- dijo Orange mientras se arrastraba hasta la reja. Él apunto con su cabeza a la caseta, desde donde aquélla silueta nos vigilaba nuevamente. Al verla di un par de vueltas para simular algo de incomodidad (si es que algo así era posible) y me recosté cerca de la puerta. Al parecer Crystal también se percató de la silueta, ya que se quedó en silencio hasta que esta desapareció.

-¿Algún plan de escapé?- susurró la unicornio.

-Ninguno por ahora. La jaula colapsara si la golpeo y el suelo es muy duro para cavar a casco-

-No te olvides de ruido, Armor- añadió el pegaso -¿Por qué no nos sacas de aquí con magia?-

-No podría aunque quisiera. No sé cómo teletransportar objetos-

-Y es mejor que no lo intentes. Las jaulas están selladas con magia, si entras aquí ya no podrías salir- dijo la pony quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

-Mierda, tengo que sacarlos de ahí antes de que terminen como ellos-

-¿Por qué no tratas de cortarlo con una de tus rocas?- dijo Orange lanzando la pequeña roca dentro de mi jaula. Tratando de pensar en otra cosa miré alrededor hasta que me enfoqué en la roca frente a mis cascos; esta era casi triangular y una de sus bordes era un poco redondeando, muy similar a mi...

-¿Tienes mi hacha verdad?- pregunte exaltado.

Cuando el arma estuvo a mi alcance la arranqué del agarré de Crystal y miré el filo. Aun con tan poca luz la hoja estaba brillante y reflejaba lo suficiente para dejarme ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se había formado en mi rostro.

-No creo que esa hacha logre cortarlo- dijo la yegua.

Indiqué a Crystal que retrocediera un poco por si acaso y tomé el hacha con mi casco, gracias al hechizo su esta se pegó firmemente, evitando que usará mi boca para sujetarla y por ende cualquier tipo de herida o sangrado.

Revisé que aquella silueta no estuviera vigilándonos, y viendo la luz apagada me paré sobre mis cascos traseros y bajé el hacha con fuerza; los alambres emitieron un agudo sonido al separarse y se enrollaron hacia afuera abriendo una amplia apertura para escapar. Antes de salir de la jaula tomé la roca que inspiró mi idea y la tire donde creí que estaba Crystal, quien la tomo y guardo en su mochila.

-Espera ¿A qué te referías con eso de terminar como ellos?- pregunté al estar fuera de la jaula.

-No es un buen momento para...-

Una pequeña explosión surgió al interior de la cabaña; la puerta se abrió de repente dejando salir una gran cantidad de humo mientras las grifo y los ponies salían uno a uno tosiendo y rascando sus ojos.

Viendo el tiempo en contra fui a la jaula del pegaso y repetí la acción. Orange se salió de su jaula con algo de más de precaución a causa de su arnés en las alas; corrió hasta la carroza que acababa de llegar y se cubrió tras ella apuntando al arnés en frente del vehículo. Entendiendo lo que tenía en mente empecé a correr hasta la carroza, Crystal se materializó a mi lado mientras hacía lo mismo.

-Auxilio- chilló desesperada la yegua que aún estaba en la jaula. Al oírla frené en seco y di media vuelta con el hacha en mi boca para abrir su jaula, me sentía terrible por no haber abierto su jaula antes de correr, pero la repentina explosión me había hecho olvidar de ella.

-Ese imbéciles me la va a pagar-

Una ráfaga de disparos provino desde el grupo en frente de la cabaña, impactando en las columnas de la jaula y el suelo justo atrás de mí. Inmediatamente corte el alambre y corrimos hacia la carroza cuando ella estuvo fuera. A medio camino una bala golpeó una de las patas de la yegua haciendo que esta tropezara. Me detuve y retrocedí para ayudar a que se pusiera de pie, pero justo antes de iniciar a correr un disparo pegó en mi pata izquierda, justo encima del pipbuck, haciendo que cayera.

-Debí hacer eso desde el principio-

Una pantalla de luz apareció a nuestro lado mientras nos poníamos de pie; las balas golpeaban la pared produciendo chispas y dejando pequeñas grietas sobre esta, sin embargo parecía estar resistiendo. La yegua y yo corrimos hacia el vagón, Orange estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, mientras que Crystal formaba una cúpula sobre el vagón y ésta pantalla de luz.

-¿Por qué... tardas... tanto?- Dijo Crystal entre cerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo.

-Intenta forzar una cerradura con una lluvia de balas encima. Necesitamos una distracción antes de que caiga el escudo.-

-Tengo algo que nos ayudará. Torpe, necesito que saques una roca de mi mochila.-

-¿Y eso de qué nos ayudará?-

Ignorando la negatividad del pegaso y la confusión por la petición de la unicornio, metí mi pata en la mochila y empecé a buscar, al encontrar una roca la sostuve frente a la unicornio; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras una segunda capa de magia rodeaba su cuerno y envolvía a la roca, transformándola en una pequeña pirámide con un tenue brillo blanco.

-!Miren al suelo y cierren los ojos¡- gritó Crystal antes de arrojar la roca hacia arriba con su magia; haciendo caso desvíe mi vista del cielo y cerré mis ojos. Un ligero boom surgió desde arriba y vi una intensa luz blanca a pesar de que mis párpados estaban cerrados con fuerza, como si el sol concentrara su luz sobre nosotros.

Los disparos cesaron y con cautela me asomé para ver que había pasado. Todos nuestros agresores estaban restregando sus ojos por culpa de la intensa luz, sentí mucha satisfacción al ver a la grifo que me golpeó lloriqueando por la irritación.

-Ésta mierda no quiere abrir-

-Yo abro la puerta y tú ponte el arnés; así podremos avanzar más rápido- Sugerí.

El pagaso, quien ya no tenía el arnés sobre sus alas, me dio un destornillador y una par de horquillas para forzar la cerradura; gracias a una sección de la guía de supervivencia sabía que hacer para forzar la cerradura, más no como hacerlo. Tratando de relajarme un poco mire alrededor, pero para mí mala suerte nada de lo que veía ayudaba a despejar mi mente; no sólo el escudo tenía una gran cantidad de grietas y era muy tenue, también me di cuenta que la pony estaba en el suelo restregando sus ojos.

-Eh... Crystal, ¿Cuánto dura el efecto de ese hechizo?-

-¿Fuiste tan tonto como para mirar?-

-Oye. No soy tonta, soy curiosa- replicó la pony salmón.

-¡Mierda! Abre esa cosa rápido. No puedo mantener éste consumo de magia por más tiempo-

Crystal acercó a la pony a la puerta y empezó a echar agua sobre sus ojos. Por mi parte, erráticamente empecé a mover el destornillador y la horquilla esperando abrir la puerta, mientras las balas nuevamente golpeaban el escudo, esta vez desde todas direcciones.

El fuerte estruendo de una granada impactando la cúpula, seguido por el sonido de una grieta formándose en el escudo, hizo que girará bruscamente el destornillador, rompiéndolo dentro del cerrojo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-No fue nada... Voy a intentar una cosa.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Así no funcionan las puertas- dijo la unicornio al ver que descargaba una patada sobre la cerradura, pero aun con su negativa solté otra coz en la puerta para debilitarla.

-Montura lista- Gritó Orange desde en frente del carruaje.

Con una fuerte patada, la puerta cayó dentro y me hice a un lado para que Crystal y la pony entrarán sin problemas. Una vez a dentro tomé la puerta y la pude a modo de barrera. Por lo visto el carruaje tenía que girar para despegar, lo cual nos dejaría de frente a la mayoría del fuego de nuestros captores.

-!Sacamos de aquí¡-

El carruaje de tambaleó y se movió un poco antes de empezar a girar y dejar la puerta de frente a nuestros enemigos. El escudo de Crystal ya no estaba, por lo que las balas golpeaban el metal del vehículo y ocasionalmente pasaban por la puerta sin ningún obstáculo.

Al sentir que el carruaje se despegó del suelo, Crystal preparó otra de esas rocas y la tiró fuera para cubrir nuestra huida; a pesar de que quería ver exactamente lo que hacía aquella roca, me obligué a mí mismo a no mirar para evitar el daño. Esta vez, al parecer, no todos cayeron en la trampa, ya que la garra de una grifo entró y se movió frenéticamente tratando de cortarnos; de manera casi instintiva tomé mi hacha y la golpeé, haciéndola retroceder acompañada de un gruñido.

* * *

-Si volviste- Dije a la unicornio una vez creí que nos alejamos lo suficiente del campamento. -¿Cómo nos encontraste?-

-Esos tipos de Appleloosa son muy organizados para ser saqueadores. Sólo tuve que cambiar los registros en una terminal y esperar a que saliera el envío- Respondió ella antes de tomar un trago de agua y sobar su cuerno, que estaba un poco rojo. -Necesitarás más que un campamento de esclavos para deshacerte de mí-

-Gracias-

Crystal hizo una seña con su casco antes de quitarse mi mochila y la poner frente a mí acompañada de una mochila miniatura que parecía ir amarrada en una pata. Alegremente la tomé y la puse en su lugar, se sentía realmente bien tener puesta una cómoda correa en lugar de un fastidioso arnés y unas riendas. Al revisar mí inventario en el pipbuck noté que todo estaba ahí e incluso había algunas cosas nuevas en su interior, como comida y munición. Por otra parte, al abrir la mochila en miniatura vi que había una modesta cantidad de semillas y hojas en su interior.

-Necesitas civilizarte un poco. Eso es para esas plantas tuyas y para que no andes por ahí con una bolsa amarrada en tu pata.-

Traté de avanzar para darle una abrazo a Crystal, pero por alguna razón me detuve; quería tratar de agradecerle de una manera menos fría, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no era un buen momento. Aun así me senté a su lado conservando un poco de distancia, por lo que recibí un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¿Hacía dónde vamos?- Pregunté al Orange.

-Hay que ir hacia Ponyville, es lo más seguro y cercano al bosque-

-¿Ponyville no es un nido de saqueadores?-

-No desde que la RNC y los ponies del establo 2 restauraron la ciudad.-

Sin conocer nada al respecto levanté mis hombros y me acerqué a la yegua para saber cómo seguía. Ella estaba sentada del otro lado del carruaje con un vendaje en donde recibió el balazo y otro sobre su ojo derecho.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, aunque aún me pica el ojo. Ver esa cosa fue como ver el sol directamente- Respondió ella manteniendo un poco la distancia -Gracias por no dejarme atrás. Me llamo Soft Moonlight por cierto; lamento haber sido tan grosera al principio.-

-No hay problema. ¿Cómo terminaste en Appleloosa?-

-No estoy segura. Anoche estaba durmiendo cómodamente en mi casa y ayer en la mañana me desperté en ese horrible lugar.-

Soft cerró su ojo y miró al suelo con tristeza. Me sentí mal por ella al oír eso; en el caso de Orange y el mío, ambos éramos conscientes de que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor, pero ella literalmente fue secuestrada y tal vez vendida por alguien cercano.

-¿Oyeron eso? - Pregunté al oír un distante silbido; poco a poco éste se fue haciendo más fuerte, hasta que, de repente una explosión hizo estremecer nuestro vehículo.

Activé el EFS y miré hacia atrás para ver dónde estaba nuestro agresor; una marca roja titiló sobre el holograma, como si quien estuviera por ahí no quisiera que lo ubicaran.

Otro silbido se aproximó a nosotros de manera amenazante, esta vez Orange se movió un poco en el aire para tratar de evadir el proyectil, más esto no evitó que aquella explosión se oyera demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?- preguntó él mientras Crystal y yo poníamos la puerta en su lugar para evitar caernos y protegernos de la metralla. Aún con el EFS encendido no me era posible saber desde dónde venían los disparos.

-Crystal, ¿Puedes hacer algo cubrirnos?-

-Aún no me recupero de mi último hechizo en el campamento. Podría hacer una pantalla para protegernos de la metralla, pero no aguantaría una explosión directa, además tampoco sería muy grande-

Boom

Una explosión debajo del carruaje hizo que todos cayéramos al suelo, y al mirar hacia afuera vi que la estábamos perdiendo velocidad y altura.

-Ya no podré sostener esta cosa. !Todos sobre el eje de la carroza¡ voy a soltar el arnés- digo Orange mientras el frente del carruaje se levantaba. Todos a dentro cruzamos miradas y nos paramos en donde estaba él nos dijo, dejando a Soft en el centro. -! Arnés fuera¡-

Un par de clics sonaron frente a la carroza antes de que Orange entrara volando y se pegara al piso usando sus alas justo antes de que nos precipitáramos hacia el suelo. Gracias al hechizo en mis cascos pude permanecer pegado, y al parecer Crystal también tenía en mismo hechizo ya que ella tampoco se movió; en cambio Soft se elevó un poco, por lo que la unicornio y yo debimos sujetarla.

* * *

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunté mientras torpemente me arrastraba hasta la pared y me recostaba; la cabeza me daba vueltas y las patas me temblaban mucho para intentar ponerme en pie. Estaba sin aliento y una capa de dolor cubría todo mi cuerpo, especialmente el área del abdomen.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Esa desgraciada le dio a las baterías de chispa. Sin ellas un solo pegaso no puede levantar una de estas carrozas-

Orange se puso de pie y con un gruñido tiró la puerta hacia afuera para hacer espacio. En cambio, Soft se quedó en el suelo, temblando, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y su mirada perdida en la nada. Finalmente Crystal se arrastró hasta un baúl en la parte trasera del carruaje y lo abrió con su magia; acto seguido sacó algunas pociones y las repartió antes de beber una.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Esto es Eveefree, Armor. Mierda, estábamos tan cerca, unos minutos más y hubiéramos salido de ésta pocilga.-

-¿Podemos llegar caminando?-

-Podríamos usar el mapa en ese Pipbuck para orientarnos, pero no sé cuánto duraríamos ahí fuera; dudo mucho que solo un hacha nos ayude si algo nos llega a atacar-

-No estamos del todo desprotegidos- dijo Crystal sacando una mochila desde el baúl y levitándola de cabeza en el centro del carruaje; haciendo que varias armas pequeña cayeran, entre ellas Jynx.

La obscuridad inundó el mundo justo antes de tomar mi pistola para que nadie más lo hiciera. Al no poder ver nada mi linterna se encendió, generando una pequeña molestia en mis ojos y los de los demás.

-Apaga esa cosa. Nos harás un blanco fácil- gruñó Orange -Genial, como si nuestra situación no fuera mala de por sí-

Haciendo caso al pagaso apagué la linterna, no sin antes tomar mi pistola para asegurarme que nadie más lo hiciera. Por suerte para todos Crystal iluminó su cuerno con una muy tenue luz, la cual no pareció molestar a Orange y permitió que cada quien tomará algún arma. Aprovechando la luz de la unicornio me acerqué al baúl para ver su contenido; había algo de comida, un pequeño botiquín, montón de chatarra y lo que parecía ser una caja con bengalas y una pistola.

-Crystal, ¿Trajiste mi mochila metálica?-

-Lo siento, no pude. La encontré cuando fui a la bodega por primera vez, pero cuando fui a buscarla antes de salir ya no estaba- dijo ella un poco frustrada -¿Era importante lo que tenías ahí?-

-No en reali...-

-Eso no importa ahora. Ya no estamos indefensos, pero sin luz es peor que no tener nada.-

El ruido del bosque reemplazó el silencio al interior de la carroza. Al ver hacia afuera solo pude ver un inmenso mar de color negro, y sin luz para ver nuestro camino, no pasaría mucho antes de que alguien se perdiera o pisara un cultivo de killing joke; podríamos hacer antorchas, iluminarlos con el cuerno de Crystal o utilizar bengalas, pero una luz en estas condiciones haría que cualquier cosa nos viera muy fácilmente.

Tomé la caja con la pistola de bengalas y la guardé en mi mochila por sí nos resultaba útil, al sacar mi casco noté que la roca con la que Crystal golpeó a Orange en el campamento se había quedado pegada. En un impulso de curiosidad, acomodé la roca y miré a través de ella, al ser totalmente trasparente no tuve problemas para hacerlo, y dejando de lado el tono rosáceo que tomó todo, resultaba muy como estar detrás de una pequeña ventana.

Sentí como una idea trató de surgir al ver hacia la puerta, era un poco descabellada, pero podría ser la mejor solución al problema, a pesar de eso, aún me hacía falta algo, por lo que miré alrededor para encontrar lo que faltaba.

-¿Cómo es que sigo viva...?- Preguntó Soft antes de levantarse y bloquear mi línea de visión. Un poco molesto bajé un poco mi casco para decirle que se moviera, pero al ver el improvisado parche en su ojo mi idea se completó.

-Crystal… ¿Qué tan buena eres con las rocas?-

* * *

Gracias a la ayuda de Crystal y con los vendajes del botiquín, pudimos improvisar un tipo de lente para ver en la obscuridad. Al ver a través de él, el mundo pasó a una escala de color verde que junto al hecho de sólo poder usar un ojo, daba un aspecto algo más siniestro al bosque.

Antes de salir Orange y yo habíamos trazado la ruta a seguir. No muy lejos del lugar del choque nos topamos con un camino, el cual parecía conducir hacia un claro desde donde podríamos poner rumbo hacia Ponyville sin tener que cruzar demasiado del bosque. Además, para garantizar nuestra seguridad formamos un pequeño cuadrado y avanzamos por el bosque.

Cada quien tenía su arma lista para disparar; el constante ruido de las ramas moviéndose y chocando entre sí, junto al silbido del viento hacían nuestra caminata muy estresante, y a pesar de tener el EFS encendido para evitar sorpresas, la ausencia de marcas en éste era aún más desconsolador.

Pasados casi quince minutos de caminata llegamos a una pequeña área despejada. Apagué el EFS para ver el mapa y orientarnos mientras los demás hacían un círculo en torno al pipbuck.

-Bien... Parece que estamos aquí, y el claro está por allí. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar Orange?-

-Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos a éste paso-

Todos asentimos al pegaso y nos preparamos para rehacer la formación para continuar, pero antes de avanzar encendí de nuevo el EFS. No sabía por qué, pero algo aquí no se sentía bien, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo e incluso el viento dejó de hacer ruido una vez llegamos.

-¿No les parece que hay demasiado silencio?-

-Auch-

Al desviar la mirada un poco del pipbuck vi como una delgada raíz llena de púas se había enredado en la pata de Crystal. Tomé mi hacha y corté la pequeña enredadera; esta se retorció en el suelo como una pequeña serpiente antes de saltar y enredarse en mi casco y sobre el pipbuck.

-!CUIDADO¡- gritó Orange mientras nos embestía poco antes de que una enorme raíz golpeara el suelo con un fuerte y pesado crujido; esta empezó a volver lentamente hacia su agujero abriendo surcos en la tierra con sus púas con una facilidad aterradora.

Aún sin poder entender lo que acaba la de pasar, el crujido y las vibraciones bajo la tierra me advirtieron que eso no fue más que el inicio, al ver al rededor vi varias raíces habían salido del suelo acompañadas de algunas enredaderas que tenían una especie de mandíbula que se abría hacia los lados.

-!Abran fuego¡-

Sin dudar mucho encendí el SATS apunté a la planta carnívora más cercana. Su boca estaba abierta lo cual me daría un blanco más fácil. A pesar de esto la planta solo terminó con tres pequeños agujeros en su mandíbula y siguió moviéndose para tratar de comernos.

-!Debemos salir de aquí¡-

Encendí mi linterna y desesperadamente busqué alguna brecha para poder huir; a nuestra izquierda parecía haber un pequeño sendero, al cual apunté antes de empezar al correr. El sonido de cascos galopando detrás me indicó que todos me habían escuchado por lo que no me preocupé en mirar hacia atrás.

Las plantas empezaron a crujir de manera intimidante y lanzaron una especie de pringue hacia nosotros para detenernos, y también una pared de enredaderas se tejió bloqueando nuestra salida. Mientras intentaba pensar en algo para que las yeguas y yo pudiéramos evitar el obstáculo, un rayo magenta surgió desde atrás y cortó la barrera lo suficiente como para poder saltar sobre ella sin problemas.

* * *

Una estrecha ruta de tierra se extendía en frente flanqueada por un interminable túnel de árboles. Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta ver una pequeña y precaria casa hecha con tejas en medio de un diminuto claro. Al llegar a la puerta me di la vuelta y la patee hasta derribarla, aún de espada a la casa miré hacia el camino con el EFS encendido; tres marcas blancas, acompañadas de un alud de rojo se movían sobre el holograma, viniendo hacia aquí. Antes de darme Cuenta Soft y Orange aparecieron moviéndose con rapidez, pero al no ver a Crystal volví al EFS y me di cuenta que la última marca blanca se movía muy lentamente.

-¿Pero qué haces, Armor?- Gritó Orange cuando crucé a su lado corriendo hacia la marquilla de la unicornio.

Desesperadamente aceleré hasta que vi una pared de luz magenta y me alegre momentáneamente al ver la silueta de Crystal frente a la barrera, pero esa sensación desapareció al oír un fuerte tosido y ver que varias plantas carnívoras estaban detrás.

Crystal estaba cojeando y tosía con mucha fuerza; de repente ella cayó al suelo y se movió como si se estuviera arrastrando mientras una de esas cosas abría sus mandíbulas. Rápidamente entré en SATS y apunté a la planta, esta vez fue derribada por una pequeña explosión, dándome el suficiente tiempo para llegar y ayudar a levantar a la unicornio.

-Volviste- Dijo Crystal débilmente antes de toser.

-Necesitas más que un montón de plantas carnívoras para deshacerte de mí- Respondí mientras la unicornio pasaba su casco sobre mi cuello y se apoyaba sobre mí. Ella estaba muy débil, su respiración era muy pesada y una masa de pringue estaba pegada a su pata trasera.

Tan rápido como pudimos empezamos a galopar hacia la caseta, detrás nuestro el crujir de las plantas y los golpes secos de la pringue sobre el escudo eran cada vez más frecuentes. De repente el cuerno de Crystal se apagó y una masa babosa voló a mi lado antes de estrellarse contra en el suelo, poco después algo se pegó en mi pata trasera haciendo difícil moverla.

La cabaña se asomó levemente y los fogonazos del arma de Orange surgieron desde la puerta cuando esta se alineó con el camino; a pesar de estar muy cerca de la salvación y de la cobertura del pegaso, el miedo de tropezar o que una de esas cosas inmovilizara mi pata no me permitía confiarme.

-Mierda... ¿Crystal, tienes algo que nos ayude a ir más rápido? - Pregunté a la agotada unicornio. Me odiaba por pedirle algo así, pero no tenía ninguna otra idea.

-Si... Digo, no... Esto... -

Crystal me miró como si estuviera nerviosa, algo en su ojo expresaba mucha preocupación por lo que estaba por decir.

-Si tienes algo hazlo, lo que sea.-

-E-está bien... No me juzgues... Por favor-

Crystal suspiró con fuerza y cerró su ojo como si se concentrara; su cuerno se iluminó y un aura mágica nos rodeó.

Un calor inusual surgió de Crystal haciendo que la viera, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver que una pequeña llama púrpura salía de entre sus párpados al tiempo que una capa de mismo color cubría su cuerno; la piel al lado del cuerno se seccionó como si fueran escamas y se extendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la pata con la que se estaba recostado, donde las escamas empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo hasta rodearme por completo.

-Esto nos dolerá un poco- Dijo la unicornio abriendo su ojo, el cual estaba lleno por un verde muy brillante y estaba rodeado por la pequeña llama púrpura. Aterrado asentí y me preparé, Crystal suspiró nuevamente y la llama en su cuerno brillo un poco más fuerte. -Tres... Dos... -

Una capa de dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir como la capa de escamas era arrancada de mi piel, pero a pesar de la horrible sensación mis patas ya estaban libre y pude correr a toda velocidad; de igual manera Crystal también liberó sus patas y galopó rápidamente, pero sin separarse de mi lado. Por mera curiosidad decidí mirar hacia atrás y quedé totalmente asombrado al ver como las platas se amontonaban sobre una estatua de nosotros hecha de cristal.

* * *

Antes de darnos cuenta estábamos frente a la caseta. Dada la emoción no noté el pequeño altibajo en la entrada, el cual nos hizo tropezar dentro.

-!Magia oscura¡ Nunca creí que vería a alguien usarla.- Exclamó Soft con euforia -Dime ¿Eso duele? ¿Estás cansada? ¿Qué se siente usar algo prohibido?-

Crystal gruñó y bruscamente se separó antes de caminar hasta una esquina de la caseta. Fulminé Soft por lo que dijo y caminé hacia la unicornio para ver qué pasaba, pero cuando sintió que estaba cerca una cúpula de magia frenó en seco mi avance.

-Eso que hiciste fue muy estúpido. Siempre debes asegurar tu supervivencia antes que la de los demás- Dijo Orange regañándome. Fulminé al pegaso con la mirada y volví a mirar a Crystal. Estaba preocupado por ella; no habíamos pasado mucho juntos, pero esto no parecía algo normal. Di un golpe en el escudo para que ella lo abriera, pero solo obtuve un ligero sollozo y un suave tosido en respuesta.

-¿Qué tanto nos habremos desviando?-

Atraído por la pregunta del pegaso miré el mapa, no sin antes dejar una botella de agua al borde del escudo, y suspiré con desaliento a ver dónde estábamos. La frontera del bosque estaba una más lejos que cuando nos estrellamos y, para empeorar las cosas, el único sendero para retomar la ruta que teníamos en mente era el mismo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar.

Tratando de buscar algo se consuelo Encendí la linterna y empecé a buscar cualquier cosa útil. El lugar se iluminó revelando un viejo librero, una oxidada mesa y un grupo de desgastadas sillas cerca de donde Crystal se había aislado; del otro lado había solamente una mesa con una terminal sobre ella, un casillero y lo que parecía ser un generador.

-Oye, esa cosa se parece a una que tenía en mi casa- Dijo Soft. Ella rodeó el aparato y le dio un par de golpes, levantando un poco de polvo. -Tal vez si lo abro pudiera intentar arreglarlo, incluso podría encender esta terminal de aquí-

Por mera curiosidad caminé hasta el casillero para abrirlo. Por suerte para nosotros este no estaba bloqueado y tenía una caja de herramientas y un par de viejos trajes en su interior. Descartando la ropa le di la caja a Soft y ambos empezamos a quitar los tornillos de la tapa. Una vez esta estuvo fuera ella se quitó el parche de su ojo y empezó a mirar el generador por todas partes, tal vez en busca de algo en mal estado.

-Wow, me sorprende que éste trasto esté en tan buen estado. Creo que no será muy difícil repararlo. Aunque...-

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunté desviando la mirada del aparato.

-Más o menos. Parece que sólo debo unir uno que otro conector y cambiar los fusibles, pero la batería de chispa del arranque está frita y sin ella o una fuente de electricidad no puedo hacer que funcione-

-Mucha suerte buscando electricidad en medio de la nada- Intervino Orange malhumoradamente. -Ni rogando a la habitante del establo lograrás que un rayo caiga aquí para encender esa cosa.-

-En realidad no necesitamos algo tan poderoso. Un hechizo de electricidad muy leve o una batería de chispa como la de una pistola láser o una porra eléctrica podrían funcionar. Una vez esté en marcha el generador se mantendrá encendido por si solo.- Una idea surgió en mi mente y rápidamente fui hacia donde estaba la unicornio. Ella seguía sentada viendo a la pared, su lente estaba a un lado y, para mi agrado, la botella que había dejado estaba vacía al pie de su mochila. -Vuelve aquí. Necesito luz para trabajar-

El escudo volvió a aparecer alrededor de la unicornio cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca. Di un par de golpes sobre la pared habiendo que Crystal se girara levemente para mirarme; sentí un vacío en el estómago al ver las lágrimas recorriendo el rostro de la unicornio acompañadas de una muy fuerte expresión de tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?-

-!Aléjate¡- Gruñó ella antes de sacar el Punisher de su mochila y tirarlo hacia donde estaba el generador -Ahí está lo que necesitan. Ahora vete, quiero estar sola-

 _Será mejor que la deje tranquila_ Pensé mientras volvía con Soft, quien se estaba tenía un destornillador en una pata y unas pinzas en su boca. Miré con incredulidad como ella movía ágilmente las herramientas en medio del aparato, uniendo cables y ajustando tuercas y tornillos sueltos.

-Está listo. ¿Quieres hacer los honores?- me preguntó Soft limpiando el sudor de su frente. A pesar de que quería iniciar el aparato, disimuladamente rechacé la oferta y apunté a Crystal; Soft pareció entender que tenía en mente y asintió antes de aclarar su voz. -Crystal, cariño. ¿Te gustaría encender esta cosa?-

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma? Estás justo en frente.-

-En verdad me muero por iniciar este traste. Pero mi asistente fue un tanto holgazán para iluminar el interior de esta cosa- Respondió Soft guiñándome un ojo -Sería más prudente que alguien opere esto a distancia. Así si algo sale mal nadie saldrá herido.-

Luego de un largo suspiro, el escudo de Crystal desapareció y ella se puso de pie; su cuerno se iluminó tomando el Punisher y, al ver el arma encendida, todos nos paramos cerca a la unicornio para estar lo más lejos posible del generador. Indiqué a Crystal como extender el látigo para tener un poco más de alcance y, por su parte Soft le dijo donde aplicar la descarga.

-Terminemos con esto- Dijo Crystal antes de dar energía al arranque del generador. El aparato gruñó y rechinó antes de empezar a moverse, haciendo que Crystal creara una pantalla de luz para cubrirlos. De repente, la pantalla de la terminal se iluminó con un intenso color verde y lentamente una lámpara en el techo comenzó a zumbar mientras poco a poco bañaba con luz la caseta.

\- ¡Lo logramos! -

El escudo desapareció y Soft salió corriendo hasta la terminal, en cambio Orange volvió a la puerta y la abrió levemente como si estuviera vigilando. Por mi parte di un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Crystal, quien me dio una seria mirada mientras levitaba el arma a su mochila.

-No pudimos haberlo hecho sin ti- Crystal no respondió a mi comentario, pero parecía estar más tranquila ahora por lo que, creyendo que quería seguir sola, deje un botella de agua frente a ella antes de caminar hacia el terminal -Gracias-

Soft estaba tecleando agresivamente mientras un mar de letras verdes ascendía a lo largo de la pantalla. -¡Sí! Otra terminal hackeada por Soft Moonligth. Debo admitir que fuiste un poco difícil-

-¿Cómo es sabes tanto de tecnología?-

-¿Qué, esto? Es gracias a mi trabajo en la capital. Era asistente en un taller de mi familia, ahí aprendí todo lo que sé.-

-¿Podrías enseñarme un poco?-

-Seguro, Pero será mejor hacerlo cuando salgamos de aquí, aunque te daré un truco que suele funcionar en algunas terminales básicas.- Respondió Soft. Asentí alegremente al oír eso; de forma similar a las cerraduras, había leído sobre el hackeo, más nunca tuve una terminal cerca para practicar. Al parecer si presionaba: w, w, s, s, a, d, a, d, espacio y enter en ese orden, algunas terminales en el yermo podrían abrirse, incluso algunas con un fuerte nivel de seguridad. -Esto no es posible, debe ser un error.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No lo entiendo. Según estos documentos; esta caseta es la ruta de acceso a un establo.-

-Imposible. Fuera del establo 101 Stable-tec no construyó nada más al interior de Everfree- Interrumpió Orange con un tono de incredulidad -Además, es imposible que ojo rojo ignorara un establo tan cercano-

-Pues según esto estamos en una entrada al establo 83.- Soft estrechó su mirada y tecleó un poco hasta llegar a un archivo con un icono a su lado. Ella puso su casco en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando y miró alrededor hasta enfocarse en mí. - Acércate un poco, necesito usar tu pipbuck-

Caminé un poco más y extendí mi pata, Soft la tomó y sacó un cable desde la parte trasera del pipbuck, el cual conectó a la terminal; la pantalla del pipbuck se inundó con letras hasta quedar idéntica que la de la terminal, excepto que ahora había un archivo con un ícono extraño.

Mostré la pantalla a la pony, ella sonrió y a presionó algún botón en el pipbuck. Un zumbido salió de la terminal y al ver la pantalla aquel archivo se transfirió a ella. -Intentemos esto-

Una lámpara roja comenzó a titilar en el techo acompañada de una alarma; el suelo tembló suavemente y, con un sonoro chirrido, una trampilla se abrió revelando una escalera. Todos, incluida Crystal, nos paramos en frente de la escalera, la cual conducía a un obscuro pasillo y parecía extraerse varios metros hacia abajo.

-Este debe ser el túnel de acceso- Dijo Orange sorprendido. De repente, dos golpes secos provinieron desde la puerta; el pegaso y yo caminamos hasta ella para ver que había pasado, pero a intentar abrirla descubrimos que esta estaba bloqueada y al ver a través de la ranura en el marco, vi cómo un poco de pringue se colaba entre ella.

-Bueno, ahora ya no tenemos opción-

* * *

Las paredes del túnel de la escalera tenían muchas manchas de moho y varias partículas flotaban alrededor. Entre más bajábamos el aire se volvía más pesado, pero gracias a Luna cada tanto había un pequeño ventilador que hacía circular el aire y alguna lamparita iluminaba el túnel cada ciertos metros, haciendo más soportable el descenso.

Según los archivos de la terminal, éste acceso era usado por científicos de Stable-tec para ayudar en el experimento que se hacía aquí, algo no muy alentador teniendo en cuenta la reputación que tenía la empresa y el lugar donde se construyó éste establo. Los archivos también decían que quien bajara debía usar una mascarilla para no inhalar esporas. Esto nos confundió un poco a todos, pero por precaución usamos los vendajes de antes y los trajes en el casillero para improvisar un tapabocas.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

-No mucho según el mapa, ¿Soy el único que hemos bajado muy poco para todo lo que caminamos?-

El suelo se nivelo al llegar a un corredor que terminaba en un giro cerrado a la derecha, el cual nos llevó a una pequeña sala. Esta era más ancha que el corredor, al lado izquierdo había una banqueta empotrada en la pared y una serie de casilleros; a la derecha había un escritorio con una terminal y un armario y, al final del lugar estaba una puerta de lo que parecía ser un ascensor, la cual tenía el logo de Stable-tec y un número 83.

-Sigo sin creer que haya un establo aquí. Debe ser un prototipo o algo por el estilo-

Soft se dirigió al escritorio y empezó a trabajar en la terminal, en cambio Crystal, Orange y yo empezamos a revisar los casilleros en busca de algo útil. Había cuatro casilleros, de los cuales solo uno estaba bloqueado, lo cual me ayudaría a practicar un poco eso de forzar cerraduras. Dentro de ellos encontramos algunas latas de comida, un botiquín y varias batas de Stable-tec; Orange parecía incrédulo al verlas, pero esto debía comprobar sus sospechas.

-Rust, necesito tu pipbuck otra vez-dijo Soft desde la terminal, me di vuelta caminé mientras los otros abrían el casillero restante; en realidad quería hacerlo yo, pero como había dicho la pony, "no era un buen momento para practicar"

-¿Más archivos raros?- Pregunté, ella asintió y extendió su casco. Esta vez le di el cable directamente; ella lo conectó y volvió a teclear en la terminal.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta- Dijo Crystal al abrir el casillero.

Al girar para saber de qué se trataba, vi como una desgarrada armadura de seguridad era sacada por el pegaso en medio de un montón de enredaderas. Antes de poder analizar bien la armadura el sonido del vapor saliendo a presión desde el armario llamó mi atención. Solté el cable y abrí el armario; mis se agradaron y retrocedí hasta golpearme con la silla en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa Arm...? Santa Celestia- dijo Orange al ver el contenido del armario. Dentro había otra armadura, un lanzallamas, varias cajas con diversos tipos de munición, minas y granadas. -Esto es mucho poder de fuego para unos científicos-

Ayudé a Orange a sacar las cosas y a abrir las cajas. Encontramos munición para todas nuestras armas, tanto convencional como de tipo incendiaria. También encontramos un rifle de cerrojo y un subfusil de 10mm al retirar el lanzallamas.

-No habrá nada que nos detenga-

-Contén tu entusiasmo Moonligth. Dudo que Armor y Symphony puedan cargar con todo esto- dijo Orange seriamente -Sin una manera de llevar más de un tanque de combustible, ese lanzallamas no será más que un estorbo allá abajo-

Los engranajes en mi cabeza empezaron a girar en busca de una solución, no podíamos dejar de lado esta gran oportunidad solo por la capacidad de carga. Mi vista divago por el lugar hasta que al pegaso vaciar una caja en busca de munición para su arma. Una chispa se encendió en mi mente y sonreí mientras caminaba hasta el casillero para desgarrar una de las batas en su interior; Crystal pareció saber que tenía en mente ya que me ayudó a desgarrar y a trenzar las tiras de tela para usarla como correa.

-Parece que esa mochila que olvidé te gustaba mucho- dijo la unicornio con cierto tono de burla mientras terminaba de amarrar la última caja.

-Mucho diría yo, suficiente para hacer cuatro de ellas- respondí guiñando un ojo. Me tranquilizaba saber que Crystal estaba más calmada, no solo porque haría más fácil comunicarnos en caso de emergencia, sino por la salud de mi amiga.

Con mucha emoción Soft tomó una mochila y guardó la ametralladora y su munición, mientras tanto Crystal y Orange cogieron el rifle y el lanzallamas respectivamente. Por mi parte me quedé con los explosivos y las armaduras. Los primeros eran en su mayoría granadas incendiarias y minas de fragmentación, aunque también había una caja llena de minas electromagnéticas, las cuales tomé por simple curiosidad. En cuanto a las armaduras, me puse aquella del armario ya que estaba en mejor condición y, a pesar del daño que tenían, conserve la otra armadura y mi coraza de cuero para tratar de repararlas más adelante.

-Llama el elevador. Tenemos que avanzar-

Soft asintió y tecleo un poco en la terminal. Una flecha se iluminó sobre el marco de la puerta del ascensor mientras el sonido de un motor nos decía que algo estaba subiendo; pasado casi un minuto el sonido se detuvo y un botón al lado del marco se iluminó

Un esqueleto en bata de laboratorio saltó desde el interior del elevador y cayó en medio de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió. Al verlo Soft gritó fuertemente y corrió hasta el pasillo, mientras Orange y yo nos miramos e hicimos los huesos a un lado. Su estado era alarmante, varias cosillas estaban destrozadas y había varias rayas en los huesos de sus patas traseras junto a una enredadera seca, por último, uno de sus cascos no estaba y los huesos de la pata estaban destrozados.

Todos nos miramos entre sí y entramos al elevador, apenas teníamos espacio para movernos, pero era suficiente para no chocar entre nosotros. El elevador estaba oxidado y un poco sucio, una gran mancha café se extendía desde la puerta y una luz amarilla iluminaba el lugar. Cuando todos estuvimos listos toqué el botón para activar el elevador, la puerta se cerró poco a poco dejando ver un mensaje nada alentador mientras empezaba a descender.

 _"Las plantas matan"_

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Éste capítulo realmente está haciendo honor a su nombre. Tal vez toqué muy pronto esta locasión, pero no veo mejor manera de abarcar este sitio que en 2 partes (podría usar 2 capítulos independientes, pero no quiero subir el número de manera innecesaria). Espero que disfrutaras de éste nuevo capítulo y que esperes la siguiente parte, sin más que decir por ahora nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.


	10. Capítulo 8: Bosque salvaje (Parte II)

**CAP** **ÍTULO 8**

 **BOSQUE SALVAJE (PARTE II)**

Para distraerme del crujido que el elevador hacía al moverse por el túnel mire el indicador sobre la puerta. Éste solo tenía una parada, y acorde a los datos que Soft descargó en el Pipbuck, bajaríamos hasta la planta inferior del establo.

Para tratar de anticiparnos a cualquier cosa decidimos que Soft y yo estaríamos en frente para abrir puertas y guiar a los demás con el mapa, mientras que Orange y Crystal se quedarían atrás para cubrir nuestra espalda.

¿Cómo supiste que use magia oscura?-

-Casi todos son unicornios en mi familia, así que estoy muy acostumbrada a ver magia.- respondió Soft mientras acomodaba un nuevo vendaje en su ojo. -De hecho me solían molestar diciendo que me faltó un palito para ser una unicornio... O un potro-

Una campanilla retumbó por el elevador poco después de que éste parara, todos nos alistamos y pedí a Soft que presionará el botón de la puerta mientras activa el EFS y el mapa; la puerta se abrió y algunas de las lámparas del techo se encendieron revelando un corredor lleno de enredaderas y con otro par de esqueletos con bata.

-Esto no se ve nada bien- dije mientras salía del elevador. Según el EFS no había ningún peligro cerca, pero teniendo las plantas en las paredes preferí tener mi hacha en la boca por si algo nos atacaba de repente.

Antes de darnos cuenta llegamos al final del pasillo y encontramos una puerta a la izquierda con un gran botón empotrado al lado y dos ventanas; una al lado de la puerta y otra a la derecha del corredor.

Son saber que ocurría con el hechizo apagué y encendí el rápidamente en busca de algo, no obstante éste seguía sin obtener señales. Chasquee un poco frustrado; estaba nervioso de no obtener respuesta, tal vez era sólo cosa mía y realmente no había nada cerca, pero el lugar donde estábamos y la interferencia que tuvo antes la radio no me permitían calmarme. Para estar seguro de que no había nada limpié la capa de polvo que cubría la ventana al lado de la puerta y miré a través, pero esta resultó estar bloqueada por un par de armarios.

-Parece que no hay nada- dije un poco inseguro antes de caminar hasta la puerta y pulsar el botón. Una luz en el dispositivo y en la puerta se iluminaron por un instante, pero nada ocurrió. Algo molesto presioné el botón sin retirar mi casco; las luces volvieron a encenderse, pero la puerta no se movió.

-Déjame echarle un vistazo- dijo Soft al ver que me daba vuelta para patear el interruptor; ella me apartó amablemente antes de sacar un destornillador y retirar la carcasa.

Al ver como la pony estrechaba su mirada retrocedí aún más y fui a la ventana contraria a la puerta; no solo quería algo para desviar mi mente del EFS y la puerta, también me parecía muy raro que hubiera algo así teniendo en cuenta que estábamos bajo tierra. Al ver a través de ella noté que había un estrecho espacio entre la pared de nuestro túnel y la roca, como si éste estuviera dentro de una caverna, y al recostarme un poco también vi un pálido brillo verdoso similar al que vi en el nido.

-Valla, parece que lo dañaron a propósito-

-¿Puedes repararlo?-

-Ciertamente. Aunque necesitaré un poco de ayuda para mover las piezas más pequeñas. ¿Podrías darme un casco con eso Crystal?-

-Sin duda, si con eso salimos más rápido de aquí-

* * *

Mientras las ponies trabajaban en el interruptor Orange y yo revisamos los cadáveres del pasillo. Tal como el esqueleto en el ascensor, ellos tenían fracturas y rallas en varios de sus huesos, además de que la tela de sus batas estaba muy rasgada. Por otra parte, encontramos una tenían una tablilla con datos, algunos lápices y un par de tarjetas azules; acorde con Orange estas podrían sernos útiles en el establo, así que cada quien tomó una de ellas. Por curiosidad tomé el tablero para poder leer algo. La mayoría de las hojas estaban intactas, dejándome ver con claridad lo que había escrito.

-Está listo- dijo Soft distrayéndome. Activé el EFS nuevamente en busca de amenazas, pero aún no había resultados. Sacudí mi cabeza hacia el grupo y ellos asintieron antes de formarnos frente a la puerta.

Presioné el interruptor suavemente con mi casco haciendo que las luces se encenderán como la primera vez antes de que la puerta se deslizara hacia arriba.

-¿Qué carajos es eso?- preguntó Orange al ver que la puerta conducía a un corto pasillo con paredes transparentes.

Sin más opción que avanzar cautelosamente entramos al lugar. El pasillo estaba en el centro de la habitación y tenía una puerta igual a la que acabábamos de cruzar, además las paredes estaban hechas de un plástico muy duro y grueso que permitía ver el resto del lugar. Del otro lado parecía haber una bodega, había varios estantes con latas y frascos de vidrio, también podíamos ver los armarios que bloqueaban la ventana y algo en la pared que parecía ser un refrigerador.

Una vez todos entramos presioné el interruptor de la puerta. Repentinamente la puerta de atrás se cerró y el sonido de un ventilador inundó en pasillo mientras una corriente de aire circulaba a nuestro alrededor, golpeando con fuerza nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?-

Antes de responder a la pregunta del pegaso, el sonido se detuvo; la corriente desapareció y la puerta se abrió. Aún más nervioso que antes active tanto el EFS como el mapa; la mala noticia es que aún no había respuestas, aunque la buena era que ahora podía todo el mapa de la planta donde estábamos.

-¿Qué tan grande son estos lugares?-

-Lo suficiente para albergar a mil ponies como máximo- Suspiré algo desolado y me acerqué al estante más cercano el cual estaba lleno con comida en conserva; sintiéndome algo hambriento tomé una lata de maíz y la abrí mientras recorría el resto de la bodega.

-No me parece un buen momento para comer Armor-

-Oye, no he comido nada desde esta mañana... En realidad salvo por Crystal, creo, ninguno ha comido desde que salimos de Appleloosa-

Todos nos miramos entre sí y nos repartimos por la bodega para empezar a recoger provisiones; además de comida y medicinas también había mucha chatarra y latas vacías, y creyendo que podrían ser útiles en algún momento guardé un poco en mi mochila antes de ir hacia el refrigerador.

La base de la puerta y el área adyacente tenía una delgada capa de escarcha y se podía sentir una variación de temperatura estando cerca de él. Con algo de precaución y un poco de esfuerzo abrí la puerta; retrocedí sorprendido al ver todos los frascos de vidrio en su interior; la gran mayoría eran líquidos como agua, leche o alcohol, sin embargo lo más llamativo era una jarra de vidrio cuyo contenido tenía los colores de un arcoíris, la cual estaba rotulada como "jalea de zapamanzana"

* * *

Pasamos un rato abasteciéndonos y organizando nuestras cosas para de dejar aquella bodega. Antes de salir discutimos un poco sobre explorar el establo; la curiosidad innata de pony terrestre nos incitaba a Soft y a mí a examinar el lugar, sin embargo Orange nos convenció de que era mejor no desvelar misterios en un establo como éste.

La puerta de salida conducía a otro pasillo, algo normal según Soft y Orange. Al avanzar un poco notamos una puerta idéntica a la que acabábamos de cruzar la cual, según el cartel que tenía encima, conducía a otro almacén, por lo que la ignoramos.

Abrí el mapa al toparnos con un cruce de caminos, y acorde a la imagen debíamos ir hacia la izquierda para encontrar una salida. Al final del corredor encontramos un par de puertas, una justo en frente del de nosotros, que parecía ser de otro elevador, y una a la derecha acompañada de una ventana.

Mientras el elevador bajaba hasta esta planta, limpié el polvo de la ventana para ver el interior del cuarto. Esta vez la ventana no estaba bloqueada por nada, permitiéndome ver un par de terminales, un estante lleno de carpetas y un par de materas, las cuales eran iluminada con una lámpara que emitía una luz violeta.

-Creo que daré un vistazo aquí dentro-

-Acordamos no entrar a ningún lugar de no ser estrictamente necesario, Armor-

-Es verdad; pero ahí dice depósito de datos. Tal vez encontremos un mapa o algo que nos diga donde está la salida más próxima-

La puerta del elevador se abrió mientras el pagaso pensaba en su respuesta. Todos dimos un paso atrás al ver una gran nube de esporas amarillas salir del lugar y un montículo de hongos amarillo en una esquina.

-Espero que encontremos algo que nos diga que hacían aquí- dijo Orange cuando entramos en la habitación.

A pesar de que quería y debía revisar los libros del estante o los archivadores, no pude resistir el acercarme a la matera con la luz violeta. La planta era verde y a pesar de la intensa luz sobre ella no tenía ningún brillo, tampoco tenía tallo y sus hojas, similares a lágrimas muy alargadas, surgían directamente desde la tierra y tenían una hilera de picos a lo largo de ellas.

-No toques esa cosa, podría ser venenosa- dijo Soft saltando desde la terminal.

-Creo… creo que no hay peligro con esta pequeña- respondí un poco inseguro mientras buscaba mi libro de plantas. Todos los ponies se aproximaron para ver de que estaba hablando, mientras rápidamente pasaba las hojas en busca de una página correcta -!Si¡ Sabía que había la visto antes... Es increíble, el Sr. Cebra me dijo que estaban extintas.-

Alegremente tomé mi hacha y corte un par de hojas. A pesar de la variedad de plantas y las recetas que fui aprendiendo con el tiempo, ninguna parecía estar a la altura de esta curiosa planta, la cual tenía casi 5 páginas llenas de recetas para hacer prácticamente de todo.

-Bien Armor, ya tienes lo que quieres. Es hora de irnos de aquí.- Gruño Orange mientras tiraba un par de tableros de datos al suelo. Asentí al pegaso y me dirigí al elevador mientras daba una mirada a aquella planta. -¿Encontraste algo útil Moonlight?-

-No mucho, aunque si encontré varios registros sobre el experimento del establo.- respondió la yegua antes de entrar al elevador -Parece que querían ver como se desarrollaban las plantas aquí, además de preservarlas para poder compararlas con sus semejantes de hoy día-

Cuando todos estuvimos dentro del elevador presioné el botón para empezar a subir; esta vez la máquina rechinó con fuerza, como si algo tratara de detener su avance. Mientras ascendíamos a un ritmo increíblemente lento una nube amarillenta empezó a inundar el suelo del elevador; todos sabíamos que provenía de aquel montón de hongos de la esquina, por lo que mantuvimos la mayor distancia posible entre esa cosa y nosotros.

 _DING_

Una campanilla sonó desde el techo indicando que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Rápidamente pulsé el botón para abrir la puerta y salir del elevador; aquella nube ya me tenía nervioso y por alguna razón sentía como si algo nos observara.

-¿Pero que mierda?- Dije a ver que una muralla de archivadores y mesas bloqueaba la salida del elevador. Puse mis patas sobre ella para ver si podía intentar derribarla o al menos mover alguno de los archivadores, pero esta simplemente no cedió.

-Genial… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-¿Presionaste el botón para subir hasta la primera planta como te lo indiqué?- Preguntó Orange, a lo cual asentí sin salir de mi asombro. -Entonces vamos al piso de abajo y recemos a Celestia que la puerta de ese no esté igual-

 _¿Y si la otra también está bloqueada…?, ¿Qué tal si la única salida era aquella caseta por la que entramos…? Concentrate Rust, éste no es buen momento para ser negativo._ La puerta del elevador se serró y nuevamente empezó a rechinar mientras bajaba. El silencio de los ponies y el estar encerrado aquí dentro con esa cosa amarilla empezaban a ponerme muy nervioso, por lo que traté de respirar más lento para calmarme.

-Casi lo olvido. También encontré estas holocintas en el escritorio. - dijo Soft distrayéndome y sacando un par de casets de su mochila. Ella pidió que levantara el Pipbuck para reproducirlas; buscando cualquier cosa que me hiciera olvidar nuestro alrededor levanté mi pata casi golpeándola, a pesar de eso, ella tomó el Pipbuck y presionó un botón, el cual abrió una pequeña bandeja similar a la que tenía la prótesis de mi abuelo -Veamos que hay en la cinta número uno...-

Poco después de que Soft pusiera la cinta en su lugar, un pequeño Bip surgió desde mi pata. Miré la pantalla ansiosamente para ver de qué se trataba, encontrándome con una lista de archivos.

-Parecen algunos de los archivos que vi en aquella terminal. Será mejor verlos más adelante.- Soft presionó de nuevo el botón y cambió rápidamente de caset, esta vez el Pipbuck tardó un poco en dar respuesta, dando un Bip un poco más agudo al terminar y llenando de estática el elevador mientras el audio empezaba a reproducirse.

 _No sé si tenga sentido decir o grabar esto, pero ojala nadie llegue a escuchar esta grabación... Mierda, ¿Cómo pudieron engañarnos así? Siempre creí que hacíamos lo correcto... Que lo hacíamos por el bien de Equestria, Pero..._

 _Mal nacidas... por qué. Se suponía que debíamos investigar como cultivar alimentos en cualquier terreno, buscar una fuente de comida para sustentar el futuro de los habitantes del nuevo mundo, no convertir a ponies inocentes en esas abominaciones; mis compañeros tenían razón, no hicieron más que engañarnos para hacer su trabajo sucio... Espero que una bomba les haya explotado en la cara, o sufrieran tanto como nosotros._

 _Como sea, saqué los datos más importantes de la investigación que teníamos aquí y los dejaré junto a ésta holocinta; por favor, tómalas y vuelve por donde llegaste. Creo que será suficiente consuelo evitar que alguien pase por lo que vivimos en éste puto establo... eso y encontrarme a ese trío de mal paridas en el infierno._

* * *

Nuevamente el timbre del elevador sonó y la puerta se abrió frente a nosotros. Por suerte esta vez no estaba bloqueada, aunque el pasillo si tenía varios muebles tirados a lo largo, los cuales dificultarían el paso, más no lo impedirían.

Cautelosamente avance por el pasillo esquivado los muebles y los montículos de tierra que los rodeaban, a pesar de que las florecillas que salían de estos me parecían muy atractivas, aquella grabación me había dejado bastante intranquilo, además el ambiente del lugar no ayudaba; el aire se sentía pesado y también hacía bastante calor, además de que había mucha estática y, para rematar, el EFS seguía sin dar respuestas.

-Orange, creo que deberías ir en frente con Soft- dijo Crystal repentinamente – Sus armas serán más útiles que las nuestras si algo salta de repente-

-No es mala idea, aunque debo contenerme con el gatillo. Con todo éste oxigeno será muy fácil perder el control de la llama-

Orange voló sobre mí y aterrizó unos metros adelante del grupo. Estaba confundido por la idea; aunque Crystal tenía un buen punto, sólo yo tenía el mapa, por lo que lo más lógico sería que el pegaso y yo fuéramos en frente.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Yo… ? Digo, si, si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-No me creas torpe, torpe. Estás muy distraído desde que salimos del primer elevador- Dijo la unicornio con seriedad -¿Pasa algo?-

-Veras… es… éste lugar. Es raro, pero aunque estoy emocionado por todos lo que hay aquí… no me siento bien. Llámame loco, pero preferiría tirar de aquel vagón otra vez que seguir aquí abajo.-

-Oye, no es para menos, estamos debajo de Everfree después de todo. Sé que saldremos de esto… - Crystal me dio una mirada que me otorgó algo más de seguridad. No me había dado cuenta que estaba siendo tan expresivo, por suerte para todos ella me hizo caer en cuenta antes de que mi inseguridad contagiara a los demás - Bien, ahora que estas más atento usa ese mapa y sácanos de aquí; no eres el único que se siente asfixiado-

Suspiré despacio y asentí con confianza antes de empezar a navegar por el mapa. Me sentía un poco mejor, aún con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, me sorprendía y alegraba que Crystal se tomará tan enserio eso de cuidarme la espalda.

El mapa de esta planta parecía ser aún más grande que la de abajo, había más habitaciones y la red de pasillos era muy extensa pero también era bastante simple, por lo que planear una ruta hasta una salida no sería muy difícil.

-Parece que hay una escalera más adelante; por ahora debemos caminar allí y girar a la derecha- dije apuntando con mi casco hacia una esquina que estaba unos metros adelante.

-De acuerdo... Será mejor avanzar un poco más rápido; todo éste oxígeno me está molestando-

Todos avanzamos hasta la esquina que había dicho y giramos a la derecha; dando un nuevo vistazo al mapa noté que debíamos hasta el fondo del pasillo antes de cambiar de nuevo nuestra dirección.

 _A-yu-da... Ayu... da..._

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿También lo escucharon?-

 _A... Yuda..._

La temblorosa voz surgió de repente desde una intersección que acabábamos de pasar. Casi de inmediato activé el EFS y apunté al lugar en busca del emisor; me sentía fascinado y aterrado de que a pesar de lo adverso de éste lugar aún hubiera un pony vivo aquí adentro.

-!Por fin¡- dije al ver una marca blanca diferente a mis compañeros y felizmente volví hasta la intersección para ver de quién era la marca.

-Espéranos Rust-

El galope de mis compañeros se detuvo poco después del mío; había parado en seco al ver que aquella marca en el hechizo coincidía con una sombra temblorosa que avanzaba desde el fondo del pasillo mientras seguía pidiendo ayuda.

\- Di-disculpe... ¿Sabe cómo salir de aquí?- La inseguridad volvió a mí mientras aquella silueta avanzaba por el corredor, su respiración era muy pesada y emitía un errático sonido como si estuviera roncando, además su cabeza miraba hacia el piso y temblaba con cada paso al igual que sus patas. -Voy- voy a encender mí linterna-

Mi mente se detuvo cuando la luz iluminó el pasillo y a quien estaba en él. Aquél pony que pedía débilmente nuestra ayuda tenía una capa de musgo sobre su torso, desde la cual salían raíces que se enrollaban e introducían su cuerpo y parecían hacer mover sus patas; su crin había sido reemplazada por una hilera de césped y grandes trozos de carne faltaban en su cuerpo, dejando ver el hueso y un interior hueco. Al sentir la luz una de las raíces se tensó y levantó su cabeza, dejándonos ver que aquel hongo del ascensor estaba en donde debían estar sus ojos.

 _! Ayuda... ¡_

Aquella agitó su pata delantera con fuerza de un lado a otro; para sorpresa nuestra el casco se separado del resto de la pata unido por un par de raíces y actuó como un látigo golpeando con fuerza el suelo frente a mis patas antes de regresar de vuelta a su lugar.

-!Vuelvan a pasillo¡- Grité mientras retrocedía y activaba el SATS. La verdad no tenía idea de donde apuntar, por lo que elegí atacar sus patas delanteras para tratar de inmovilizarlo; un horrible chillido surgió desde esa cosa cuando una de las balas explotó, volando las patas de su lado derecho y haciéndola estrellar contra una pared.

-¿Qué rayos es esa mierda?-

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder nos percatamos de que eso seguía respirando. Al ver donde estaba su cuerpo nos dimos cuenta como las raíces de su pata trasera se movían de forma frenética, recogiendo cualquier cosa que hubiera alrededor mientras que las de enfrente retiraban una costilla y la usaban como apoyo para sostener el cuerpo.

-Santa Celestia...-

Un horrendo chillido surgió desde la criatura mientras su cabeza se abría por la mitad de manera similar a las plantas carnívoras de arriba. Salté a un lado para no estar frente a esa cosa y me alisté para volver a disparar, pero una enorme llama la envolvió haciendo que chillara de manera inquietante.

-!LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ¡- Gritó Orange soltando el gatillo de su arma.

Sin dudarlo me di vuelta y corrí hacia donde debíamos ir. De manera desesperada empecé a girar en cualquier intersección o esquina que me topará; pero aún con el galope de nuestros cascos y el metal de las paredes, no solo podía oír los ese horrible chillido, sino que parecía estarse acercando.

* * *

-Apúrate con eso, necesitaremos varios caminos para salir de aquí cuanto antes-

-Mierda, este lugar es demasiado grande, y el mapa no muestra estos bloqueos- dije mientras buscaba una ruta para salir del establo. Habíamos corrido un largo camino hasta toparnos con un callejón sin salida formado por una barrera de muebles.

 _Ayu-da... A-yu-da..._

-¿Hay más de esas cosas?- Susurró Crystal al oír el llamado de auxilio. Tragué saliva al activar el EFS y ver que había más de una marca blanca moviéndose por el holograma.

-Mierda, debemos buscar una manera de que no nos detecten. ¿Alguien tiene una idea?-

Mi mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente en buscar una solución al problema, podría hacer varias rutas, pero sin saber cuáles estarían bloqueadas no había manera planear bien las cosas.

-¿Y si evitamos la luz? Esa cosa nos ignoró hasta que Rust lo iluminó con la linterna- Dijo Soft repentinamente -podríamos movernos por los pasillos oscuros para que no nos vean-

-Y con el EFS sabremos si hay alguno cerca para evitarlo- agregué emocionado.

Todos nos miramos y empezamos a caminar siguiendo la ruta. Esta vez Orange y yo estábamos en frente para evitar o lidiar con cualquier amenaza que se aproximara; aquella huida de hace rato nos había dejado en un lugar más profundo del establo, por lo que debíamos ser más cautelosos para llegar a la salida sin llamar demasiado la atención.

A pesar del latente peligro, las barreras y de nuestro paso retardado, estábamos recorriendo el lugar con cierta facilidad. Además del EFS, la infame respiración de esas cosas nos alertaba cuando una de ellas estaba cerca, haciendo que pudiéramos evitarla o esperar a que se alejara.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?-

-Un par de pasillos más y un par de giros, y llegaremos a las áreas comunes del establo-respondí con calma -desde allí no hay mucho camino hasta la puerta-

Al estar a mitad de camino del corredor, una marca apareció repentinamente sobre el EFS seguida un aullido de auxilio. Un poco confiado me di media vuelta para ocultarnos en el pasillo de atrás, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al oír la respiración de una de esas cosas y ver como se asomaba temblorosamente.

 _Ay, mierda..._ Pensé cuando esa cosa se detuvo en medio de corredor y elevaba su cabeza como si estuviera olfateando el aire. Al ver hacia atrás noté que la otra cosa también se había detenido, más está solo estaba de pie en medio del camino.

Mientras los engranajes en mi cabeza empezaban a girar en buscar una solución, recordé de repente lo que pasó cuando disparé a la primera cosa que nos encontramos y uno a uno los engranes se fueron juntando hasta que se me ocurrió una disparatada idea.

-!Síganme¡- Grité mientras empezaba a correr. El sonido de mis cascos chocando contra el metal alertó a la criatura que bloqueaba nuestro paso, la cual abrió su cabeza para atacar; pero antes de que hiciera cualquier daño, giré y lancé una coz sobre el costado de la criatura, derribándola y despejando nuestro camino. -Orange, cubre nuestro escape-

Los horribles chillidos y el sonido de las llamas saliendo desde la montura del pegaso retumbaron a lo largo del pasillo mientras corría. Antes de darme cuenta llegué a la puerta que daba a la zona común, al principio una sensación de felicidad me invadió al saber que pronto estaríamos fuera de éste lugar, pero esta alegría desapareció rápidamente al ver que otras tres marcas rojas aparecían en el EFS.

Sabiendo que luchar directamente no era una opción, tome una de las granadas de fragmentación y retiré el seguro; rápidamente presione el botón para abrir la puerta y arrojé la carga hacia la zona común.

-¿Por qué cierras la puerta?-

-Para... -

!BOOM¡

El estruendo de la explosión hizo que mirara hacia donde estaba la puerta. El EFS aún estaba encendido, al igual que las marcas sobre él; afortunadamente estas estaban más dispersas que antes y también habían dejado de moverse.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y corrimos a través de la zona común; el lugar estaba lleno de plantas de hojas muy anchas y varias lámparas de luz violeta iluminaban el lugar, también había raíces de árboles que estorbaban nuestro camino y que incluso atravesaban el concreto del suelo y el metal de las paredes.

* * *

-Dense prisa con eso; se me está acabando el combustible-

-Estas raíces más resistentes de lo que lucen- respondí mientras daba una coz a una raíz.

El pasillo que conducía a la salida era una larga escalera, similar a la que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. Al inicio sólo encontramos plantas de hojas gruesas, diversas flores y ese infame hongo amarillo; avanzar a través de ellas fue algo molesto y aunque no presentó un gran problema. En determinado punto empezaron a aparecer raíces y enredaderas que, a diferencia de las plantas, parecían salir de la nada y tejer barreras para detener nuestro avance; como si quisieran evitar que saliéramos.

-Tu turno, torpe- dijo Crystal al terminar de hacer un corte en la base de una raíz con su magia. Cuando las raíces se hicieron muy fuertes para tumbarlas de un hachazo ella y yo empezamos a trabajar en conjunto para debilitarlas y luego patearlas para derribarlas.

El cansancio ya se estaba empezando a hacerse evidente; mis patas temblaban de tantos hachazos y de patear las duras ramas, además de que se estaba haciendo algo difícil respirar. El resto del equipo tampoco lucía mejor; el cuerno de Crystal tenía un tono rojizo y se veía cansada por usar magia por tanto tiempo; y tanto Orange como Soft avanzaban lentamente y se veían muy agotados por disparar y por el calor del lanzallamas.

-Soft, hay una terminal adelante- dije al llegar al final de la escalera y ver una puerta al final del pasillo. La pony terrestre cruzó a mi lado y se adelantó mientras los demás paramos en la sima de la escalera y vigilábamos el pasillo.

-Me queda medio tanque, Armor-

-Adelántate, tengo una idea... Necesitaré un pequeño un escudo- Crystal asintió y una capa de magia cubrió su cuerno mientras una tenue pantalla de luz se formaba en frente. Mientras tanto, saqué unas minas de fragmentación e hice una hilera un metro después del final de la escalera, además de arrojar varias minas hacia la escalera.

-Vámonos-

Soft ya había abierto la puerta, por lo que una vez entremos a la habitación la cerré para ganar más tiempo. El lugar era bastante amplio, había una enorme maquina en el techo que permitía abrir la enorme puerta en formé de engranaje que sellaba el establo, un escritorio con una termina encima y un panel de control estaban al lado derecho de una escalera de concreto que conducía hacia la puerta, y también había muchas cajas y sillas apiladas en una esquina.

 _Entonces no somos los primeros en intentarlo_ Pensé al ver la gran cantidad de huesos tanto de ponies como de grifos regados por el suelo; la mayoría tenían un color amarillento y lucían bastante viejos, pero los restantes, en especial los grifos tenían puestas armaduras y llevaban algunas armas. Por otra parte, aun con las explosiones de las minas no podía dejar de ver la imponente puerta en forma de engranaje y el enorme mecanismo que colgaba del techo; gracias a algunas revistas viejas de Stable-tec ya sabía cómo se veían, pero no se comparaban a tener una de ellas en frente, a pesar de tener tanta tierra óxido y enredaderas sobre ella.

-Deja de soñar despierto y ven a ayudar-Gritó el pegaso sacándome de mi trance. Él y Crystal estaban haciendo una pequeña barricada con lo que había por ahí mientras Soft trabajaba en la terminar que controlaba la puerta. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente y busqué alguna cosa útil para reforzar la barricada, no sin antes recoger un par de servocascos que encontré tirados en el suelo.

-Listo- grito Soft cubriéndose tras la barrera y recargando su arma. Mientras tanto el enorme mecanismo de la puerta empezó a gruñir y a soltar vapor mientras lentamente empezaba a moverse a su posición.

La puerta se deslizó hacia arriba, pero quedó atorada a mitad de camino; aun así un par de esas cosas se agacharon e intentaron entrar, quedando atorados en la puerta; sus huesos crujían y los quejidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes tras la puerta, mientras esas dos cosas se retorcían e intentaban entrar.

-Mierda- exclamó el pegaso agachándose tras la barricada y sacando su revólver. Antes de preguntar qué había pasado el particular splash de la pringue estrellándose contra algo captó mi atención; rápidamente mi vista viajo hasta su montura donde un pedazo de esa maldita masa bloqueaba la boquilla del lanzallamas. -Olvídate de las rocas y empieza a usar ese rifle Symphony-

 _Mierda, esto no hace nada_ Jynx no había generado ninguna explosión, ya había disparado una ráfaga desde el SATS y, junto a las armas de Orange y la de Soft, no hacía más que llenar de agujeros a esas cosas.

-Usa ese maldito rifle Symphony, necesitamos poder de fuego-

-No puedo... Lo estaría usando desde mucho antes di pudiera- respondió la unicornio luego de canalizar su magia en una roca y lanzar un rayo a través de ella -Mi agarre no es tan fuerte como para aguantar el retroceso-

-Puta mierda... ¿Por qué tengo que morir junto a la única unicornio que no sabe levitar cosas?-

-!Silencio¡ Crystal dame el rifle; yo apuntare, tu acciona el gatillo- La unicornio asintió y levito el rifle frente a mí. Rápidamente acomodé la culata del arma y apoyé el cañón sobre la barricada para tener un soporte más estable y moví lentamente el arma hasta que la cabeza de una de las criaturas se alineo con la mirilla -Fuego-

-Ay no, eso no se ve nada bien- la advertencia de la pony me hizo desviar la mirada para ver la puerta. El mecanismo del techo estaba en posición, pero parecía tener problemas para poder hallar la pesada puerta, además de que salía un poco de humo y algunas chispas desde los soportes del techo.

-A ese paso esas cosas nos comerán antes de que se abra la puerta... Mierda, si el lanzallamas no estuviera bloqueado los retrasaría de una llamarada.-

-Un momento- balbuceé mientras veía las chispas y el humo del soporte. Una extraña idea acababa de surgir en mi cabeza, una algo arriesgada, pero probablemente era lo mejor que podía hacer. -Saca el tanque del lanzallamas. Crystal, prepárate para hacer una cúpula-

Ambos ponies me miraron muy confundidos por lo que acababa de decir y, viendo la negativa del pegaso, retiré el tanque de la montura su montura, lo arrojé hacia la puerta e inmediatamente entré en STAS para asegurar el tiro.

-Ahora-

El cilindro explotó liberando una poderosa llamarada y una luz cegadora, pero por suerte Crystal formó un escudo antes de que ésta nos alcanzará. Los horribles chillidos de esas cosas y sus alaridos de ayuda eran ensordecedores, probablemente la llama se coló bajo la puerta y quemó a las criaturas del pasillo ya que los gritos parecían provenir de un grupo grande de ponies.

Un ensordecedor sonido, seguido de una nube de polvo nubló por completo la visión del lugar. Sentí una gran sensación de alivio mientras giraba para ver la puerta del establo... Pero cuando el polvo se disipó lo suficiente un fuerte y horrible vacío atacó mi estómago.

 _Oh por Luna_

El enorme mecanismo que se suponía debía abrir la puerta había cedido y ahora estaba en el suelo; vi hacia arriba atemorizado y noté qué los soportes que lo pegaban al techo estaban rotos además de estar rodeados por varias enredaderas.

Aún con mi mente en blanco por lo que esto significaba me di vuelta y vi a los ponies envueltos en llamas; un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y dejé de sentir mis patas al ver como las siluetas de esas cosas se retorcían en medio del fuego, además sus aullidos cambiaron de repente y parecían las voces de un pony normal pidiendo ayuda.

 _No... No de nuevo_

La sombra negra de una unicornio salió caminando de entre las llamas con varias armas flotando a su alrededor. Sabía de quién se trataba y también que no era real, pero el miedo que de verla aproximarse y sentir todo el odio en su mirada simplemente no me dejaban reaccionar. Aquella sombra caminó lentamente hacia a mí apuntando sus armas, sus ojos volvieron a tomar un tono rojizo y un sueño fruncido complementaban su intimidante apariencia.

Sentía como alguien me gritaba e intentaba sacudirme. Mis patas estaban rígidas como la raíz de un árbol por lo que aun con la fuerza que sentía que ejercían no lograban moverme.

 _Peekaboo_

La expresión de furia de la sombra desapareció y giro su cabeza hacia mi izquierda, de repente algo similar al holograma rosa de una pony terrestre con el pelo enmarañado la embistió disipándola en el aire.

 _¿Qué... qué está pasando?_

La nueva aparición me sonrió alegremente y saltó por la habitación hasta la pared de metal de la derecha. Ella atravesó la pared como si fuera un fantasma y se asomó agitando su casco para que la siguiera.

Aun entrando tan confundido por lo que acababa de ver sentí mis patas reaccionar y mucha paz, mientras volvía al mundo real y los gritos tanto de mis compañeros como de esas inundaban el lugar.

-!Por aquí¡- Grité antes de correr hacia el panel que la pony atravesó y lo pateé sin pensarlo demasiado. Para mi sorpresa el panel cedió al instante, revelando un nuevo camino que no había visto en el mapa.

* * *

El estrecho pasillo era muy rudimentario y disparejo, como si en un acto de pereza alguien hubiera aprovechado una grieta en el suelo y sólo la ensancharon y reforzaron en ciertos lugares para poder moverse a través de ella.

Como de costumbre al final de éste nos topamos con una puerta, la que a diferencia de todas las que cruzamos antes, era muy artesanal y no empataba con el diseño estilizado del resto del establo.

-¿Qué pasó allá atrás, torpe?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cómo que a qué me refiero. Te congelaste; parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo la unicornio mirándome con seriedad -Orange y yo te gritamos, e incluso te pateé-

Me quedé en silencio y miré en otra dirección para tratar de evadir a la unicornio. Me sentía fatal por actuar así, pero no se me ocurría nada bueno para responder o explicar lo que había pasado. - ¿No crees que sería buena idea cerrar éste pasillo? Así podremos descansar un poco antes de abrir esa puerta-

-Mal intento de evitar mi pregunta... Aunque tienes razón, creo que puedo usar un poco de esta roca para hacer una pared- Crystal retrocedió un poco hasta llegar a un punto estrecho del túnel y talló una línea usando un rayo de magia. -No creas que te libraste, cuando termine esto espero una respuesta-

Un escudo de magia se formó desde el surco que marcó Crystal y una capa de tierra empezó a cubrir la poco a poco. Sabiendo lo que estaba pasando caminé hacia la puerta rara para ver si podía hacer algo para ayudar no sin antes pedir a Crystal que pusiera un par de minas y una Granada del otro lado por si algún pony llegaba hasta éste punto.

-Creo que necesitamos un poco de fuerza bruta para tirarla- dijo Orange al verme. Sabiendo a que se refería me di media vuelta empecé a patear la cerradura. Un sonoro clank nos avisó que la cerradura había cedido.

Me acerqué a la puerta y empujé para abrirla; me asusté un poco a ver que esta no se movió, pero esto pasó pronto cuando, al dejar de presionar la puerta, note un pequeño riel en el suelo.

-imposible... - Dijo Orange cuando deslizamos la puerta y entrábamos a la habitación. Aquél pasadizo secreto nos había traído hasta la oficina de la Overmare del establo; esta, a diferenciar de la mayoría del establo, no tenía tantas plantas en su interior, salvo por un gran montículo de pasto que cubría un escritorio en el centro de la habitación y un estante que tenía varias flores azules iluminadas con una luz violeta.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Si esta la oficina principal del establo los planos del lugar deben estar en la terminal centra- respondió Soft mientras retiraba las enredaderas que cubrían una gran computadora empotrada en la pared atrás del escritorio; sin pensarlo mucho saqué mi hacha y la ayudé a cortar las enredaderas, las cuales no presentaron mucha resistencia. -Parece que tenemos el mismo problema que en el generador-

-¿Puedes arreglarlo?-

-Curiosamente la solución es la misma, y gracias a esas minas que recogiste allá arriba no nos arriesgaremos a quemar la terminal-

-Cuidado- Gritó el pegaso.

De la nada algo nos embistió a Soft y a mí, mandándonos a volar hacia el estante llenos de materas, las cuales cayeron sobre nosotros. Aún aturdido por el golpe pude ver que Orange cargaba hacia la criatura que nos atacó y usaba su lanzallamas como ariete para hacerla retroceder; quise ponerme de pie para ayudarlo, pero un intenso dolor en mi pata trasera me lo impidió.

-A un lado- Dijo Crystal desde la puerta de secreta antes de que una gran piedra en forma de punta de flecha volará por la habitación, impactando por el abdomen a esa cosa y empalándola en la pared.

-No te les acerques, Symphony- Orange le quitó el rifle a la unicornio y se aproximó con cautela a nosotros mientras nos apuntaba. -Lo siento Armor, pero no pienso ver sufrir a otro pony el martirio de esas flores-

Crystal saltó y tacleó al pegaso haciéndolo tropezar, una capa de magia obscura cubrió su cuerno y una roca afilada se formó en el aire apuntado a la cabeza del pegaso.

-¿Qué haces Symphony? Ellos tocaron una Killing joke; prefiero matarlos antes de que esa cosa lo haga-

-Pero eso no es una Killing joke, es una poison joke- exclamé atrayendo la mirada confusa del pegaso y la unicornio.

Me sacudí para quitarme las flores y el polvo de encima y me tambalee hasta la silla frente al escritorio para revisar el dolor en mi pata. Una matera había caído sobre mi pata dejando leve cortada; al ver la sangre instintivamente cubrí la herida con un vendaje y saqué tanto una poción como el libro de recetas.

Al encontrar la planta le pedí a Crystal que levitara el libro para que pudieran revisarlo. Al igual que con la planta de áloe que encontramos antes, había varias páginas dedicadas a esta planta e incluso una flor seca de Killing joke al lado de una ilustración de la poison joke.

Algo pesado golpeó el suelo donde estaba la roca, nuestra mirada fui inmediatamente hacia el lugar y notamos que la parte delantera de aquella cosa estaba tirada en el suelo. Varias enredaderas salían desde la capa de musgo y se agitaban erráticamente recogiendo cualquier cosa y llevándola hasta el centro como si quisiera reconstruirse.

Al ver más de cerca noté que algunas enredaderas estaban enrolladas sobre bulto amarillo del tamaño de una manzana. Viendo la angustia con la que los pedacitos de roca y césped se agrupaban alrededor de esa cosa decidí activar el SATS para apuntarle; la barra blanca que le correspondía estaba casi vacía por lo que, sintiendo que era importante, la seleccioné como blanco.

Gra... Cias...

El bulto amarillo tomó una coloración marrón al recibir el disparo y de inmediato el musgo y las enredaderas empezaron a marchitarse y a desprenderse del cuerpo, dejando un esqueleto vacío.

-Esa cosa... ¿Nos agradeció por matarla?-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escuchar un agudo chillido desde atrás; todos giramos y apuntamos nuestras armas en dirección a la fuente, aunque el nerviosismo desapareció al ver que Soft levantándose y llevando un casco a su rostro.

-Audcidio-

-Parece que si es una poison joke después de todo- dijo el pegaso cuando Soft se dio vuelta para vernos. La lengua de la pony estaba inflamada y salía de su boca dejando ver varios puntos azules sobre ella.

-No te dias Odanch-

-¿Ese libro tuyo no tiene una cura para esto?-

-Creo que sí, aunque... Soft, ¿crees que puedas trabajar así en la terminal? Sé que es algo indiferente, pero no parece ser muy grave por el momento-

La pony se quedó pensando por un momento y movió una a una sus patas antes de asentir y sacar sus herramientas, por otra parte, Crystal se acercó a ella para ayudarla a trabajar y yo me puse a buscar la receta para revertir el efecto del veneno.

* * *

-Edtá disto-

-También tú cura. Parece que esas plantas en la parte baja del estante no estaban ahí porque sí-

Al recibir una seña de la pony le di una de las minas electromagnéticas de mi mochila, ella la tomó y retiró la tapa antes de pedirle a Crystal que cables soltar y donde debía conectarlos.

Todos nos ocultamos tras el escritorio y mientras la mina entregaba su energía a la batería de chispa para iniciarla; pasado casi un minuto el fuerte sonido de la estática saliendo de una pantalla surgió desde la terminal.

-¿Qué tenemos?- Pregunté al ver la pantalla llena de varios archivos. Rápidamente Soft tecleo y pasó por cada título hasta detenerse el uno que mostraba un gráfico.

-Tendo buenas y madas noticias-

Ya que no podía hablar con claridad Soft descargó varios archivos a mi pipbuck y, al terminar, seleccionó uno de ellos y me pidió que lo leyera. -Esto no es bueno... Pero tampoco es malo-

-Déjense de rodeos. ¿Hay o no otra salida?-

-De hecho estamos justo sobre ella- respondí apuntando al escritorio y pulsando un botón en la terminal, el cual provocó que éste se elevará un poco -lo bueno es que debajo del escritorio hay un pequeño vagón que nos sacara de aquí. Lo malo es que el sistema necesita mucha energía para funcionar-

-Veo a donde quieres ir con esto Armor. ¿Dónde está el generador?-

-En la enfermería; debemos cruzar la zona común otra vez para llegar-

El silencio llenó el cuarto por un tiempo. La idea de salir y volver a toparnos con una de esas cosas nos aterraba a todos, más no parecía haber otra elección. Con el mapa visible empecé a buscar algún atajo para llegar sin problemas, pero la única ruta posible era caminar a través de la zona común.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos con matarlos- dijo Orange captando mi atención -si pudiéramos hacer que se enfoquen en alguien Symphony podría...-

-Ni se te ocurra que volveré a usar magia oscura- interrumpió la unicornio -No solo consume muchísima energía, también te hace pensar que eres un monstruo-

 _Un monstruo... Y qué tal si..._ Los engranajes en mi mente giraron al escuchar la frase de Crystal. Podía intentar una cosa muy desagradable y que los podría poner en riesgo a todos si salía mal, pero sabiendo lo que podía hacer posiblemente era la mejor jugada que teníamos.

-Creo... Creo que tengo una idea- dije con voz muy temblorosa. Al ver que todos giraron para que continuara cerré mis ojos y pensé en cómo no meter la pata.

-¿Y bien... ?-

-Crystal, necesito que me ayudes con algo-

La unicornio y yo salimos por la puerta que conducía hacia el interior del establo, gracias al mapa sabía que había un pasillo el cual contaba directamente con la zona común y con un vistazo al EFS supe que esas cosas nos estaban esperando en la zona.

-¿Recuerdas cómo Soft desarmó esa mina? Quiero decir, qué hizo para poder activarla a distancia-

-Claro, pero no veo cómo eso nos ayudará contra esas cosas-

-No son para ellas. Son... Son para mí-

Crystal me dio una incrédula mirada mientras me veía sacar un grupo de minas y hacer una hilera de ellas en medio del pasillo.

-!¿Qué diablos tienes en mente?¡-

-Tengo... Tengo algo que librarnos de esas cosas, pero explicarlo es... Difícil-

-Déjate de tonterías Rust. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-La mirada de la unicornio expresaba muchas emociones, sobre todo preocupación y confusión; sabía que debía darle una respuesta más nada de lo que se me ocurría lograría explicarlo correctamente.

-Verás...-

Un recuerdo llegó de repente a mí mientras buscaba las palabras para explicar a la unicornio lo que estaba por pasar y rápidamente metí mi pata en mi mochila en busca de los orbes de memoria. Al toparme con uno de ellos lo saqué, y por fortuna resultó ser el orbe de mi abuelo.

-Crystal, necesito que subas a la oficina, veas esta cosa y trates de explicarles lo que viste-

-!Explícate. No pienso seguir sin saber que pasa-

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el bosque...? Antes de... Ya sabes... usar ese último recurso- la unicornio me dio una mirada muy confusa, pero parecía entender a donde quería llegar -Sube y no abras la puerta hasta que se detenga el alboroto-

-Entonces. ¿Todo lo que debo está en éste orbe?- Asentí a la unicornio y me quite mis cosas para que se las llevara, quedándome solo con una granada y una unidad de sangre.

Esto podía salir muy bien o muy mal. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse caminé hasta la puerta que daba a la zona y me preparé; retiré el seguro de la granada e hice lo mismo que cuando pasamos por la zona común la primera vez; al oír el estruendo de la explosión mordí la unidad de sangre y bebí una buena cantidad. El cosquilleo no se hizo esperar, y antes de perder la visión entré en la zona común y como pude cerré la puerta.

A pesar de saber lo que me estaba por pasar algo parecía diferente, mientras mi visión se ponía de color rojo y perdía un poco la sensación de mis patas, la calma que sentía era muy extraña, como si hacer esto voluntariamente hiciera menos agresivo el cambio.

-Por favor Luna, que todo esto salga bien-

* * *

Rust Armor: Level up

Nuevo beneficio: Coz II - Tu técnica a mejorado mucho últimamente; suficiente para compararse con la de Applejack. No solo tus patadas son más fuertes que antes, ahora también podrás derribar a ciertos oponentes y las puertas con cerraduras convencionales y de baja calidad.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Disfruté y sufrí a partes iguales el escribir esta segunda parte (tal vez más lo primero que lo segundo) ya que está escrita practicamente desde 0; lo cual tal vez se note. Por otra parte, me parece muy curioso que, siendo quien escribe, me emocione por lo que leo y me encariñe de los personajes; tal es el caso de Soft, a quien tenía en mente matar en algún éste capítulo; primero quise matarla en el bosque y no pude, y cuando pude matarla en el establo no quise ;P... En todo caso, espero que disfrutes del último capítulo del año (según cuando leas esto) y que tengas un excelente mes, hasta la proxima.

 **PD:** Que bonito es publicar temprano.


	11. Capítulo 9: Eventos inesperados

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **EVENTOS INESPERADOS**

-Symphony, ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo?- Gritó el pegaso al ver que salía del orbe de memoria.

-No, no lo sé. Rust solo me dio éste orbe y... Mierda, nada de esto tiene sentido-

Había un gran alboroto fuera de la oficina; gritos, gruñidos y aullidos de toda clase podían oírse además de golpes y el sonido de huesos y/o ramas quebrándose.

-¿Qué había en ese orbe?-

-Es difícil de explicar. Estaba en el cuerpo de un anciano con varias prótesis, y frente a él había una especie de... Pony o ghout muy raro- cerré mis ojos por unos segundos para tratar de recordar algo más sobre el orbe, y algo frustrada sacudí mi cabeza a no encontrar nada que nos ayudara o explicara que estaba pasando.

 _En qué estabas pensando, torpe. Me dijiste que esta cosa me daría respuestas, no más preguntas._ Pensé mientras caminaba por la habitación para concentrarme. Sabía que algo andaba mal con él desde que empezó a actuar raro en el pasillo; estar tan nervioso no parecía normal para él, y eso de no poder explicar lo que iba a hacer eran muy sospechosos; por otra parte, disuadirme con que usé magia oscura como último recurso... _Tienes mucho que explicarme cuando esto termine, torpe._

Un potente rugido resonó por la oficina atrayendo nuestra atención seguido por un silencio escalofriante. Todos nos miramos entre sí, sea lo que fuere lo que produjo, ese fuerte ruido no se oía como ninguno de esos ponies planta y tampoco como algo que alguno de nosotros hubiera escuchado antes.

-Creo... Creo que ya podemos salir- balbuceé

-¿Estás loca? No tenemos ni idea de que hay ahí abajo- respondió con fuerza el pegaso -además Armor aún no vuelve, ¿Qué te asegura que sea seguro bajar o que él siga vivo?-

-Nada... Pero fue lo que me dijo Rust antes de ir a la zona común-

-Definitivamente ustedes dos están locos. Uno por confiar en una pony que acaba de conocer y otro por confiar en alguien que se lanza a una muerte segura con solo una granada y una unidad de sangre-

Un gruñido en la zona común hizo que miráramos hacia la ventana de la oficina, la cual estaba bloqueada por una gruesa rama. No había considerado que Rust estuviera muerto, aunque era algo muy probable con todo ese escándalo que había cuando salí del orbe; aun así él no parecía el tipo de pony que avanza sin un plan aunque sea improvisado, pero podía estarme equivocando.

-Cómo sea. Haré lo que ustedes dicen solo porque me han mantenido vivo hasta ahora... Pero donde algo nos ataque me aseguraré que seas la primera en morir-

Asentí un poco nerviosa a Orange; no por su amenaza, sino por no saber que nos encontraríamos al salir de esta oficina. Baje la escalera un poco insegura; al llegar a la línea de minas me detuve en seco y recordé la preocupación de Rust, él debía tener algo en mente para despejar el camino con tan poco, y aunque un suicidio podía ser una opción, el escándalo y la falta de gritos de ayuda debían tener una razón de ser.

-Soft, ne-necesito que revises el cableado de estas minas; Rust dijo que necesitaba detonarlas a distancia-

La pony terrestre me miró un poco confundida, sin embargo, ella se acercó a las minas, señalo un par de ellas y me dijo como poner los cables en posición. Soft también se veía nerviosa, su voz se entrecortaba cada vez que movía un cable y sus patas no habían parado de temblar desde que salimos de la oficina.

-Mejor quedémonos cerca de esta cosa- dije mientras levitaba una roca hasta el interruptor para abrir la puerta, la cual se deslizó hacia arriba bruscamente cuando toqué el botón.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Orange de manera pesimista.

Antes de poder responder una pesada respiración provino desde la zona común, alertándonos; cada quien preparó sus armas y apuntamos a la puerta esperando que una de esas cosas se asomara. La rasposa respiración se hizo más fuerte y poco a poco algo se aproximó desde la zona común hasta detenerse en frente de la puerta.

Aquella cosa era muy diferente a las plantas pony que nos habían atacado, su pelaje era marrón oscuro acompañado con una crin plateada y unos ojos negros, sus dientes parecían estar afilados al igual que sus cascos que estaban a la vista. A pesar de su inquietante aspecto esa cosa no parecía estar muy bien; su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y moretones, sobre todo cerca de su cuello y sus patas, además de que se tambaleaba cada vez que daba un paso y que varias ramas estaban incrustadas en su cuerpo.

-¿E-edo en su pata no ed un P-pidbuck?-

Mi magia colapsó al revisar ver sus patas delanteras y darme cuenta que ese aparato estaba en la misma pata que el de Rust además de llevar su misma armadura; mis patas empezaron a temblar sin control cuando esa cosa se detuvo bajo una luz dejándome verlo con más detalle, trayendo a mi cabeza la imagen del pony ghout del orbe de memoria. -Esa cosa es... Esa cosa es Rust... -

Un fuerte rugido resonó por el pasillo acompañado de un pesado galope; de manera inmediata formé un escudo para protegernos del ataque, el cual brilló intensamente cuando Rust se estrelló contra él.

 _¿Pero qué hiciste Rust?_

Un golpe de casco delantero hizo titilar el escudo y generó un dolor punzante en mi cuerno. Viendo que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo empecé a retroceder dejando la pared en su lugar. El dolor en mi cuerno crecía con cada golpe y arañazo que caía sobre el escudo, llegando al punto de debilitar mis patas.

Mi pata tropezó con una de las minas, en medio de la confusión logré recordar lo que el anciano del orbe mencionó sobre la electricidad. _Ya entiendo a donde querías llegar._

-Vuelvan a la escalera- grité alejándome de las minas y poniéndome el Punisher. Una vez la punta del látigo estuvo sobre las minas hice explotar mi escudo para empujar a Rust y ganar un poco más de tiempo.

Los casco de Rust golpearon el suelo con fuerza antes de que él volviera a galopar, al estar a medio camino cerré mis ojos e intenté formar una nueva barrera frente a mí por si acaso, pero por más esfuerzo que hacía un dolor punzante en mi cuerno me lo impidió.

El característico zumbido de las minas descargándose inundó el pasillo acompañado de un fuerte cosquilleo a través de mi cuerpo. Tímidamente abrí mis ojos y vi a Rust de pie sobre la línea de minas, su cabeza estaba descolgada, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se bamboleo hasta caer al suelo con un pesado golpe mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Con cautela me aproximé para revisar mejor sus heridas, un vacío en mi pecho no paraba de crecer mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada y no paraba de encontrar cortes profundos, moretones y ramas incrustadas en su armadura o su carne. Una horrible sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo al llegar a su cutiemark; todas las herramientas que de manera inocente formaban la silueta de un pony habían sido reemplazadas por armas haciéndola ver amenazante.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte?- dije al ver el pésimo estado de mi amigo. Sintiendo mucha culpa empecé a sacar las ramas de sus patas y su cuello para luego derramar mis pociones y cubrir sus heridas con vendas para evitar que se desangrara; al quedarme sin medicina intenté mover su cuerpo, pero tal como el anciano del orbe, él resultó ser demasiado pesado.

-A un lado Symphony- dijo de repente Orange mientras recargaba la pistola de Rust.

¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Salvar nuestras vidas. Esa cosa es una amenaza; no correré riesgos estando tan cerca de salir de aquí- El pegaso se acercó con el arma lista para disparar; enojada me interpuse entre él y Rust e iluminé mi cuerno para amenazarlo, sabía que el dolor me impediría lanzar un hechizo potente, pero no permitiría al pegaso acercarse. -Deja esa patraña de cubrir su espalda. Las yeguas como tú no suelen ser tan buenas a no ser que tramen algo-

Toda mi ira hacia el pegaso explotó con un golpe de mi casco delantero en su hocico, logrando derribarlo y alejarlo de la pistola. Viendo al en el suelo usé mi magia para tomar todas las cosas de Rust y aprovechando las cuerdas que hicimos antes y los agujeros en su armadura improvise un arnés para arrastrarlo.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en ayudar un desconocido? Primero un vagón de esclavos y luego un campo de trabajos forzados; nadie en los yermos es tan buen intencionado sin esperar algo a cambio-

-Éste desconocido, al que llamaste "cosa", es el único pony que me ha ofrecido opciones en lugar de darme órdenes- Respondí viendo con desprecio al pegaso mientras acomodaba las cuerdas y me preparaba para halar. -Sé que cualquiera pensaría que tengo algo entre cascos; pero solo quiero devolverle el favor-

Al no tener intensiones de seguir hablando mordí las cuerdas y empecé a tirar, aún con las cuerdas Rust seguía pesando mucho para moverlo hasta que Soft rasgó una de las batas que quedaban e hizo lo mismo.

La zona común era un desastre, las enormes plantas que antes bloquearon nuestro paso y dificultaban la visión estaban destruidas o secas y sus hojas tiradas en el suelo, también había varios huesos dispersos por el lugar; muchos de ellos estaban rotos.

-Auch-

Un agudo dolor en mi pata delantera me hizo para en seco; al revisar vi que el cráneo de una de esas cosas se había cerrado sobre mi pata como si fuera una trampa para osos.

-Yaf te ayudó con esdo-

-No te preocupes, yo nos encargaremos de todo cuando lleguemos a la enfermería-

* * *

 _Estoy... Estoy vivo_ Pensé al ver una fuerte luz alumbrando y sentir el ardor en mis ojos, tal como esa vez en la cueva mi visión se limitaba a sombras y siluetas borrosas, y la cabeza me daba vueltas, aunque, para variar, esta vez sentía que algo me pinchaba y presionaba de vez en cuando, además de que estaba boca arriba. Sabiendo que necesitaba algo de tiempo para reponerme cerré los ojos y me concentré en escuchar mi entorno; podía oír voces de ponies no muy lejos, pero estas se oían como si estuviera sumergido en el agua, además había algo muy cerca que producía estática, la cual se hacía más fuerte cuando sentía un pinchazo.

Algo abrió mi ojo bruscamente y noté una sombra que se acercaba para tocarlo; entré en pánico y traté de mover mis cascos para desviarlo, pero algo parecía sujetarlos; asustado intenté levantarme pero algo, tal vez un cinturón, evitaba que lo hiciera.

-Tranquilo, torpe. Unos minutos más y esta cosa te dejará en paz- dijo Crystal antes de bloquear la luz y posar un casco sobre una de mis patas delanteras. Aún con toda la interferencia, escuchar la voz de la unicornio logró tranquilizarme. Eso no sólo significaba que el plan había resultado, sino que, por la discusión de hace un momento, tal vez todos lograron evitar que les hiciera daño.

-¿To-todos están bien...?-

-Sí, solo unos raspones y uno que otro moretón, pero nada de qué preocuparse... Soft ya se curó del veneno y reparó el generador, así que no tardaremos mucho en salir- Respondió Crystal antes de alejarse y dejar que la luz volviera a atacar mi ojo. -sea lo que tuvieran en mente funcionó... Pero apenas puedas levantarte deberás explicarnos qué o quién era ese pony marrón-

Asentí lentamente antes de volver a cerrar mis ojos para descansar. Esto pasaría tarde o temprano, desde que ella decidió seguirme supe que debía explicarle o al menos advertirle sobre aquel asunto; aunque no esperaba que fuera así. Por otra parte, ya que mi mochila original estaba perdida, no tendría que profundizar mucho sobre ir lo a Ciudad amistad, pero también debía pensar en algo en caso de que me preguntaran al respecto.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió hasta que mi cuerpo y mis sentidos se estabilizaron lo suficiente como para dejar que me moviera con libertad; pero como todavía estaba amarrado solo pude mover mi cabeza para ver alrededor. Estaba recostado en una cama metálica, una gran máquina, muy similar a un candelabro pero de herramientas médicas, colgaba del techo y aquella luz que me cegó cuando desperté estaba detrás de ésta; al lado de la cama había una mesa y una silla donde estaban todas mis cosas, incluida una armadura totalmente destruida.

Del otro lado de la habitación había un sofá y una capsula que contenía un cerebrobot pintado de blanco y rojo. De repente ésta se abrió y el pony metálico empezó a acercarse; sus brillantes ojos amarillos y la cúpula en su cabeza me pusieron algo nervioso, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en una enfermería sentí que no había nada de qué preocuparme.

-Paciente: Rust Armor; Estado: estable- dijo una voz mecánica desde el cerebrobot, el cual había elevado un casco y estaba pasando una luz sobre mi cuerpo -Nivel de esporas en sangre: tolerable. Se detecta una anomalía en el sujeto, consulté al médico del establo para más información... Procediendo a liberar el paciente-

El cerebrobot puso su pata a un lado de la cama y las luces de sus ojos empezaron a titilar, acto seguido las correas que me sujetaban se soltaron y se escondieron dentro de la plancha de metal.

Una vez libre me puse de pie y rápidamente revise mis cosas, todo estaba en su sitio e incluso había más medicinas y comida que antes. Mientras me ponía mi armadura de cuero noté una gran ausencia de cicatrices, solo algunos puntos y cortadas leves, sobre todo en mis patas, algo muy raro teniendo en cuenta todo el daño que tenía la armadura del establo.

Cuando me sentí listo caminé hasta la puerta y corrí la cortina que separaba para ambas habitaciones. Mis compañeros estaban durmiendo en los sofás de la otra habitación y todos lucían bien a pesar de los vendajes.

Con cautela sacudí a cada uno para despertarlos; no sabía cómo reaccionarían al verme, pero debía afrontar cualquier juicio por parte de ellos. Crystal parecía feliz de verme a pasar de su sería expresión, mientras que Soft y Orange prefirieron mantener una distancia prudente.

-Bien, torpe... Hora de hablar- dijo la unicornio sacando el orbe de memoria.

Asentí a todos ellos antes de decirles lo poco que sabía sobre el asunto, además platicar sobre los dos episodios que había tenido desde que salí de la granja; mientras más hablaba, más notoria eran las caras de incredulidad y/o miedo, algo que comprendía por completo por lo sabiendo el caos que debieron ver y el susto que debieron pasar por mi culpa.

* * *

-Bien, veamos que hay debajo de ésta mesa- dijo Soft emocionada mientras tecleaba en la terminal. Un fuerte ruido de estática salió desde el suelo antes de que el escritorio de la overmare se elevará y revelará una escalera. Todos nos formamos y bajamos con cautela; un estrecho pasillo de metal se extendió desde la escalera hasta una puerta, la cual nos dio acceso a una pequeña habitación en la que había un vagón de mina con sus rieles, un tablero de control y una palanca.

-¿Hacia dónde va esta vía Soft?-

-No estoy segura; según la terminal principal debe llevar hasta la frontera del bosque, pero no decía donde-

Orange y yo nos acercamos a la entrada del túnel y echamos un vistazo; aún con la linterna encendida la vista se perdía a los pocos metros, sin embargo las vías parecían estar bien, o al menos lo suficiente firmes como para aguantar un viaje.

-Suban al vagón, ya casi termino aquí- dijo Soft desde el tablero de control; todos asentimos y abordamos, por suerte para nosotros el vagón parecía ser bastante amplio como para cargar a seis ponies, lo que nos permitió descargar nuestras cosas. Poco después de la petición de Soft varias lámparas se encendieron a lo largo del túnel y un zumbido provino desde abajo del vagón; con un poco de esfuerzo ella movió la palanca que estaba al lado de la vía y corrió para subir al trasporte, el cual se empezó mover muy lentamente.

Aún con la edad y el descuido, el vagón tomó velocidad, además el túnel estaba en un muy buen estado, solo encontramos algunas un par de lámparas fundidas y una columna astillada en lo poco que habíamos avanzado.

-¿Qué haremos al salir de aquí?-

-No sé qué vallan a hacer, pero justo cuando salga de aquí me alejare tanto como pueda de ustedes- respondió Orange de manera un poco tajante, ganándose expresiones de rechazó e intriga -No se lo tomen a mal... tengo un negocio pendiente con un pony en el sur.-

-Parece ser algo muuuy serio... ¿Y cuál es ése negocio? Claro, si es que podemos saber-

-Algo tan simple no amerita tanto sarcasmo Symphony. Solo quiero cruzar las montañas Macquintoch y romperle la cara al hijo de perra que me vendió a esos esclavistas-

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?-

El pegaso respiro profundo y empezó a hablar. Alguien le había pedido enviar un paquete a un grupo ponies al sur de la ciudad se New Appleloosa; él nunca vio el paquete, pero le explicaron que era un componente para unas torres de radio que se estaban instalando desde hacía un par de meses. Según Orange ésta parecía una entrega como cualquier otra, hasta que lo rodearon, le pusieron el arnés y lo metieron en el vagón de carga; no sin antes decirle que el paquete era él en realidad.

-Sí que es serio... Podrías ir a Ringrock para abastecerte y tal vez pedir un poco de ayuda-

-Considerare lo primero pero omitiré lo segundo; esto es algo que debo hacer solo...- respondió el pegaso con una notoria expresión de furia en su rostro. - Cuando encuentre a ese imbécil voy a quitarle su querido Punisher y se lo voy a meter culo arriba hasta quedarme sin fuerza...-

Salvo por el ruido de las ruedas chocando con los rieles y el siseo eléctrico de las lámparas el túnel quedó en silencio por el comentario del pegaso, y por desgracia mi mente generó aquella imagen haciendo que me estremeciera. Por otra parte, aunque no compartía sus métodos, podía comprender su objetivo, de hecho éste viaje inició buscando lo mismo, venganza. Aunque pensándolo bien, y gracias a esa espeluznante imagen que no lograba sacar de mi cabeza, no tenía idea de que iba a hacer; sabía que tenía que ir a Ciudad amistad, buscar un pony y que luego él me llevaría al Pegaso solo... ¿Pero qué haría al llegar a lugar? Ni siquiera sabía cómo o quién era el tal Healty Fromage y mucho menos si sabía sobre mis planes o si también tenía cuentas pendientes con ella.

-Punisher... ¿No es como llamaste a esta cosa antes? - dijo Crystal quitándose el brazalete. Nada más verlo Orange lo arrancó bruscamente de su casco y empezó a examinarlo con una notoria incredulidad.

-Espera, no estarás hablando sobre un gran pony terrestre de color azul que usa una servo armadura con bobinas incrustadas, ¿verdad?-

-¿Lo robaron?-

-E-en realidad hice algo peor... lo maté.-

El punisher se resbaló de los cascos del pegaso y rostro palideció como si estuviera enfermo, aunque poco después se repuso y me pidió que le explicara. Las expresiones de repulsión no se hicieron esperar en mis compañeros mientras explicaba con mayor claridad el incidente con los saqueadores; algo que había evitado para no recordar toda la devastación que vi en la cueva. Por otra parte no era de extrañar que Orange dudará de lo que decía teniendo en cuenta al gran número de ponies que estaban con él en la cueva y el gran tamaño de su armadura.

Una campana empezó a sonar enfrente del vagón a la vez que varios carteles aparecieron a lo largo de la pared; poco después éste comenzó a frenar y una luz roja se encendió al final del túnel revelando el final de las vías.

La parada del vagón resultó ser una copia exacta de la habitación del otro lado de las vías, solo que mejor conservada y estante con provisiones al lado de la puerta de lo que parecía ser un elevador. Sin demora bajamos del carrito, cada quien tomó sus cosas y nos dirigimos a la puerta, esta vez el elevador estaba listo para ser usado, por lo que subimos sin pensarlo dos veces y oprimimos el botón.

-Creo que ya entiendo ese ridículo precio por tu cabeza. La última vez que trabajé con Striker, si mal no recuerdo, le oí decir que debía entregar cartas a un viejo conocido de su patrona- dijo el pegaso, quien no había dicho nada desde hasta el momento. -Y hace poco pude oír a uno de los guardaespaldas de Thunder Whip que pronto llegaría el grifo de las cartas-

-Tal vez por eso la yegua que escapó se llevó una maleta llena de cartas- Agregué.

De pronto el elevador se detuvo y un ding sonó en el techo antes de abrirse la puerta, dando acceso a un pasillo con una escalera empotrada en la pared y una escotilla en el techo. Sin demora Crystal abrió la escotilla y subimos por la escalera, entrando a una pequeña caseta con un escritorio una terminal y pequeño sofá.

-¿Qué tenemos ahí Moonligth?-

-No mucho, aunque hay un mapa con la ubicación de Ponyville y del establo 2... Tal vez se refiera a Ciudad establo; éste mapa debe ser de antes de la guerra- Orange se aproximó al terminal y doy un vistazo a la pantalla, mientras tanto miré el pipbuck para ver los archivos que Soft había descargado antes.

-Lo mejor que pueden hacer es ir a Ciudad establo, tardarán unas dos horas en llegar-

-¿Tardarán? ¿No vendrás con nosotros?-

-Viendo el desastre que hiciste allí abajo creeré tu historia de la cueva. Aún así iré a esa granja que mencionaste para ver la armadura de ese imbécil-

* * *

La tierra estaba mojada, el ambiente estaba frío y había un pequeño cúmulo de nubes en el cielo, pero por suerte el sol estaba saliendo, irradiando luz y calor.

Tal como recordó Orange antes de marcharse casi tardamos dos horas en llegar a Ciudad establo, por suerte a medio camino encontramos a un mercader, quien nos acompañó y con quien comerciamos un poco.

La ciudad estaba cercada por una alta malla de acero, había algunas casetas en las cuales parecían haber torretas o ponies armados resguardando los límites de la ciudad. Todas las casas estaban construidas de manera muy rudimentaria y los ponies que caminaban por las ahí se veían algo desarreglos y sucios; también había una jaula con una caseta a un lado, la cual tenía varios ponies adentro que recordaban un poco a los que vi en Appleloosa.

-Valla, esta ciudad no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine-

-¿Estuviste aquí antes?- pregunté mientras caminábamos por la calle principal.

-Vine hace unos años con mi familia... Me pregunto si los ponies ciudadanos seguirán siendo tan pedantes-

-¿Hay algo útil para hacer aquí?-

-No mucho aquí en el patio... Y ahora que lo pienso tampoco del otro lado de la muralla; sobre todo si no eres ciudadano-

Vagamos un poco por la ciudad hasta llegar al borde de la muralla de piedra que, según Soft esta pared separaba a Ciudad establo del patio les servía a los recientes para aislarse de los ponies del exterior. No sólo la muralla era más resistente que la del patio, también había torretas láser sobre esta y los guardias de la puerta estaban mejor equipados que los del patio.

-Esperen aquí mientras hablo con los porteros, no tardare-

-Crystal, ¿fui yo quien te hizo esa herida?- pregunté a la unicornio mientras señalaba la cicatriz en su pata.

-Esto, no, no, fue una de esos ponies planta, no te preocupes- respondió ella agitando su casco -¿Puedo decirte algo?-

-Seguro-

-Siempre que uso magia oscura terminó sintiéndome como un monstruo... Pero tú, y espero que no lo tomes a mal, aun sabiendo... Eso, cambiaste, te arriesgaste y no pareces afectado...-

-¿Crees que soy un monstruo?-

-!Qué¡ no, no, no, no... Mira Soft nos está llamando-

Crystal dio un paso atrás un poco nerviosa, se sonrojo un poco y rápidamente apuntó a la puerta de la caseta, desde donde Soft nos hacia señas para que fuéramos. Dentro de la caseta un pony uniformado, sentado detrás de un escritorio, nos pidió munición incendiaria y el rifle de Crystal, algo que nos extrañó, pero dada la insistencia cedimos.

-Aquí esta su pase del día señorita Soft. Recuerde que debe abandonar la ciudad antes de las 6 de la tarde, tampoco podrá comerciar con los mercaderes, usar las estaciones de trabajo o acceder a los demás beneficios de los ciudadanos- dijo el pony a Soft mientras ella tomaba un papel del escritorio. -Hablando de los ciudadanos, recuerde que sus siervos deberán permanecer todo el tiempo junto a usted y no podrán hablar con los ciudadanos ni con otros siervos a no ser que se les ordene-

Todos salimos de la caseta y cruzamos por la puerta a lado de esta. Nada más entrar noté que, a diferencia del patio, las calles estaban empedradas, las casas estaban mejor construidas y los ponies de aquí estaban vestidos con un overol de color azul con amarillo incluyendo a los potros, además de que había césped y árboles vivos rellenando los espacios vacíos en el suelo.

-Me siento sucia- susurró Soft.

-Deberías; acabas de escapar de un campo de trabajo y aun así te ocurrió decirles que somos tus siervos- respondió Crystal notablemente molesta. -¿En qué estabas pensando?-

-Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Sé que no es más que una manera elegante para decir esclavo, pero fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió para que entráramos todos sin pagar de más-

Soft miró el suelo un poco triste, y aunque eso de entregar nuestro rifle y una cantidad de munición considerable nos hacía ver lo costoso de ese pase, tampoco podía estar de acuerdo con que debíamos actuar como esclavos.

Mientras seguíamos a Soft por la ciudad sentí la mirada de varios ciudadanos sobre nosotros; de vez en cuando, al verlos, ellos desviaban su mirada, se reían o susurraban, además de decirles a sus respectivos siervos que no nos vieran, quienes, en cambio, vestían una versión un poco más estilizada de los trajes de los ponies del patio y movían ligeramente una de sus patas como si nos saludaran.

-Un momento... Los ponies del campamento, debemos ayudarlos- Dije empezando a avanzar más rápido y rebasando a las ponies. -Hay que decirle a los guardias o a quien esté a cargo que... -

-E-ellos no nos escucharan Rust. La-la esclavitud también es legal en la RNC. Incluso mi familia tiene una criada en la capital- Las palabras de la pony me hicieron parar seco, y al darme vuelta para verla me di cuenta que ni ella ni Crystal se habían movido. -Aún si tuviéramos pruebas de lo que vivimos, ellos sólo las ignorarán; no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos-

-No solo eso torpe, esos ponies y los del establo 83 no se diferencian mucho. Según lo que pude leer en Appleloosa a ellos se les lavo el cerebro con un método de la preguerra- agregó la unicornio con algo de frustración -Sea lo que ellos fueron ya no existe, incluso sus cutiemarks se transforman en un signo igual pasado un tiempo-

Inundado de ira golpeé el suelo con mi casco y empecé a alejarme de las ponies con mi vista clavada en el suelo. No quería aceptar lo que había oído; en su momento me había olvidado de ellos, tal vez por la tensión del momento, pero ahora que estaba libre y podía organizarme mejor no quería simplemente ignorarlos y quedarme de cascos cruzados.

Caminé sin rumbo hasta estrellarme con algo hecho de piedra y caer sentado. Sacudía mi cabeza para volver a concentrarme y ver con que había chocado, sintiendo un vacío al ver una gran estatua de la habitante del establo frente a mí.

Al ver alrededor noté que estaba en medio de una interacción y que había más estatuas, probablemente de quienes la acompañaron en su momento. Todas las estatuas parecían estarla viendo a la de ella, que era más grande y estaba sobre una alta base de piedra en la que había una placa de metal con la inscripción: _La heroína de Equestria._

-¿Estás bien, torpe?-

-Claro, seguro... Por cierto, ¿Por qué entramos aquí?- dije tratando de disimular mi odio.

Una algarabía apareció desde un calle aledaña a la intersección a la vez que un pony corría desbocado en dirección de la estatua; al estar a unos metros el pony sacó una bomba molotov y la arrojó a la estatua de la habitante del establo, envolviéndola en llamas y arrojando fuego a su alrededor; casi quemándonos de no ser por la rápida reacción de Crystal.

-Maldita perra, masacras un montón de ponies inocentes y luego tienes a Equestria besando tus cascos...- dijo el pony con un notorio tono de ebriedad e ira -Si tan solo todos recordaran lo que hiciste-

De forma tan repentina como se formó el alboroto un disparo salió de la nada e impactó en una de las patas del pony, derribándolo. Al buscar la fuente del disparo vi a una elegante y atractiva unicornio color azul y de crin naranja acercarse con un rifle levitando a su lado.

-Creí haberles dicho que no quería un pony así para el trabajo... Ya me encargaré de él cuando terminemos la instalación- dijo la pony con una suave y cautivadora voz -Lamento las molestias, que suerte que tengas tan buenos reflejos-

-Tengo los reflejos que tu no. Ese idiota casi nos... m-mata-

-No es para tanto niña. Tomen esto por el inconveniente y dejemos de interrumpir las monótonas vidas de los ponies de aquí-

La unicornio flotó una pequeña bolsa de chapas y la dejó caer enfrente de nosotros antes de levantar al pony con su magia; susurrar algo en su oído y ponerlo en una carreta que se dirigió al patio, por otra parte, una segunda carreta, con una antena y lo que parecía ser un cañón o un mortero tesla, se aproximó y siguió a la pony en dirección a un enorme granero rojo al final de la calle.

-¿Qué rayos era eso?-

-No sé, pero se parece mucho a una torre que instalamos con mi padre hace un mes en la capital. Él me dijo que tenía que ver con la batalla de la caverna del dragón y la derrota del Enclave, más no entró en detalles-

-Tal vez si preguntamos a los ponies de aquí sepamos algo más-

-Oye, torpe, recuerda que solo ella puede hablar con los ciudadanos, no olvides que somos siervos ahora-

-Me alegra saber que no soy el único que no se acostumbra a la idea...- dije poniéndome de pie y desviando mi mirada de las estatuas - Por cierto Crystal, te noté un poco rara al ver a esa pony, ¿La conoces de algo?-

-¿A ella? Para nada, aunque si me pareció verla llegar a Appleloosa y revisar las jaulas de los esclavos... Díganme paranoica si quieren, pero ella no me inspira confianza.-

* * *

Luego de recorrer un rato la ciudad nos topamos con una biblioteca, esta era un mucho más pequeña que la de Ringrock, pero estaba muy bien abastecida; sin embargo nada aquí parecía tener información interesante... Salvo por el pony encargado. Contrario a lo que esperábamos, él no solo resultó ser muy amable, también nos ofreció comida y nos alquiló su banco de trabajo para reparar nuestras cosas.

Aquella torre resultó ser parte de un proyecto conjunto entre la RNC y los seguidores del apocalipsis, quienes querían, en primera instancia, buscar una manera de levantar el sol y la luna de forma artificial y por otra parte, provocar un eclipse para conmemorar 20 años desde que la habitante del establo salió de su establo. También, abusando un poco de la amabilidad del bibliotecario comencé a tomar notas de varios libros y a estudiar las recetas que descargó Soft en mi pipbuck para anotarlas en mi libreta. Además tomé mi armadura de cuero para reforzarla con partes de las que encontré en el refugio y algunas planchas de metal; hice lo mismo con los servo-casco que recogí en la entrada, y aunque estaban demasiado dañados para usarlos como arma, resultaron muy útiles como cobertura para mis patas traseras.

En un descuido de mis amigas le pregunté sobre Arbu y la habitante de establo; referente a Arbu no obtuve ninguna respuesta que no hablara de la cárcel, en cambio, aprendí que la historia de la habitante del establo y la ciudad estaban muy relacionadas, ya que de no ser por ella los ponies de aquí no hubieran salido del establo y fundado este lugar. También quería hablar con aquel pony de la molotov, pero el bibliotecario dijo que, de salir al patio, no solo nos echarían a todos, sino que deberíamos esperar hasta mañana y pagar de nuevo para entrar.

-Espero verlos pronto- Dijo el pony de la biblioteca cuando nos marchamos. Él nos mencionó que estaba algo aburrido de la monotonía de la ciudad y de los ponies de aquí; como de costumbre le ofrecí ir a la granja, a lo que él respondió con un tal vez.

-Bien, debemos ir al mercado para ver si hay una carroza que nos pueda llevar a...-

-L-lo siento, pero no voy a acompañarlos. V-voy a quedarme aquí por un rato.- dijo Soft con voz temblorosa llamando nuestra atención. -Solo pase un día con ustedes y fue suficiente para darle un giro a mi vida... Muchas gracias-

-¿Tú también nos vas a dejar?-

-Me encantaría acompañarlos, enserio, pero quiero ver a mi familia y decirles que estoy bien-

-Pero la capital está de camino a Ciudad amistad, podríamos hacer una parada y dejarte ahí-

-Pensé en eso en la biblioteca, pero ciento que sería una carga.- respondió la pony con una notoria expresión de tristeza. -Estar con ustedes me hizo pensar en muchas cosas; creo que necesito una pausa para acomodar mis ideas.-

Crystal y yo nos miramos desconcertados por los comentarios de Soft. Por una parte nos sorprendió que, de la nada, ella decidiera dejarnos, pero por otra parte, después de lo ocurrido en el establo no sería extraño que Crystal decidiera lo mismo.

-¿Les molestaría acompañarme a ver las estatuas de nuevo?-

Crystal y yo asentimos y caminamos con la pony hasta la calle donde estaban las estatuas; al llegar ella se sentó en frente al monumento de la habitante del establo, la cual a pesar del ataque con la molotov no sólo no había sufrido daño, si no que el sol del mediodía la iluminaba y la hacía ver majestuosa.

-¿No les parece grandiosa? Una pony que dejó su vida atrás por ayudar a una amiga; y que luego renunció a todo por salvarnos- Soft miró el rostro de la estatua y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro; me sentía algo raro de ver la paz que ella expresaba, y aún con el rencor que sentía no podía ignorar el gran aprecio que ella le tenía. -De potra solían leerme sobre sus aventuras, y hasta hace poco creí que podría seguir su ejemplo. Sabía que no podía llegar a algo tan grande, pero creí que... Que al menos tendría una gran aventura... Que podría hacer amigos, que lucharía a su lado y daría lo mejor de mí para ellos... Pero ahora sé que no estoy hecha para eso-

-Pero ya hiciste todo eso, ¿no? Ya luchaste y diste lo mejor de ti para ayudar a ponies que no conocías- Dije distrayendo a Soft -Mi abuelo siempre hablaba de las temporadas de caza de radiodrilos; solo eran un par de semanas, pero decía que una sola salida era suficiente para revitalizarlo por todo un año.-

La pony se puso de pie y limpió lo que parecían ser lágrimas de su rostro antes de vernos fijamente; poco después ella sonrió alegremente, se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó a Crystal y a mí. -Creo que ahora tengo más en que pensar, pero por ahora daré un último casco por ayudar a mis amigos-

* * *

Tal como nos dijo el pony de la biblioteca, había varias carrozas cerca del mercado, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que casi no había ningún ciudadano en el lugar. Soft se había adelantado para ver que podía hacer mientras Crystal y yo esperábamos.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que Soft dijo?-

-Si te refieres a las estatuas nunca supe de ella, quiero decir, solía oír a los ponies hablar sobre la habitante del establo, pero no era algo que despertara mucho revuelo- respondió la unicornio -Ahora, si te refieres a eso de quedarse aquí es muy fácil de entender; de vez en cuando hay que detenerse para ver que estás haciendo y saber que cambios debes hacer en tu vida-

 _Parar y pensar..._ _¿Lo he hecho alguna vez?_

Aún con la rutina de trabajo y lo que hacía en el cobertizo siempre había momento en los que no había nada que hacer, más nunca se me ocurrió pensar en algo así, de hecho jamás pensé fuera de la granja. Pensándolo bien, de no ser por la misión que me dio mi abuelo probablemente estaría arando el campo a esta hora, y conociendo lo terco que soy, tal vez nunca hubiera salido de allí e incluso llegaría a morir como mi abuelo.

-Lo logré, me costó mi ametralladora y la munición que me quedaba, pero nos conseguí un trasporte- interrumpió Soft muy animada y nos explicó que una carroza saldría dentro de poco hacía Manehatan, ella pudo convencer al conductor para llevarnos, pero, como en teoría éramos sus siervos, debíamos colarnos en ella y ocultarnos hasta salir de la ciudad. Por otra parte, Soft dijo que hablaría con el bibliotecario para que la dejara quedarse hasta mañana, cuando el pony volvería y haría una entrega a la capital. -Es la carroza de techo verde, no la pierdan de vista… Adiós mis amigos, espero volver a verlos.-

La pony nos dio un abrazo a cada uno y caminó devuelta a la biblioteca, de igual manera que con Orange me sentía un poco raro de ver a alguien marcharse, tal vez porque me recordaba al Sr. cebra cuando se fue en aquella tormenta. Dejando de lado a la pony me enfoqué en las carrozas del mercado, todas estaban muy cerca entre sí, destacando únicamente sus techos.

-Mierda, olvidé algo en la biblioteca- Dijo de repente la unicornio. -Ya vuelvo. No pierdas de vista esa carroza.-

Quise preguntar que estaba pasando, pero cuando giré me di cuenta que Crystal ya no estaba ahí; notando eso levante mis hombros y traté de ubicar de nuevo la carroza.

Mientras movía mis ojos entre los techos para ubicar nuestro trasporte, no paraba de sentir que alguien me observaba; llegado un punto me harté de la incomodidad y por el rabillo del ojo empecé a buscar quien me estuviera mirando; al ver la silueta de un pony giré mi cabeza disimuladamente para tratar de identificarlo, esperaba encontrarme con que fuera un ciudadano, tal vez sospechando de que estuviera por ahí solo y sin moverme, pero resultó ser aquella unicornio que nos topamos en las estatuas; sus ojos esmeralda estaban viendo directamente a los míos con una disimulada pero a la vez evidente, expresión de interés y curiosidad; algo me decía que ella sabía que la estaba mirando de vuelta, más no parecía importarle, e incluso pareció sonreír coquetamente.

-Listo, torpe. ¿Cuál es la carroza?- dijo Crystal de repente haciéndome estremecer y que buscará un techo verde.

Al señalar la carroza ambos asentimos y caminamos hasta ella, gracias al ajetreo de los ponies del mercado pudimos subir sin que nos vieran y usando las cajas que había dentro pudimos ocultarnos cada que un pony entraba a cargar la carroza.

-¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste?-

-Solo unas cosas que nos había regalado el bibliotecario.- Respondió la unicornio sacando varios libros desde su mochila. - Es mejor tener algo para distraernos, según Soft podríamos tardar unas cinco o seis horas en llegar-

* * *

Un brusco movimiento de la carroza hizo caer las cajas en su interior, despertándome. Frente a la carroza se podía oír un fuerte alboroto, los ponies que tiraban de ella parecían estar discutiendo con el guía y, con un cruce de palabras, la carroza giro bruscamente de nuevo, tirando un par de cajas al suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunté un tanto adormilado.

-Nada que te importe polizón- Respondió un pony con voz rasposa desde una escotilla en el techo –Espero que no les importe que tomemos un desvió, después de todo ponies como ustedes nunca llevan nada bueno a la capital-

La carroza se agitó con fuerza haciendo caer más cajas y despertando a Crystal. Ella estaba igual de confundida que yo, y al ver la cosas volando nos acercamos una esquina y ella formó un escudo para que nada nos golpeara.

-¿La capital? No se supone que esta cosa iba para Manehatan- Rápidamente revise el mapa para saber dónde estábamos; según la flecha que indicaba nuestra posición no íbamos hacia Mahenatan, de hecho, nos estábamos alejando de cualquier ciudad.

Nuestro trasporte freno de golpe enviando toda la carga hacía nosotros, encerrándonos; gracias al escudo no sufrimos ningún daño, pero éste también nos impedía escapar, ya que de desaparecer las cajas nos atraparían. Por otra parte, fuera de la carroza podía oírse como un gran grupo de ponies nos rodeaban y alistaban sus armas, Crystal y yo intentamos prepararnos, pero sin aviso un destello nos cegó y un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo antes de caer en un duro suelo de tierra.

-Parece que tenemos a dos ponies demasiado listos para pagar por su trasporte- dijo una ronca voz frente a nosotros. Mi visión se aclaró y retrocedí asustado al ver a un ghout tuerto frente a nosotros; la cuenca vacía dejaba ver el interior de un amarillento cráneo, sus patas tenían placas de metal de lo que parecía una armadura adherida a la carne, al igual que su torso, el cual tenía un par de bultos que parecían ser alas. Al ver alrededor para pensar en algo vi que había más de ellos y que también había varias alicorn. -¿Qué pasa piel suave, nunca viste un ghout antes?-

-¿Qué le harán a esta escoria? Quiero estar ahí para verlo-

-Ustedes tomen sus chapas y vuelvan a lo suyo, nosotros nos encargaremos de aquí en adelante.- Los ponies de la carroza se retiraron frunciendo el ceño, no sin antes escupir a donde estábamos. Antes de poder hacer algo, el circulo de ghouts se cerró a nuestro alrededor apuntando sus armas y con un claro desprecio. - Su deuda ahora es con nosotros pieles suaves. Deberán trabajar hasta pagar por el esfuerzo de esos buenos ponies.-

-Esperen, esto es solo un malentendido-

-Eso es lo que todos dicen... Llévenlos a la comisaría hasta que encuentre donde ponerlos- dijo el pony girando su cabeza y mirándome con su único y lechoso ojo. -Algunos ponies deben aprender por la mala que todo esfuerzo tiene costo-

Rust Armor: Level up

Nuevo beneficio: Herencia de cazador I - El legado de tus ancestros se manifiesta. Adquieres +5 en tus habilidades de combate con armas pequeñas, armas cuerpo a cuerpo y desarmado.


End file.
